Le vieux grimoire
by miriamme
Summary: Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée, Élisabeth a été choisie pour devenir la prochaine tueuse de vampire. Avec les entraînements, les patrouilles de nuit, aura-t-elle le temps de vivre? Sans compter que de nouveaux voisins viennent de s'installer à Netherfield et qu'il lui faut avant tout s'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas certaines dents... Et que dire de tous ces montres! Pfff
1. De nouveaux voisins

**Alors mesdames, voici un apéritif bien léger si l'on compare à l'histoire elle-même. Le mélange de P&P avec l'univers sombre et macabre de Buffy contre les vampires ne s'est pas fait sans heurts. Cette histoire n'est pas faites pour les âmes sensibles. Celles qui ne connaissent pas bien l'histoire de Buffy auront sans doute un peu de mal à s'y retrouver, surtout que je ne prends pas nécessairement le temps de tout expliquer. Si c'est votre cas, sachez qu'il est extrêmement facile de trouver un bon résumé de la série à plusieurs endroits sur internet. Alors voilà, côté personnages: Élisabeth est la tueuse désignée (la nouvelle), William est un Angel un peu plus tourmenté, Charlotte est Willow la magicienne et William Collins devient ici Alex Collins. Le premier chapitre est court, mais devrait vous donner une bonne idée du ton de cette histoire où plus d'un monstre va côtoyer la magie sous toutes ses formes (noire ou blanche). N'oubliez pas de me transmettre vos commentaires au fur et à mesure. J'en ai besoin pour publier. Plus j'ai de commentaires, plus vite je publie... j'ai juste besoin de ma drogue.. et vous êtes toutes mes fournisseurs... Bonne lecture! Miriamme**

**Première partie**

_-Charles, Tu tiens vraiment à aller là-bas ce soir_? Soupira William après avoir jeté un œil découragé en direction de la lourde boîte de livres qu'il venait tout juste de laisser tomber sur le plancher de bois franc.

-_Tu le savais autant que moi que le fait de s'installer dans un aussi petit village alimenterait les ragots. Si on reste enfermés ici ce soir, qui sait ce que les gens vont raconter de nouveau…_ grommela Charles en lui lançant un couteau.

_-Fort bien, _rétorqua William en ramassant l'arme qui était tombée sur le sol à ses pieds, _vas-y avec tes deux sœurs. Pour ma part, je reste ici, _annonça William en se penchant pour couper le ruban gommé qui celait la première boîte.

_-Pas question. De nous deux, tu es le meilleur pour détecter les problèmes. Si tu ne viens pas, je n'aurai pas l'esprit tranquille._

-_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils s'implantent ici… _s'emporta-t-il en sortant une première pile de livres de la boîte.

-_Je me l'demande aussi. En tout cas, pour l'instant, tout porte à croire qu'il y ait effectivement un lien entre leur présence et le fait que la nouvelle tueuse de vampires soit née ici… _conclut Charles en pointant en direction de la première bibliothèque.

-_Jusqu'ici pourtant, les vampires n'ont jamais traqué les tueuses alors qu'elles étaient dans leur phase d'entraînement. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal qu'ils s'en prennent à elle maintenant. D'après moi, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire…_

-_Oui, mais quoi? En tout cas, le fait d'aller à cette soirée et d'identifier la tueuse nous permettra au moins de ramasser de l'information, _enchaîna-t-il en saisissant une pile de livres à son tour.

_-Moi qui cherchais une raison de me défiler… _pesta William en poussant la boîte avec son pied en direction de son ami.

Depuis leur arrivée dans le hall de la salle de bal, Élisabeth, Jane et le reste de la famille Bennet étaient occupés à suivre les conversations qui convergeaient toutes autour de l'installation soudaine d'un riche industriel dans l'une des plus belles demeures du village.

-_Liz, tu as entendu?_ Chuchota Jane à sa cadette : _celui qui vient d'emménager ne viendra pas seul ce soir._

-_J'avais compris oui,_ Rétorqua Élisabeth d'un ton boudeur. _Encore de nouvelles personnes à sonder et à surveiller _déplora-t-elle en roulant des yeux. _J'espère au moins qu'ils __seront intéressants et qu'ils n'auront pas trop de __**dents**__… si tu vois ce que je veux dire?_

_-Hum, hum_… acquiesça l'aînée en surveillant tous ceux qui entraient.

_-Et n'oublie pas Jane,_ _la première chose à savoir c'est si quelqu'un les a déjà vus de jour…_

_-Ne sois pas si pessimiste, voyons…_

_-Pfff… _

_-Ta sœur a raison Liz, il ne faut pas voir le __**mal**__ partout, _rétorqua monsieur Bennet qui s'était approché derrière ses deux filles aînées, sachant très bien qu'il serait bientôt temps de les présenter aux nouveaux venus.

Lorsque la foule s'écarta un peu et que les deux filles purent enfin apercevoir le visage de ceux et celles qui était précédés par une _**rumeur locale**__, _elles furent immédiatement subjuguées par l'allure et la prestance des deux hommes. Élisabeth, quant à elle, fut extrêmement intriguée par le regard peu avenant que le plus grand des deux jetait autour de lui. La façon dont son œil balayait les alentours ne put que lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. _«__On dirait bien qu'il perçoit des détails qui échappent au commun des mortels celui-là…__» _observa-t-elle avant de tourner la tête en direction de son père qui, d'un haussement de sourcils, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait remarqué la même chose.

_«__Tu as raison Liz, seuls les vampires possèdent des sens suffisamment aiguisés pour percevoir l'invisible__»_ lui aurait rétorqué monsieur Bennet, s'il n'avait pas aperçu l'autre homme, le rouquin s'approcher de lui la main tendue. Élisabeth rapporta automatiquement son attention sur lui, curieuse d'entendre sa voix.

-_Monsieur Bingley, laissez-moi vous présenter deux de mes filles, _lui offrit monsieur Bennet aussitôt que le jeune homme lui en donna l'occasion. _Voici mon aînée Jane et sa sœur cadette Élisabeth. _

-_Enchanté mesdemoiselles_, rétorqua poliment le jeune homme en serrant la main de Jane en tout premier lieu.

_-Bienvenue dans notre modeste village monsieur Bingley, _lui répondit Jane sans le quitter des yeux.

_-Êtes-vous bien installés à Netherfield?_ L'interrogea Élisabeth en lui serrant la main à son tour.

_-Très bien merci, même si on n'a pas encore terminé de nettoyer la maison, ni de vider mes boîtes._

_-Je vais aller chercher mes trois autres filles pour vous les présenter... _s'excusa monsieur Bennet en se retirant.

-_Il y a bien longtemps que cette maison n'était plus habitée… Vous allez en ramasser de la poussière… _le prévint Jane sachant très bien que cette remarque ferait sourire sa sœur. Après tout, Élisabeth avait réduit pas moins de quarante vampires en poussière dans cette même demeure au cours du dernier mois.

_-D'après vous, monsieur Bingley, votre maison? Elle en hantée ou pas?_

-_Elle ne l'est pas, _rétorqua froidement le grand brun au regard perçant en arrivant derrière leur petit groupe, obligeant les deux sœurs à s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

_-Pardonnez-moi, laissez-moi vous présenter mon meilleur ami, William Darcy, _rattrapa Charles tout souriant.

-_Enchanté monsieur Darcy, _se présenta Élisabeth la première, espérant pouvoir évaluer la température de son corps en lui serrant la main. _Je me nomme Élisabeth Bennet, _enchaîna-t-elle la main tendue vers lui.

_-Et moi Jane Bennet, nous sommes sœurs, _ajouta Jane en lui tendant la main à son tour.

_-Heureux de faire votre connaissance… _prétendit-il tout en ignorant totalement le geste deux jeunes femmes.

_-Vous savez que les derniers occupants de votre maison étaient des vampires?_ Lâcha Jane en se tournant plutôt vers celui qui dévisageait son ami avec désapprobation.

_-J'espère sincèrement qu'ils ont été éradiqués? _Répondit le rouquin en jetant un œil faussement apeuré en direction des deux jeunes femmes.

_-Vous serez les premiers à le savoir… _Rétorqua Élisabeth surprise de constater que le sombre personnage la dévisageait avec intérêt.

_-Aimeriez-vous danser mademoiselle Bennet?_ Demanda Charles en tendant gentiment le bras à l'aînée.

_-Jane, vous pouvez m'appeler Jane. Et puis oui, je veux bien danser avec vous._

Tandis qu'elle regardait les deux autres se diriger vers la piste de danse, Élisabeth en profita pour scruter attentivement tous ceux qui étaient déjà rassemblés sur la piste de danse, négligeant volontairement son voisin de gauche.

-_Vous semblez inquiète…_ remarqua-t-il, la prenant par surprise.

_-Pardon?_ Feignit-elle de ne pas avoir compris.

_-Quelque chose vous inquiète?_ Répéta-t-il en désignant la foule du menton.

_-Non, je suis seulement fatiguée, excusez-moi. Je vais aller rejoindre une amie. À moins que vous n'insistiez pour que je vous tienne compagnie?_

_-Non, c'est très bien. Allez-y, _la salua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Quittant l'homme dont la voix et la présence l'intriguait toujours autant, Élisabeth traversa la foule afin d'aller rejoindre son amie Charlotte Lucas.

_-Alors Liz, que penses-tu des nouveaux?_

_-Ils sont intéressants… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… _Répondit Élisabeth en lorgnant en direction du couple que sa sœur formait avec Charles Bingley.

_-Tu n'es donc pas inquiète pour Jane? _L'interrogea Charlotte qui savait à quel point l'instinct de son amie était fiable.

_-Jane sait que je suis là pour veiller sur elle et je dois dire pour l'instant que Charles Bingley me semble plutôt inoffensif._

_-Que penses-tu de son ami? Et des deux sœurs de monsieur Bingley?_

_-Son ami ne m'inspire pas confiance… Quant aux sœurs Bingley, je ne les ai pas encore rencontrées._

_-William Darcy est vraiment un très bel homme, _se pâma Charlotte.

_-Raison de plus pour t'en méfier, _lui conseilla Élisabeth tout en cherchant le jeune homme des yeux.

_-Tu crois qu'il pourrait être un…._

_-Chut! _La coupa rapidement Élisabeth._ Ne prononce pas ce mot là ici Charlotte. Dis-moi plutôt si tu as vu Lydia dernièrement?_

_-Je viens de la voir sortir avec un jeune homme… _Lui apprit Charlotte.

_-Oh, merde! Pour une fois que je n'avais pas à patrouiller, _grimaça la jeune femme avant de prendre congé de son amie.

Passant subrepticement au travers de la foule, Élisabeth se dirigea lentement vers la terrasse. En arrivant devant la porte fenêtre centrale que monsieur Lucas avait laissée ouverte pour des fins d'aération, elle fut obligée de l'enjamber afin d'éviter d'être repérée par deux invités qui se dirigeaient également sur la terrasse en passant par la porte coulissante.

_-William, tu devrais danser, ça fait beaucoup de bien, _s'exclama joyeusement Charles Bingley, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, la jeune femme s'accroupissait pour ne pas être repérée.

_-Tant mieux si tu t'amuses Charles…_

_-Il y a tant de belles filles ici…_

_-Drôle de propos pour quelqu'un qui danse toujours avec la même… _commenta William un peu brusquement.

_-Elle est à croquer, non?_

_-Je n'ai que faire des amuse-gueules… _rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

_-J'ai trouvé sa sœur Élisabeth vraiment appétissante aussi… Pas toi?_

-_Elle est plutôt ordinaire si tu veux mon avis. De toute façon, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me mettre quoi que ce soit sous la dent._

-_Là, tu t'exprimes vraiment comme un suceur de sang… _blagua Charles en donnant un coup d'épaule à son ami pour le déséquilibrer.

_-Très drôle Charles. Allez, retourne donc vers ta cavalière, elle te distraira bien mieux que moi._

Profitant du bruit provoqué par le départ du rouquin, Élisabeth s'approcha discrètement du bord du mur, l'enjamba d'un seul mouvement, atterrit d'un mouvement souple sur le sol, se recevant prudemment en pliant les genoux afin éviter de se blesser et de faire trop de bruit. Ne sachant pas comment gérer les émotions qui la submergeaient après avoir entendu le jugement défavorable que William Darcy venait tout juste d'émettre à son égard, Élisabeth exhala un bref soupir puis se mit en mouvement sans plus attendre, pressée de commencer ses recherches.

Attirée vers la droite par des rires réprimés qui sortaient d'un bosquet, la jeune femme banda ses muscles comme son père lui avait appris et s'approcha davantage de la touffe d'arbres derrière laquelle provenaient maintenant de petits halètements qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce que faisaient ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Soudain, une plainte se fit entendre, suivie de près par des cris étouffés. Exécutant un saut impressionnant compte tenu de sa petite taille, Élisabeth atterrit directement entre sa sœur Lydia et un homme qui venait tout juste d'exhiber ses crocs. Soulagée par l'intervention de sa sœur, Lydia émergea du buisson et courut vers la terrasse comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Élisabeth engagea la bataille avec le vampire qui lui faisait face. Comme celui-ci lui rendait coups sur coups, Élisabeth ne fut bientôt plus en mesure de contrôler la direction qu'ils prenaient et ne remarquât donc pas qu'un admirateur silencieux suivait leur altercation d'un œil intéressé.

_«__Tiens, tiens. J'avais raison. Mon flair ne me trompe jamais. C'était bien elle la nouvelle tueuse.__»_

Tout à coup, du haut sur la terrasse, William constata qu'une horde de vampires arrivait vers la gauche et se préparaient également à s'en prendre à la jeune femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, le témoin silencieux de la bataille, roula des yeux puis se demanda s'il ne devait pas venir soutenir celle qui risquait à tout moment que se retrouver en difficulté, bien qu'elle combattît avec acharnement. Lorsque les vampires se regroupèrent pour former un cercle autour de la jeune femme, le jeune homme cessa de se poser la question, dévala les marches et s'en prit à tous les démons qui croisèrent son chemin et qui tentèrent de l'empêcher de se rendre jusqu'à la tueuse. Un peu plus tard, faisant front commun, ils arrivèrent à maîtriser l'ensemble de leurs ennemis munis de crocs.

_-Vous êtes fou, _l'insulta-t-elle d'une voix colérique en laissant tomber son dernier pieu.

_-Pas plus que vous, _rétorqua-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

_-Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer. Moi, j'ai l'habitude de combattre_, poursuivit-t-elle sans décolérer.

_-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue, _la méprisa-t-il en la jaugeant silencieusement.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez exactement?_

_-Que vous n'êtes pas assez entraînée…_

_-Pour qui vous prenez-vous espèce de… _l'apostropha-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_-William Darcy, _se re-présenta-t-il un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

_-Je connais votre nom. Vous m'avez déjà été officiellement présenté à l'intérieur, mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est __**ce que**__ vous êtes, _renchérit-elle en essayant de maîtriser sa colère.

_-Êtes-vous toujours aussi agressive avec les nouveaux venus? _

_-Seulement lorsqu'ils semblent me cacher des choses et qu'ils passent des commentaires désobligeants envers tous et chacun, __«__**Elle est plutôt ordinaire**__…__»_, le cita-t-elle en imitant son ton guindé à la perfection.

_-Vous nous espionniez?_

_-Non, je patrouillais figurez-vous donc. Alors, maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, dites-moi franchement ce que vous êtes venus faire dans le coin monsieur Bingley et vous?_

_-Franchement?_

_-Vous feriez mieux…. Vraiment, _le menaça-t-elle.

_-Très bien. Nous sommes ici pour vous aider._

_-Pour m'aider? Vous perdez votre temps. Je n'ai que faire de votre aide._

_-Qui est votre entraîneur?_

_-Mon père, _le défia-t-elle._ Que savez-vous à propos de la tueuse? Et ou avez-vous appris à vous battre?_

_-La dernière tueuse était ma cousine et j'ai été son entraîneur pendant quelque temps._

_-Savez-vous comment elle est morte?_

_-Oui…_ se rembrunit-il aussitôt. Comme il semblait peu enclin à en dire plus, Élisabeth esquissa un mouvement de côté qu'il interpréta comme si elle voulait s'en aller. _Vous n'allez pas retourner dans la salle de bal comme ça?_

_-Ce que je __**fais**__ ou __**ne fais pas**__ ne vous regarde pas monsieur l'inquisiteur? _Conclut-elle en faisant volte-face pour retourner vers la terrasse.

La suivant des yeux, William Darcy poussa un profond soupir avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de l'Hôtel de ville où il avait déjà repéré la salle de bain. Après être passé au cabinet, il se lava les mains, les assécha, brossa son veston et secoua vigoureusement ses cheveux avant de retrouver le courage qui lui manquait pour retourner dans la salle, tenir compagnie aux deux sœurs de Charles avec l'intention de poursuivre son investigation.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth revint dans la salle à son tour quinze minutes plus tard après être allée jusque chez elle pour se changer et regarnir ses vêtements de pieux, elle était encore incertaine de l'importance qu'elle devait accorder aux propos de William Darcy et se maudissait surtout de le trouver aussi intéressant.

Sa première intention étant de sermonner sa plus jeune sœur, elle se dirigea vers son père qui lui tenait justement compagnie. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de lui adresser la parole puisque Charles Bingley venait vers elle.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, mon ami m'a appris que vous avez eu un petit accident dehors? _Lui apprit Charles tandis qu'il la conduisait sur la piste de danse.

_-Votre ami manque autant d'éducation que de discrétion à ce que je vois._

_-Vous a-t-il dit aussi que nous nous intéressons de près à la tueuse?_

_-Non. Tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de lui c'est qu'il avait assisté à la mort de celle qui m'a précédée…. _ajouta Élisabeth de très mauvaise foi.

_-C'était une charmante jeune fille. Dommage qu'elle nous ait quittés._

_-Parlez m'en davantage, voulez-vous?_

Tout en dansant avec Élisabeth, le jeune homme lui raconta que la tueuse précédente était également très jeune et que bien qu'elle ait été suffisamment entraînée, elle avait tout de même été assassinée.

_-Le coupable est un vampire très ancien dont le principal passe-temps a toujours été de chasser les tueuses. William est l'un des seuls à connaître son identité et son visage. _Précisa Charles en terminant son récit.

_-Vous n'êtes donc pas un vampire vous même?_ Blagua Élisabeth.

_-Si j'en étais un, croyez-vous réellement que je vous le dirais, sachant que je danse avec la seule et unique tueuse… _Se moqua Charles tandis que leur danse prenait fin.

_-Merci Charles. J'ai apprécié chaque seconde de cette danse… mais sachez bien une chose…. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à votre ami, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. _

_-C'est que…_

_-Je vous laisse… _Le coupa-t-elle._ Oh, et puis, dormez tranquille cette nuit, je vais inclure votre maison dans mon parcours dès cette nuit. Vous ne serez pas dérangés par les vampires._

La suivant des yeux tandis qu'elle traversait la salle d'un bout à l'autre, William Darcy marcha lentement jusqu'à son ami et lui glissa à l'oreille :_ Tu crois qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait?_

_-Fichtre non, _déplora discrètement Charles avant de croiser les bras.

_-Je vais la suivre discrètement… pendant ce temps là, arrange-toi donc pour nous faire inviter chez les Bennet… Dès demain si c'est possible._

_-Très bien, _approuva-t-il en s'éloignant de son ami pour aller rejoindre Jane qui était justement retournée auprès de son père.

_**...À suivre...**_

_**Alors? À vous la parole?  
**_

_**Quelles sont vos impressions?  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	2. Soirée au Bronze

**Chapitre deux. Mesdames, armez-vous de patience. Il se peut que vous soyez perdues, mais sachez que d'ici quelques chapitres, vous saurez exactement qui est vampire, humain ou magicien de même que qui fait partie des bons et des méchants. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes comme Élisabeth, c'est elle que nous suivons. Vous allez comprendre les choses au même rythme qu'elle et serez surprises lorsqu'elle même le sera. Un petit conseil, surveillez à quel moment de la journée elle voit William et qui est présent lorsqu'elle le voit... Sur ce, bonne lecture. Merci à Gridaille, Laura et Marie-Paule._  
_**

**_Deuxième partie_**

Debout la première après quelques petites heures de sommeil, Élisabeth passa 60 minutes à s'entraîner toute seule avant d'aller rejoindre son père qui profitait toujours du moment où elle prenait son petit déjeuner pour l'entretenir de toutes cette foule de petites choses qu'il devait lui apprendre, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais le temps d'étudier à cause des nombreuses heures qu'elle consacrait à parcourir le territoire pendant la nuit. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait rattraper une partie de ses heures de sommeil perdues en faisant une sieste durant l'après-midi.

_-Dis-moi, ils sont restés longtemps après mon départ, les nouveaux venus? _S'intéressa-t-elle.

_-Ça dépend lesquels… Charles Bingley et ses sœurs sont restés jusqu'à la fin, mais leur ami William Darcy a quitté très tôt… sans doute à peu près en même temps que toi._

_-Pas une grande perte pour la fête… _commenta-t-elle d'un ton boudeur en se demandant s'il n'était pas responsable de l'impression qui ne l'avait pas quittée pendant qu'elle arpentait le territoire d'être surveillée.

_-Est-ce que tu savais que William Darcy est le neveu de Dame Catherine Debourg? _Lui demanda son père en la sortant de sa rêverie.

_-Non… Qui est Dame Catherine? _

_-L'une des femmes les plus riche d'Angleterre._

_-En tout cas, riche héritier ou pas, il sait se battre. Il m'a dit qu'il avait entraîné la tueuse qui m'a précédée pendant quelques mois._

_-Il sait que tu es la tueuse? _S'inquiéta monsieur Bennet avant de rétorquer aussitôt qu'elle eut acquiescé, _franchement Liz, je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça…_

_-Il est arrivé pendant que je défendais Lydia. Il m'a aidée à me débarrasser d'une horde de vampires…_

_-Bon, que veux-tu, ce qui est fait est fait n'est-ce pas, _philosopha-t-il_, pour bien faire, il faudrait que je puisse avoir une bonne conversation avec lui. Je verrai ce que je peux faire à ce sujet un peu plus tard. En tout cas, d'ici là, j'ai plein d'informations à te transmettre._

Après avoir étudié pendant presque 90 minutes, Élisabeth éprouva le besoin de prendre l'air. Elle se rendit à l'arrière de la résidence familiale et s'occupa de nourrir les oies et les canards qui avaient pris l'habitude de rester dans le petit bassin d'eau naturel qui se trouvait juste avant la forêt.

Juste avant d'aller une petite sieste à l'étage, elle alla préparer un sandwich pour son père tout d'abord, puis finalement pour elle-même. Après l'avoir englouti, elle s'allongea sur son lit, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'à cet instant de la journée qu'elle pouvait dormir sur ces deux oreilles puisque les vampires étaient inactifs pendant la journée.

En s'éveillant quelques minutes à peine avant l'heure du souper, Élisabeth descendit au rez-de-chaussée et huma la bonne odeur du bouillon de poulet que sa mère avait mis sur le feu en revenant du travail. Élisabeth descendit au sous-sol en passant par la trappe qui était dissimulée dans le plancher sous le tapis et chercha son père des yeux.

_-Papa? Tu montes? Le repas est prêt, _le prévint-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille Bennet - à l'exclusion de Jane qui n'était pas là puisqu'elle était allée rendre visite à Charles à Netherfield – prenait place à table, laissant le contrôle de la conversation à madame Bennet, qui leur rapportait comme tous les soirs de semaine, les potins frais du jour qu'elle avait glanés ça et là chez l'ensemble des visiteurs de l'hôtel de ville où elle travaillait.

_-Liz, tu ne sauras jamais qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui? _

_-Non maman… qui as-tu vu? _L'interrogea-t-elle après à voir fait un clin d'œil à son père.

_-Charlotte Lucas et ton ami Alex Collins, ils sortaient de la bibliothèque avec des livres sous le bras. Je ne serais pas étonnée de les voir finir ensemble ces deux là, _grommela-t-elle avant d'ajouter d'un ton hargneux,_ en tout cas, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue._

Roulant des yeux, Élisabeth s'abstint de répondre et se contenta de sourire à cette mère si prévisible. Après avoir rangé la table avec ses sœurs, Élisabeth feignit de s'intéresser à la série policière que monsieur Bennet suivait religieusement et qui jouait tous les soirs à 19h00, soit une heure avant que la noirceur ne tombe et qu'elle doive préparer à aller chasser.

30 minutes avant la fin de l'émission, Élisabeth s'excusa auprès de sa mère et se rendit à l'extérieur, pressée d'aller monter son étalon gris. Une fois dans l'écurie, elle commença à seller le fringuant Mercure, le peigna, installa sa selle, empoigna son licou et marcha devant lui en direction de la sortie.

_-Vous êtes vraiment certain de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi?_ Entendit-elle sa plus jeune sœur proposer à un homme en uniforme qu'elle ne voyait que de dos.

_-Non pas cette fois-ci, je dois malheureusement me rapporter à mon supérieur…_

_-Élisabeth,_ s'exclama Lydia en l'apercevant : _aide-moi à convaincre George de rester, _l'implora-t-elle.

-_George?!_ S'enquit Élisabeth.

_-Oh, pardon__, je me nomme George Wickham, _se présenta le jeune homme en lui tendant la main, _je viens d'arriver avec le régiment. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance._

_-Enchanté monsieur Wickham. Je me nomme Élisabeth et je vous prie d'excuser ma jeune sœur Lydia… elle a si peu l'occasion de sortir de la maison qu'elle profite de toutes les nouvelles rencontres pour s'évader…_

_-Je comprends très bien… _

_-Liz, quel rabat joie, _geignit cette dernière.

_-Monsieur Wickham vient de te dire qu'il ne pouvait pas rester Lydia et d'ailleurs tu as des corvées qui t'attendent à la maison, _la sermonna Élisabeth en utilisant un certain regard que Lydia ne pouvait ignorer.

Poussant un grognement indigne d'une jeune femme, Lydia fit volte face et se dirigea vers la maison sans arrêter de faire valser les cailloux avec ses pieds.

_-Ouais, vous savez vous faire obéir… _la complimenta George.

_-Elle sait que je suis plus forte qu'elle c'est tout_, ricana Élisabeth.

_-Vous partez en promenade? _L'interrogea-t-il tout en caressant le pelage de l'étalon qui commençait à piaffer d'impatience.

_-Oui, tous les jours avant la noirceur, _prétendit-elle, ne sachant comment interpréter son insistance à rester là._ Ça me détend. Mais, ne deviez-vous pas aller vous rapporter à votre supérieur? _Le questionna-t-elle à l'instant même où une voiture s'engageait dans l'allée.

_-Oui, mais que vaut un léger retard en comparaison du plaisir que j'ai eu à faire votre connaissance._

_-Vilain flatteur!_

_-Des gens pour vous? _S'informa George en plissant les yeux pour essayer d'identifier ceux qui étaient à bord de la voiture qui venait de s'immobiliser devant l'entrée.

-_Ah, ce sont de nouveaux voisins avec qui ma sœur Jane a fraternisé hier soir…_ déplora Élisabeth en reconnaissant Charles Bingley et William Darcy.

_-Oh mais elle a fait une belle prise : Charles Bingley, le nouveau propriétaire de Netherfield est très riche, _la nargua George.

_-Mais pas aussi riche que son ami William Darcy… neveu de Dame Catherine Debourg…_ surenchérit Élisabeth en imitant le ton qu'aurait pris sa mère.

_-Je le connais aussi... _admit George en roulant les yeux avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui demander à voix basse: _Comment le trouvez-vous?_

_-Vraiment trop satisfait de lui-même!_

_-Tout à fait… vous et moi sommes faits pour nous entendre._

Tout en saisissant la main que lui tendait George Wickham pour l'aider à grimper sur son cheval, Élisabeth réalisa que William Darcy regardait dans sa direction. Elle fut surprise de constater que son premier réflexe qui avait été de venir vers elle avorta aussitôt qu'il eut étudié puis identifié son compagnon.

_-Il semble vous reprocher des choses aussi. Il n'y a pas à dire monsieur Wickham, vous avez su attirer mon attention. Je ne vous laisserai tranquille que le jour où vous m'aurez raconté tout ce que vous savez sur lui…_

_-Que diriez-vous de demain, même heure et à cheval?_

_-C'est un rendez-vous alors, _accepta-t-elle en lui offrant sa main à serrer.

Dès que celui-ci se fut éloigné, Élisabeth frappa les flancs de Mercure d'un petit coup sec et prit la direction du verger de la famille avant de se mettre au galop. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que William Darcy la suivait des yeux installé devant la grande fenêtre du salon où monsieur Bennet venait tout juste de les inviter à entrer.

Après une trentaine de minutes de course effrénée dans la campagne avoisinante, Élisabeth passa tout près du campement militaire habituellement inhabité et s'étonna de voir qu'un détachement d'officiers était en train d'en ouvrir les grilles. Plusieurs jeeps suivaient derrière, remplies à craquer par des jeunes hommes qu'elle entendit siffler au moment où elle passait près d'eux en trottant.

_«C'est donc là que Georges Wickham et son groupe sont installés»_ songea-t-elle avant de serrer légèrement les flancs de Mercure.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin les limites de leur domaine en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir Mercure qui était toujours pressé de rentrer au bercail, Élisabeth soupira en découvrant que Jane faisait faire le tour du propriétaire à Charles Bingley et à son ami. Dès qu'elle arriva devant l'étable, William Darcy la surprit en s'approchant de Mercure, le laissant poser son museau humide sur sa veste pour faire connaissance.

_-Vous avez fait une bonne promenade? _Lui demanda-t-il tout en offrant un morceau de sucre à son étalon.

_-Une belle rencontre et une belle promenade…_ précisa Élisabeth, souhaitant le contrarier.

_-Dans un cas comme dans l'autre vous ne parlez pas de moi_… ajouta William en arrivant au-devant elle sur le côté.

Comme elle avait déjà initié son mouvement de descente, Élisabeth comprit beaucoup trop tard qu'elle allait atterrir tout près de lui. Sans compter que puisqu'il se mêla de vouloir l'assister en posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille, elle se retrouva immanquablement immobilisée entre son cheval et lui.

_-Je parlais de George Wickham évidemment_… bredouilla-t-elle en levant la tête pour le fixer directement dans les yeux.

_-J'éviterais George si j'étais vous._

_-C'est drôle, je me disais justement la même chose à votre sujet hier soir._

Élisabeth profita du mouvement de recul que provoqua son insulte pour s'écarter de lui et ramasser la bride de Mercure. Arrêtée dans son mouvement par le jeune homme qui vint se placer devant elle, Élisabeth le défia du regard et attendit qu'il prenne à parole.

-_Je me suis mal exprimé…_ admit-t-il.

_-Faites-vite. Mercure est affamé._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, peu importe ce que vous pensez de moi, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de vous tenir loin de George Wickham._

_-Vous n'êtes ni mon entraîneur, ni mon père… alors gardez vos conseils pour d'autres…_

_-William? _L'interpella son ami en venant vers eux. _Jane vient de m'informer que nous pouvons monter les chevaux si nous le voulons. Je dois dire que vous montez très bien Élisabeth, _la complimenta Charles Bingley en lui serrant la main.

_-C'est mon cheval qui se conduit bien Charles. Je n'ai rien d'une excellente cavalière. Mercure est un animal docile._

_-Dommage que vous n'adoptiez pas son attitude_… Rétorqua William avant de lui tourner le dos et s'en retourner vers leur voiture.

_-Élisabeth, j'ai promis à Charles et à William que nous les emmènerions au Bronze ce soir… _s'excita Jane en arrivant près de Charles.

_-Nous nous reverrons donc là-bas ce soir monsieur Bingley, _répondit-elle omettant volontairement William._ Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mais Mercure est affamé et j'ai encore du travail devant moi._

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de prendre soin de son étalon et qu'il fut adéquatement installé dans son box, Élisabeth retourna dans le petit bureau que monsieur Bennet s'était aménagé au sous-sol et l'interrogea afin de savoir s'il avait trouvé d'autres informations sur Charles et William. Son père lui rapporta peu de nouvelles choses, mais les plus intéressantes concernèrent William Darcy avec qui il venait d'avoir une intéressante conversation.

_-Ses parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'il avait 19 ans. Il vit dans le Derbyshire avec sa sœur Georgianna qui a dix ans de moins que lui. Neveu de Dame Catherine… Bla, bla, bla… Oh, mais, c'est qu'il est pour toi celui-là. Savais-tu qu'il est considéré comme l'un des célibataires les plus en vue d'Angleterre… _rapporta monsieur Bennet en dévisageant sa fille d'un air entendu. _Ne parle pas de ça à ta mère Liz, qui sait ce qu'elle serait prête à faire pour le mettre dans ton lit… _

Vers 20h30, Élisabeth se rendit chez son amie Charlotte et esquissa un demi-sourire en réalisant que son ami Alex Collins était déjà là. Elle leur parla de sa rencontre avec Charles Bingley et William Darcy puis les écouta lui rapporter ce qu'ils avaient trouvé d'intéressant dans les livres de magie qu'ils avaient loué à la bibliothèque.

_-Oh, en passant, avant d'être envoyé ici par le conseil des sages pour faire un stage avec ton père, je travaillais comme secrétaire particulier de Dame Catherine qui est la tante par alliance de William Darcy, _lui expliqua Alex en utilisant ce ton condescendant qu'Élisabeth détestait tant, _et il me tarde d'y retourner d'ailleurs_, ajouta-t-il avant de replonger dans son livre.

Juste avant de les quitter, Élisabeth se plaignit d'être obligée de passer la soirée avec les nouveaux arrivants à cause de sa sœur Jane qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'inclure dans son invitation.

_-Surtout qu'elle sait très bien que je vais devoir quitter tôt pour aller patrouiller…_

_-Nous pouvons y aller avec toi si tu veux? _Lui proposa alors Charlotte, espérant ainsi convaincre Alex de sortir avec elle.

-_Hum, hum,_ acquiesça ce dernier, sans même lever les yeux de son livre.

-_On se rejoindra là-bas alors,_ les salua Élisabeth.

Le moment venu, elle arriva au bar quelques minutes après l'heure prévue compte tenu qu'elle avait dû retourner à la maison afin d'insérer des pieux dans les sections cachées de son pantalon et de son chemisier. Comme chaque vendredi soir, le Bronze était bondé de jeunes en quête de distraction ou désireux de faire des rencontres intéressantes. Ne reconnaissant que peu de gens tandis qu'elle circulait dans la salle, la jeune chasseuse comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les jeunes qui l'entouraient semblaient envoûtés ou carrément absents. Ils dansaient, bougeaient, mais sans réellement suivre la musique. Le band qui performait sur scène se nommait «the monsters» et comme ils portaient des masques, il était impossible pour elle de les identifier, ni même de savoir s'ils étaient réellement humains. Tout en cherchant Jane des yeux, elle se dirigea vers son amie Charlotte qui prenait déjà une bière à l'écart avec Alex.

_-As-tu vu Jane et les deux autres?_ Demanda-t-elle à son amie magicienne.

-_Non… et je crois sincèrement que tu ne devrais rien boire… _

_-Tu as raison Charlotte… je suis certaine qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal…_ ajouta Élisabeth en pointant son menton en direction d'Alex qui venait de prendre une bonne gorgée de bière.

Une minute plus tard, Alex commençait à retirer son chandail tout en bougeant de manière lascive.

_-Charlotte… fais sortir le plus de gens possible… ceux que tu pourras convaincre. On se rejoint dehors… _Lui souffla Élisabeth avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage d'où elle serait mieux placée pour repérer sa sœur.

Installée au balcon, Élisabeth s'intéressa à nouveau à ce qui se passait sur la piste de danse inquiète de ne pas y trouver sa sœur et les deux hommes qui devaient pourtant l'accompagner. Son regard fut alors attiré par Charlotte Lucas qui était maintenant immobile au milieu de la salle. Jetant un œil vers la scène, celle-ci se mit à danser lentement comme si venait elle-même d'être envoutée.

La gorge sèche et les jambes flageolantes, Élisabeth passa en mode résolution de problèmes comprenant qu'il lui fallait à tout prix trouver sa sœur et l'entraîner dehors. Ensuite, elle pourrait toujours revenir pour s'occuper des démons ou des entités qui envoutaient sur tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Redescendant l'escalier, Élisabeth contourna discrètement la piste de danse et se mit à avancer en direction de la scène du côté où elle croyait bien avoir vu un homme qui ressemblait à Charles Bingley.

Soudain, un individu la saisit par la taille, la tira brusquement vers l'arrière et lui mit la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Penchant la tête pour lui permettre de le reconnaître, William Darcy lui fit signe de rester silencieuse, la relâcha, puis lui désigna un couple qui dansait sur la scène de manière très langoureuse. Au moment où le danseur releva la tête, mettant ses crocs bien en évidence, Élisabeth banda ses muscles, se prépara à bondir vers l'avant mais fut à nouveau arrêtée dans ses mouvements par la prise ferme de son compagnon.

-_Lâchez-moi!_ S'emporta-t-elle en se débattant.

_-Chut… vous voulez nous faire repérer_, la prévint-il en la retournant vers lui pour la seconde fois.

_-Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, _chuchota-t-elle en l'implorant du regard.

_-Vous ne les aiderez pas non plus en allant vous jeter dans la gueule du loup._

_-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous! _L'apostropha-t-elle.

_-Très bien, je vous regarde. Allez-y, épatez-moi! _La nargua-t-il en la relâchant.

_-La première chose à faire c'est de sortir d'ici._

_-Comment? Vous voyez bien que nous serons vite repérés…_

_-Pas si nous les imitons… _

_-Vous voulez que je vous morde? _S'étonna-t-il.

_-Non, nous allons nous déplacer lentement vers la sortie en dansant._

_-Ils ne font pas que danser… _

_-Et bien nous ferons comme eux… ce qui importe c'est de sortir d'ici et de trouver Jane…_

Se mêlant sans plus tarder à la foule de danseurs, Élisabeth se plaça devant William et se pressa contre lui aussitôt qu'elle comprit qu'un vampire, membre du groupe, venait vers elle. William commença alors à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en lui soufflant à l'oreille : _On y prend rapidement goût vous savez…_

Une seconde après avoir lancé cette remarque, William fit passer sa compagne derrière lui et fit face au monstre qui montrait déjà ses crocs. Les deux hommes se mesurèrent du regard. Le vampire passa à l'action le premier en se jetant sur William. Tandis qu'ils commençaient à se battre, Élisabeth repéra Jane et Charles des yeux. Ils étaient au fond de la salle. Jane était maintenue par deux colosses tandis que Charles se battait avec un autre vampire. Craignant le pire pour sa sœur, Élisabeth enjamba plusieurs victimes et s'approcha de leur petit groupe. Pendant que Jane s'éloignait encore davantage, trainée de force par les deux monstres, Élisabeth fut attaquée par deux vampires particulièrement agressifs. Pendant qu'elle rendait coups pour coups et les tenait à distance, elle surveillait l'évolution des autres batailles engagées du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que les deux ravisseurs de sa sœur allaient disparaître avec elle derrière le rideau de scène, elle sortit ses pieux et s'empressa d'en finir avec celui qui était tout à côté d'elle. Se tournant ensuite vers le deuxième, elle eut tout juste le temps de le voir disparaître en poussière, transpercé par le pieu que William Darcy tenait encore à la main.

Esquissant un mouvement vers l'avant pour s'élancer à la poursuite de sa sœur, Élisabeth fut ramassée puis jetée sur l'épaule de William tandis qu'il marchait rapidement vers la sortie.

_-Lâchez-moi!_ Hurlait-elle tout en le frappant dans le dos.

Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, le jeune homme la jeta sans ménagement sur le sol et s'éloigna rapidement d'elle pour reprendre son souffle.

_-Vous êtes fou ou quoi? Je dois aller chercher Jane, _cria-t-elle juste avant de s'élancer vers la porte.

_-Charles va la protéger… ne vous inquiétez pas_, la rassura William en lui barrant le chemin.

_-Laissez-moi passer, _l'intima-t-elle en le menaçant à l'aide de ses poings.

_-C'est trop dangereux, _la prévint-il en croisant les bras.

_-Mais c'est mon travail de tuer les vampires, _lui opposa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

_-Ils sont trop nombreux. Sacrebleu, _jura-t-il_, votre père ne vous a pas enseigné à évaluer les risques? _

_-Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, merci. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui importe c'est ma sœur… _

_-Charles sait quoi faire… il va la sortir de là ne vous en faites pas. Il sait se battre lui aussi._

Comme pour donner raison à William, Élisabeth fut interpellée par la voix de Charles Bingley qui arrivait derrière eux, transportant Jane qui était inconsciente dans ses bras.

_-Elle a sauté de la fenêtre du premier étage, _lui apprit-il en déposant délicatement son fardeau sur le sol devant eux.

Évitant le regard de William qu'elle devinait fier de lui, Élisabeth prévint Charles de l'attendre là tandis qu'elle allait chercher sa voiture. Arrivée dans le stationnement, elle découvrit avec consternation que celle-ci était accidentée et coincée entre plusieurs voitures que des fuyards avaient abandonnées.

Revenant vers les trois autres, elle leur apprit la mauvaise nouvelle et se résigna à monter dans le véhicule de Charles et de se rendre chez lui en tout premier lieu compte tenu que le médecin habitait tout près de Netherfield et qu'il lui semblait urgent de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale.

Une fois assise sur le siège arrière beaucoup trop près de William Darcy à son goût, Élisabeth surveillait de près la respiration de sa sœur.

_-Savez-vous à quelle bande appartenaient ces vampires?_ Lui demanda Charles en jetant un œil dans son rétroviseur.

_-Non, ils sont nouveaux dans la région. Mais étrangement, leur arrivée concorde avec mon assignation. Mon père recueille des informations sur eux en ce moment même. Nous savons déjà qu'ils sont très nombreux, mais leurs motivations nous échappent encore._

_-C'est justement pour eux que nous sommes là aussi, _lui apprit William Darcy sans même la regarder.

_-Vous les suivez?!_

_-Il serait plus juste de dire que nous les chassons, _précisa-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire qu'Élisabeth ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter.

_-Vous devez savoir ce qu'ils veulent alors?_

_-Pas vraiment non, _déplora William beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il s'agisse de la vérité.

L'arrivée de leur petit groupe chez Charles provoqua un moment de panique chez ses deux sœurs qui commencèrent par suggérer à leur frère de se rendre elles-mêmes reconduire Jane et Élisabeth chez elles.

_-Le médecin est déjà en route, _s'empressa-t-il de s'objecter,_ et je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop déplacer Jane, _décida-t-il en posant la jeune femme sur le lit de la seule chambre qu'il y avait au rez-de-chaussée. Élisabeth le suivit et l'aida à l'installer confortablement. Comme celle-ci était encore inconsciente, Élisabeth entreprit de nettoyer la plaie qu'elle s'était faite à la tête à l'aide d'un linge propre imbibé d'eau tiède.

Ressortant de la chambre une fois satisfaite de l'état stationnaire de sa sœur aînée, Élisabeth demanda la permission de téléphoner à son père afin de l'informer de la situation.

Lorsque monsieur Bennet apprit ce qui s'était passé au Bronze ayant valu à Jane d'être blessée et à l'ensemble du public qu'être attaqué, il suggéra à Élisabeth de s'abstenir de chasser pour le reste de la nuit et de rester auprès de sa sœur.

_-Je crois que la présence de ce nouveau groupe de vampire a quelque chose à voir avec notre famille… _Lui confia ensuite son père.

_-Pourquoi?_

-_D'après ce que le conseil vient de m'envoyer à l'instant, il se peut que les vampires se soient fiés à une vieille légende qui prétend qu'une mortelle au sang pur, désignée comme tueuse pourrait devenir leur reine… Le texte sacré auquel ils se réfèrent mentionne une jeune chasseuse dont le destin sera lié à leur chef. Je ne suis pas encore arrivé à traduire le reste du texte, mais je t'en reparlerai aussitôt qu'Alex et Charlotte auront pu l'étudier avec moi et me donner leur avis._

_-Très bien. Je t'appelle aussi un peu plus tard si l'état de Jane ne s'améliore pas, _lui promit sa fille avant de raccrocher.

Une fois que le médecin eut terminé d'examiner la jeune femme, il revint dans le salon et laissa des consignes précises au maître de maison quant aux soins à lui apporter. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de l'installation de sa sœur, Élisabeth quitta la chambre, revint vers le salon, mais s'arrêta juste avant d'en franchir la porte en entendant les sœurs de Charles mentionner son nom.

_-Cette Élisabeth Bennet n'a rien d'exceptionnel voyons. Elle est plus qu'ordinaire même, _alléguait Caroline.

-_Nous nous devons de la protéger, _lui opposa farouchement Charles.

_-Sans compter qu'ils vont certainement s'en prendre à sa famille, _ajouta William d'une voix ferme avant d'ajouter : _puisque le médecin prescrit que Jane ne soit pas déplacée avant deux jours… ça sera toujours ça de pris… nous les aurons sous les yeux pendant ce temps là…_

_«Il en sait certainement plus que ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure… » _Comprit Élisabeth avant de reculer lentement, puis faire suffisamment de bruit pour leur donner le temps de changer de sujet.

_-Charles, Jane dort profondément, _lui apprit-elle en entrant dans la pièce, _je tenais à venir vous remercier avant d'aller me coucher._

_-Bonne nouvelle. Avez-vous trouvé tout ce qu'il vous faut pour la nuit?_

_-Oui, merci pour la robe de nuit Caroline. Bonne nuit Charles._

_-Bonne nuit_, lui répondit-il.

-_Bonne nuit Louisa, Caroline._ Pendant que les deux femmes lui répondaient d'un simple mouvement de tête, Élisabeth se tourna pour saluer William : _Bonne nuit monsieur Darcy!_

_-Bonne nuit. Si vous avez des ennuis cette nuit. Venez frapper à la porte de la chambre qui se trouve directement au-dessus de la vôtre. Il s'agit de la mienne… _Lui proposa-t-il gentiment, la prenant totalement par surprise.

Une fois revenue dans la chambre où dormait déjà plus paisiblement sa sœur, Élisabeth entra sous les couvertures et se lova contre elle. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'assaillit lui rappelant comme un mauvais rêve, la nuit où elle avait reçu son assignation de tueuse de vampires alors qu'elle était seule à la maison. Elle se remémora cet instant troublant où elle s'était réveillée en proie à une violente douleur qui lui avait déchiré les entrailles et la poitrine. Elle s'était redressée dans son lit et avait rampé jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle avait rendu son repas du soir. Après s'être nettoyée et brossé les dents pour la seconde fois, elle avait regagné son lit, s'y était écroulée et avait perdu connaissance. Le lendemain, à table, elle éprouvait énormément de difficulté à évaluer les distances et ne semblait plus posséder la faculté pourtant innée d'évaluer la force qu'il fallait appliquer sur les objets pour être capable de s'en saisir sans les briser. Elle avait déjà cassé deux tasses au moment où son père était arrivé dans la salle à manger. L'entraînant dans son bureau, il s'était empressé de lui expliquer que les membres d'un conseil très ancien et surtout secret l'avaient désignée chasseuse de vampires et qu'à cet effet, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

_-Mais… comment est-ce possible? Qui a décidé ça? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été consultée? _L'avait-elle bombardé de questions alors qu'il ne possédait lui-même que de peu d'informations, le conseil l'ayant contacté alors qu'il se trouvait avec le reste de la famille chez les Lucas. Il s'était empressé de rentrer chez lui, anxieux de prévenir sa fille dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à prédire les réactions. Il avait beau l'avoir élevée comme les autres, Liz demeurait imprévisible. Elle ne réagissait jamais comme il le prévoyait et ça le ravissait.

Poussant un profond soupir alors que le sommeil ne venait pas, Élisabeth repoussa sa couverture, passa la robe de chambre que Caroline lui avait prêtée et sortit de la chambre avec l'intention d'aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

_-Avoir su que je ne pourrais pas patrouiller ce soir, je n'aurais pas fait de sieste cet après-midi, _lâcha-t-elle avant d'agripper la clôture de la vaste terrasse.

_-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir?_ La fit sursauter la voix de William qui arrivait devant elle en arrivant du terrain.

_-Non. Je suis conditionnée à patrouiller tous les soirs… alors…._

_-Et vous aimez ça? _S'intéressa-t-il en montant chacune des marches très tranquillement.

Fascinée par la lueur sombre qui noircissait ses yeux dans la pénombre, Élisabeth frissonna, resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre puis lui répondit : _Maintenant oui… mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas… Et vous, pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas? _L'interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

_-Je prépare un mauvais coup avec mes amis les vampires…_ blagua-t-il en avançant vers elle.

_-Si je ne vous avais pas déjà vu de jour, je m'inquiéterais, _ajouta-t-elle en désignant le soleil qui se levait,_ mais plus maintenant…_

Se souvenant tout à coup qu'elle possédait là un excellent prétexte d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il avait laissé entendre lorsqu'elle avait surpris leur conversation dans le salon, Élisabeth osa lui demander : _Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils veulent s'en prendre à ma famille? _Voyant qu'il la dévisageait avec curiosité, elle enchaîna :_ Et oui, écouter aux portes est un de mes vilains défauts. _

_-Et bien… tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le chef du groupe des vampires… croit que le sang de la tueuse posséderait des propriétés uniques… _

_-Pffff, c'est un mythe voyons…_

_-Je le sais… et vous le savez… mais pour une raison que j'ignore… ils ont décidés d'y croire et vont certainement tenter de s'en prendre à vous…_

Un long silence régna entre les deux. Élisabeth le brisa la première en prenant soudainement congé de son compagnon.

_«Il ment… je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance…» _Songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle retournait vers la porte-fenêtre, sentant son regard lui brûler la nuque.

_…**.. À suivre ….**_

_**Et vous mesdames? Lui faites-vous confiance?  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	3. Ultimatum

**Voilà la troisième partie de cette histoire sombre et horrible. Merci à celles qui laissent des traces de leur passage. N'oubliez pas de surveiller William... bonne lecture, Miriamme_  
_**

**_Troisième partie_**

Habituée à se lever tôt à cause de son entraînement, Élisabeth ouvrit les yeux dès l'aube. Elle s'assura du bien être de Jane qui dormait encore paisiblement, s'habilla à la hâte, passa dans la salle de bain puis quitta la chambre soucieuse de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Dans le salon, comme dans la bibliothèque elle ne croisa personne. Poussant son exploration encore plus loin, elle découvrir la salle à manger et comprit qu'un autre habitant de la maisonnée avait été encore plus matinal qu'elle puisque le domestique de Charles était justement en train de ramasser son couvert.

Lorsqu'elle prit place à table à son tour, le domestique s'empressa de lui apporter un petit panier de rôties et un pot de confiture de fraises des champs. Lui offrant ensuite le journal qu'avait abandonné celui qui l'avait précédé, le domestique remplit sa tasse café puis se retira, non sans l'avoir prévenue qu'elle pouvait toujours passer par la cuisine si elle avait besoin d'autre chose.

«_Certains mènent une plus vie plus confortable que d'autres_» songea-t-elle en pensant au fait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le bout de ses doigts les matins où elle n'avait pas fait son petit déjeuner elle-même. Une fois rassasiée, elle reconnut en la sensation désagréable que provoquaient les élancements et les picotements qui lui traversaient les mains, un besoin pressant de s'entraîner. Elle se releva, ramassa son couvert et entra dans la cuisine. Surpris, le domestique accouru pour la délester de ses restes et la remercia chaleureusement tandis qu'elle s'en retournait.

Revenant dans l'entrée où tout était encore silencieux, Élisabeth repéra un bruit étrangement familier puisqu'il ressemblait en tout point à celui qu'elle devait faire en s'entraînant. S'approchant lentement et discrètement de la porte fenêtre, elle découvrit William Darcy occupé à réaliser une série d'exercices assez semblables à ceux que son père lui imposait depuis quelques semaines. Toutefois, la manière dont ses muscles bougeaient et la rapidité avec laquelle il exécutait l'ensemble des figures, l'impressionna au plus haut point.

«_Wow, quelle dextérité»_ se dit-elle en posant sur lui un œil admiratif. «_Quelle fluidité impressionnante dans les mouvements_» s'extasia-t-elle résistant à peine à l'envie d'aller se mesurer à lui en plus de se rincer l'œil. Se faisant physiquement violence puisque son corps réclamait qu'elle s'activât, Élisabeth détourna le regard, remonta à l'étage et s'en retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre le juste au corps qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à le ramasser dans sa voiture avant de monter avec Charles. Une fois prête, Élisabeth se rendit à l'extérieur en passant la porte d'entrée et s'éloigna de la maison. Elle trouva un coin tranquille qui lui convenait parfaitement et débuta son propre programme d'échauffement. Une heure plus tard, enfin centrée, elle revint vers la maison et découvrit Charles et ses deux sœurs en grande conversation dans la salle à manger. Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux et retourna dans sa chambre autant pour se changer que vous surveiller l'état de la malade. Rassurée, elle revint vers le hall d'entrée afin d'adresser une requête à Charles. Elle le découvrit non plus dans la salle à manger là où ses sœurs étaient pourtant attablées, mais en train de lire le journal dans le salon en compagnie de son ami qui visiblement sortait tout juste de la douche.

_-Bonjour Charles, William, _les salua-t-elle.

_-Ah, vous voilà… j'espère que vous avez bien dormi? _S'informa le jeune rouquin.

_-Oui, même si j'ai assisté au lever du soleil, _mentionna-t-elle en croisant le regard narquois de William Darcy.

_-Comment va Jane?_ Lui demanda alors Charles avec inquiétude.

_-Elle va mieux. Encore un peu fiévreuse, mais elle va mieux._

_-Vous m'en voyez désolé, _rétorqua William en utilisant un ton qui ne collait pas avec l'empathie que sa phrase aurait pourtant dû laisser entendre.

_-Merci, _le remercia-t-elle tout de même. _Charles, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir l'occasion d'aller chez moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de récupérer quelques vêtements pour Jane._

_-Oh, _grimaça-t-il,_ c'est que Caroline et Louisa avaient prévu utiliser ma voiture…_

_-Je peux vous accompagner si vous le souhaitez… je comptais partir dans dix minutes… je dois passer au bureau de poste, _lui offrit alors William.

_«On dirait bien qu'il fait tout pour passer du temps en ma compagnie», _songea-t-elle avant de lui répondre :_ Très bien… Merci beaucoup._

_-Je vous attendrai devant._

Dix minutes plus tard après être allée discuter avec Jane pour savoir ce dont elle aurait besoin pour se sentir plus à l'aise, Élisabeth se présenta devant la maison où l'attendait déjà William.

_-Vous entraînez-vous tous les matins_? L'interrogea-t-elle pour meubler le silence qui s'était installé depuis leur départ.

_-Tous les matins, oui. Depuis l'âge de 10 ans._

_-Wow! Impressionnant._

Un autre long silence régna entre les deux.

_-Croyez-vous qu'il soit possible que je puisse discuter avec votre père ce matin? _Lui demanda tout à coup le jeune homme.

_-J'imagine que oui… _

_-J'ai des informations à lui communiquer… à propos des intentions du Leader des vampires…_

_-Puisque vous l'avez déjà vu, ne pouvez-vous me le décrire?_

_-Difficile à faire, puisqu'il possède plusieurs apparences. Pour ma part, je n'en ai vue qu'une… _

_-Est-ce pour cette raison que vous m'avez demandé de me méfier de George?_

_-En partie oui… _

_-Mais je l'ai vu de jour… Georges Wickham ne peut donc pas être un vampire…_

_-Je sais… mais les vampires savent s'entourer de fidèles serviteurs qui appartiennent à d'autres familles de démons._

_-Ces informations, à propos des vampires, il y a une raison pour laquelle vous refusez de me les communiquer à moi?_

_-En fait non… c'est juste que… puisque je n'ai aucune certitude… je préfère attendre d'avoir parlé à votre père… étant en contact avec le conseil… il saura mieux que moi, comment traiter l'information que je possède… _

_-Très bien. Nous y voilà… _

Dès que la maison fut assez proche, Élisabeth se redressa sur son siège, découvrant avec horreur que des silhouettes circulaient tout autour de celle-ci et que les vitres avant avaient été fracassées. Élisabeth émergea de la voiture sans perdre une seconde puis s'élança vers l'entrée de la maison, sans tenir compte de la mise en garde de William qui la suivait loin derrière. Elle déverrouilla la porte, entra dans la maison et fut immédiatement attaquée par deux démons qui manifestement cherchaient à sortir à leur tour. William la rejoignit au moment où elle venait de maîtriser le dernier des deux monstres. Élisabeth ne s'occupa pas plus de William que des deux cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, elle poussa plus loin son examen de la maison en grimpant à l'étage et suivit des yeux la trace laissée par les nombreux débris qui jonchaient le sol.

Un cri étouffé de femme provenant de la chambre de sa plus jeune sœur donna un objectif à sa quête. Elle fracassa la porte de la chambre de Lydia à l'aide d'un simple coup de pied bien placé et trouva celle-ci inanimée dans les bras d'un immense démon.

Celui-ci abandonna la jeune femme sur le sol et se jeta par la fenêtre lorsqu'il aperçut Élisabeth. Devinant que la jeune femme tenterait de le poursuivre, William la retint par le bras et lui suggéra : _Allez plutôt chercher votre père?_

Poussant un cri de frustration, Élisabeth revint vers sa sœur, la souleva et la transporta sur le lit après s'être rapidement assurée qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

_-Où travaille votre père habituellement?_

_-Dans son atelier. Vite, allons voir. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé… _

Précédant William à l'étage inférieur, Élisabeth passa par la cuisine pour atteindre le salon. Comme l'accès au sous-sol était dissimulé sous un gigantesque tapis persan, Élisabeth le roula rapidement, ouvrit la trappe et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

_-Attendez… _La prévint William une seconde trop tard.

Arrivée en bas, elle alluma le plafonnier. Après une première inspection rapide, Élisabeth constata l'absence de son père. Un silence glacial régnait dans la pièce et tout était sans dessus dessous. Les armes, les produits, les instruments qui servaient à son entraînement, tout était cassé. Un peu plus loin, juste devant le petit lit de camp où son père dormait à l'occasion lorsqu'il avait lu trop tard, où lorsqu'il devait faire une sieste, une épée antique était plantée dans le mur central afin de maintenir une note manuscrite, rédigée avec du sang frais.

«_Chère tueuse, nous détenons votre père. Présentez vous au Bronze ce soir vers 21h00. Nous devons discuter. Si vous omettez de venir ou ne venez pas seule, jamais vous ne reverrez votre père vivant!_»

-_Oh, mon Dieu!_ S'exclama Élisabeth avant d'arracher l'épée préférée de son père pour décrocher la note.

_-Venez, nous ne devrions pas rester ici, _lui conseilla William alors qu'elle avait complètement oublié sa présence.

_-C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû être ici, _culpabilisa-t-elle en rebroussant chemin pour gagner l'escalier.

_-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. De toute façon, ils auraient certainement attaqués même si vous aviez été là. C'est vous qu'ils veulent… ne l'oubliez pas, _fit valoir William tout en la suivant de près.

_-Oh, mon Dieu. Jane! _s'inquiéta Élisabeth_, pouvez-vous vérifier si Jane est en sécurité?_

_-Pas la peine, Charles m'aurait contacté s'il s'était passé quelque chose._

_-Très bien. Je vais aller chercher Lydia. Nous la ramènerons chez Charles, après ça je contacterai Charlotte et Alex._

Une fois dans la voiture, une fois Lydia réveillée et rassurée, Élisabeth accepta de la déposer chez une amie où sa mère allait passer la prendre après le travail. Celle-ci s'était également engagée à prévenir la police et à se rendre sur place pour les aider à commencer leur enquête.

_-Une chance de tes deux autres sœurs étaient en classe aujourd'hui, _avait renchérit madame Bennet pour terminer.

_-Juste comme ça…_ lui demanda William une fois qu'elle eut raccroché avec sa mère, _vous ne comptez tout de même pas aller là bas ce soir?_

_-Comme si j'avais le choix!_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule… Je vous accompagnerai…_

_-Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ça… _

_-En l'absence de votre père, vous admettrez que je suis ce que vous avez de plus proche d'un entraîneur? _Allégua-t-il.

_-Oui, peut être, mais vous n'avez pas été désigné par le conseil. Ce n'est donc pas votre problème._

_-J'ai vu la dernière tueuse mourir sous mes yeux et cette personne était chère à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas laisser cette bête récidiver… et, le plus important, je suis le seul à connaître au moins un des visages de ce monstre._

_-Écoutez monsieur Darcy. Laissez-moi consulter Alex et Charlotte avant toute chose. Tous les trois, nous déciderons de ce qu'il convient de faire… en temps et lieu, vous pourrez venir discuter avec nous._

_-Merci… _conclut-il d'un ton bourru.

Une fois de retour chez Charles, Élisabeth s'empressa d'aller jeter un œil sur Jane qui lui sembla aller un peu mieux, même si elle dormait encore beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle passa un coup de fil à ses deux amis afin de leur donner rendez-vous chez Charles Bingley. Ceci fait, elle revint dans le salon où Charles et William argumentaient concernant ce qu'il convenait de faire à propos de l'ultimatum que la jeune femme avait reçu.

_-Est-ce réellement normal que Jane dorme autant? _Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

_-J'étais avec elle ce midi et elle était réveillée. Elle s'est rendormie juste avant que vous reveniez tous les deux. De toute façon le médecin doit revenir l'examiner vers 16h00._

_-Super, merci Charles._

_-Alors, William me dit que vous avez l'intention de vous rendre au Bronze ce soir?_

_-Oui… _

_-J'ai apporté de dossier que je suis arrivé à constituer sur le leader des vampires. Voulez-vous le consulter avec moi maintenant? _Lui offrit William.

_-Oui, bien sur. Si vous acceptez de me le montrer…_

Ramassant la lourde chemise que lui passait William, Élisabeth alla s'installer sur le fauteuil devant lequel était installée une table basse assez grande pour étaler les papiers. Elle prit le premier document que William avait imprimé puis annoté et se mit à le lire attentivement.

_-Eh, mais, est-ca à dire que l'autre tueuse était votre parente?_

_-Une cousine par alliance en fait, _précisa-t-il,_ mais il s'agissait surtout de ma future épouse._

_-Je suis désolée… _balbutia-t-elle avant de s'enquérir :_ Qui était son entraîneur officiel?_

_-Mon cousin germain, le colonel Fitzwilliam._

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est produit pour que vous le remplaciez pendant quelques temps?_

_-Le conseil a exigé son retour en Angleterre. Ils ont décidé de réaliser une enquête sur lui à cause d'une décision qu'il aurait prise et qui ne faisait pas leur bonheur. C'est par lui d'ailleurs que Charles et moi avons appris que la nouvelle tueuse se trouvait dans votre région, _lui apprit William.

_-Que veut ce vampire à votre avis? J'ai beau lire qu'ils sont à la recherche d'une reine… je ne trouve rien de plus sur leur motivation réelle dans votre dossier. Savez-vous quelque chose de plus sur cette vieille légende? Quelque chose qui ne serait pas écrit là dedans?_

_-Ils doivent la trouver rapidement… _lâcha Charles tout de suite après avoir regardé William comme s'il avait voulu vérifier si celui-ci l'autorisait à en parler._ Le sang de cette jeune femme est supposé les rendre tolérant à la lumière du soleil et plus résistant aux pieux. Immortels, réellement immortels. De quelle façon toutefois, ce n'est pas précisé._

_-Ce n'est certainement pas en tuant la tueuse. Ils ont au moins retenu ça de leur dernière expérience… Ils ont tué Anne pour rien finalement, _rétorqua William en s'asseyant à côté d'Élisabeth.

Une fois Charlotte et Alex Collins arrivés, Élisabeth en profita pour leur montrer les croquis et les symboles que William avait rassemblés dans son dossier.

Fascinée, Charlotte se mit immédiatement au travail et commença à en chercher la signification. De son côté, Alex se mit en quête de relire le dossier et de chercher sur internet la signification de certains mots.

Élisabeth demanda alors à Alex de se rendre disponible pour l'entraîner physiquement. Ce dernier refusa avec véhémence alléguant avec preuve à l'appui que la dernière fois, elle lui avait cassé une côte et qu'il avait été incapable de marcher pendant plusieurs semaines.

_-Je peux vous aider si vous voulez. _Lui proposa William Darcy pour la plus grande joie d'Élisabeth qui ne demandait pas mieux que de se mesurer à lui. N'en rêvait-elle pas depuis la matinée?

_-Savez-vous vraiment à quoi vous vous exposez? _S'enquit-elle mi-figue, mi-raisin.

_-J'ai déjà entraîné l'ancienne tueuse. _

-_Très bien. Retrouvons-nous dehors dans 10 minutes. Le temps que j'aille voir Jane et que je me change._

Arrivée dehors avant William, Élisabeth commença à se réchauffer. Elle attacha ses cheveux puis fit une série de sauts acrobatiques.

William s'approcha doucement et l'observa attentivement. Comme elle lui sembla trop absorbée par sa série de mouvement pour remarquer sa présence, William décida de la surprendre afin de tester ses réflexes. Il passa derrière elle et l'attaqua par surprise. Élisabeth bloqua son attaque à l'aide d'une feinte simple et l'immobilisa au sol.

_-Vous avez de la chance que je vous aie reconnue. Autrement vous seriez déjà mort._

_-Bien, vous vous en sortez pas mal dans l'imprévu._

Élisabeth le libéra et se redressa vivement.

_-Très bien, comment voulez-vous que je vous assiste? _L'interrogea William tout en prenant une position de combat.

_-Je vais montrer ma routine, à la suite de quoi, vous pourrez me proposer de nouveaux exercices._

Élisabeth exécuta l'ensemble de son programme en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour lui donner des précisions et répondre à ses questions. Lors de la reprise de son programme, William joua son rôle avec une grande rigueur, prenant quelques fois la jeune femme par surprise en l'obligeant à réagir spontanément ce que son père ne faisait jamais. Le programme exécuté à deux reprises, William lui suggéra de prendre une pause.

_-J'étais loin de m'imaginer que ça pourrait faire une aussi grande différence de s'entraîner avec une personne qui est en forme. _Admit Élisabeth après avoir reprit son souffle.

_-Je n'ai pas le choix de continuer à m'entraîner tous les jours. On ne sait jamais quand ça peut nous servir. Mais vous-même… vous êtes également mieux préparée que ce que je croyais. Pour une nouvelle tueuse, je veux dire. _La complimenta-t-il à son tour.

_-Vous voulez vraiment m'accompagner au Bronze ce soir?_

_-Oui… _

_-Vous n'avez pas à faire ça…_

_-Ma fiancée n'avait pas à mourir non plus. Ma première erreur a été de ne pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Et la seconde de ne pas être assez entraîné…_

_-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… _

_-Mais c'était mon rôle de savoir. _S'emporta-t-il en serrant les poings.

_-Très bien… _Ajouta-t-elle après un court silence,_ je veux bien que vous soyez sur place, mais vous n'interviendrez que si je vous le permets. Nous conviendrons d'un code… d'un signe que vous pourrez comprendre._

Le soir venu, après avoir longuement discuté tous ensemble et passé en revue toutes les possibilités incluant celles qui signifiaient que les choses pouvaient mal tourner, Alex, Charlotte et William se préparèrent à se rendre au Bronze. Il était convenu qu'Élisabeth s'y rendrait seule à l'heure prévue, mais que les trois autres, seraient déjà là dans la salle, qu'Alex et Charlotte changeraient légèrement d'apparence afin que les ravisseurs ne puissent pas établir de liens entre eux et la jeune chasseuse.

La tueuse attendit donc une heure après l'entrée de ses complices avant de se diriger vers le bar. À l'intérieur, William et Charlotte étaient assis ensemble autour d'une petite table vers le fond du bar. Ils se comportaient comme s'ils étaient en couple. Pour sa part, Alex était assis tout seul au bar et jouait à la perfection un client esseulé dont le taux d'alcool était déjà trop élevé pour prendre le volant.

Quinze minutes avant l'arrivée d'Élisabeth, William et Charlotte avaient surveillé les allées et les venues des clients sans avoir rien remarqué d'anormal, ni repéré les ravisseurs. Il était prévu que Charlotte passât son temps à s'offusquer du manque d'intérêt de son compagnon envers elle et que William adoptât un comportement de séducteur sans se soucier de son amoureuse. William jeta un œil intéressé à Élisabeth lorsqu'elle entra dans le Bronze se conformant ainsi à son personnage. Ce à quoi Charlotte répondit en le tirant vers elle pour le sermonner.

Élisabeth se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un mojito à la lime. Le serveur grimaça puis s'excusa avec sincérité avant de la prévenir qu'il allait devoir s'absenter quelques secondes le temps d'aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille de rhum dans la remise.

_-Désolé pour le délai, _s'excusa-t-il tout en préparant le savant mélange sous l'œil intéressé d'Élisabeth, _c'est 8,50$._

Après avoir payé sa consommation dans laquelle elle ne fit que semblant de tremper les lèvres, Élisabeth s'installa confortablement et se mit en quête d'observer les clients du bar, comme le ferait n'importe quelle femme seule. Quelques minutes après huit heures, elle s'étonna que personne ne se fût encore manifesté. Elle lorgna Alex, assis seul à l'autre bout du comptoir, puis chercha le couple fictif des yeux. Les découvrant lovés l'un contre l'autre en train de danser alors que William caressait sa compagne de manière très suggestive, elle songea qu'il poussait le jeu un peu trop loin. Elle avait beau savoir que le jeune homme et Charlotte jouaient un rôle, elle repensa au plaisir qu'elle avait elle même éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec lui pour se sortir d'une situation similaire, elle ne put que ressentir un sentiment intense et désagréable qu'elle décida de ne pas nommer même dans son esprit craignant qu'il ne s'encre dans la réalité.

S'il est une activité pour laquelle elle n'aurait jamais le temps, ni le loisir de s'investir, c'est bien dans une relation amoureuse et qui plus est avec une personne dont elle ne savait pratiquement rien et qui pourrait bien être malhonnête, malgré l'envie qui lui prenait de lui faire confiance. Elle se fit violence pour détourner la tête et chasser le couple de son champ de vision, mais c'était sans compter sur le miroir qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir du bar.

En ligne directe avec le couple dont elle observait le reflet, elle découvrit un groupe de militaires qui faisait son entrée au Bronze. George Wickham se trouvait parmi eux. Celui-là même à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous mais n'avait pas pu aller rencontrer, ni même le prévenir faute de connaître ses coordonnées. Se souvenant de l'avertissement de William le concernant, elle observa le compagnon de Charlotte afin de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il l'apercevrait. Étonnamment, au lieu de désapprouver sa présence, il lui fit un grand sourire et se concentra sur sa partenaire à qui il manifesta tout à coup un intérêt plus vif encore que celui qu'il avait démontré jusqu'alors. George planta alors son regard dans celui d'Élisabeth aussi facilement que s'il avait toujours su où elle était, la salua d'un léger signe de la main et attendit qu'elle l'invitât à s'approcher.

Répondant d'un signe de tête au nouveau venu elle comprit aux signes qu'il lui faisait de loin et par son reflet qu'il voulait savoir si elle attendait quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle lui eut répondu par l'affirmative, George fit la moue et commença à se chercher une place ailleurs. Élisabeth regretta alors son geste et se reprit en lui faisant un signe de la main pour l'inviter à s'approcher.

_-Je ne veux pas m'imposer… maintenant que je sais que vous attendez quelqu'un…_

_-C'est bien gentil à vous, mais je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour avoir manqué notre rendez-vous de cet après-midi. J'ai eu un empêchement et je n'avais aucun moyen de vous joindre, _s'excusa-t-elle.

_-Vous m'en voyez désolé._

_-Vous me pardonnez, alors?_

_-Je vous pardonnerai uniquement si vous me suivez sans dire un mot à l'extérieur_, lâcha-t-il en lui tendant la main.

_-Je ne peux pas George, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'attends quelqu'un._

_-Je suis celui que vous attendez, _lui apprit-il enfin,_ c'est moi qui vous ai donné rendez-vous ici… votre père est sous ma protection…_

-_Quoi_? Se raidit-elle totalement.

_-Et oui. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, vous allez vous lever et me suivre dehors comme si de rien n'était. Si vous tenez à votre père, vous ferez comme si nous étions de bons amis. Après tout… je constate que je ne peux pas avoir confiance en vous… ne vous avais-je pas demandé de venir seule?_

_-Mais je suis seule!_

_-Il y a pourtant trois personnes de trop ici ce soir. _

_-Qu'allez-vous faire si je refuse de vous suivre?_

_-Vous connaissez déjà la réponse à cette question…_

-_Très bien…. _

Jetant un œil dans le miroir espérant avoir le temps de faire un signe quelconque à William, Charlotte ou Alex, Élisabeth remarqua qu'une jeune femme d'une grande beauté se tenait directement devant son ami l'empêchant de le voir alors que l'autre couple était encore occupé à danser langoureusement. Ne comprenant plus rien, Élisabeth se leva, tendit sa main à George et le suivit en direction de l'entrée, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la libération éventuelle de son père.

Une fois dehors, elle se laissa saisir par un groupe de vampires qui lui lièrent les mains et la firent monter à l'arrière d'une camionnette en la poussant à l'intérieur. La noirceur envahit la pièce lorsque les vampires refermèrent la porte. Elle garda la même position tant que dura le déplacement. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une bonne heure, le camion s'immobilisa enfin. Tendue, Élisabeth attendit qu'on vienne la chercher. Une odeur désagréable et de plus en plus perceptible alerta ses sens. Elle comprit à la dernière seconde qu'ils tentaient de l'endormir à l'aide d'un gaz quelconque. Elle tenta de bouger une dernière fois, mais chancela et sombra lentement dans l'inconscience. Cinq vampires ouvrirent la porte et la transportèrent à l'intérieur d'une immense baraque militaire. Ils descendirent dans un sous-bassement et la maintinrent solidement tandis qu'ils l'installaient sur une robuste table métallique munie de courroies de cuir. S'éveillant doucement, elle les entendit discuter dans une langue inconnue d'elle avant de se taire à nouveau lui donnant l'impression d'être seule dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle sentit une légère pression sur son avant bras, elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée en croyant être seule dans la pièce. Une légère douleur lui confirma qu'un vampire venait de lui administrer une substance quelconque. Ses dernières pensées avant de perdre conscience allèrent vers son père.

_«J'espère qu'il l'ont relâché.»_

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Élisabeth distingua des bruits insolites qu'elle identifia comme étant des plaintes indistinctes. Survirent ensuite des cris de colère dont la force lui sembla surhumaine. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin, elle constata qu'elle était dans la même pièce qu'auparavant, mais qu'il faisait maintenant nuit. Plusieurs silhouettes s'agitaient autour d'elle à en juger par le grand nombre d'ombres qui se déplaçaient contre le plafond et les murs attenants.

_-D'après ce qu'on voit, il ne s'est rien passé encore. Le maître dit que ça peut prendre quelques heures, non? _S'enquit une première voix.

_-En tout cas, la transformation a été instantanée elle. Tu as vu? _Répondit une deuxième voix.

_-Oui, le sang de notre prisonnier à réagi à cette intrusion d'origine inconnue… de toute façon, après deux jours de captivité… il était assoiffé… _

_-Le maître souhaite attendre d'être certain du succès de cette étape avant de la vider de son sang pour la transfusion ultime._

_-Et si on en prenait un peu…_

_-T'es fou, personne n'est certain que c'est la bonne… ni même de l'effet du mélange…_

Élisabeth comprit alors qu'ils avaient injecté une bonne quantité de son sang dans le système d'une autre personne qu'ils gardaient également prisonnier depuis deux jours. Les cris et les hurlements horribles qu'elle avait entendus provenaient donc de cette personne. Curieuse tout autant que les vampires, Élisabeth tourna la tête sur le côté et découvrit que celui qu'ils gardaient captif était également un vampire. Pour s'amuser autant que pour suivre les ordres, les deux gardiens s'amusaient maintenant à poser un crucifix sur son corps. Celui-ci hurlait à chaque fois. Fermant les yeux devant un spectacle aussi cruel, Élisabeth se concentra sur les liens de cuir qui la maintenait sur la table. Elle s'acharnait sur l'un d'eux lorsqu'elle réalisa que les cris avaient cessés.

_-J'arrive plus à le réveiller, _se lamentait le premier vampire.

_-Allons prévenir le maître… Il se passe peut être quelque chose d'intéressant_, lui suggéra son compagnon.

_-Tu crois que le maître me laissera la mordre le moment venu? _S'informa le premier des deux en repassant devant elle pour atteindre la porte.

_-J'en doute. Il voudra plutôt la tuer…_

Un grincement métallique se fit entendre, puis une troisième voix s'ajouta aux deux autres qui s'étaient éloignées.

_«Ils ont laissé la porte ouverte… » _Comprit-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle les entendait encore.

_-Il y a du nouveau? _Les interrogea la voix du maître.

_-Le prisonnier s'est évanoui… et le crucifix ne le brûle plus._

_-La transformation est sans doute commencée… _Les entendant revenir dans la pièce, Élisabeth cessa de respirer._ Regardez, il a repris son apparence humaine. Pffff. Je le préfère en vampire, _lâcha le maître d'un air dégoûté,_ n'oubliez surtout pas que dès que nous serons fixés, il mourra. Je me ferai un plaisir de l'éliminer. Cet individu est une trahison à notre belle nation._

Percevant des mouvements qui se rapprochaient maintenant d'elle, Élisabeth se concentra sur son immobilité. Une main rugueuse se posa alors sur son ventre et remonta lentement vers sa poitrine. Un ongle particulièrement pointu passa entre ses deux seins, exerçant une pression suffisante pour la couper.

_-Celle-ci ferait une reine intéressante ou elle mourra. Avouez que ce serait particulièrement amusant si la chasseuse en venait à épouser le maître des vampires?_ S'esclaffa le monstre avant d'ajouter, _allez, continuer donc de le surveiller. Dès que quelque chose de nouveau se produira, appelez-moi encore._

Le grincement métallique se fit de nouveau entendre à la suite de quoi les deux vampires retournèrent se placer directement devant le prisonnier qui était toujours inconscient.

Élisabeth tourna légèrement la tête dans leur direction et recommença à s'occuper du lien sur lequel elle s'était acharnée un peu plus tôt. Le devinant sur le point de céder, elle hésitait à continuer sachant que le bruit risquait d'attirer l'attention des deux sbires.

_«Si seulement je pouvais créer une diversion… » _songea-t-elle.

Ce fut le prisonnier qui lui offrit l'occasion qu'elle attendait en s'éveillant et en recommençant à gémir. Il ne criait plus, mais s'agitait avec tant d'énergie que le bruit fut suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse briser son lien puis utiliser son pied libre pour chercher à dénouer l'autre. Une fois ses deux jambes libérées, elle utilisa sa jambe gauche, ramassa une lame entre deux orteils et remonta celle-ci jusqu'à sa main droite. Après avoir replacé ses deux jambes, elle manipula la lame de manière à couper la corde qui lui liait le poignet droit.

Lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à son dernier lien, un geste maladroit lui fit échapper la lame par terre, l'obligeant à se replacer aussi vite qu'elle le put. Lorsqu'elle comprit que l'un des deux vampires s'était suffisamment approché d'elle pour être à sa portée, elle passa l'une de ses jambes derrière sa tête, le ramena vers l'autre et le maintint dans cette position tant qu'elle n'eut pas entendu son cou craquer. Il s'écroula violemment sur le sol dès qu'elle l'eut relâché. Alerté par le vacarme causé par la chute de son ami, le second vampire s'avança vers elle, déterminé à la maîtriser. Élisabeth ramassa alors la lame et la projeta à la hauteur du cœur du monstre. Dès que celui-ci se fut envolé en poussière, Élisabeth reprit la lame, l'utilisa pour faire céder son dernier lien et se précipita vers le prisonnier qui lui semblait hors d'état de nuire. Elle lui souleva la tête prête à lui enfoncer la lame en pleine poitrine lorsqu'elle le reconnut : _comment pouvait-il être un vampire?_ _Et surtout, comment pouvait-il être ici alors qu'il avait passé les deux jours son ami Charles Bingley en sa compagnie?_

_«Non… William Darcy ne peut pas être un vampire…» _murmura-t-elle, ne se découvrant plus le courage de lui enfoncer la lame dans le cœur.

_…**À suivre…**_

_**Allez mesdames, ne soyez pas timides, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé...  
**_

_**Quel est le mystère qui entoure William?  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	4. Le démon reptile et le Maître

**_Voici un chapitre plein d'explications. Assez en tout cas pour vous donner une bonne idée de la direction que cette histoire va prendre. Vous allez rencontrer le Maitre, le vrai William (vampire avec une âme), mais il restera tout de même bien des mystères à éclaircir. Juste assez en tout cas. Merci à Laurence, Gridaille, Laura, Angela, Mouette Lilouth33, Marie-Paule (qui je l'espère ne se découragera pas même si elle est perdue), à Libra10 qui vient tout juste de pondre un OS impliquant Caroline que vous devez absolument aller lire. Merci aussi à toutes celles qui se manifestent autrement de temps en temps. Sur ce, bonne lecture, Miriamme  
_**

**_Quatrième partie_**

Perplexe et indécise, Élisabeth laissa délicatement retomber la tête de William et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait bien une seconde porte vers l'arrière, mais comme elle n'avait vu aucun vampire entrer ou sortir par là, elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de l'emprunter. Convaincue que le maître pouvait revenir d'instant à l'autre, elle dénoua les liens de William, le fit basculer sur son dos et se déplaça vers la porte en question. Un interminable corridor apparu devant elle. Pressant le pas, malgré sa lourde charge, Élisabeth commença son ascension préférant de loin ce passage étroit à la prison où elle se trouvait il y a quelques minutes. Arrivant finalement devant une porte de bois plutôt sommaire, Élisabeth déposa son fardeau sur le sol et en fit exploser les gonds à l'aide de son pied.

_«Voilà donc par où devait passer George Wickham pour sortir de la caserne sans être vu…» _Songea-t-elle en découvrant qu'elle aboutissait dans le cimetière qui se trouvait juste à côté de chez Charlotte. Ce même cimetière qu'elle arpentait tous les soirs à la recherche de vampires à exterminer. Reprenant William sur ses épaules, elle se dirigea vers la maison de son amie, espérant que celle-ci serait là et que rien ne lui était arrivée au Bronze. Comprenant toutefois qu'il était à la fois trop tôt ou trop tard pour sonner à la porte d'entrée, Élisabeth déposa William dans l'herbe devant l'entrée et alla cogner discrètement sur un carreau de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre de son amie.

_-Élisabeth, mon Dieu, _chuchota celle-ci en lui ouvrant un carreau, _on t'a cherchée pendant des heures? Où étais-tu?_

_-Va m'ouvrir la porte d'en avant… je ramène quelqu'un avec moi… je te raconterai la suite lorsque nous serons dans ta chambre… _

_-Qui est-ce? Il n'a pas été mordu j'espère, _vérifia son amie en apercevant l'homme que son amie transportait sur son épaule.

Déposant celui-ci sur le lit de Charlotte avant de tomber assise à côté de lui, Élisabeth lâcha dans un souffle : _Demande-toi plutôt s'il va nous mordre…_

_-Pourquoi ressemble-t-il à William Darcy? Et puis pourquoi dis-tu qu'il pourrait nous mordre… William n'est pas un vampire que je sache…_

_-Je l'ai vu se transformer de mes propres yeux… et oui, il s'agit bien de William Darcy, du moins je crois, _lui apprit Élisabeth en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour la refermer.

_-C'est à n'y rien comprendre. _

_-Je sais…_

_-Pourquoi est-il dans cet état? Où t'a-t-il trouvée et pourquoi est-il inconscient?_

_-Charlotte, il ne m'a pas trouvée comme tu dis… c'est moi qui l'ai découvert là où George Wickham et ses complices m'ont gardée captive. Il a été fait prisonnier bien avant moi._

_-C'est impossible voyons. William est resté avec nous jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Il est rentré chez Charles depuis environ 30 minutes._

_-Là c'est moi qui ne comprends plus… _

_-C'est moi même qui l'ai déposé chez Charles. Dès que tu es sortie du Bronze avec George, William et Alex sont venus avec moi jusqu'au cimetière. Nous t'avons recherchée ensemble pendant au moins trois bonnes heures avant d'abandonner parce que William a reçu un appel de Charles qui voulait lui apprendre que Jane était à nouveau_ _souffrante. Comme William était très inquiet, je suis allée le déposer à Netherfield Charles avant de revenir ici._

_-Passe-moi ton cellulaire, je vais vérifier auprès de Charles…_

_-Charles, c'est Élisabeth, _s'annonça-t-elle lorsqu'il consentit à répondre devinant qu'il serait très surprit de l'entendre.

_-Élisabeth! Enfin! Vos amis vous ont retrouvée. Nous nous sommes tous inquiétés pour vous._

_-Je sais Charles, je suis désolée, mais dites-moi, comment va Jane? Je suis avec Charlotte, c'est elle qui vient de m'apprendre que l'état de ma sœur s'est aggravé, est-ce vrai?_

_-Oui, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant, sa fièvre a baissé et elle dormait paisiblement la dernière fois que je suis allé la voir. _

-_Et William? Il est rentré?_ Poursuivit-elle, curieuse d'entendre sa réponse, même si elle commençait à se douter que la maladie de sa sœur avait une autre cause que la vilaine chute qu'elle avait faite en se sauvant du Bronze et que celui qui se faisait passer pour William y était pour quelque chose.

_-Oui, il est là. Il est remonté dans sa chambre… Il m'a quitté il y a quelques minutes pour aller écrire une lettre à sa sœur Georgianna._

_-Je veux lui parler…_

_-Bien entendu. C'est une bonne idée, ça va le rassurer… donnez-moi simplement le temps de transférer l'appel dans sa chambre._

Pendant qu'Élisabeth attendait le moment où William prendrait la ligne à son tour, Charlotte tentait d'attirer l'attention de son amie sur son sosie qui commençait à bouger sur le lit.

_-Élisabeth, où étiez-vous? _Répondit finalement la voix de William Darcy à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Comment va ma sœur?_ Enchaîna Élisabeth sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer davantage, _Charlotte qui vient de m'apprendre qu'elle était souffrante?_

_-Tous les habitants de cette maison vont bien grâce à vos efforts._ _Tant que vous êtes sage évidemment, _rétorqua son interlocuteur d'une voix trainante et d'un ton moqueur.

Élisabeth couvrit le récepteur avec la paume et s'adressa à son amie: _Charlotte, l'homme à qui je parle est un imposteur, probablement un clone de monsieur Darcy. Il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à Jane et à Charles si c'est nécessaire. _

_-Qu'attendez-vous de moi? _Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir ôté sa main.

_-Rien, considérez ma présence en ces lieux comme une garantie, garantie que votre sœur et Charles se porteront bien. Je veille sur eux. De votre côté, vous allez simplement venir me rejoindre ici. Un comité d'accueil se prépare justement à vous recevoir._

_-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon père?_

_-Il est rentré chez vous sain et sauf… comme le Maître vous l'avait promis… _

Comme si les choses n'allaient pas assez mal, l'homme qui était couché sur le lit ouvrit les yeux au moment même où Élisabeth raccrochait la ligne. Il se mit à geindre et à gesticuler obligeant Élisabeth s'approcher de lui et à l'immobiliser afin d'éviter qu'il n'éveille les parents de son amie. Soudainement, il s'immobilisa et ouvrit les yeux. Assise à califourchon sur lui, Élisabeth le surveillait avec attention tandis qu'il la dévisageait à son tour comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

_-Élisabeth Bennet? Mais pourquoi Diable m'avez-vous assommé? _L'interrogea-t-il en la dévisageant avec désapprobation. _Et que m'avez-vous fait?_ Ajouta-t-il sans perdre une seconde après s'être examiné.

_-Primo, je n'ai rien à voir avec votre état actuel. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai assommé… Je suis du bon côté. Celui des humains. Pouvez-vous en dire autant? Et pour finir, c'est moi qui viens de vous sauver, _enchaîna-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse même songer à répliquer. _Vous avez été enlevé par des vampires… Et comptez-vous chanceux que je vous aie ramené avec moi parce qu'ils avaient l'intention de vous éliminer… _

_-Sacrebleu, je ne comprends rien à votre histoire? Où sommes-nous et où diable est mon ami Charles Bingley?_

Exhalant un profond soupir, Élisabeth jeta un œil sur son amie avant de rétorquer :_ Charles est présentement à Netherfield avec ma sœur qui est souffrante. Un homme qui vous ressemble trait pour trait est auprès d'eux et va leur faire du mal si je ne retourne pas rapidement là-bas. Vous savez qui est le maître n'est-ce pas? Vous l'avez même déjà vu… Oh, non, j'oubliais, ça c'est votre clone qui m'a raconté ça…_

_-Pour quelle raison les vampires m'auraient-ils fait enlever? _

_-Ils m'ont capturée aussi figurez-vous… et je sais qu'ils vous ont donné de mon sang à boire, _lui apprit-elle tout en surveillant sa réaction.

_-À moi._

_-Oui._

_-Mais pourquoi?_

_-Ils m'ont capturée et m'ont emmenée dans une crypte connue d'eux. Là, je les ai entendus dire qu'ils avaient testé leur théorie sur un vampire condamné à mourir de toute façon. En l'occurrence vous. Ensuite, je me suis libérée et j'ai pu vous emmener avec moi jusqu'ici._

_-Avez-vous pu identifier le maître, pourriez-vous le reconnaître?_

_-Non, mais l'homme qui m'a guidée jusqu'à lui se nomme George Wickham…_

_-Comme de raison… _

_-Mais vous-même, à quel moment vous êtes-vous fait prendre?_

-_C'est arrivé au bal où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tout de suite après notre combat avec la horde de vampires. Un peu après que vous soyez partie de votre côté, _rougit-il en songeant qu'il l'avait mise en colère par son commentaire sur sa tenue vestimentaire juste avant qu'elle prenne la poudre d'escampette,_ après votre départ, je me suis rendu dans les toilettes publiques, mais ne me souviens plus de rien après cet incident. _

_-Donc le lendemain au Bronze ce n'était pas vous? _Rougit-elle à son tour en pensant au fait qu'elle avait embrassé le clone du jeune homme.

_-Euh désolé, je ne connais pas cet endroit…_

_-Ça manque à votre culture… _blagua Charlotte qui se tenait toujours en retrait, un crucifix dans la main.

_-Pose ça Charlotte… il est immunisé contre les reliques religieuses… _

_-Merci de m'avoir ramené en tout cas…_

_-Votre clone est très rusé et il est en contrôle de ce qui se passe chez votre ami. _

Charlotte et Élisabeth prirent encore quelques minutes pour résumer la situation actuelle qui avait valu à monsieur Bennet de se faire enlever, puis au clone de William de tisser sa toile autour de la maison de Charles.

_-Je vais m'y rendre sans tarder… _décida William en se redressant.

_-Oh non, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici ainsi vêtu, _rétorqua Élisabeth un peu trop vivement. Comme William se contenta de se rasseoir sans rien répliquer, la tueuse se tourna vers son amie : _Charlotte, peux-tu joindre Alex et lui demander d'apporter des vêtements de rechange pour monsieur Darcy?_

_-Bien entendu, _accepta-t-elle, trop heureuse de quitter la pièce où il y avait – selon elle – une personne de trop.

_-Quant à vous monsieur Darcy, aussi tenté de participer que vous le soyez, vous allez rester sagement ici jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alex…_

_-Alex? _

_-Alex Collins. Et même jusqu'à mon retour._

_-Vous êtes naïve si vous croyez qu'ils vont vous laisser partir…_

_-Si je veux que ma sœur soit libérée, je n'ai guère le choix… _

_-Je vais vous accompagner._

_-Tssss, tssss, c'est hors de question! _

_-Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher…_

_-Je sais bien. Mais le soleil qui va bientôt se lever jouera ce rôle bien mieux que moi._

Après s'être levé pour aller regarder à l'extérieur en écartant les rideaux William rétorqua, _si nous partons maintenant, je peux encore y arriver._

_-NON, _reprit Élisabeth.

_-Je ne suis pas un homme à qui on donne des ordres._

-_Je m'en doute, mais ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne vous connais pas. Nous venons tout juste de faire connaissance. Et vous oubliez également une donnée essentielle…_

_-Laquelle?_

_-Je ne suis pas amie avec les vampires. Ils ont la mauvaise habitude de mordre lorsqu'ils se transforment. _

_-Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi._

_-Oh que si. Je sais très bien ce que vous deviendrez lorsque vous serez assoiffé, _rétorqua Élisabeth tout en jetant un œil bienveillant sur son amie qui revenait dans la pièce en lui faisant signe que leur ami allait bientôt arriver.

_-Je suis déjà assoiffé._

_-Fais-le sortir d'ici Élisabeth, _paniqua Charlotte en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_-Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi mademoiselle Lucas. C'est que contrairement à mes semblables, je souffre lorsque je dois tuer pour me nourrir._

_-Impossible, _s'opposa Charlotte en s'installant devant la fenêtre.

_-Croyez moi… si c'était faux comme vous dites… vous seriez déjà morte toutes les deux…_

_-Très bien. Pour ma part, j'accepte de vous donner le bénéfice du doute. Vous allez donc rester ici avec Charlotte et attendre l'arrivée d'Alex._

_-Tu veux vraiment que je le garde ici? _Paniqua son amie.

_-Nous n'avons pas le choix Charlotte._

Aussitôt qu'elle se retrouva dehors alors que la nuit vivait ses dernières précieuses minutes, Élisabeth attendit Alex, le laissa passer ce qu'il avait trouvé comme vêtements à Charlotte puis lui demanda de la déposer près de chez Charles. Une fois rendue, elle s'avança lentement vers l'immense résidence victorienne surveillant constamment les alentours. Arrivée sur la terrasse arrière, elle s'approcha de la porte fenêtre et entendit les voix de Charles et Caroline qui discutaient dans le salon. Comme elle ne décelait aucun mouvement dans la chambre occupée par Jane, Élisabeth ouvrit doucement la fenêtre de celle-ci, puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Aussitôt qu'elle en eut refermé le rideau, quelqu'un la saisit par l'arrière et la fit pivoter vers le lit afin qu'elle puisse se rendre compte qu'un autre démon maintenait Jane solidement clouée au lit avec un couteau sur la gorge. Puisque celle-ci dormait encore, Élisabeth eut la preuve que sa sœur n'avait jamais été malade et que sa maladie faisait partie intégrante du plan des vampires et de leurs complices. Prudente et craintive, Élisabeth se laissa attacher par les deux vampires qui la surveillaient depuis son entrée. C'est alors que George Wickham sortit de derrière un rideau sur le côté et se planta directement devant elle.

-_Le maître sera fier de moi… Je vous ai attrapée deux fois de suite. Vous nous avez joué un vilain tour mademoiselle la tueuse. Heureusement que j'avais laissé le clone de William en place ici, _ajouta-t-il en désignant le vampire qui l'avait poussée vers le lit.

Dès que le regard d'Élisabeth se posa sur lui, il se métamorphosa en William puis reprit l'apparence d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam. La jeune femme avait beau avoir déjà étudié les démons avec son père, puisqu'il en existait des milliers d'espèce, elle savait qu'il en existait quelques races qui pouvaient se transformer.

-_Et oui, vous avez tout compris Élisabeth, cet homme est un démon reptile. Il peut donc prendre n'importe quelle apparence et imiter toutes les personnalités. C'est lui qui vous a guidée jusqu'à nous. _

_-Je n'aime aucune de ses apparences… _ironisa Élisabeth sans quitter George des yeux.

_-Vous préférez sans doute voir votre sœur mourir? _Lui demanda George en utilisant un ton très différent laissant deviner qu'il n'entendait plus à rire.

_-Qu'attendez-vous de moi, _intervint Élisabeth résignée.

_-Que vous nous suiviez tout simplement. Le maître n'en avait pas terminé avec vous lorsque vous vous êtes enfuie…_

La vitre de la fenêtre vola soudainement en éclats obligeant non seulement les vampires et George à reculer, mais également Élisabeth. Ayant désobéit à l'injonction de la tueuse, William Darcy atterrit sur ses deux pieds et menaça George Wickham en pointant sur lui une carabine de calibre 12 que Charlotte lui avait refilée.

_-Laisse-la partir. Prend-moi si tu veux, mais laisse la tueuse partir avec sa sœur. Elles ne te sont plus d'aucune utilité. Je n'ai aucun nouveau pouvoir._ Pour prouver son point, William saisit un crucifix qu'il tenait enveloppé dans son chandail, le ramassa et se brûla la main à son contact. _Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas l'Élue._

_-L'expérience n'a peut être pas été concluante, mais ça ne veut rien dire. De toute façon, c'est le maître qui décidera de son sort._

_-Prenez-moi d'abord. Examinez-moi autant que vous le voulez. Le maître n'aura qu'à la reprendre lorsqu'il sera fixé sur mon compte, _insista William.

_-William le chevaleresque, _se moqua George._ Tu vois bien que tu n'es plus rien Darcy. Ni vampire, ni humain. Rien qu'un petit toutou pour les humains. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi ici. Le maître n'a plus besoin de t'étudier. C'est elle qu'il réclame. Et elle s'est déjà engagée à nous suivre…_

Passant devant William, Élisabeth lui confirma, _c'est vrai… j'ai déjà promis de l'accompagner. Il y va du salut de ma sœur, _se tournant vers George, elle ajouta menaçante,_ seulement, vous devez me promettre qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à ma famille, ni même à mes amis. Et ça inclut les habitants de cette maison._

_-Si ça vous amuse de poser des conditions, faites-le. C'est le Maître qui est en contrôle de la situation pas moi. Venez, il faut faire vite. Le jour va se lever et je connais au moins une personne ici qui mourra et quatre autres qui vont flamber si vous ne vous décidez pas._

S'approchant de William pour lui dire au revoir, Élisabeth riva son regard dans le sien et l'implora, _veillez sur ma sœur s'il vous plait._ _Assurez-vous qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je ne vous ai pas côtoyé très longtemps, mais j'ai confiance en vous._

_-Vous ne devriez pas les suivre._

_-On voit bien que vous ne me connaissez pas. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, _chuchota-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix forte, _mais vous devez me promettre de ne rien tenter d'irrationnel._

Aussitôt la jeune femme sortie par la fenêtre avec son escorte démoniaque, William s'assura que Jane était toujours endormie puis partit à la recherche de son ami à qui il raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé et surtout depuis quand. Charles fut extrêmement choqué d'apprendre qu'il avait été tout ce temps en présence d'un démon.

Pendant que William téléphonait à monsieur Bennet autant pour lui raconter les derniers événements que pour décider ce qu'il convenait de faire par la suite, Charles retourna voir Jane afin d'être auprès d'elle à son réveil. Il savait par le médecin qu'à cause de la médication additionnelle que le clone de William lui avait administré, que la jeune femme se sentirait très mal pendant quelques heures. William revint vers Charles après quelques minutes et l'écouta lui raconter à voix basse, l'ensemble des événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis qu'il avait été capturé par les acolytes du Maître.

_-J'imagine que ton sosie utilisait l'hypnose… comment expliquer autrement que le fait de te voir de jour ne m'ait pas fait réagir… J'aurais dû comprendre… en temps normal j'aurais compris._

Pendant ce temps là, les yeux à nouveau bandés, Élisabeth fut guidée jusque dans le repaire du Maître. Elle se laissa faire tout en portant une attention particulière à tous les bruits ambiants. George et ses acolytes la réinstallèrent sur la table de métal qu'elle connaissait déjà, l'enchaînèrent et lui administrèrent un sédatif qui la plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

C'est ainsi qu'elle vit le maître. Il lui apparut comme dans un rêve, mais puisqu'elle avait conscience d'être dans la même pièce, elle savait que cette rencontre était réelle. D'une taille impressionnante, la créature mi-humaine, mi-vampire avait les cheveux bruns bouclés et de très grands cils. Élisabeth prit peur et se mit à trembler lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Il dénoua ses cheveux, retira le collier d'argent qu'elle portait au cou et détacha un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Élisabeth respirait à peine tant la peur la paralysait. Le maître souleva alors la mèche les cheveux qui lui couvraient la gorge et approcha ses canines pointues de la veine à l'intérieur de laquelle le sang affluait déjà anormalement vite. Aussitôt qu'il planta ses dents dans la chair fraîche d'Élisabeth, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et constata que de nombreux d'observateurs suivait la scène avec délectation. Le monstre aspira son sang aussi facilement qu'un insecte s'abreuve au cœur d'une fleur gorgée de sucre. Élisabeth ne put que subir cette douloureuse aspiration, sentant ses forces l'abandonner en même temps qu'elle se vidait de sa précieuse sève rouge. Soudainement, le Maître la relâcha pour planter ses deux yeux sombres dans ses prunelles dilatés.

_-Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait petite Reine, mais prend garde à toi, si tu es l'élue, nous règnerons ensemble, mais si tu ne l'es pas, tu mourras._

Tout en repassant sa dernière phrase en boucle dans sa tête, bercée par le rire démoniaque du monstre, Élisabeth perdit finalement conscience. Elle était plus morte que vive, mais une indescriptible soif de vengeance la poussa à se battre pour rester en vie. Ses rêves de jeunesse ressurgirent dans son esprit alors qu'elle les croyait à jamais disparus depuis son assignation. _Pourquoi choisissaient-ils de revenir maintenant? Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus envisageables. _

«_Je ne serai jamais médecin et n'aurai jamais d'enfants… _» Se répéta-t-elle pour s'en convaincre autant que pour chasser définitivement ce vieux rêve qui n'était plus d'actualité maintenant qu'elle avait été désignée comme tueuse de vampires.

Son corps entier fut secoué de violents tremblements. Le froid lui faisait claquer des dents. Elle sentait la mort toute proche, cachée sur le seuil de sa chambre, emmitouflée dans sa longue tunique noire et la fixant de ses yeux sombres. Après avoir abdiqué, certaine de ne pas être capable de repousser l'échéance de son rendez-vous avec cette fameuse dame noire, Élisabeth s'encouragea en se disant que le Maître avait beau avoir bu une quantité impressionnante de son sang, elle avait tout de même une chance de s'en tirer en autant qu'elle subisse une transfusion assez rapidement.

_«Après tout, il ne m'a pas obligé à boire de son sang… Dieu merci!»_ Songea-t-elle juste avant d'être ramassée par une noirceur qui la tint captive, l'engloutissant dans un trou béant où elle s'oublia totalement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle reposait sur un lit mou et confortable. Une main était posée sur son front. Un homme veillait sur elle et lui parlait tout bas. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

_-Tu reviens de loin ma belle Lizzie, _lui chuchota-t-il tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

_-Papa? Tu es vivant… merci mon Dieu, _articula-t-elle à son tour.

_-Tout va bien, grâce à toi. Ta sœur aussi… Nous sommes tous bien et nous ne t'espérions plus._

_-Qu'est-il arrivé? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée? _L'interrogea-t-elle en se souvenant du Maître et de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-_C'est William Darcy qui a pris en charge les recherches. Charles, Alex, Charlotte, William et moi, on s'est rencontrés peu de temps après ta disparition. On s'est retrouvés chez Charles et on a écouté William nous raconter ce qu'il avait vu pendant qu'il était en captivité. À partir des indices qu'il a pu nous rapporter, on a compris que tu devais te trouver quelque part dans le camp militaire. Dans un sous bassement quelconque. On a attendu le soir, puis on a arpenté le cimetière à la recherche d'un accès que ces monstres devaient nécessairement emprunter. C'est alors qu'on en a vu deux sortir par une porte cachée derrière une voute usée. Dès qu'ils se sont éloignés, on est tous entrés en même temps armés jusqu'aux dents, si tu me permets ce jeu de mot pas très délicat envers ceux que tu chasses habituellement. Pendant que William, Alex et Charles se battaient avec une horde de vampires, Charlotte et moi t'avons détachée et remontée à la surface. Tu étais inanimée. Une fois ressortis, on a sauté dans la voiture et on t'a ramenée ici. _

_-Où vous m'avez fait une transfusion, _compléta-t-elle en découvrant les installations qui l'entouraient.

_-Oui… avec les réserves de sang que Charles nous apportait. Tu te souviens de ce que la rumeur locale racontait à son sujet lorsqu'il s'est installé à Netherfield?_

_-Que c'était un riche industriel? _

_-Oui. Et bien, il est propriétaire d'une banque de sang… Et son meilleur ami est un vampire… C'est plutôt drôle, non?_

_-Pratique surtout, _admit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, _je suis restée inconsciente longtemps?_

_-Six longues journées, ça te semble long ou pas? _

_-Tant que ça? Et le maître, où est-il maintenant?_

_-Je n'en sais rien. Depuis ta libération, on a reçu aucun signe de lui, ni même de son groupe. Maintenant, dans les rues du village, on ne croise plus que les vampires indépendants. _

_-Élisabeth… mon Dieu, mais tu es réveillée! J'ai entendu ta voix, mais je n'osais plus espérer… _s'exclama Jane en entrant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

_-J'ai perdu bien du temps… _

_-Assez longtemps pour ignorer bien des choses…_

_-Raconte._

_-Les Bingley ont quitté leur domaine en même temps que les vampires. William les avait précédés d'ailleurs pour retourner vers sa sœur. C'est à peine s'ils ont donné de leur nouvelle depuis._

_-Charles Bingley est parti? _S'étonna Élisabeth sur un ton plus que dubitatif.

_-Oui… _

_-Jane, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Je croyais que vous aviez un avenir tous les deux… enfin, il donnait l'impression d'être amoureux de toi. Vous vous entendiez bien…_

_-C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi, mais comme ils sont tous partis subitement, il faut croire qu'on a mal interprété les choses._

_-Jane, Élisabeth! _Les apostropha monsieur Bennet_, William et Charles sont venus ici pour débusquer le Maître et son groupe… maintenant que les vampires sont repartis, j'imagine qu'ils se sont sentis obligés de les suivre…_

Peu convaincue de l'explication de son père, Élisabeth s'empressa de changer de sujet :_ Papa, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'un vampire avec une âme?_

_-Non. En fait, j'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende urbaine, mais puisque Charlotte m'a affirmé que William Darcy avait récupéré la sienne… je sais maintenant que c'est possible… Toutefois, je n'ai pas osé interroger monsieur Darcy à ce sujet… j'avoue que ça m'intrigue beaucoup._

_-As-tu reçu des nouvelles du conseil? De nouvelles directives?_

_-Oui, mais je te raconterai ça plus tard. Il faut encore que tu te reposes. On en reparlera quant tu auras retrouvé toutes tes forces._

Le soir même, Élisabeth fut en mesure de souper à table avec sa famille. Elle supporta même avec le sourire le discours incessant de Lydia que sa mère n'arrivait plus à reprendre depuis longtemps. En l'observant du coin de l'œil, cette étrange femme qui lui avait pourtant donné le jour, Élisabeth se demandait comment elle avait pu mettre au monde des filles ayant des caractères aussi différents. Après la torture que représentait immanquablement ce souper – qui était toujours dominé par sa mère et ses plus jeunes sœurs, Élisabeth remonta à l'étage, poussa la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit, non sans avoir fait un signe discret à Jane pour que celle-ci vienne discuter avec elle.

_-Jane… explique-moi – maintenant que nous sommes seules – que s'est-il réellement passé pour que Charles parte ainsi sans explication… _l'interrogea-t-elle en se redressant et en tapotant l'espace qui était tout à côté d'elle pour inviter son aînée à venir s'y installer.

_-En fait, je t'ai dit la vérité à ton réveil, il ne m'a donné aucune explication… William est parti le premier, à peu près en même temps que les vampires, puis Charles et ses sœurs l'ont suivi deux jours plus tard. _

_-Et bien… j'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il nous faut les oublier pour nous concentrer sur le reste… _Philosopha Élisabeth, sentant bien que Jane faisait tout pour camoufler sa peine.

«_Pauvre Jane_! Songea-t-elle avant de se lever pour aller regarder par la fenêtre afin de voir si les militaires était encore là où s'ils avaient levé le camp eux aussi. «_Pourquoi le Maître est-il parti? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas assassinée? _S'interrogea-t-elle. _Dois-je en conclure que la transformation s'est effectuée avec succès?»_

«_Tu deviendras ma Reine ou tu mourras de ma main!»_ L'avait menacée le maître après avoir aspiré son sang. Comment expliquer alors qu'elle ne soit ni morte, ni même mariée à ce monstre? Cette question resta dans son esprit tandis qu'elle essayait de s'endormir, redoutant le moment où elle allait sombrer dans le monde du rêve.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Élisabeth reprit des forces et recommença à s'entraîner. Alex et Charlotte vinrent la voir presque tous les jours pour l'aider à continuer son apprentissage, tandis que son père l'alimentait avec toutes les nouvelles connaissances que lui fournissaient les membres du conseil.

De son côté, Jane ne fut pas aussi prompte à se remettre de cette pénible expérience. Autant Élisabeth reprenait des forces, autant sa sœur aînée dépérissait. Élisabeth tentait par tous les moyens de la distraire en prévoyant des moments privilégiés qu'elle passait avec elle, mais rien n'y fit. La jeune femme souffrait profondément durant le jour, alors que la tueuse vivait des heures pénibles la nuit. En effet, depuis son enlèvement, Élisabeth faisait des cauchemars presque chaque soir. Elle se revoyait dans le sous-bassement en compagnie du Maître et revivait la scène presque en temps réel. Aussitôt qu'elle sentait les canines du monstre pénétrer dans son cou, elle s'éveillait en sueur, certaine d'avoir été attaquée à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle osa parler de ce phénomène à son père et à Charlotte, ceux-ci comprirent que la situation n'était pas totalement derrière eux, mais se turent ne voulant pas inquiéter la tueuse. Un premier mois s'écoula, puis un second pendant lequel Alex et Charlotte en vinrent à développer des sentiments tendres l'un pour l'autre. Élisabeth fut tout d'abord choquée car depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Alex Collins lui avait toujours semblé un peu ridicule. Toutefois, après avoir discuté avec son amie de toujours et l'avoir entendue défendre son amoureux, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter leur relation tout en regrettant que cette jeune femme qu'elle fréquentait depuis tant d'année doive partir incessamment pour aller vivre avec Alex qui n'était auprès de monsieur Bennet que pour effectuer un stage de formation, financé par le conseil.

Lors de sa dernière vraie discussion avec son amie, Élisabeth passa en revue l'ensemble des informations dont elles disposaient à propos de Charles Bingley et William Darcy.

-_Tu sais Élisabeth, je n'ai rien pu faire pour le retenir lorsque tu es partie avec George et les autres vampires. Il ne cessait de répéter :_ «_Je ne perdrai pas une seconde tueuse, pas une de plus!_» _sans cesser de marcher de long en large. Puis, il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a ordonné de le conduire chez Charles. Tout de suite après, il m'a demandé si je connaissais un tour de magie qui pouvait provoquer une brûlure instantanée? Pendant que je le conduisais chez Charles, je lui ai montré comment faire et je l'ai vu essayer le truc avec un crucifix. Juste avant de sortir de la voiture, il a ramassé le crucifix et l'a caché dans son chandail._

Comprenant mieux que son amie à quoi cette magie avait servi, Élisabeth s'inquiéta alors à nouveau de ce qui lui arrivait nuit après nuit. Si William avait réellement subi un accroissement de ses capacités après avoir absorbé un peu de son sang, qu'en était-il du Maître après l'avoir presque vidée de sa substance vitale?

_-Un lien m'unit sans doute au Maître? Un lien qui lui donnerait un accès à mon esprit la nuit? _

_-Non, Élisabeth, impossible, s'il avait voulu te reprendre, il serait resté ici et tu serais déjà morte, crois-moi. Surtout si ses forces sont décuplées grâce à ton sang. _Argumenta Charlotte sans pour autant, totalement la rassurer.

_-Tu es certaine? _Espéra Élisabeth.

-_Absolument, _répondit son amie avant de lui tourner le dos pour lui cacher la grimace qui déformait ses lèvres.

…_**À suivre….**_

_**Une idée pour la suite...  
**_

_**À vous le clavier...  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	5. Visite au cimetière de Rosings

**_Alors mesdames, puisque vous êtes sur les dents et vous posez beaucoup de questions, je vous envoie le cinquième morceau en sachant très bien que vous serez encore plus mélangées... Vous rencontrerez certains personnages liés à Rosings. Mais surveillez vos arrières, le Maître est de retour et prépare un mauvais coup... Bonne lecture oh, non, pas maintenant, j'ai oublié de remercier celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire. Miriamme  
_**

**_Cinquième partie_**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Élisabeth continua à s'entraîner avec ardeur, tout en se préparant psychologiquement au départ de son amie Charlotte qui avait pris la décision de suivre Alex qui devait réintégrer son poste de secrétaire particulier de Dame Catherine. Alex était très fier de dire à tous que sa célèbre patronne avait eu la générosité de lui offrir de s'installer dans l'une des maisons voisines de Rosings, du type même où logeaient autrefois les domestiques du domaine. Il faut dire que le jeune homme en question avait été recruté par le conseil immédiatement après la mort de la tueuse précédente. Les membres de ce groupe secret et sélect lui avaient demandé de quitter son emploi et de dire temporairement adieu à la très illustre Dame Catherine Debourg (qui dirigeait d'une main de fer, l'une des plus grosses firmes d'agents immobiliers d'Angleterre) pour réaliser un stage d'un an auprès de monsieur Bennet.

Lorsque Charlotte lui apprit que le mariage serait célébré à Rosings, Élisabeth s'attrista encore davantage. Une semaine avant le départ officiel de son amie, Jane la quitta également pour Londres où elle comptait bien essayer d'obtenir des nouvelles de Charles.

«_Je tenterai de contacter Caroline dès mon arrivée chez notre tante Gardiner. On verra bien qui de nous deux à raison!» _Lui avait-elle dit avant de monter à bord du bus, un air triste sur le visage.

Élisabeth reçut des nouvelles de Jane en tout premier lieu. Celle-ci lui rapportait avoir connu peu de succès dans ses démarches puisque la sœur de Charles n'avait même pas répondu à son invitation.

Pour ce qui est de Charlotte, Élisabeth dût malheureusement décliner son invitation à son mariage, compte tenu de l'absence de son père qui fut soudainement réclamé à Londres par les membres du conseil. De plus, puisque la durée de son séjour dans la grande ville n'était pas déterminée, Monsieur Bennet fut dans l'obligation d'exiger qu'Élisabeth restât sur place, alléguant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser le village sans protection. Monsieur Bennet devait d'ailleurs profiter de son séjour dans les bas quartiers de Londres pour ramener Jane.

Deux semaines après le mariage de Charlotte et le retour de Jane, Élisabeth fut intriguée par une toute petite information que son amie lui donna à la fin de son long courriel.

«_Un groupe impressionnant de militaires vient tout juste de s'installer près de Rosings. En me promenant à cheval avec Alex hier soir, je suis presque certaine d'avoir reconnu George Wickham…»_

Trois courriels plus tard, Élisabeth comprit qu'il était essentiel qu'elle en discute avec son père compte tenu de la seconde nouvelle rapportée par Charlotte.

-_Il a beau être le neveu de Dame Catherine, je crois que la présence de William Darcy ici n'est pas étrangère à l'arrivée de George Wickham et à l'augmentation du nombre d'incidents impliquant les vampires._ Lui avait-elle écrit. _Surtout qu'il était à Rosings lorsque je l'ai vu et qu'il était 11h30, _avait-elle ensuite surligné en rouge, sachant qu'Élisabeth en tirerait la conclusion qui s'impose.

-_De plus, je n'ai pas été convaincue par l'explication tout simple qu'il m'a donnée lorsque je l'ai interrogé_ : «_Dame Catherine est ma tante par alliance, il est normal que je vienne la voir de temps en temps…» _a-t-il prétendu avant de me demander de tes nouvelles.

Lorsque les recherches de monsieur Bennet, lui confirmèrent que William Darcy avait été fiancé à la fille de Dame Catherine et que cette dernière était également la dernière tueuse, il contacta le conseil et se rangea à leur avis en décidant qu'Élisabeth devait se rendre là-bas pour enquêter.

_-Une fois sur place, les membres du conseil veulent que tu cherches à découvrir si le Maître est avec les militaires et surtout ce qu'il prépare…_ Lui confia-t-il en lui faisant la bise, juste avant qu'elle ne monte à bord de l'autobus qui devait la mener à la gare de Rosings, où Charlotte viendrait la ramasser.

Ses retrouvailles avec Charlotte furent très émouvantes. Elle passa la soirée avec Alex et son amie, nostalgique de cette l'époque où ils se rencontraient ainsi au moins une fois par semaine.

Tout en n'étant pas le genre d'homme qu'elle souhaiterait pour elle-même, Élisabeth savait qu'Alex Collins était très gentil et gagnait à être fréquenté dans un cercle plus intime. Après le repas, Charlotte et Élisabeth allèrent s'enfermer dans le salon d'Alex afin d'étudier le plan de la région.

_-Le camp militaire est ici, à droite de l'Église. La demeure de Dame Catherine Debourg est ici, beaucoup plus à gauche. Et c'est là, dans le cimetière qu'ont été recensés presque tous les incidents reliés au nouveau groupe de vampires, _lui expliqua Charlotte en pointant les différents emplacements sur le plan de la ville.

Quittant son amie une heure plus tard, Élisabeth patrouilla jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, sans apercevoir le moindre vampire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise aussi, de s'éveiller le lendemain, sans avoir fait le moindre cauchemar.

_-Les vampires seraient-ils partis?_ Suggéra Alex qui prenait son déjeuner en même temps qu'Élisabeth savourait son petit déjeuner.

_-Ça m'étonnerait…_ Rétorqua Charlotte. _Attendons après une autre nuit avant d'en tirer des conclusions._

Après trois jours de ballades nocturnes, Élisabeth déplorait qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'action. Son père, avec qui elle était toujours en communication, lui conseilla d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine avant de prendre ou non, la décision de rentrer.

_-Tu n'as pas vu William Darcy non plus?_

_-Non… il semble s'être volatilisé. Alex s'est renseigné auprès de sa patronne, mais celle-ci a répondu qu'elle ignorait où il était._

Elle venait de raccrocher avec son père lorsqu'elle reçu un texto de Charlotte : «_Liz, ce soir, souper à Rosings avec Dame Catherine. Pas le choix, nous devons nous y rendre. _Auquel elle répondit_ : Très bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'irai au cinéma avant d'aller patrouiller.»_ Lorsqu'elle reçut la réponse de son amie, Élisabeth décida de l'appeler directement : _Pourquoi suis-je invitée moi aussi?_

_-C'est Alex qui lui a parlé de toi… elle sait que tu es la nouvelle tueuse… elle est très curieuse à ton sujet. _

_-Oh, je vois. Je vais donc apporter mes pieux et tout mon attirail… nous pourrons comparer, _ironisa Élisabeth en faisant la moue.

_-Élisabeth, sois indulgente… elle a tout de même perdu sa fille à cause des vampires. Et puis, de toute façon, Dame Catherine donne toujours de belles soirées._

En arrivant chez Dame Catherine, Élisabeth fut très impressionnée par les dimensions de sa demeure. Rosings était vraiment une somptueuse et majestueuse résidence qui pouvait rivaliser avec les plus beaux châteaux d'Angleterre. Plusieurs invités étaient rassemblés dans le hall d'entrée et attendaient d'être introduits auprès de la riche propriétaire à tour de rôle. Élisabeth et son petit groupe durent donc attendre 30 minutes avant d'arriver devant la Dame en question. Celle-ci surprit Élisabeth par sa maigreur et son air âgé. Elle avait les cheveux gris coupés court, le regard vif comme une vipère, mais le visage couvert de rides très prononcées. Charlotte fut la première à réagir en allant lui parler tout bas à l'oreille.

_-Ah, voilà celle dont j'ai tant entendu parler, mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet._

Un homme de haute stature qui leur tournait le dos, occupé qu'il était à discuter avec des amis, se retourna aussitôt qu'il entendit son nom. Surprise de susciter autant d'intérêt, Élisabeth lorgna en direction de l'homme en question et sursauta en reconnaissant William Darcy.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, _déclina-t-il tout en s'inclinant : _Je suis très content de vous revoir._

_-Monsieur Darcy… je me demande qui est le plus surpris de nous deux._

_-Ainsi vous connaissez mon neveu? _L'interrogea Dame Catherine en haussant le ton.

_-En effet, Dame Catherine. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés… _

_-Vous n'avez pas le physique de l'emploi… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… _Lâcha soudainement la vieille dame après s'être penchée pour l'examiner avec attention.

_-Je n'ai pas été consultée non plus… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… _Rétorqua Élisabeth provoquant l'apparition d'une grimace très prononcée sur les lèvres de la tante de William.

_-Qui prend soins de vous? Qui vous entraîne? _Reprit-elle en baissant le ton.

_-Mon père…_

_-Quoi? Un père qui entraîne sa fille… Est-ce à dire que vous vivez seule avec lui?_

_-Non, j'ai quatre autres sœurs. _

_-Cinq filles? Votre mère s'occupe de vos sœurs alors?_

_-Non puisqu'elle travaille à temps plein… de plus, mes sœurs s'occupent très bien d'elles-mêmes. _

_-Mais alors… comment votre père s'y prend-il pour vous enseigner les risques du métier… s'il y a tant de monde autour de vous?_

_-Je suis toujours en vie. Il faut croire que mon père gère la situation avec efficacité._

Voyant que sa tante ne trouvait rien à répliquer et surtout pour éviter que celle-ci ne devinsse totalement désagréable, William lui offrit son bras : _Venez, mademoiselle Bennet, permettez moi de vous présenter quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Votre tante est assez autoritaire dans son genre…_ lui confia Élisabeth lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés d'elle.

-_Ça n'a pas semblé vous déstabiliser…_ se moqua celui-ci avant de s'arrêter devant un homme de haute stature et en uniforme : _Mademoiselle Bennet, voici mon cousin le Colonel Fitzwilliam Darcy. Fitzwilliam, voici Élisabeth Bennet dont je t'ai longuement parlé._

_-Enchantée Colonel Fitzwilliam. Faire votre connaissance est un honneur._

_-C'est moi qui suis très heureux de vous voir. Que venez-vous faire dans la région?_

_-Je séjourne actuellement chez l'épouse d'Alex Collins. Charlotte est mon amie d'enfance._

_-Êtes-vous envoyée par le conseil? _L'interrogea Fitzwilliam en la dévisageant avec curiosité.

_-Si l'on veut oui… _répondit-elle avec honnêteté, devinant qu'en tant qu'ancien entraîneur, il devait avoir accès à des informations privilégiées.

-_Pardon mademoiselle Bennet, William!_ S'excusa tout à coup le Colonel. Je dois aller rejoindre ma fiancée. Elle me fait signe depuis le salon.

-_Je vous en prie, _l'excusa Élisabeth en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait en boitant légèrement.

_-Une vieille blessure de guerre, _lui confirma William qui avait suivi la direction de son regard.

_-Avez-vous des nouvelles de Charles Bingley?_ S'enquit Élisabeth en revenant vers lui.

_-Oui, il était à Londres dernièrement._

_-Ma sœur Jane y a séjourné également. Elle espérait l'y voir d'ailleurs._

_-Hum, je ne crois pas qu'il y soit resté longtemps._

Le souper étant enfin annoncé, William offrit son bras à Élisabeth et la guida vers sa place à table. Bien qu'elle fût très étonnée d'avoir été placée entre William et son amie Charlotte, elle fut encore plus surprise de découvrir que William s'alimentait tout à fait normalement. Repensant alors à la possibilité qu'il puisse s'agir du démon reptile (le cloneur) Élisabeth ne put se retenir de le dévisager avec attention tandis qu'il portait une pleine cuillerée de soupe à sa bouche.

_-Sans doute un gain venant de vous, une amélioration, _lui expliqua-t-il après quelques secondes.

Devant cette allusion directe à leur mésaventure, Élisabeth lui demanda : _Avez-vous eues d'autres surprises comme celle-là?_

_-Non, mais je reste aux aguets. On ne sait jamais…_

_-Vous êtes partis bien vite de notre région. J'avais espéré que vous viendriez me dire au revoir…_

_-Je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre la trace du Maître et de son groupe. J'étais curieux de voir si votre sang aurait sur lui, le même effet que sur moi…_

_-Il en a reçu bien davantage que vous. J'ai bien failli y rester._

_-Lorsque nous vous avons retrouvée, je vous ai cru morte. Vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il vous a fait?_

_-Après sa morsure, j'ai totalement perdu conscience. Je me suis éveillée chez moi totalement perdue. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à recoller les morceaux._

_-Votre père me tenait au courant de votre état. J'étais soulagé lorsque j'ai su que vous vous étiez réveillée._

_-Il y a une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas, comment votre ami Charles a-t-il pu se laisser abuser par votre clone. Lui qui vous connaissait si bien?_

_-Le démon reptile tient du caméléon. Mais en plus de copier l'apparence d'une personne, il copie également son caractère. _

«_Voilà donc pourquoi j'ai été sensible aux charmes de l'un comme de l'autre…» _Songea-t-elle avant de répliquer :_ Pour ma part, il a eu la tâche facile, je ne vous connaissais pas encore._

_-Mais pas facile du tout avec Charles. Pour lui faire accepter l'idée que je puisse le croiser de jour, il a utilisé l'hypnose. _

Une longue minute de silence régna entre les deux avant qu'Élizabeth ose enfin à lui demander :_ Pour quelle raison êtes-vous venu ici?_

_-Pour la même raison que vous… des rumeurs circulent concernant la présence de George Wickham ici… en compagnie de ses amis…_

_-J'ai été très surprise lorsque Charlotte m'a dit vous avoir croisé de jour… _Lâcha finalement Élisabeth, curieuse d'entendre son explication à ce sujet là aussi.

Puisque le Colonel choisit exactement ce moment pour prendre la parole et inciter tout le monde à lever leur verre pour remercier leur hôtesse, William ne fut donc pas en mesure de répondre immédiatement, ni même une fois le «_toast» _terminé, puisque sa voisine de droite, attira son attention et fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la conserver.

_-Tu as renoué avec William Darcy, _commenta Charlotte lorsqu'elle revint vers elle à la fin du repas.

_-Je fais connaissance tu veux dire… On ne se connait pas beaucoup._

_-Cet homme me donne la chair de poule, il a un de ses regards, _commenta Alex en haussant les épaules.

_-En tout cas, il semble beaucoup s'intéresser à toi, _ajouta Charlotte.

_-C'est parce que je suis la tueuse… _

_-Tu es aussi une très belle femme, tu sais, _la complimenta Alex avant de recevoir un coup de coude de son épouse.

_-Tu sais Alex, être chasseuse de vampires… ça conditionne toute ma vie._

_-En tout cas, il ne cesse de te regarder… _insista Charlotte.

_-Il m'étudie. Il doit me comparer à l'autre tueuse… Celle qui était sa fiancée._

_-Pour ma part, j'ai entendu dire que c'était une garce…_chuchota Charlotte en penchant ta tête vers son amie, _et que lorsqu'elle est morte c'était entièrement de sa faute._

_-Qui t'as raconté ça? _S'intéressa Élisabeth juste avant de sentir le regard désapprobateur de William se poser sur elle. «_J'oublie toujours qu'un vampire a une ouïe inégalable.»_

_-Plusieurs domestiques de Dame Catherine, _lui répondit Charlotte en même temps que William fronçait les sourcils à l'autre bout de la salle.

Dix minutes plus tard, les gens commencèrent à prendre congé en partant peu à peu. Élisabeth, Charlotte et Alex furent parmi les derniers à s'en aller.

Une fois à l'extérieur.

_-Alex, Charlotte, je vais commencer à patrouiller à partir d'ici… à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de moi?_

_-Non, ça ira. On va rentrer sans toi alors. Tu sais où est la clé._

_-Je commencerai par le cimetière._

Après avoir salué ses deux amis, Élisabeth exhala un profond soupir, se mit au pas et commença à arpenter le terrain qu'il y avait autour de la résidence de Dame Catherine. Arrivé à l'autre extrémité de celui-ci, elle passa par-dessus la clôture et aboutit dans le sentier qui menait au cimetière. Après en avoir ouvert la grille métallique, elle se remit à avancer lentement, attentive au moindre bruit.

Elle s'immobilisa trente secondes plus tard croyant avoir distingué un bruit de pas très léger. Elle se réfugia rapidement derrière une immense pierre tombale et jeta un œil prudent en direction du bruit. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut William Darcy. Il était seul et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta devant une installation plus récente sur laquelle Élisabeth n'arrivait pas à lire le nom. Comprenant qu'il venait tout simplement rendre visite à un proche, Élisabeth se sentit de trop. Ne voulant surtout pas être surprise en train de l'espionner, Élisabeth se mit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de partir sans attirer son attention.

Elle le vit ensuite poser un bouquet de fleurs fraîches sur le sol puis s'accroupir pour les placer avec soins. Lorsqu'enfin il se redressa, il caressa une dernière fois la tombe de sa main droite et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard derrière lui avant de se mettre en mouvement.

Élisabeth attendit d'être certaine qu'il fut parti avant de quitter sa cachette pour aller voir de plus près la tombe devant laquelle il s'était recueilli.

«_Anne Debourg? Pourquoi est-elle enterrée ici? Ne devrait-elle pas être dans une crypte beaucoup plus imposante?» _Se demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Ne trouvant aucune explication, elle haussa les épaules, salua respectueusement celle qui avait été tueuse avant elle puis reprit sa marche. Elle n'avait pas fait cinq pas qu'elle tomba vers l'avant, après avoir été violemment plaquée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elle tenta de se tourner puis de se redresser, mais en fut incapable, maintenue fermement au sol par une créature qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle tenta alors de la faire basculer à l'aide de ses jambes. Il faisait sombre et son adversaire quel qu'il fut, était très fort. Il semblait posséder la capacité d'anticiper chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se retrouva donc immobilisée au sol pour la seconde fois. Elle se retrouva finalement couchée sur le dos à lutter pour sa survie puisque son adversaire tentait de l'étrangler. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut. Il s'agissait de William Darcy. Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. En désespoir de cause, elle tenta une dernière feinte, réussit à lui faire perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva alors elle-même installée sur lui.

_-William, arrêtez. C'est moi, Élisabeth Bennet, _arriva-t-elle à prononcer malgré l'intense douleur qui lui brûlait la gorge.

_-Ça va…_ Répondit-il en cessant de se débattre. _Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi? _S'intéressa-t-il en attendant qu'elle ait terminé de se redresser.

_-Je ne vous suivais pas du tout. Je suis même arrivée ici avant vous pour patrouiller._

_-Ce n'est pas votre territoire._

Ayant terminé de se redresser, Élisabeth se remit en marche en prenant la direction de l'entrée du cimetière. _Je n'ai pas de territoire attitré. Je patrouille où je veux._

Soudain, elle s'arrêta à nouveau apercevant deux vampires qui entraient dans le cimetière en sautant par-dessus la grille. Sentant que William arrivait derrière elle et ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui comme sur elle, elle se retourna et lui fit signe de se taire.

_-Je vous ai…_ Commença William.

Impulsivement et pour lui clore définitivement la bec, Élisabeth ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de le saisir par le col de sa chemise, le ramener de force devant elle et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en l'entraînant derrière la pierre tombale qui était juste à côté. Surpris au moins autant que fortement stimulé par la violente altercation qui avait précédé, William se mit à lui rendre son baiser avec passion. Croyant deviner qu'il espérait ainsi que vampires les prendraient pour deux amoureux venus se bécoter dans le cimetière, Élisabeth devint aussi active que lui, tout en demeurant attentive au déplacement des deux monstres.

-_Tu es certain qu'il a dit que la tueuse était dans la région?_ S'enquit le premier des deux vampires tandis que William se figeait tout contre la bouche d'Élisabeth.

_-Ouais, le Maître est formel. On doit la capturer, _rétorqua le second.

_-Une épouse humaine, pouah!_ Se dégoûta le premier vampire.

_-Il sait maintenant que pour compléter la transformation elle doit lui appartenir, _ajouta le second.

_-Ouais, mais la capturer, la capturer, _bougonna l'autre,_ c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

Les deux monstres de la nuit s'éloignèrent lentement mais silencieusement. William tenait toujours Élisabeth dans ses bras, mais ils ne s'embrassaient plus depuis longtemps. Ils écoutèrent attentivement les pas décroissants des deux vampires, puis, lorsqu'ils furent certains qu'ils étaient hors de portée, la tueuse s'écarta doucement de lui en le repoussant.

_-J'ai un fiancé maintenant, _se moqua-t-elle en parlant à voix basse. _Croyez-vous que mon père va accepter sa demande? _Continua Élisabeth en réprimant un fou rire nerveux.

-_Eh, pas si vite, _l'arrêta William en la ramenant violemment vers lui. _Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé?_

_-Je ne vous ai pas «__**embrassé**__» comme vous dites : je vous ai «__**empêché de parler**__»… c'est différent._

_-Une façon originale de voir les choses, mais il est essentiel que vous sachiez ceci : j'ai déjà été lié à une tueuse une fois et je n'ai définitivement pas l'intention de récidiver._

_-Comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser, _l'intima-t-elle en le repoussant, _quelle prétention._

_-Je préfère que les choses soient claires._

_-Moi aussi. Bonsoir._

Après un dernier regard vers lui, elle rebroussa chemin en direction de l'entrée principale du cimetière. La porte était presque atteinte lorsqu'elle remarqua un détail surprenant qui lui avait échappé un peu plus tôt. Un signe familier qu'elle crut reconnaitre sur une volumineuse pierre tombale.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peu bien être?… Comme c'est étrange, _marmonna-t-elle.

_-De quoi parlez-vous?_ La questionna William en s'approchant à son tour et en faisant sursauter Élisabeth.

_-Vous êtes encore là? _

_-Comme vous voyez…_

_-Et bien, ce signe…_ lui répondit-elle en désignant le centre de la pierre tombale, _je l'ai déjà vu quelque part à Netherfield. Et dans notre cimetière en plus._

_-Ça semble un symbole assez commun, _commenta William après avoir jeté un d'œil à son tour.

_-Il faut absolument que Charlotte et Alex puissent voir ça. Avez-vous un bout de papier sur vous? Un crayon?_ Lui demanda-t-elle.

-_Non…_

-_Oh attendez, je vais utiliser une vieille technique…_ dit-elle avant de fouiller à l'intérieur de son veston pour en sortir une petite feuille toute chiffonnée. Elle se pencha pour ramasser des pétales de fleurs séchées et les écrasa de manière à pouvoir les utiliser sous forme de poudre. Elle pressa la feuille sur le motif surélevé et utilisa une petite pierre plate pour écraser la poudre entre la feuille et la pierre. Se faisant, elle ne fut pas en mesure de le réaliser immédiatement, mais derrière elle, une pierre tombale volumineuse venait de se déplacer comme si le motif auquel elle s'intéressait était ce qui en déclenchait le mécanisme. William fut le premier à s'en rendre compte.

_-Avez-vous vu ce que vous avez déclenché… _

_-Où cela mène-t-il d'après vous? _S'inquiéta Élisabeth après s'être approchée et avoir jeté un œil à l'intérieur.

_-On a qu'à aller voir, _proposa-t-il.

_-Allons-y alors. Enfin, moi j'y vais. Rien ne vous oblige à me suivre._

_-Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse y aller seule._

_-Vous n'êtes pas responsable de moi… _

_-Lorsqu'on est au courant l'existence de la tueuse, on est tous responsable d'elle, _rétorqua William qui luttait pour rester calme.

_-Il faudra bien que vous me racontiez un jour comment Anne est morte et ce qui s'est produit pour que vous…_

-_Pour que je récupère mon âme…_ compléta-t-il à sa place.

_-Oui, mais pas maintenant. Si vous me suivez, ne faites pas de bruit._

Ils découvrirent un escalier interminable tout de suite après avoir enjambé l'entrée. Il faisait très sombre et aucun bruit ne provenait du tunnel qu'ils empruntaient et qui semblait ne jamais finir. Ils avançaient prudemment depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas précipités qui arrivaient de plus bas. Comme ceux-ci se rapprochaient dangereusement vite, William attira Élisabeth derrière l'une des nombreuses portes de bois qu'ils avaient également examinées au fur et à mesure qu'ils les avaient découvertes.

_-Il s'agit sans doute d'un lieu où les vampires peuvent dormir lorsqu'ils se retrouvent coincés ici. _En avait déduit William._ Ça ressemble à des cercueils installés debout._

Les pas étaient maintenant si près qu'Élisabeth se mit à trembler malgré elle. Pour la rassurer et surtout pour leur éviter le drame qui s'ensuivrait si elle allait jusqu'à émettre un son, William l'écrasa de tout son poids contre le fond du mur, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille gauche et lui rappela de garder le silence.

_-Chut…_

Un gémissement de surprise s'échappa malgré elle de sa bouche lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix. Pour éviter qu'ils ne soient découverts, William posa alors ses lèvres sur celles d'Élisabeth. Totalement surprise Élisabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester. William profita alors de cette ouverture pour prendre pleinement possession de la bouche perdant ainsi toute notion de temps et d'espace. Les pas passèrent tout près d'eux puis continuèrent leur progression vers la sortie. Élisabeth n'arrivait plus à raisonner et ne fit aucun mouvement pour empêcher William de continuer à l'embrasser. Au contraire, le fait de savoir le danger écarté pour le moment lui procurant un faux sentiment de sécurité, Élisabeth se laissa aller et profita de l'instant autant que lui. Ses mains vinrent tout naturellement se poser sur son torse. Encouragé par la soudaine participation de la jeune tueuse William la ramena vers lui et passa ses mains sous son chandail à la recherche d'un contact direct avec sa peau. Dès que ses doigts commencèrent à passer sous sa brassière, Élisabeth laissa échapper de légers gémissements qui en dirent long sur le plaisir qu'elle était en train d'éprouver. Soudain, une nouvelle série de pas se fit entendre. Ils arrivaient des deux côtés à la fois. En effet, deux groupes se retrouvèrent et commencèrent à discuter trop près du couple aux yeux de William qui cessa immédiatement toute activité en même temps qu'Élisabeth.

_-Ils ne sont plus en haut, _rétorqua le premier de quatre vampires.

_-Mais quelqu'un a ouvert la porte c'est certain, _ajouta son compagnon avant de s'adresser au premier des nouveaux arrivants : _Tu es certain que personne n'est arrivé en bas?_

_-Oui, nous avons fouillé partout. Le Maître fait dire qu'il faut refermer la porte et redescendre. Il a besoin de chacun d'entre nous pour préparer la cérémonie, _leur apprit le troisième vampire.

_-Mais la tueuse, on ne doit plus aller la chercher? _Insista le premier.

_-Non, elle viendra à lui le moment venu. Il n'aura qu'à l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne. _Lui expliqua le dernier du groupe.

_-Que se passera-t-il après le mariage, il va la mordre? _S'intéressa le deuxième vampire en commençant à redescendre.

_-Non, il doit la posséder d'abord, ensuite, elle va se transformer. Pour que la mutation soit complète, il faut qu'elle lui appartienne… _Précisa le premier.

_-Il va y avoir des noces, des noces…_ S'excita le troisième en se mettant aussi en mouvement.

_-Dommage que le Maître ne l'ait pas prise la dernière fois… _Déplora le dernier d'entre eux.

_-Il ignorait cette partie de la prophétie… le texte n'a été traduit que bien après… maintenant, il sait tout ce qu'il faut savoir, _rétorqua le premier qui savait bien plus de chose que les trois autres.

_-Très bien, descendons plus vite._

_-Vous avez refermé la porte?_

_-Oui… _

Le bruit des pas déclina rapidement. Les deux intrus attendirent d'être certains qu'aucun des vampires n'était resté dans le coin pour sortir de leur cachette.

_-Chut, nous parlerons de tout ceci une fois dehors, pas avant. Venez, suivez-moi, _lui suggéra William en lui faisant signe de passer devant elle.

Élisabeth le précéda sans dire un mot. Une fois arrivés à la porte, ils constatèrent que celle-ci était fermée et verrouillée. Ils entreprirent de chercher un symbole ou un signe semblable à celui qui ornait la pierre à l'extérieur. Tâtant les murs autour d'elle, Élisabeth trouva enfin un motif dont le relief ressemblait à de l'écriture ancienne. Elle pressa dessus et constata que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même.

Une fois dehors, Élisabeth vint pour parler, mais William lui fit à nouveau signe d'attendre. Ils passèrent les grilles du cimetière côté à côte. William lui désigna sa voiture et lui ouvrit la portière du côté passager avant s'installer au volant.

_-Il est urgent que je discute de ce que nous venons d'entendre avec mon père…_

_-Il est un peu loin pour vous aider… _déplora William.

_-Que dois-je faire alors? _S'inquiéta Élisabeth.

_-Je vous emmène chez le Colonel Fitzwilliam, il sera de bon conseil, j'en suis certain._

Un silence oppressant régna dans l'habitacle.

_-Nous sommes quittes maintenant, _lâcha Élisabeth après une longue minute.

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Cette fois c'est vous qui m'avez embrassée... _dit-elle en sachant que si elle était devant le vrai William Darcy, il ne saurait pas qu'elle avait déjà embrassé son clone lorsqu'ils étaient au Bronze.

_-Ça ne se reproduira plus._

_-C'est fou ce que le danger stimule les hommes._

_-J'imagine que je suis le premier vampire que vous embrassez? Ça vous fait quoi?_

_-C'est indescriptible… Vous êtes attiré par moi, ou c'est mon statut de tueuse qui vous excite?_

_-Ni l'un ni l'autre._

_-Quel tact… Vous êtes un vrai goujat._

_-Vous préférez le mensonge? Si ça s'est produit c'est uniquement à cause du contexte. Comme vous l'avez dit, le danger est un puissant stimulant. _

_-Je m'en souviendrai et me tiendrai loin de vous lors de notre prochaine bataille._

_-Il y a une foule d'autres raisons pour lesquelles vous devriez rester loin de moi…_

_-La première étant que vous êtes déjà mort évidemment…_

_-Celle-là est valable, mais il y a bien plus, _ajouta-t-il avant de fermer le moteur et lui désigner la résidence de son cousin.

_-Sauvé par la cloche monsieur Darcy._

_-Oh, je vous en prie… Appelez-moi donc William._

_-Non merci. Je préfère m'en tenir à monsieur Darcy._

…**À suivre…**

**Que va leur suggérer Fitzwilliam?  
**

**Hé hé hé... à vous la parole  
**

**Miriamme  
**


	6. L'appel du Maître

_**Entre les décisions du Conseil, les consignes du Colonel, les directives données par monsieur Bennet et les suggestions de Charlotte, William et Élisabeth seront tiraillés. Mais la pire suggestion viendra de Charlotte... Bonne lecture. Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de commenter. Libra10, Angela, Laura et Gridaille, vous faites mon bonheur car vous vous manifestez à chaque fois. Votre fidélité me touche. Quand aux autres, n'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas un vampire. J'aime bien - et c'est normal je crois - savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Bonne lecture, Miriamme  
**_

_**Sixième partie**_

Une fois bien assise dans le salon du Colonel, Élisabeth laissa William résumer la situation à leur hôte tandis qu'elle utilisait le téléphone de la maison pour tenter de joindre son père.

Monsieur Bennet se montra très inquiet et demanda à parler au Colonel Fitzwilliam de vive voix. Interrompant les deux hommes qui regardaient maintenant une carte du territoire, Élisabeth laissa le Colonel s'entretenir avec son père, tout en suivant la conversation de loin. Selon ce qu'elle comprenait des bouts de phrases prononcés par le Colonel, monsieur Bennet souhaitait que sa fille reste sous sa protection alors que lui-même allait se charger de relayer l'information aux membres du conseil.

-_Votre père ne prévoit pas venir nous rejoindre ici. Il est en communication constante avec les membres du conseil. Ils tentent de traduire les textes sacrés qui ont conduit les vampires à croire à toute cette histoire, _lui résuma-t-il après avoir raccroché.

_-Il vous délègue donc la responsabilité de m'entraîner et de me protéger?_

_-C'est un peu plus complexe que ça… Il souhaite que vous restiez ici… en ma compagnie et celle de William, qui est, selon votre père et moi-même, le mieux placé pour vous protéger… physiquement évidemment._

Comme les deux personnes concernées exhalaient un profond soupir chacun de leur côté, le Colonel éclata de rire et leur demanda de l'excuser le temps qu'il aille donner des ordres à son domestique afin qu'il fasse préparer les effets dont ses deux invités imprévus auraient besoin pour la nuit.

Sans adresser une seule parole à William qui était maintenant devant debout devant la fenêtre, Élisabeth reprit le téléphone et laissa un message à son amie Charlotte afin de l'informer qu'elle était obligée de rester chez le Colonel pour la nuit.

Revenant dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, le Colonel leur demanda : _Êtes-vous bien certains qu'ils ont parlé de noces?_

_-Oui, ils disaient que les préparatifs étaient presque terminés, _relata William en s'approchant du grand fauteuil dans lequel son cousin venait de s'écraser.

_-Ils savent très bien que je ne consentirai jamais à épouser le maître, _affirma Élisabeth avec conviction.

_-Et l'hypnose vous connaissez?_ La coupa William, _le maître possède et utilise ce pouvoir depuis toujours. _

_-Est-ce pour cela qu'ils ont dit que je viendrais à eux le moment venu? Ai-je réellement quelque chose à craindre? _

-_Oui Élisabeth, _lui confirma le Colonel après avoir fait un signe discret à William pour lui faire comprendre de le laisser parler. _Le fait qu'il ait déjà goûté à votre sang, lui donne accès à une foule d'informations sur vous qu'il saura utiliser pour vous appeler vers lui le moment venu._ Il jeta un œil équivoque en direction de son cousin avant d'ajouter : _Nous devons donc nous assurer que vous ne serez jamais seule. De jour comme de nuit._

_-Le jour dites-vous? Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire le jour voyons?_

-_Le métabolisme du Maître s'est modifié depuis que votre sang s'est mélangé au sien. Personne ne sait avec certitude ce qu'il arrive à faire de plus maintenant… Mieux vaut ne rien prendre pour acquis. Après tout, William n'a reçu qu'une petite quantité de votre sang et peut très bien se tenir dans une maison en pleine journée, _constatant l'air étonné d'Élisabeth, il poursuivit, _mais attention, il ne peut pas sortir dehors en plein soleil par contre._

Élisabeth s'emporta : _Mais c'est ridicule voyons, il doit y avoir autre chose à faire? Je ne peux pas tout de même pas rester enfermée ici ad vitam aeternam._

_-Vous briguez sans doute le titre de Reine des vampires? _L'apostropha William.

_-C'est sans doute mieux que de rester sous la protection d'un vampire qui a déjà perdu une tueuse?_

La colère déforma soudainement le visage déjà tendu de William. Il vint pour se jeter sur Élisabeth, mais le Colonel qui connaissait le tempérament vif de son cousin, intervint juste à temps en allant se placer devant pour lui barrer le chemin.

_-Assez William. Asseyez-vous tous les deux!_ Aboya-t-il, en leur indiquant de s'asseoir loin l'un de l'autre. _Ça ne nous avancera à rien si vous vous chamaillez comme ça. Élisabeth, vous allez rester ici tant et aussi longtemps que votre père ne nous donnera pas d'autres consignes. William, tu vas rester ici et tu ne la quitteras pas des yeux __une seule seconde__, me suis-je bien fait comprendre, _les engloba-t-il tous les deux.

_-Mais… nous ne pouvons tout de même pas partager la même chambre! _S'insurgea la jeune femme.

_-Vous n'avez pas le choix jeune fille. Vous allez m'obéir comme si j'étais votre père._

_-Je n'écoute pas mon père… _rétorqua Élisabeth en se renfrognant.

_-Tu vois Fitz? Qu'est-ce que je te disais hein? Ça ne marchera pas. C'est toi qui devrais rester avec elle. _

_-Je ne peux pas et tu le sais bien. Tu es le seul qui est capable de la défendre… qui est assez fort pour le faire, _insistason cousin.

_-Très bien, j'accepte de me conformer à vos instructions pour cette nuit, _capitula finalement la jeune femme avant de bailler et ajouter : _Je voudrais bien aller me coucher maintenant. Merci Colonel, je vous vois demain matin?_

_-C'est ça, oui. Bonne nuit mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Heu… Colonel, appelez-moi Élisabeth, je vous en prie, _ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

_-À vos ordres Élisabeth, _accepta-t-il en lui faisant le baisemain._ Bonne nuit! William, j'ai demandé à Maria, mon intendante, de mettre vos effets dans la chambre bleue. Il y a un divan lit pour toi et il sera déjà ouvert. Je vous suggère de vous y rendre maintenant. Tu connais déjà le chemin._

Avec William sur les talons, Élisabeth suivit ses instructions pour se rendre dans la chambre bleue. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se prépara à entrer lorsque William la poussa violemment vers l'arrière. Elle vint pour protester, mais changea d'idée en découvrant qu'il s'amusait à ses dépend. Une fois à l'intérieur, William observa les alentours avec attention, scrutant l'ensemble de la pièce et écoutant les moindres bruits. Une fois rassuré, il fit signe à la jeune femme et l'invita à entrer à son tour. Celle-ci fut impressionnée par le luxe de la chambre dont les dimensions faisaient davantage penser à une suite.

_-Il est très riche le Colonel? _S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers William.

_-Pourquoi? Vous êtes intéressée?_

_-Il est vivant lui, _le provoqua-t-elle volontairement.

William serra les poings, se contrôla puis s'éloigna d'elle rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui était recouverte d'un grand rideau bleu royal, il l'écarta doucement et scruta le terrain à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de la présence de vampires ou de démons. Ne découvrant rien d'anormal, il laissa retomber la lourde tenture et se retourna vers Élisabeth. La jeune fille n'était plus là. Il constata alors que la porte de la salle de bain était maintenant fermée et que le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule d'un robinet se faisait clairement entendre. Il arpenta la pièce à la recherche des draps et des couvertures dont le Colonel lui avait parlé. Les trouvant, il commença à placer son lit de fortune et passa rapidement le pyjama que Maria avait prévu pour lui. Une fois prêt, il s'installa dans le lit et ferma les yeux, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Le bruit du bain qui s'écoulait lui indiqua que la jeune fille avait terminé. Comme pour lui donner raison, cinq minutes plus tard, il entendait la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Élisabeth se dirigea alors vers le lit principal et repoussa les couvertures pour se glisser dedans. William constata qu'elle portait une robe de nuit aussi bleue que la chambre où il se trouvait. Élisabeth ferma sa propre lumière et s'installa pour dormir.

_-Bonne nuit Élisabeth_, lui souffla-t-il.

_-Bonne nuit monsieur Darcy._

_-N'hésitez pas à me réveiller si quelque chose vous tracasse ou…_

_-Bonne nuit monsieur Darcy, _le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Pour éviter de se mettre de nouveau en colère, William exhala un soupir bien profond avant de se retourner sur le côté et fermer les yeux. Le sommeil, difficile à trouver, permit au moins au jeune homme de se calmer.

Il repassa sans fin le film des instants qu'il avait passé dans l'étroit conduit avec la jeune fille. Il se remémora la discussion qu'avaient tenue les vampires et rechercha dans leurs propos un sens qui aurait pu lui échapper à ce moment-là. Il se demanda ce qu'ils avaient voulu dire en affirmant qu'elle viendrait vers le maître d'elle-même lorsque le moment serait venu. Le film de ses souvenirs fut soudainement interrompu le ramenant directement à la réalité où un bruit léger mais continu se faisait entendre. Tendant l'oreille, William comprit que c'était Élisabeth qui reniflait discrètement. Devinant qu'elle pleurait, il se leva lentement et s'approcha silencieusement du lit où elle reposait. Aussitôt qu'il lui toucha l'épaule, elle se retourna et vint se lover contre lui.

_-Oh, William, j'ai tellement peur! Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne me chercher cette nuit… _Pleurnicha-t-elle en se mettant à trembler et sans avoir remarqué qu'elle utilisait maintenant son prénom.

Ému devant tant de détresse, William l'étreignit fermement et s'installa auprès d'elle pour mieux la rassurer : _Chut, ça va aller, _lui murmura-t-il en attirant sa tête dans son épaule, _je suis là. Je ne vous quitterai pas d'une semelle._

_-Restez avec moi alors. Vous serez trop loin sur le divan. J'ai peur, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir… _

William lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes tant et aussi longtemps que ses larmes et ses sanglots n'eurent pas complètement cessés. Puis, sans arrêter de lui prodiguer de petites caresses, il se tut espérant ainsi, lui donner la chance de s'endormir. Sa respiration se régularisa enfin, au grand soulagement de William qui avait beaucoup de peine à ne pas donner à ses caresses une intention différente. Le désir qu'elle lui inspirait était si puissant qu'il dût fournir de gros efforts pour se changer les idées. Comment rester de marbre devant l'innocence de la jeune fille et alors qu'il était aussi près d'elle.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, en se rendant à cette soirée à laquelle il s'était senti obligé de participer, très rapidement, son esprit et son charme avaient eu raison de l'homme qu'il était malgré tout. Mais maintenant, dans la pénombre, pressé contre elle et sentant les formes gracieuses de son corps sous sa robe de nuit, le désir devint si puissant qu'il eut grand peine à se retenir de tenter de la séduire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit désignée comme tueuse? Puisqu'il était un vampire et qu'elle les chassait, une relation entre eux était inimaginable, voire impossible. Heureusement qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui. Bien sur, il savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme, mais son esprit lui résistait encore. Ça s'entendait à la manière dont elle lui répondait. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un vampire dangereux et dont il fallait se méfier, un ennemi. Mieux valait donc qu'elle ignorât encore comment Anne était morte et surtout comment il était responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

William déposa délicatement la tête d'Élisabeth sur le drap et s'allongea un peu plus loin d'elle. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration calme et régulière. Le rythme régulier finit par l'aider à se calmer lui-même. Il était presque endormi lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement tout près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'Élisabeth était maintenant assise. Elle fixait droit devant elle à la manière d'une personne qui écoute attentivement des instructions. Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, elle rabattit les couvertures d'un mouvement souple afin de dégager le bord du lit. Elle se redressa, passa une robe de chambre, entra dans ses pantoufles et s'avança vers la fenêtre. William l'interpella à voix basse et vit se concrétiser ses pires craintes, elle ne l'entendait plus. Il se leva à son tour et s'avança lentement vers elle. Élisabeth ne réagissait même pas au bruit qu'il faisait de son côté. Telle une somnambule, elle avançait doucement vers la fenêtre et en écarta le lourd rideau. La fenêtre offrit une résistance à ses doigts glacés. Lorsque celle-ci céda enfin, Élisabeth commença à enjamber le bord déterminée à se rendre à l'extérieur. William s'approcha, la saisit par la taille et essaya de la contraindre à rester dans la pièce. Élisabeth sursauta à son contact et s'éveilla automatiquement en proie à une terreur sans nom. La présence et le contact de William ne parvenaient pas à l'apaiser. Elle hurlait à mort et alla s'écraser dans un coin complètement repliée sur elle-même. Dès que William tentait de l'approcher, elle se remettait à hurler de plus belle. Des pas précipités se firent entendre hors de la chambre, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas.

_-Que se passe-t-il William?_ S'inquiéta le Colonel après avoir ouvert la lumière.

_-Viens, mais ne t'approche pas d'elle. Elle est comme dans un rêve…_

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

Élisabeth cessa alors de crier, mais resta colée contre le mur, à nouveau absente. Elle ferma les yeux et resta immobile les mains coincées sous ses genoux.

_-Elle s'est levée comme somnambule et a cherché à sortir par la fenêtre. Dès que je l'ai touchée pour la ramener dans la chambre, elle s'est mise à crier et à hurler comme une folle. Elle ne semblait ni m'entendre, ni me voir._

_-Elle est sous hypnose. Ils sont prêts et ils l'ont appelée comme promis._

_-Que se passera-t-il si elle n'y va pas?_

_-Ils vont sans doute venir la chercher ici même. Nous devons être prêts à l'attaque._

_-Elle va rester comme ça longtemps? _S'informa William en jetant un œil en direction de la jeune femme qui tremblait maintenant comme une feuille tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

_-Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses William. Mais heureusement pour nous, les vampires n'ont jamais été invités à entrer ici à part toi évidemment. Tant qu'elle est dans la maison elle est en sécurité._

_-Ne devrions-nous pas l'attacher?_

_-Tu as raison Will. Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut. Assure-toi qu'elle reste ici._

Dès que le Colonel eut passé la porte, les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent. Elle sursauta et observait les lieux comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois.

_-Pourquoi suis-je ici? _Demanda-t-elle à William.

_-Vous avez été somnambule, _lui expliqua William en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

_-Quoi? Non, impossible, je ne suis pas somnambule, _protesta-t-elle vivement.

_-Comment expliquez-vous votre présence ici alors?_

_-Qu'ai-je fait?_

_-Vous avez essayé de quitter la pièce en passant par la fenêtre_.

Tout en parlant, William se redressa, s'approcha de la fenêtre, la verrouilla et replaça la lourde tenture en la laissant retomber en place. Élisabeth prit appui de chaque côté du mur pour se relever et chancela victime d'un étourdissement. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de tomber. Après avoir fait quelques pas en direction du lit, William lui offrit son bras pour lui permettre d'y arriver plus rapidement. Élisabeth s'empara de sa main, le tira d'abord vers elle avant de le repousser assez fort pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Le jeune homme tomba lourdement dans le lit. Élisabeth profita de sa chute pour atteindre la porte et se glisser dans le corridor. Elle se mit alors à courir sans trop savoir où elle allait. Au détour du passage, elle se heurta de plein fouet au Colonel qui bascula par terre avec elle. William atteignit alors le couple quelques secondes plus tard et tenta de retenir Élisabeth. Les deux commencèrent alors à se battre sous l'œil éberlué du Colonel.

_-Fitz, ne la laisse pas partir. Elle veut s'en aller… elle… _criait William tout en essayant de la maintenir au sol.

Recevant un vilain coup de pied sur la mâchoire, il ne fut pas en mesure de terminer sa phrase. Le colonel tenta alors de lui faire une jambette, mais échoua lamentablement en perdant lui-même l'équilibre. Reprenant sa course, Élisabeth s'élança dans l'escalier, n'ayant qu'un but en tête et c'était de gagner la sortie principale. Le Colonel passa alors par un chemin différent et arriva quelques secondes avant elle devant la porte. De son côté, William la talonnait de près. Les deux hommes se saisirent alors d'elle en même temps et la maintinrent captive. Le fidèle valet de pied du Colonel arriva avec des cordes et aida les deux hommes à la maîtriser permettant ainsi à William de lui lier les mains dans le dos.

_-Lâchez-moi!_ Hurla-t-elle. _Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir captive ici…_

Après avoir maîtrisé la jeune femme et l'avoir installée sur une chaise droite sous bonne garde, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour discuter.

_-Il faut lui donner un sédatif, il est impératif qu'elle dorme. Elle est trop forte. Si on ne fait rien, elle trouvera une manière de nous échapper, _présuma le Colonel.

_-Non, c'est trop cruel… _s'opposa William.

_-Quelques heures seulement. D'ici à ce que le jour se lève. Dans la journée, l'emprise qu'il a sur elle se dissipera peut-être… _plaida Fitzwilliam.

_-Très bien, mais tu le fais toi-même… _le prévint son cousin.

Écœuré et outré d'être contraint de jouer ce genre de tour à celle qu'il était désormais certain d'aimer, William ferma les yeux tandis que le Colonel préparait le matériel nécessaire et se rendit vers Élisabeth pour lui administrer le puissant sédatif. Les cris de la jeune femme de même que les insultes qu'elle leur lança lui donnèrent une nouvelle raison de se sentir aussi coupable.

Dès que le sommeil l'emporta, les deux hommes la ramenèrent dans la chambre qu'elle avait quittée en prenant la fuite.

_-Il faut contacter son père… _

_-Je m'en occupe puisque toi, tu vas devoir te coucher… le soleil se lève… Je sais que tu es capable de le tolérer, mais puisqu'elle va dormir aussi…._

_-Très bien. Je vais suivre ton conseil, mais s'il se passe quelque chose tu me réveilles d'accord?_

_-Promis… _ajouta le Colonel avant de marcher lentement vers la porte. Avant de la refermer, il observa son cousin tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit où ils venaient de déposer la jeune femme. Surpris par le geste de tendresse de William alors qu'il replaçait délicatement la couverture sur elle, Fitzwilliam l'appela à lui d'un signe de la main.

_-William, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux d'elle? _L'interrogea-t-il à voix basse.

_-Oui, _admit-t-il avant de répliquer pour faire disparaître le rictus qui déformait la bouche moqueuse de Fitzwilliam : _Et je te défends bien de lui en parler. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que c'est réciproque et encore moins pour m'imaginer que notre relation a le moindre avenir, mais c'est ainsi… et je n'y peux rien alors._

_-Bien. Je te tiendrai au courant des développements à ton réveil._

Refermant lui-même la porte une fois son cousin parti, William jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du lit où dormait la jeune fille avant de se diriger vers le divan lit où il s'écrasa en soupirant.

La première chose que fit le Colonel en passant dans son bureau après une très courte nuit, fut de téléphoner à sa promise pour la rassurer. Pendant que l'intendante lui apportait un plateau contenant son petit déjeuner, il prit ses messages sur son répondeur et réalisa qu'en plus de sa fiancée, il devait rappeler monsieur Bennet.

_-J'attends des nouvelles de membres du conseil. Ils devraient avoir terminé de traduire la prophétie. Je vous rappellerai à ce moment là. Et chez vous Colonel, comment ça va?_

Le Colonel rapporta le plus fidèlement possible les événements de la nuit qui valurent à Élisabeth de se retrouver sous sédatif avant de conclure : _Je crois que les vampires ne souhaiteront pas qu'une autre nuit soit aussi infructueuse. Nous nous attendons à ce qu'ils reviennent à la charge dès ce soir… Si seulement on savait comment se préparer._

_-Vous avez parfaitement raison. Moi aussi je crois qu'ils vont frapper ce soir. Puis-je parler à ma fille?_

-_Non, elle est encore sous l'effet du sédatif. Aussitôt qu'elle se réveillera je lui demanderai de vous appeler… à moins qu'elle soit à nouveau sous leur emprise… auquel cas, c'est moi qui vous appellerai._

_-Très bien. Merci Colonel. Le conseil est très rassuré de vous savoir avec elle et moi aussi, je dois bien l'admettre._

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Élisabeth remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Premièrement, il commençait à faire sombre et deuxièmement, elle était attachée. Tendant l'oreille, elle n'entendait rien. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et aperçurent les effets de William prouvant qu'il avait occupé le divan lit.

C'est alors qu'elle décela une présence derrière elle. Un domestique du Colonel était assis sur un fauteuil et la dévisageait, une revue posée sur les genoux. Sans cesser de la surveiller, il pressa un bouton de son cellulaire et attendit qu'une personne réponde.

_-Elle vient de s'éveiller_, l'entendit-elle annoncer à son interlocuteur.

Trente seconde plus tard, le Colonel entrait dans la pièce et s'exclama joyeusement : _Élisabeth, enfin, vous revoilà parmi nous._

_-Euh, pourquoi suis-je attachée? Et où est monsieur Darcy?_

_-Le Maître a tenté de vous appeler la nuit dernière et William discute avec votre père en ce moment même._

_-Euh, vous pouvez me détacher, _l'implora-t-elle.

_-C'est que… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée_, se questionna sincèrement le Colonel.

_-Mais si voyons…_

_-C'est que vous êtes une ennemi redoutable. J'ai encore mal partout…_

_-Je me suis battue contre vous? _S'étonna Élisabeth.

_-Oui et contre William également. Nous avons dû vous administrer un calmant._

_-Oh! C'est donc pour ça que j'ai dormi si longtemps… et que… _comprit-elle en levant ses mains pour lui montrer ses menottes.

_-La nuit va bientôt tomber et nous savons… Enfin, nous nous doutons qu'ils vont chercher à vous récupérer cette nuit._

_-Vous êtes réveillée!?_ S'enquit William en pénétrant dans la pièce à son tour.

_-Comme vous voyez! Que vous a dit mon père?_

Exhalant un profond soupir et s'asseyant sur le divan lit, William répondit : _Rien de plus que ce que nous savons déjà. Il semble que si le Maître a autant d'emprise sur vous c'est à cause de votre sang. Il m'a confirmé qu'il ne peut pas pénétrer ici à moins d'y être invité, mais qu'il peut vous faire venir à lui de plusieurs façons._

_-N'existe-t-il aucun charme ou enchantement qui peut me protéger? Charlotte n'a aucune idée?_

_-Non. J'ai parlé avec elle il y a une heure de ça. Elle devrait arriver bientôt d'ailleurs. Mais en tout cas, elle dit que rien ne peut contrer ce type d'appel._

_-Très bien… Alors vous allez devoir me laisser y aller._

_-NON!_ Protesta William en se levant.

_-Vous avez une meilleure idée peut être? _L'intima-t-elle_._

_-Non mais… il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire ça, _la menaça-t-il.

_-Calme-toi William, _lui ordonna le Colonel avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme pour lui rétorquer, _de toutes les solutions que nous avons déjà envisagées, vous envoyer là-bas n'est même pas sur la liste._

-_Bonjour, _lança Charlotte à la ronde en pénétrant dans la chambre à son tour, _j'ai réussi à me libérer plus tôt et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous._

_-Tu as trouvé une solution? _Espéra Élisabeth.

_-Peut être… _admit-elle en gardant mystérieusement le silence.

_-Parlez madame Collins, _lui demanda le Colonel.

_-Colonel, monsieur Darcy, il faut simplement qu'Élisabeth se marie!_

_-Qu'elle épouse le maître? Vous souffrez d'une maladie mentale ou quoi? _Se choqua William en se redressant.

-_C'est hors de question_! L'appuya son cousin.

_-Non, vous m'avez mal comprise, _se défendit-elle_, si Élisabeth est déjà mariée avec un autre, alors, le Maître ne pourra pas l'épouser! Il ne sera même plus capable de l'appeler si ça se trouve. Il devra se trouver une autre épouse, _exposa la jeune magicienne en sortant un immense bouquin poussiéreux de derrière son dos.

_-Ça pourrait marcher? Vous êtes sure? _S'enquit le Colonel d'une voix sceptique.

-_Les vampires sont des ex-humains non? Ils ne peuvent pas contrer ce genre de cérémonie. Pourquoi croyez-vous donc qu'ils craignent les croix? Ils respectent la religion. Ce que Dieu a uni ne peut être désuni, ça ne change pas quant on devient vampires. C'est écrit noir sur blanc ici, _compléta-t-elle en désignant un paragraphe à l'aide de son doigt.

_-Mais je ne veux pas me marier, _protesta finalement Élisabeth d'une toute petite voix.

_-Mieux vaut épouser un humain qu'un mort-vivant, vous ne croyez pas? _Lui fit remarquer le Colonel.

_-On ne se marie pas dans des circonstances aussi dégradantes… _renchérit-elle, mais d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme.

_-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez d'autres options, _l'apostropha William.

_-Très bien, puisque vous êtes tous contre moi et que je n'ai, _semble-t-il_, plus mon mot à dire, comment suggérez-vous que nous procédions? _Ironisa-t-elle._ J'appelle mon père et que je lui ordonne de me trouver un soupirant?_ _Je sors dans la rue et j'attrape le premier célibataire qui passe? _Poursuivit-elle.

_-Non, votre seule option est d'épouser William._

_-NON!_ Hurlèrent en chœur les deux personnes concernées.

_**…. À suivre…**_

_**Hum? Vont-ils accepter, refuser? Y être contraints?  
**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous...  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	7. Un mariage arrangé

**Nos deux héros sont forcés de prendre une décision rapide, mais un autre retournement les attend avant le début de la cérémonie. Régalez-vous, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, car le danger est bien présent. Merci à Gridaille, Laura, Angela, Libra10, Hagadoe, Marie-Paule, Laurence, Lilouth33. En passant Gridaille, tu es perspicace puisque le Maître, je l'ai justement imaginé semblable au Dracula de Coppola dans sa forme démoniaque. Alors, bonne lecture mesdames. Miriamme._  
_**

**_Septième partie._**

_-Le mariage n'aura pas besoin d'être consommé…_ précisa le Colonel après avoir pris le temps de lire le texte que pointait Charlotte et après avoir jeté un œil coquin en direction de son cousin.

-_Élisabeth, William est le seul célibataire que nous ayons sous la main, _insista Charlotte. Elle désigna ensuite le Colonel avant d'ajouter :_ le Colonel est déjà fiancé, il n'est donc pas éligible, à moins que tu veuilles te faire une ennemie…_

_-Charlotte, même si je décidais d'obtempérer, ce qui est hors de question de toute façon, nous n'avons ni papiers officiels, ni même de prêtre sous la main._

-_Euh… Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, _la corrigea le Colonel d'un ton gêné._ J'ai des papiers tout près, sur lesquels il ne manque que le nom de ma fiancée. Celui de William… enfin, il s'avère que le prénom de mon cousin est identique à mon nom de famille, il ne sera donc pas nécessaire de le changer… _

_-Quoi? Vous ne vous appelez pas William? _

_-Son nom de baptême est Fitzwilliam Darcy… _lui expliqua le Colonel à la place de William que la contrariété avait poussé à se diriger vers la fenêtre et à leur tourner le dos.

_-Pour ce qui est du prêtre, le curé Desmond, qui est un vieil ami de la famille, pourrait être ici dans l'heure qui vient, _poursuivit le Colonel avant de jeter un œil interrogatif à la jeune femme. _Alors, qu'en dites-vous? Je vous rappelle que la nuit ne va pas tarder…_

_-Ai-je réellement le choix?_ Se plaignit la jeune femme sans attendre de réponse. _Très bien Colonel. Occupez-vous de faire venir ce prêtre. Pour ma part, je souhaiterais m'entretenir quelques instants avec Will, euh, mon fiancé, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, bien entendu?_

_-Non… pas du tout. Charlotte, pouvez-vous détacher votre amie? Vous m'accompagnerez ensuite dans la chambre de Marie, ma propre fiancée. Je voudrais vous confier la tâche de trouver une robe convenable pour Élisabeth._ _William, je t'attendrai ensuite dans mon bureau. Je serai probablement au téléphone avec monsieur Bennet, mais j'aurai des vêtements pour toi. Ne soyez pas trop long._

Une fois les trois autres sortis de la pièce, Élisabeth se mit à marcher de long en large tandis que William se retournait pour l'observer.

_-Je vous écoute,_ lâcha-t-il d'un ton maussade.

_-Oh écoutez William. Rien ne sert de bouder. Moi non plus je ne veux pas me marier… enfin, pas comme ça. _

-_Et comment!_

_-Toutefois, ce n'est pas pour revenir sur cette décision que je voulais vous parler…_ balbutia-t-elle nerveusement.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse alors? _Lui demanda William d'une voix tendue.

_-Vous avez sans doute déjà remarqué… que je suis attirée par vous… _admit-elle en rougissant.

_-Il existe une certaine attirance entre nous, c'est vrai… _céda-t-il en s'asseyant, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. _Mais encore?_

_-Mais je ne vous aime pas. Et je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ne chercherez pas à profiter de la situation. Je ne veux pas d'un vrai mariage. _Le prévint-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_-Soyez assurée que dès que vous serez hors de danger, nous annulerons ce mariage, _lui promit William en serrant les lèvres.

_-Merci, William._

30 minutes plus tard, Élisabeth Bennet devint Élisabeth Darcy après avoir apposé sa signature à côté de celle de William sur le document qui avait été prévu pour unir le Colonel Fitzwilliam et Marie Durand, sa fiancée. Après être allé reconduire le prêtre dans l'entrée, le Colonel revint dans le salon et offrit un verre de champagne à tous, dissimulant très mal l'inquiétude qui le rongeait concernant les événements qui risquaient de se produire durant la nuit. Incapable d'avaler une seule gorgée de champagne, Élisabeth posa sa coupe sur la table de verre et demanda la permission de téléphoner à son père. Le Colonel suggéra alors à William de le suivre dans son bureau afin de laisser les deux jeunes femmes seules.

_-J'espère que tu vas en profiter?_ Blagua le Colonel en donnant une bonne tape dans le dos de William en pénétrant dans la pièce chaleureuse où trônaient deux immenses bibliothèques.

_-Très drôle. Je te verrais bien à ma place… _ronchonna William en calant son verre.

_-Je vous ai fait préparer la même chambre qu'hier soir, sauf que cette fois, tu y trouveras une bouteille de champagne au froid dans un seau à glace de même que des petits des craquelins, _lui apprit-il tout sourire.

_-Fitz, tu fais fausse route avec tes insinuations… Je n'ai pas l'intention de la toucher…._

_-Tu ne lui en as quand même pas fait la promesse? _S'inquiéta son cousin.

_-C'était ça ou pas de mariage…_

_-Pauvre de toi, _se moqua Fitzwilliam. _Seul avec elle dans une chambre… L'avoir sous les yeux constamment et ne pas avoir le droit de…._

_-Tais-toi!_ L'intima William.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit obligeant les deux hommes à se taire. Charlotte s'excusa puis pénétra dans la pièce, la mine sombre.

_-Vous l'avez laissée seule? _Lui demanda le Colonel d'un ton inquiet.

_-Non, votre intendante est avec elle. Élisabeth vient de recevoir un appel de son père, _grimaça-t-elle, _selon le conseil, nous avons un autre grave problème. Un détail auquel nous n'avons pas pensé… et qui pourrait faire toute la différence cette nuit._

_-Quoi? De quoi s'agit-il maintenant? _La questionna William d'un ton impatient.

_-Le conseil a terminé d'étudier les documents sacrés et en est venu à la conclusion…_

_-Mais quoi?_ La pressa à nouveau William.

_-Que votre mariage doit être consommé… _Laissa finalement tomber Charlotte sachant très bien qu'elle lâchait une bombe.

_-Quoi? _S'insurgea William en se figeant instantanément.

_-Attend William. Pourquoi prétendent-ils cela? _L'interrogea le Colonel.

_-Ils disent que le certificat de mariage peut être détruit. Les vampires n'ont qu'à le faire disparaître. La seule chose qui pourra sauver Élisabeth c'est si elle appartient à un autre, __**corps et âme.**_

_-C'est vraiment son propre père qui suggère cela_? S'exclama William éberlué.

_-Il aime sa fille. Il veut qu'elle vive! _Plaida Charlotte avec conviction avant de soupirer bruyamment, se planter devant William et lui annoncer : _La balle est dans votre camp maintenant William._

-_William, _débuta son cousin en se tournant vers lui._ Nous connaissons tous le caractère extraordinaire de votre situation, mais je t'en prie, accepte donc de lui faire l'amour une fois… même en sachant que tu ne l'aimes pas_…

William baissa la tête, éprouvant une vive reconnaissance envers son cousin qui se montrait assez discret pour ne pas utiliser contre lui, les sentiments qu'il avaient développés pour Élisabeth et qu'il lui avait confiés un peu plus tôt.

-_Fais-le pour lui sauver la vie. C'est la tueuse et nous avons besoin d'elle. Reconnais-le, _insista le Colonel à qui William n'avait pas encore répondu.

_-Et si elle refuse? _Lui demanda son cousin en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Si son père n'arrive pas à lui faire accepter cette idée, le Colonel et moi allons également essayer de la convaincre… _s'engagea Charlotte en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

_-Très bien_, annonça finalement William un masque neutre sur le visage.

_-Bien, voilà qui est décidé. Hum! _S'exclama le Colonel après avoir jeté un œil sur sa montre :_ William, je suis désolé de te presser, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu regagnes la chambre bleue… Charlotte et moi, nous allons entreprendre Élisabeth… le temps qu'il faudra. Dès que nous serons arrivés à la convaincre… elle ira te rejoindre._

Une autre longue et pénible conversation – presque identique à la précédente - se tint dans la même pièce. Après avoir tergiversé pendant dix longues minutes, Élisabeth soupira bruyamment et finit par céder : _Je sais, je comprends. Mais enfin, faut-il vraiment que… C'est tellement injuste…_ gémit la jeune femme la tête dans les mains.

_-William est parti t'attendre dans la chambre bleue. Si ça peut te consoler, il est aussi bouleversé que toi… _

_-Vous devez y aller Élisabeth. Vous avez déjà perdu un temps précieux, _la pressa le Colonel d'une voix inquiète.

-_Très bien…_ se décida la jeune femme en se levant : _mais je ne veux pas de moquerie, ni aucune allusion à ce que vous avons été obligé de faire. Oh, en passant Colonel, ne vous faites pas d'illusions, n'espérez rien de concret. William et moi n'avons pas d'avenir ensemble…_ ajouta-t-elle avec agressivité.

Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, Élisabeth fut saisie d'effroi. Le chemin pour se rendre à la chambre bleue lui parut interminable. Une sensation d'engourdissement la pénétra lui ôtant toute crainte. Elle franchit l'escalier au pas de course, se découvrant une telle hâte de se retrouver face à William. La main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre en question, elle pouvait presque sentir la présence de son époux et son cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle. Ouvrant la porte, elle constata que tout avait été mis en place pour leur nuit de noces. Une musique douce flottait dans l'air, la lumière était tamisée et une bouteille de champagne baignait dans un bac de glace à côté de deux belles coupes cristallines. Jetant un œil dans le reste de la pièce, Élisabeth devina que William était dans la salle de bain. Elle se rendit près du lit, s'allongea sur les couvertures et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de celui qu'elle venait tout juste d'épouser.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, son cœur fit un bond vertigineux dans son poitrine, l'obligeant à ravaler sa salive. La voix basse de William chuchota alors son prénom. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle, mais ne rencontra que le vide. L'appel se renouvela, mais semblait maintenant venir de la fenêtre. Élisabeth se releva lentement, obéît à la voix et posa la main sur la lourde tenture pour dégager la fenêtre. Elle répondit au sourire du jeune homme en le découvrant de l'autre côté et pressa ta tête contre la vitre froide pressée qu'elle était de lui appartenir et ressentant une telle urgence à l'idée de jouer avec le feu qu'elle voyait dans ses prunelles assombries par le désir.

Bien qu'il fut encore de l'autre côté, elle l'entendit clairement la prier de déverrouiller le loquet. Sans attendre une seule seconde, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le regarda s'avancer vers elle sans le quitter des yeux. Aussitôt qu'il fut entré, William referma la fenêtre, laissa retomber l'épais rideau et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

_-J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées_, se justifia-t-il tout en la serrant tendrement contre lui.

Se laissant mener vers le lit, nerveuse mais consentante, Élisabeth lui affirma qu'elle comprenait.

_-Vous êtes si belle… _lui susurra William en s'arrêtant au pied du lit.

La voix rauque et basse de son époux déclencha une série de frissons qui la rendirent doublement consciente de la nudité du jeune homme sous sa robe de chambre. Dans un état proche de l'abandon, Élisabeth le laissa l'enlacer et détacher la robe de soie blanche que Charlotte avait trouvée pour elle. Celle-ci glissa lentement sur le sol et se posa sans faire de bruit. Surprise de n'éprouver aucune gêne à se retrouver totalement nue devant William, Élisabeth profita du moment où il détachait sa propre robe de chambre pour jeter un œil avide sur ses formes masculines.

_«Ce qu'il est beau», _songea-t-elle tandis qu'il penchait la tête vers son cou tout en soulevant sa chevelure bouclée afin de mieux voir cette veine, si pleine d'attraits pour ceux qu'elle chassait.

C'est justement au moment où elle sentit des crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair qu'elle s'éveilla de la transe dans laquelle elle se trouvait et réalisa qu'une chose horrible était en train de lui arriver. Un seul cri sortit de sa bouche, mais fut immédiatement étouffé par une main affreuse qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de William Darcy. Elle fut donc réduite au silence par celui là même qu'elle avait invité à entrer à la place de son époux: le Maître. Elle réussit à le repousser, mais fut rapidement rattrapée par le monstre qui assumait maintenant sa propre apparence alors qu'il la ramenait vers le lit où il l'écrasa de tout son poids.

Un étage plus bas, alors qu'il arpentait d'un pas nerveux le sol de la chambre bleue, William cherchait toujours ce qu'il allait dire à la jeune femme lorsqu'elle daignerait enfin faire son entrée dans la chambre. Commençant à s'impatienter, il se versa un second verre de champagne et prit place sur le divan en exhalant un profond soupir.

Lorsque l'écho d'un cri d'effroi le fit sursauter et échapper son verre, il se redressa, certain d'avoir reconnu la voix d'Élisabeth. Il perçut ensuite le martèlement inégal d'une poursuite, juste au-dessus de lui. Sans perdre une minute, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et croisa son cousin et Charlotte qui arrivaient tous deux vers lui.

_-Que se passe-t-il? _S'inquiéta le Colonel en dévisageant William.

_-Je ne sais pas! _Rétorqua William._ Où est Élisabeth?_

-_Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi et que vous étiez en train de vous battre…_ Lui expliqua son cousin en jetant un bref regard dans la chambre.

_-Moi aussi_… Ajouta Charlotte.

Soudain le vacarme reprit juste au-dessus de leur tête. Les trois amis s'observèrent brièvement avant de se diriger tous en même temps dans le corridor en direction de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Ils se mirent alors à ouvrir les portes de toutes les chambres les unes après les autres.

Lorsque William tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre qui se trouvait directement au-dessus de la chambre bleue, il fit signe aux deux autres de venir près de lui après avoir découvert qu'elle était verrouillée. Sur un signe du Colonel, qui lui en donna la permission, William fit sauter la serrure en fonçant dessus avec son épaule et ressentit une telle peur en découvrant la créature hideuse, tout sauf humaine qui s'apprêtait à soumettre Élisabeth. Celle-ci ne résistait plus, demeurant aussi passive que si elle était sous hypnose. Horriblement frustré, le monstre se redressa et abandonna la jeune femme pour faire face aux trois intrus. Sans perdre une seconde, William se transforma en vampire et se rua sur le Maître en hurlant.

Les deux créatures s'empoignèrent, brisant tout sur leur passage. Profitant de l'éloignement temporaire des deux créatures, Charlotte se dirigea vers Élisabeth qui gisait maintenant inanimée, la couvrit à l'aide d'un drap et ordonna au Colonel de l'aider à la sortir la pièce. William et le monstre n'avaient toujours pas cessé de se battre. Après être allé déposer Élisabeth dans la pièce d'à côté et s'être assuré que Charlotte en prendrait soin, Fitzwilliam revint dans la pièce où la bataille faisait toujours rage et tenta d'aider son cousin à vaincre le monstre. Lorsqu'il réalisa que William était en mauvaise posture et que ses forces déclinaient plus rapidement que celles de la bête, Fitzwilliam s'approcha du lit et fouilla dans le tiroir de la table de chevet à la recherche d'un crucifix. Cachant l'objet dans son dos, il s'approcha lentement du Maître et lui brandit la croix au visage tout de suite après que celui-ci eut projeté William contre le mur près duquel il s'écroula inconscient.

Réalisant que la croix n'avait vraiment pas sur le monstre l'effet escompté, le Colonel prit peur et rebroussa chemin vers la porte. Arrivant derrière lui à ce moment là, Charlotte se mit à prononcer des incantations inconnues du Colonel mais qui, à tout le moins, eurent un effet dissuasif suffisant sur le montre pour qu'il ressorte par où il était entré.

-_Où avez-vous appris ça?_ S'intéressa le Colonel en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

_-Dans un vieux livre de magie que j'étudie encore. Je lui ai retiré son permis de séjour. J'ai rendu son immunité à votre maison. En d'autres mots, le Maître n'est plus invité à y entrer, _lui expliqua_-_t-elle tout en verrouillant la fenêtre.

Le Colonel se rendit alors vers William qui gisait toujours sur le sol. Il s'éveilla toutefois dès que les deux autres tentèrent de le déplacer.

_-Où est Élisabeth? _S'inquiéta celui dont les plaies se refermaient rapidement.

_-Calmez-vous monsieur Darcy. J'ai laissé Élisabeth dans la pièce d'à côté en compagnie de Maria._ _Elle me semble en meilleur état que vous en fait._

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Comment est-ce arrivé?_

_-Le Maître a dû l'appeler au moment où elle nous a quittés pour aller vous rejoindre. Il lui a embrouillé l'esprit et l'a guidée jusqu'ici, _suggéra Charlotte.

_-Vous avez raison. Maintenant… _Reprit Fitzwilliam en jetant un œil sur son cousin : _il serait vraiment temps que tu ailles la rejoindre. Il ne faut pas laisser le temps au Maître de se réorganiser… C'est sûr qu'il va revenir._

Sans ajouter un mot, William se redressa en chancelant. Charlotte vint gentiment à son secours et l'aida à atteindre la porte. Juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la chambre où Charlotte et le Colonel avait transféré Élisabeth, la magicienne posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur son torse et lui transféra une bonne dose d'énergie.

_-Euh… merci Charlotte._ Lui dit celui-ci en découvrant qu'il avait retrouvé toutes ses forces d'un coup. _Très bien. Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher… je vais me débrouiller sans vous maintenant._ Rétorqua timidement William la main sur la poignée.

Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, William éprouva un immense soulagement en découvrant que la jeune femme était assise devant le secrétaire et qu'elle se peignait les cheveux, tout aussi naturellement que s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le voyant pénétrer dans la pièce, l'intendante le salua d'un petit signe de tête et quitta la pièce sans plus attendre. William sentit les battements précipités de son cœur s'accélérer grandement et ses poings se serrer, lorsqu'il découvrit les deux trous laissés dans le cou d'Élisabeth par les crocs du Maître.

Posant la brosse sur le secrétaire, Élisabeth se releva lentement, jeta sur William un œil inquiet avant de s'asseoir au bout du lit.

_-Comment puis-je être certaine qu'il s'agit bien de vous cette fois? _Lui demanda-t-elle sentant ses yeux se gonfler de larmes.

_-Vous avez cru que c'était moi? _S'étonna-t-il.

_-Le Maître avait pris votre apparence… Comment être certaine que vous êtes bien William Darcy…_

_-Attendez, je crois savoir comment vous convaincre, _joignant le geste à la parole, William vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit et prit sa main entre les deux siennes. Il la posa ensuite sur son torse à la hauteur du cœur et exerça une forte pression sur les doigts d'Élisabeth afin qu'elle puisse sentir les battements de son cœur.

_-Oh, mon Dieu!_ S'exclama-t-elle en laissant sortir un profond soupir de soulagement et en portant ses deux mains à la hauteur de son visage.

_-Élisabeth, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis très nerveux moi aussi… mais vous comprenez que nous n'avons pas le choix, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Je sais… _

-_Ne vous en faites pas… je vais faire très attention à vous._

Approchant sa tête de la sienne, William posa délicatement sa bouche aux commissures de ses lèvres.

_-William, il faut que vous sachiez… je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant, _avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Encouragé par le doux aveu de la jeune femme, William couvrit alors entièrement sa bouche de ses lèvres fiévreuses. Celle-ci esquissa alors un léger mouvement de recul, mais se calma aussitôt qu'elle réalisa qu'il ne voulait qu'effleurer ses lèvres avant d'aller déposer une foule de petits baisers sur l'ensemble de son visage. Lorsqu'en poursuivant son exploration, il descendit vers son cou, Élisabeth se raidit subitement et le repoussa violemment. William releva la tête vers elle et comprit que la peur avait reprit possession d'elle.

_-Souvenez-vous Élisabeth, je sais contrôler la bête en moi. Vous ne la verrez pas ce soir. Vous n'avez rien à craindre… je ne vous veux aucun mal… _

Voyant la peur perdre tranquillement du terrain dans son regard, William laissa son sourire et ses yeux finir de la rassurer en les laissant révéler ce sentiment si extraordinaire qu'il éprouvait pour elle et qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant bien qu'il eût été très épris de sa cousine par alliance. Sa bouche descendit vers de la sienne pour la seconde fois, alors que William se retrouva à nouveau incertain de l'accueil qui lui serait fait. Entendant un léger gémissement s'échapper de la gorge d'Élisabeth au moment où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, il s'enhardit en approfondissant son baiser. Au lieu de prendre peur, Élisabeth laissa ses mains s'activer. Elles se posèrent sur les épaules de William pour aboutir dans ses cheveux. Sentant son désir monter à l'unisson avec le sien, William partit à la découverte de sa bouche et laissa ses mains explorer son corps à son tour, quelque peu gêné par sa robe et ses propres vêtements. Délaissant sa bouche, il se redressa pour l'aider à se dévêtir. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de plaisir lorsqu'elle apparut nue devant lui. Il posa alors timidement ses deux mains sur sa taille, ses lèvres sur son front et se colla contre elle. Le prenant par surprise, Élisabeth commença à détacher les boutons de son pyjama. Celui-ci l'aida du mieux qu'il le put et la poussa doucement vers le lit. Avant de l'y rejoindre, William retira ce qui lui restait de vêtement. Une fois allongé à ses côtés, William s'arrêta un instant et se mit à la dévisager attentivement.

_-N'ayez pas peur… Je vais faire attention à vous…_

_-Je n'ai plus peur, _avoua-t-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Vous devriez… je vous désire à la folie_, admit-il avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Tout en s'installant au-dessus d'elle, William laissa ses mains explorer son corps. Initié depuis longtemps au plaisir et ayant également en tête l'urgence qu'il y avait à consommer leur union, William laissa ses mains se diriger lentement mais sûrement à la découverte du bas ventre d'Élisabeth, obtenant très rapidement d'elle la réponse souhaitée. Lorsqu'elle cambra les reins vers lui et qu'elle se mit bien naïvement à se presser davantage contre lui, William réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Utilisant son genou, il écarta doucement les jambes d'Élisabeth et la pénétra en douceur, sans jamais cesser de la caresser, ni de l'embrasser. Il s'arrêta tout de même lorsqu'il la sentit se raidir sous lui. Il mit un frein à son élan et la rassura en lui chuchotant des mots tendres et doux. Sentant le désir la reprendre par les mouvements qu'elle imprimait vers lui, William se glissa en elle jusqu'au fond, brisant d'un coup cet hymen qu'elle lui avait fait l'honneur de lui offrir et prenant sauvagement possession de sa bouche, animé par un désir foudroyant. Les gémissements qui s'échappèrent ensuite de la gorge de la jeune fille firent écho aux siens. William continua alors ses mouvements de va-et-vient auxquels Élisabeth répondait spontanément. Quittant momentanément sa bouche pour son cou, William continua à la pénétrer poussé par une fièvre comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Élisabeth fermait les yeux et cambrait les reins à chaque fois que William plongeait en elle. Lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir différemment et qu'elle s'accrocha fortement à ses épaules, William comprit qu'elle approchait de la délivrance et perdit le contrôle de la situation. Il explosa en elle au moment où même elle atteignait elle-même l'orgasme. Dès que William perdit ses dernières forces et retomba sur elle épuisé, Élisabeth sembla revenir à elle et rougit violemment. William la rassura en l'embrassant doucement tandis qu'il se poussait à ses côtés.

Heureuse et comblée par l'expérience inouïe qu'elle venait de vivre avec William, Élisabeth craignait tout de même un peu sa réaction. Après tout, c'était bien à contre cœur qu'il avait accepté de se marier avec elle et de lui faire l'amour. De son côté, elle comprenait mieux maintenant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer trouver meilleur amant que lui. Curieuse de lui faire part de ses pensées, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et découvrit avec surprise qu'il se levait et commençait à s'habiller. Silencieuse, Élisabeth n'osa pas intervenir tant elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Une fois habillé, William s'approcha de la fenêtre, ouvrit le rideau puis se tourna vers Élisabeth.

_-Croyez-vous qu'il y a encore du danger?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle en se redressant sur son coude.

William ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question. En le regardant plus attentivement, Élisabeth constata qu'il semblait souffrant. La main qu'il avait posée sur le rideau pour l'écarter, se mit à trembler. Voulant manifestement faire un pas vers elle, William chancela avant de tomber par terre ruisselant de sueur. Élisabeth se leva sans plus attendre. Passa une robe de chambre et vint vers lui. Elle réussit à le mettre debout de peine et de misère avant de le guider vers le lit.

Une fois qu'il fut allongé, Élisabeth en profita pour tâter son front et découvrit qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Déterminée à aller chercher de l'aide, Élisabeth se redressa et referma sa robe de chambre solidement.

Un cri horrible s'échappa de la bouche de William lui faisant faire volte-face. Elle vit alors le corps du jeune homme se tendre et se contorsionner violemment. Une guerre interne semblait se dérouler à l'intérieur de son corps alors que toute la surface de sa peau devenait rouge écarlate. Élisabeth gagna la sortie et ouvrit la porte de la chambre au moment même où le Colonel arrivait au pas de course, armé de pieux.

_-C'est William… il… Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive… _Bégaya-t-elle en l'invitant à entrer dans la chambre.

Sans prendre la peine ni le temps de lui répondre, le Colonel pénétra dans la pièce et constata que William brillait par son absence. Seule, la fenêtre grande ouverte et le pyjama qui jonchait le sol prouvaient qu'il avait été là.

_-Mon Dieu… Le jour se lève, _paniqua la jeune femme en s'écrasant sur le sol, _il va mourir… et c'est ma faute…_

_**…À suivre…**_

_**Qui sait ce qui s'est produit?  
À part moi, bien entendu... Libra10? Gridaille? Hagadoe?  
**_

_**Les paris sont ouverts...  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	8. Descente aux enfers

**Hagadoe, tu m'as influencée en me priant de mettre la suite immédiatement en ligne. Ceci est un court chapitre, mais très intense... il devrait vous donner une idée de la suite... et surtout vous faire peur. Je vous en prie mesdames, ne me punissez pas en réduisant le nombre de vos commentaires à cause de la rapidité de cette publication... j'en ai tellement besoin. Merci encore à toutes. Miriamme._  
_**

**_Huitième partie_**

_-Non Élisabeth, ça n'arrivera pas, _intervint le Colonel en l'aidant à se relever. _William tolère le soleil maintenant, il trouvera une cachette. Vous oubliez aussi qu'il a l'habitude des situations périlleuses, il s'entraîne depuis qu'il est tout jeune._

Résumant brièvement la situation à Charlotte alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre à son tour (elle s'était également réveillée à cause de cris, mais avait eu du mal à retrouver son chemin), le Colonel la laissa s'approcher de la fenêtre et soulever la lourde tenture.

_-Est-ce à cause de votre situation? Vous avez réussi à… _demanda-t-elle à son amie après s'être retournée et en rougissant violemment.

_-Il m'a sauvée, oui…_ murmura péniblement Élisabeth en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre.

_- T'a-t-il mordue? A-t-il bu de ton sang? _Insista-t-elle.

Le Colonel roula des yeux et poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

_-Eh Colonel, vous semblez oublier que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, votre cousin William est aussi un vampire. Il ne faut pas oublier que faire l'amour nous rapproche de certaines pulsions que nous partageons avec les bêtes… _

_-William a eu d'autres femmes dans sa vie depuis qu'il est vampire… Pardon, _dit-il à Élisabeth avant de continuer à plaider la cause de son cousin, _et il n'a jamais mordu personne jusqu'ici… Il a une âme, je vous le rappelle. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui a pu se produire alors? _Se demanda la jeune magicienne en examinant la pièce et s'arrêtant devant le lit.

_-D'après-vous Charlotte, le Maître s'est-il déjà aperçu que mademoiselle Bennet n'est plus disponible? _L'interrogea le Colonel.

_-Il sait très certainement que madame Darcy n'est plus libre… _précisa-t-elle.

_-Sauf s'il constate ensuite qu'il n'y a plus de monsieur Darcy… et que je suis veuve, _paniqua tout de même Élisabeth.

_-William est en vie voyons… Personnellement, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète… _

_-Qu'est qui vous tracasse Colonel? _L'interrogea Charlotte en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_-Et bien… votre père et moi… on se demandait si… Ce qu'il y a c'est que, puisque William est un vampire aussi, tout comme le Maître, alors on craignait tout de même un peu, qu'après avoir consommé votre union, il ne perde son âme dans la transaction…_

_-Vous croyez que c'est ce qui pourrait s'être produit? _S'indigna Élisabeth.

_-Un vampire sanguinaire immortel, doté maintenant – grâce à cette belle nuit de noces - d'une force surhumaine… Beau cocktail!_ Ironisa finalement Charlotte.

_-Vous auriez dû y penser avant… à tout le moins soumettre le problème à mon père, _s'énerva encore Élisabeth.

_-Mais, je l'ai fait voyons, _reprit-il,_ votre père était d'accord pour qu'on essaie.__ «En fait… _Songea-t-il sans oser regarder directement la jeune femme : _C'est de ma faute… «Après tout_, songea Fitzwilliam, _si __monsieur Bennet s'était laissé convaincre, c'était uniquement après qu'il lui eut avoué que contre toute attente, William Darcy était tombé follement amoureux de sa fille_. _Mais ça, Élisabeth n'avait pas besoin de le savoir»._

Exhalant un profond soupir, Élisabeth jeta un œil découragé en direction de son amie, puis se tourna vers le Colonel pour lui demander : _J'aimerais bien m'entretenir avec mon père si vous voulez bien. Il saura peut être nous éclairer davantage quitte à consulter le conseil._

Une fois en ligne avec monsieur Bennet, Élisabeth lui rapporta les derniers événements et comprit qu'il croyait la même chose que le Colonel à l'effet que William avait dû perdre son âme. Selon lui, William avait déjà subi une première transformation suite à la consommation antérieure qu'il avait fait du sang d'Élisabeth alors qu'il était prisonnier des vampires. Selon ses lectures et l'étude du texte de la prophétie réalisée avec les membres du conseil, monsieur Bennet savait maintenant qu'une seule goutte du sang de la tueuse pouvait déclencher le processus de transformation une fois absorbée par un vampire. La seule différence que procurait le fait de boire une importante quantité de sang – comme l'avait fait le maître, résidait dans l'emprise que le vampire gagnait ainsi sur la tueuse. Comme le maître avait absorbé beaucoup plus de sang que William, il possédait donc un accès presque illimité et donc une emprise totale sur son esprit s'il le souhaitait.

_-Le Maître peut t'hypnotiser… mais William probablement pas, _termina monsieur Bennet d'une voix fatiguée.

_-Je comprends_ _la nuance_, répondit Élisabeth en essuyant ses larmes d'un mouvement rageur.

_-Mais il y a pire… la prophétie dit aussi… que le sang de la tueuse n'est pas unique… qu'on peut nécessairement le retrouver chez les membres d'une même famille en autant qu'ils ont le même groupe sanguin._

_-Oh mon Dieu… Jane! _Paniqua Élisabeth n'ayant nul besoin que son père lui rappelât qu'elles appartenaient toutes les deux au groupe sanguin 0 positif.

_-Je ne crois être en mesure de protéger adéquatement Jane tout seul…_

_-Que veux-tu faire alors? Tu devrais nous l'envoyer ici… le Colonel et moi, on pourrait la protéger…_

_-C'est ce que je comptais faire… J'en discuterai avec le Colonel quant nous aurons terminé notre conversation. Il est avec toi en ce moment?_

_-Oui… j'ai mis ton appel en __«__**mains libres**__». Il écoute depuis quelques minutes déjà._

_-En effet, monsieur Bennet. Je suis là depuis longtemps. Pour ma part, je crois que je vais contacter monsieur Charles Bingley. Cet homme est le meilleur ami de William. Je crois qu'il pourrait nous être utile. Personne ne connaît mieux les habitudes de William que lui…_

_-Bonne idée. Allez ma fille, va dormir un peu… j'aimerais discuter un peu avec le Colonel. _

Après avoir passé le combiné à Fitzwilliam, Élisabeth retourna dans sa chambre où elle prit une douche. Tandis que l'eau cascadait sur son corps, Élisabeth se permit de repenser à l'instant où William lui avait fait l'amour. Elle se toucha là où il l'avait touchée, s'accota au fond de la douche et ferma les yeux. Une grande lassitude la gagna. Laissant l'eau couler sur sa tête, elle eut – l'espace d'une seconde – le sentiment qu'une personne tentait d'entrer en contact avec elle. Elle se redressa, ferma le robinet d'un mouvement sec, ramassa sa serviette et se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Revenant dans le bureau où Fitzwilliam était maintenant en conversation avec Charles Bingley, Élisabeth faisait les cents pas, attendant d'avoir l'occasion de lui parler.

_-Je viens de voir où est William! Il a besoin d'aide_! Lui apprit-elle, aussitôt qu'il eut raccroché.

Quelques heures plus tôt dans la campagne verdoyante, William s'éveillait dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une jeune femme très menue ouvrit une porte et le soleil s'infiltra dans la pièce révélant ainsi l'espace simple et restreint dans lequel le jeune homme se trouvait. Il ne reconnaissait rien ni personne. Il ferma les yeux à cause du soleil alors qu'une violente migraine faisait battre ses tempes. La jeune fille s'excusa de sa brusquerie et approcha une pleine cuillerée de bouillon de poulet à la hauteur de sa bouche.

_-Vous devriez manger pendant que c'est encore chaud, _lui suggéra-t-elle en chuchotant.

_-Non merci. Pas faim. _Répondit-il tout bas puisque la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait la tête, augmentait à l'effort.

_-Vous êtes certain de ne plus vous souvenir de rien… _

_-Mal de tête… _

_-Vous n'avez aucune trace de blessure pourtant. Ni bleus, ni rien…_

_-Où m'avez-vous trouvé?_

_-À l'orée du bois, près du cimetière. _

_-Pas de papiers? De portefeuille?_

_-Non rien. Vous étiez totalement nu, _répondit-elle en détournant de regard, gênée. _Vous avez dû être détroussé… sans doute êtes-vous tombé aussi, ce qui expliquerait votre perte de mémoire._

_-Vous avez sans doute raison… Je vais aller me promener dans le village un peu plus tard… je verrai bien si quelqu'un me reconnaît. On me cherche peut être, _espéra-t-il.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth s'éveilla trois heures plus tard, le Colonel était allé chercher sa fiancée et Charles Bingley à la gare. Elle cassa la croûte, puis alla s'entraîner dans la cour intérieure de la résidence. L'intendante vint l'y trouver pour lui apprendre que son amie Charlotte était rentrée chez elle, mais qu'elle avait promis de revenir vers la fin de l'après-midi, après avoir effectué quelques recherches minutieuses dans les bouquins de magie qu'elle avait à la maison.

Lorsque Fitzwilliam revint avec Charles Bingley et la fiancée du Colonel, Élisabeth s'entretint en tout premier lieu avec Marie Durand –qui, fort heureusement, connaissait déjà l'essentiel des événements grâce à son fiancé - préférant attendre d'être seule avec Charles afin de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Les intentions du jeune homme étant similaires à celles d'Élisabeth, Charles se montra très patient et attendit que les deux fiancés eussent quittés la pièce pour s'approcher d'Élisabeth et l'étreindre comme il avait eu envie de le faire à son arrivée.

_-Alors… vous n'avez pas été capables d'attendre que j'arrive pour faire des bêtises William et vous?_

_-Oh, Charles, comme c'est bon de vous avoir ici avec nous. Vous m'avez manqué. _

_-Vous aussi Élisabeth._

Lorsqu'ils eurent vidé le sujet William Darcy sans arriver à faire émerger de nouvelles théories, Élisabeth prévint Charles de l'arrivée imminente de sa sœur Jane.

_-Je sais oui. Le Colonel m'a prévenu._

_-Charles? Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète?_

_-Allez-y… _

_-Pour quelle raison êtes-vous parti de Netherfield aussi brusquement et sans donner de nouvelle à Jane?_

_-C'est assez simple… William et moi, avons été prévenus par le conseil qu'il valait mieux nous éloigner de votre famille. Les membres sélects du conseil croyaient à tors que c'est notre présence qui avait attiré les vampires, _lui résuma Charles en serrant les lèvres._ J'imagine que votre sœur m'en veut beaucoup? _

_-Euh… Jane est trop bonne pour ça… C'est moi qui avais envie de vous botter le derrière, _l'agaça-t-elle avant de lâcher un petit rire coquin en aller se coller contre lui pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Les retrouvailles entre les deux sœurs, au début de la soirée, furent épiques. S'enfermant avec Jane dans la chambre bleue pour quelques minutes, Élisabeth se vida le cœur en lui racontant les derniers événements et surtout comment elle était désespérément tombée amoureuse de William Darcy. Elle lui rapporta également l'essentiel de sa conversation avec Charles et la pressa de se réconcilier avec lui. Sans rien promettre, Jane lui assura qu'elle allait écouter ce que le jeune homme aurait à lui dire avant de décider si elle lui pardonnait où non.

_-Après tout, il mérite bien d'avoir peur lui aussi…_

_-Oh, Jane. Comme ta présence m'a manquée… Merci, merci d'être venue jusqu'ici._

Après avoir sommeillé pendant quatre heures, William se réveilla à nouveau, la tête enfin libérée de cette horrible douleur. Il se redressa, alluma la chandelle qui se trouvait sur la petite caisse de bois retournée qui était à côté de son lit de camp et revêtit les vêtements que la dénommée Solène, sa bienfaitrice, avait laissé à son intention.

_«__Elle doit être retournée à son travail__» _songea-t-il en se remémorant ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.À sa suggestion, il fit un brin de toilette puis se prépara à se rendre au village, en utilisant le petit plan qu'elle lui avait dessiné sur un petit bout de carton.

_«__Voyons__voir si quelqu'un me reconnaît__»_s'encouragea-t-il en se mettant en la nuit était déjà tombée, William marcha assez rapidement et arriva au village au moment où plusieurs établissements venaient de fermer leurs portes. _«__C'est bien ma veine, il est déjà 21h00. Tout les magasins viennent de fermer__»__, _rouspéta-t-il avant d'apercevoir les lumières colorées et fluorescentes d'une taverne d'apparence lugubre. _«__Ceux qui sont encore debout doivent tous être là. Autant m'y rendre__**.**__»_

La rue qu'il eut à traverser pour se rendre à la taverne ne lui sembla pas du tout familière, pas plus que le village d'ailleurs. L'établissement décoré de très mauvais goût lui apparut soudain beaucoup moins tentant. Un passant qui arrivait au pas de course le dépassa et le regarda avec curiosité. Par politesse, William le salua d'un signe de tête. L'homme lui sourit et lui fit aussitôt signe de le suivre. William hésita quelques secondes, puis se décida à le suivre de loin. Lorsque celui-ci bifurqua dans une ruelle qui était à sa gauche et que William le vit s'engouffrer dans une maison sombre et vieillotte, il ralentit la cadence et s'arrêta juste devant la porte. C'est alors qu'une femme en sortit et l'interpella : _William?_ Elle semblait à la fois heureuse et étonnée de le voir. _Viens vite. Entre._ L'invita-t-elle en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

_-William, on te cherchait partout._ Lui apprit-elle lorsqu'il osa enfin passer devant elle pour pénétrer dans la maisonnette.

_-C'est que…._

La jeune femme le fit taire d'un baiser et le guida vers un fauteuil en le tirant par les bords de la chemise qu'elle détachait au fur et à mesure. Plusieurs autres personnes étant présentes dans le hall, William repoussa la jeune femme juste au moment où elle s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon.

-_Alors c'est vrai Will, tu as tous les pouvoirs maintenant?_ Gloussa-t-elle en le dévisageant avec envie. _Tu as joué un sale tour au Maître… Il est furieux que tu l'aies devancé… _

_-Le Maître ne pourra pas te tuer. William le sanguinaire est le plus fort maintenant! _Scanda fièrement un vampire en émergeant du lot des observateurs.

_-C'est ça Paul, William est devenu le vampire le plus puissant! Que peux-tu faire de nouveau exactement? Allez, montre-nous… _Le pria la jeune femme en revenant vers lui, un regard déterminé dans les yeux.

_-Lisa, on n'a pas le temps pour ces petits jeux. Il faut qu'on aide le nouveau Maître à se préparer pour la grande fête de ce soir._

Jugeant plus prudent de ne pas leur révéler qu'il ne comprenait rien à leur histoire, William continua à observer les alentours espérant provoquer l'éveil de ses souvenirs en étant en contact avec des gens qui le connaissait.

-_Will, _l'interpella Paul en lui donnant une violente tape dans le dos. _Que vas-tu faire du Maître? Et qu'as-tu fait de la tueuse?_

_-La tueuse? Euh, je ne sais pas… Devais-je en faire quelque chose?_

_-Le Maître voulait tellement accroître ses pouvoirs… Il est entré dans une telle rage lorsqu'il a compris que tu l'avais devancé. Dire que c'est toi qui as épousé la tueuse._

-_Élisabeth Bennet?_ L'interrogea-t-il tout en se demandant d'où il tenait ce nom.

_-Ouais, elle-même. Tu l'as tuée j'espère?_

_-Nous allons tous t'obéir maintenant. Tu vas nous guider vers notre salut, _s'engagea Lisa en posant ses deux mains bien à plat sur son torse. William ressentit alors un éclair lui traverser le corps. Il tomba à genou et sentit une lourdeur peser son âme à l'instant même où une grande noirceur l'envahissait.

Monsieur Bennet s'étant joint au groupe via le système de vidéo conférence que possédait le Colonel (équipement emprunté à l'armée), l'équipe élargie discutait à distance et tentait de prévoir la suite des choses. Il fut finalement convenu qu'Élisabeth recommencerait à patrouiller dans les environs afin de découvrir si de nouvelles activités se préparaient.

_-Toutefois, il faut que tu laisses le Colonel t'accompagner…_

-_Mais papa…_ Tenta de protester la tueuse avant d'être coupée à nouveau par monsieur Bennet qui l'obligea à lui promettre qu'elle ne prendrait aucun risque. _Promis_, lui répondit-elle en se renfrognant.

Après avoir discuté avec le Colonel et avoir rédigé avec lui la liste des éléments qui lui seraient absolument nécessaire pour leur expédition, Élisabeth retourna méditer dans sa chambre afin de se préparer mentalement à affronter le monstre. Deux heures plus tard, un peu avant 21h00, Charlotte vint les rejoindre dans l'entrée et se mit à réciter des incantations provenant d'un rituel de protection et les regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit avec appréhension.

Le cimetière était étrangement silencieux. Étonnement, les grillons, les grenouilles et les petits insectes n'étaient pas bruyants. Les deux patrouilleurs avancèrent doucement, marchant l'un derrière l'autre, espérant être suffisamment attentifs pour percevoir le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Il faut dire que la jambe de bois du Colonel ralentissait tout de même sensiblement leur progression.

Élisabeth ouvrait la marche et guida le Colonel en direction de la pierre tombale sur laquelle Élisabeth et William avait découvert une marque que Charlotte avait ensuite reconnue comme étant le symbole utilisée en magie pour identifier la porte qui mène aux enfers. La jeune fille exerça une légère pression sur le signe en question et attendit que la pierre bouge d'elle-même, comme la dernière fois.

Élisabeth alluma sa lampe torche et pénétra la première dans l'étroit conduit allongé, le Colonel la suivant de près. Aussitôt qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, la porte se referma toute seule. Élisabeth lui fit signe de la suivre. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, Élisabeth atteignit le lieu exact où elle s'était arrêtée avec William lors de sa dernière visite. Là où ils s'étaient cachés et embrassés. Tendue et nerveuse à l'idée d'aller plus loin cette fois là, Élisabeth prit une bonne bouffée d'air avant de recommencer à descendre. Au bout de ce qui lui parut comme une bonne quinzaine de minutes, elle constata que le conduit s'était considérablement élargi. Levant sa lampe, elle réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un immense hall et que plusieurs nouveaux bras de tunnels les entouraient. Elle se tourna vers Fitzwilliam et pointa vers le haut afin de l'aider à réaliser le gigantisme des lieux. Le plafond était si haut qu'un avion aurait facilement pu s'y cacher. Des voix leurs parvinrent tout à coup vers la gauche, un peu comme si une porte avait été ouverte puis refermée.

Un groupe de vampires se déplaçait tout en marmonnant. Élisabeth fit comprendre d'un signe de la main au Colonel de l'attendre là, pendant qu'elle irait jeter un œil là d'où provenaient les voix. Hochant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris, le Colonel éteignit sa propre lampe torche et recula jusqu'à se fondre dans le mur. Fermant la sienne également, Élisabeth se mit à avancer très lentement en direction des voix qui lui semblaient maintenant beaucoup plus nombreuses. C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut _«_LUI –son époux, William Darcy_»_, bien assis au centre d'un groupe de vampires sur ce qui semblait être un trône.

Il brandissait fièrement une lance ou bout de laquelle les restes du Maître étaient encore accrochés comme un trophée de guerre. Incapable de réprimer son haut le cœur, Élisabeth fit quelques pas de côté afin de rendre son repas du soir. S'essuyant avec un bout de bandelette que le Colonel lui avait préparé, Élisabeth se redressa et revint se placer pour écouter la suite de leur conversation.

_-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous maintenant oh notre nouveau Maître? _S'enquit un vampire en se penchant exagérément bas devant William.

_-Ramenez-moi la tueuse et vous verrez quelle souffrance je lui infligerai… _Hurla William d'une voix qu'Élisabeth ne lui connaissait vraiment pas.

_-Vous ne préférez pas la transformer en la mordant? _Lui demanda ensuite une femelle vampire dont la beauté était stupéfiante.

_-Non. Je préfère de loin m'amuser avec elle… avant de la tuer._

Les yeux gonflés de larmes et comprenant qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse même envisager tenter quelque chose, Élisabeth décida de rebrousser chemin. Elle ramassa son sac à dos, se retourna et arriva nez-à-nez avec une créature vampirique qui s'empressa de la ramasser par les cheveux et l'entraîner avec lui grâce à sa poigne d'acier.

Elle se débarrassa de celui-ci d'un coup de pied bien placé, mais fut rapidement entourée par une horde de vampires aussi assoiffés les uns que les autres. Elle entendit ensuite le Colonel pousser des cris horribles avant de se taire complètement lui laissant présager le pire. Les vampires la tenaient maintenant bien serrée tandis que la rumeur de sa capture se rendait jusque dans la pièce centrale où leur _leader_ était toujours assis.

-_Emmenez-là moi!_ L'entendit-elle exiger juste avant que ses geôliers ne se mettent en mouvement.

Lorsqu'elle fut agenouillée devant lui, solidement maintenue par une dizaine de vampires, William se redressa et lui fit face, en chair et en os, mais combien dangereux. La joie de le savoir vivant qu'elle avait d'abord ressentie en le découvrant là, fut immédiatement et totalement remplacée par la crainte de le voir mettre en action la promesse qu'elle voyait naître dans ses prunelles : _il veut me donner la mort lui-même dans d'atroces souffrances, _comprit-elle.

Sur ses ordres, elle fut conduite au fond de la grande salle et attachée les bras en l'air à l'aide de chaînes de métal directement encrées dans le mur de pierre. Ses jambes furent également insérées dans de très larges bracelets métalliques. Les vampires s'amusaient à s'approcher d'elle et à faire calquer leur mâchoire à deux pouces de son visage. Certains s'enhardirent même davantage en posant leurs mains sales un peu partout sur son corps.

William retourna s'assoir sur le trône et rappela le groupe à lui d'un sifflement strident. Le Colonel fut alors amené devant lui. Élisabeth le vit trembler en découvrant le nouvel aspect de William et ne put que se mettre à prier.

D'où elle était, Élisabeth ne fut pas en mesure d'entendre ce que le Colonel répondit à celui qui avait déjà été son cousin lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là, mais la riposte de William fut instantanée, il lâcha un cri bestial, bomba le torse et ordonna à tous les vampires qui l'entouraient de le débarrasser de sa proie.

Ceux-ci se jetèrent sur Fitzwilliam, s'abreuvant à chacune de ses veines jusqu'à les vider entièrement. Élisabeth ferma les yeux et se mit à sangloter incapable d'assumer ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle pût intervenir.

Il ne restait plus rien du vampire doté d'une âme qu'elle avait aimé dans le monstre insensible et cruel qui venait d'ordonner la mort d'un homme qui aurait pourtant donner sa vie pour le sauver. Rien du tout.

… _**À suivre…**_

_**J'entends déjà les cris de protestation... et vous avez bien raison...  
**_

_**Et la suite est bien pire...  
**_

_**Que voulez-vous... il ne peut pas y avoir des pertes que d'un côté...  
**_

_**De plus... vous me connaissez... un compensation viendra... plus tard...  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	9. Le pire cauchemar

**Alors mesdames, on proteste, on proteste... mais attendez, lisez plutôt ceci. Là vous pourrez protester. Et fort. N'oubliez pas de commenter, même sur le coup de la colère. J'aime ça. Bonne Lecture Miriamme._  
_**

**_Neuvième partie_**

La bête qui venait de tuer son propre cousin n'était plus un humain, Élisabeth en avait la certitude. Le pouvoir qui avait été offert à William après qu'il l'eut possédée, lui avait enlevé au moins autant d'humanité que ce qu'il avait gagné de l'autre côté de la balance.

Pendant que les vampires dégustaient les restes du Colonel, la bête immonde qui leur tenait lieu de chef en utilisant le corps de William sembla tout à coup repenser à elle. L'horrible créature visible dans la prunelle de l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle, la défia personnellement lorsque sa tête se retrouva à sa hauteur, soutenue par la main de William. Dès qu'il se trouva assez près, Élisabeth lui cracha au visage. La colère déforma alors ses traits tandis que William se transformait en vampire. Au moment où il reprit sa tête pour la mordre dans le cou, une violente douleur le saisit, suffisamment forte pour le faire s'écrouler sur le sol. La consternation et l'impuissance se lisaient maintenant sur son visage toujours vampirique. La femelle de tout à l'heure s'approcha alors de lui et se pencha à son niveau.

_-Je croyais pourtant avoir réussi à te débarrasser de cette malédiction qui t'empêche de t'en prendre aux humains… Il faut croire que je l'ai mal traduite cette incantation… Désolé mon Maître. Je réessayerai plus tard._

Une fois celle-ci repartie pour s'abreuver avec les autres, William se redressa de toute sa hauteur et leva un doigt menaçant en direction de la tueuse : _Tu me craches au visage encore une fois et je te donne à manger à mes chiens, _la menaça-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

_-Faites-le donc! Qu'attendez-vous! _Le provoqua-t-elle.

Levant le bras, William la gifla de toutes ses forces et s'étonna de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Triomphant, il recommença une seconde fois avant de s'esclaffer méchamment.

Les larmes qui apparurent dans les yeux de sa prisonnière le firent s'arrêter. Il s'approcha de son visage, lui souleva la tête et admira les plaques rouges laissées par ses deux derniers coups. Content de lui, il exerça une légère pression sur l'une d'elle et s'enorgueillit de la réaction de la jeune femme en découvrant la grimace qu'elle faisait à son contact.

_-Que fais-tu? _S'enquit sa compagne vampire en revenant vers lui.

_-Je commence à peine à m'amuser Lisa._

_-Tu devrais nous la donner à manger elle aussi. On a encore faim._

_-Non, surtout pas. Je vais la garder et m'amuser avec elle. Elle est assez désirable dans son genre, tu ne trouves pas? Elle est ma reine après tout et c'est ma femme. Je peux donc en disposer à ma guise…_ Compte tenu du mouvement de recul qu'engendrèrent ces propos chez sa prisonnière, William se tourna vers sa compagne et lança avec ironie : _Tu vois, elle est d'accord elle aussi._

William la quitta alors pour retourner vers les autres vampires. Il s'adressa à eux en utilisant le langage qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu utiliser un peu plus tôt et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il se tut, les vampires se tournèrent vers elle d'un bloc. Croyant son heure arrivée, Élisabeth fut très surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa que ceux-ci ne faisaient que la détacher. La portant maintenant à bout de bras, ils traversèrent la grande salle, la hissèrent dans une sorte de nacelle, firent monter la structure une bonne dizaine de mètres plus haut, la reprirent à nouveau, puis la transportèrent jusque devant une porte de bois plutôt rustique. Lorsque celle-ci fut ouverte par Lisa, Élisabeth fut encore plus étonnée de découvrir qu'ils la menaient dans une chambre meublée d'un lit et d'une commode assez ancienne pour avoir de la valeur. Ils la jetèrent sans ménagement sur le lit et entreprirent d'enchaîner ses 4 membres aux extrémités de celui-ci. Pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent le départ de son étrange escorte, Élisabeth étudia les lieux et comprit qu'elle avait été emmenée dans la chambre du Maître.

Elle se demanda alors ce qu'il avait voulu dire par: _je peux en disposer à ma guise_? De quoi pouvait-il bien parler? Elle savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas la mordre pour l'instant. Qu'une malédiction était à l'œuvre et l'en empêchait. Une intervention de Charlotte peut être? Songea-t-elle sans qu'aucune réponse ne vienne la rassurer.

La fatigue et le stress ayant eu raison de ses dernières forces, sans compter le manque de sommeil, Élisabeth tomba endormie dans cette position inconfortable. C'est ainsi que le nouveau Maître la trouva deux heures plus tard. Lorsqu'il referma la lourde porte de bois avec fracas, Élisabeth s'éveilla en sursaut et garda les yeux braqués sur lui tandis qu'il fondait sur elle tel un félin sur sa proie. Il sauta sur le lit et jeta sur elle un regard plein de convoitise.

_-Je vous en prie William, ayez pitié de moi, laissez-moi partir!_ L'implora-t-elle en sentant la peur la gagner.

_-Je suis votre époux et donc votre seigneur et Maître. Vous me devez obéissance…_ Affirma-t-il sans cesser d'avancer vers elle.

-_Vous me faites peur…_ Balbutia-t-elle tandis que ses joues se couvraient de larmes.

_-Je serais bien déçu si ce n'était pas le cas…_

Le visage de William s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui de sa prisonnière. Dans son regard la bête régnait toujours.

_-Embrasse-moi!_ Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix caverneuse, lui arrachant un cri de terreur.

_-NON…_ Protesta-t-elle ensuite en détournant la tête.

Il la gifla violemment et reprit : _J'ai dit embrasse-moi!?_

Sachant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la frapper de nouveau, la jeune femme déposa doucement sa bouche contre la sienne et la retira aussi vite que possible.

_-Mieux que ça!_ Hurla-t-il. _Embrasse-moi telle une épouse comblée…_

Élisabeth reposa ses lèvres tremblantes contre celles de William et entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir une langue qui n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre possession de ce qui lui était offert aussi généreusement. Incapable de dissocier le geste des circonstances, Élisabeth ne put faire autrement que comparer les baisers échangés avec William lors de leur union à ce besoin impérieux qui l'animait maintenant de l'humilier voire de l'asservir. Le monstre qui l'embrassait maintenant appartenait au monde des ténèbres et n'avait plus d'humain que son enveloppe charnelle. Le deuil de son amour de même que l'horreur de se donner à un monstre qui en possédait le corps donnait à cette étreinte une dimension diabolique et traumatisante. Le Maître la libéra enfin un sourire de contentement accroché à ses lèvres.

_-Tu retiendras la leçon j'espère… Je veux que tous tes baisers soient comme ceux que tu viens de me donner… _

Élisabeth acquiesça croyant naïvement qu'il s'arrêterait là pour cette fois. Elle le regarda donc se lever avec soulagement, sortir du lit puis ramasser un trousseau de clés qui était accroché à un clou sur le mur. Revenant vers elle, il déverrouilla les bracelets de métal auxquels les vampires lui avaient attachés les pieds, mais conserva ceux qui lui maintenaient les mains à la tête du lit. Un rire s'échappa de la gorge lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre, s'agrippèrent à son pantalon avec l'intention évidente de le lui retirer. La tueuse eut beau crier, se débattre, William la maîtrisa tant bien que mal et réussit même à lui arracher sa petite culotte tandis qu'elle essayait toujours de le repousser à l'aide de ses jambes. Exaspéré, le monstre l'écrasa alors de tout son poids et lui rattacha l'une de ses jambes afin de l'immobiliser davantage.

_-Non, William, je vous en prie… ayez pitié! _Hurla-t-elle.

_-La seule prière que je pourrais consentir à écouter sera celle où tu me demanderas de te faire l'amour…. Autrement tais-toi. _L'intima-t-il en prenant possession de sa bouche tant pour lui clore le bec que pour que s'assurer de sa coopération.

Il déchira ensuite sa chemise d'un mouvement sec avant de se redresser pour retirer ses propres vêtements sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Il semblait se délecter et se nourrir de la peur qui l'habitait. À l'aide de ses deux jambes, il écarta ensuite celles de la jeune fille et la pénétra d'un seul mouvement. Sans plus attendre, le monstre se mit à bouger en elle, lui imposant un rythme douloureux et impossible à supporter. S'arrêtant à quelques reprises pour lui pétrir les seins avec violence, il la pénétra une dernière fois, lâcha un cri inhumain, s'arrêtant pour venir en elle après avoir donné de violents coups de buttoir conscient de la blesser au plus profond d'elle-même. Une fois son plaisir assouvi, la bête roula sur le côté et se redressa sur le coude pour savourer le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait sur un plateau alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

_-Tu verras petite reine, à la longue, tu apprécieras… _Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix caverneuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, fort probablement lassé de l'entendre pleurer, le monstre finit par se lever, se rhabiller puis quitter la pièce. Élisabeth se calma doucement et s'endormit épuisée. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, il lui parut évident que de nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulées puisqu'elle était affamée et qu'elle avait extrêmement soif. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau la prenant totalement par surprise, Élisabeth prit peur et n'osa même pas tourner la tête pour vérifier s'il s'agissait du monstre. Un immense soulagement la saisit lorsque la voix de la femelle vampire qui était très possessive envers le Maître s'adressa à elle. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, Élisabeth la suivit des yeux tandis que celle-ci s'approchait prudemment du lit où elle était attachée.

_-Vous ne dormez pas?_

_-Non… _

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Élisabeth osa enfin lui demander : _Pouvez-vous me faire sortir d'ici? _

_-Non! _

_-Écoutez, j'ai vu la manière dont vous regardez le Maître… Vous le voulez pour vous, n'est-ce pas?_

_-C'est si évident! _S'étonna la vampire.

_-Pour moi oui. Tout ce que vous avez à faire pour qu'il vous remarque, c'est de me libérer. Je m'enfuirai si loin qu'il ne pourra pas me retrouver… Vous aurez le champ libre pour le séduire._

_-Il comprendra que je vous ai aidée et me bannira du clan pour toujours._

_-Non, pas si on maquille mon départ en évasion. Écoutez, je suis la tueuse. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que j'arrive à m'enfuir avec ou sans votre aide. Sauf que plus je passe de temps auprès de lui, plus il s'attache à moi, _bluffa-t-elle avant de conclure :_ Au fond, tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de me détacher… _

_-Je ne sais pas…_

-_Plus il passe de temps en ma compagnie, plus il sera lié à moi… Et vous ne voulez pas ça, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non, vraiment pas! _Protesta celle-ci en crachant sur le sol.

_-Alors, détachez-moi… _

_-Très bien. Mais vous devrez vous débrouiller pour sortir. Je ne peux pas m'impliquer davantage…_

_-Où sont vos compatriotes et William en ce moment même?_

_-En train de compléter une autre cérémonie dans la salle à côté… Ils en ont encore pour une dizaine de minutes… Vous avez le temps de gagner la sortie, si vous faites vite. _Lui dit-elle tout en ramassant les clés et lui déverrouillant les trois chaînes restantes.

_-Laissez-moi vous attacher à ma place, votre histoire sera plus convaincante ainsi… _Lui proposa Élisabeth.

_-Bonne idée… _

Une fois la vampire installée à sa place, Élisabeth s'approcha de la porte, l'entrebâilla, puis s'engagea dans le corridor non sans avoir enfilé l'une des nombreuses robes qui traînait par terre dans la chambre du Maître.

Avançant prudemment dans le corridor, Élisabeth entendit à nouveau la voix de William s'exprimant dans une langue inconnue, puis l'ensemble des vampires qui semblaient répéter après lui.

Puisque le corridor qu'elle empruntait surplombait la grande salle, Élisabeth ne résista pas, s'avança prudemment du bord, s'allongea sur le sol et jeta un œil vers le bas. Elle fut surprise de découvrir William à genou, la tête penchée vers l'avant et recouvert d'une cape noire, ornée de différents symboles qu'elle ne pouvait pas distinguer clairement à cause de la distance.

Tout en ayant l'impression de lui dire adieu, Élisabeth se recula, se redressa d'un mouvement souple puis reprit son chemin en retrouvant aisément le corridor qui pouvait la conduire vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle estima avoir atteint la moitié du chemin, des bruits de pas provenant de l'extérieur, l'obligèrent à s'arrêter. Sachant quoi faire à cause de la dernière fois, elle se camoufla dans l'une des alcôves qu'il y avait sur le côté et attendit que la voie soit libre à nouveau pour reprendre la longue ascension. Arrivée devant la porte, elle en actionna l'ouverture et se glissa à l'extérieur. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Son rire se mêla à ses larmes tandis qu'elle marchait en boitillant le long du petit sentier qui traversait le cimetière de long en large. Rassurée par le soleil qui la réchauffait, elle se retourna une dernière fois, pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivie, puis recommença à marcher en direction de la grille principale du cimetière. Elle avait la main sur le loquet de celle-ci lorsqu'une voix familière s'adressa à elle.

_-Vous êtes très désirable ainsi vêtue ma reine!_

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre ni même de se retourner, Élisabeth pressa sur le loquet, délogea la grille puis s'engagea à l'extérieur du cimetière. S'étant mit à courir pour la rattraper, William sauta par-dessus la grille puis la força à se tourner vers lui en la ramassant par les épaules.

Élisabeth le frappa violemment à l'aide de son pied, le faisant atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Une poursuite s'engagea ensuite entre les deux jeunes gens. Grâce à sa connaissance des lieux, Élisabeth se dirigea vers la petite cabane qui se trouvait en amont du cimetière et où elle avait pris le temps de cacher des armes. Elle ouvrit la caisse qu'elle avait déposée là avec le Colonel et qui contenait tout son arsenal, ramassa un pieu et s'installa dans un coin attendant patiemment que William entre à son tour. Lorsqu'il surgit finalement devant elle, transformé en vampire, Élisabeth lui planta le pieu au milieu du cœur tout en lâchant un cri primal. William vacilla sous l'impact et s'écrasa sur le dos en hurlant de douleur. Les yeux rivés sur lui, s'attendant à le voir disparaître en poussière d'une seconde à l'autre, Élisabeth le vit saisir le pieu, le retirer lentement puis se redresser comme si de rien n'était. Le voyant maintenant s'avancer vers elle en la dévisageant moqueusement, Élisabeth ferma les yeux, tomba à genou et attendit sagement qu'il en finisse avec elle. Un bruit de métal heurtant quelque chose de dur se fit entendre, suivi d'une chute. Élisabeth risqua un œil et reconnut à contre jour, la silhouette de Charles qui se tenait à côté d'elle une pelle à la main.

_-Élisabeth! Enfin, on vous croyait morte…_

Se levant et allant se jeter dans ses bras, Élisabeth déglutit : _Charles, merci d'être là. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie… _

_-Qui est-ce? _S'enquit-il en s'écartant d'elle et en esquissant un mouvement pour s'approcher du corps qui gisait inconscient face contre terre.

_-Non, n'approchez pas de lui. C'est William…_

_-Hein? Quoi? J'ai frappé William? Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il s'en prendre à vous!? _S'enquit Charles éberlué.

_-Vite, aidez-moi à l'attacher. Ça le retardera lorsqu'il se réveillera… _

_-Mais enfin… on ne peut pas laisser William ici comme ça?_

_-Cette créature n'a plus rien à voir avec votre ami Charles. Je vous présente le nouveau Maître des vampires…_

_-Hein? C'est impossible…_

_-Puisque je vous l'affirme…_

_-Mais comment est-ce arrivé?_

_-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous l'expliquer maintenant… Aidez-moi plutôt à le transporter jusqu'au manoir… on mettra dans une cage en attendant…_

Voyant qu'Élisabeth n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide pour porter le corps du jeune homme, Charles lui ouvrit le chemin et la guida jusqu'à sa voiture qui était un peu plus loin. Élisabeth allongea William sur la banquette arrière, à peine surprise de constater que la cicatrice était complètement disparue sur sa poitrine.

Une fois installé au volant, Charles fit démarrer le moteur puis se tourna vers sa passagère pour lui demander : _Où est le Colonel?_

_-Oh mon Dieu! _S'exclama Élisabeth en se tournant vers lui._ Charles… je suis désolée… mais Fitzwilliam est mort… les vampires l'ont tué… _Balbutia la jeune femme avant d'éclater en sanglots.

_-Oh, mon Dieu… _Répéta Charles tout en saisissant la main d'Élisabeth.

Tout en conduisant lentement sur la petite route sablonneuse qui menait au manoir, Élisabeth raconta comment elle avait assistée, impuissante, à la mort du Colonel.

_-Il devait s'y attendre… Avant de partir avec vous, il est venu me voir et m'a remis une lettre à l'intention de sa fiancée. Il m'a fait promettre de la lui remettre… s'il lui arrivait quelque chose… _Lui apprit-il en sanglotant.

Une fois arrivé au manoir, Charles pris la direction de l'écurie puis assista la jeune femme tandis qu'elle déposait le corps toujours inconscient de William dans la seule et unique cage que comptait la grange.

Lorsqu'elle en eut refermé la grille, Charles s'approcha de la cage, colla sa tête contre les barreaux et lui demanda : _Croyez-vous que William soit récupérable?_

_-Impossible Charles. William est mort. Cet homme est le Maître des vampires… _

-_Et s'il était tout simplement sous leur emprise? _Tenta Charles en chassant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

_-C'est lui l'emprise Charles._ Lui opposa-t-elle avec conviction.

Marchant ensuite bras dessus bras dessous en direction de la porte arrière du manoir, Élisabeth entendit le cri de joie que poussa sa sœur de l'intérieur de la maison avant même qu'ils n'apparaissent devant elle. Alex, Charlotte et même Marie arrivèrent tout de suite après elle avec le même jeu d'expressions sur le visage : chacun exprima tour à tour, la joie, la surprise, l'incrédulité, la consternation, le doute, l'indignation, puis une peine inimaginable en apprenant de la bouche de tueuse la mort du Colonel.

Charles prit soin de Marie qui menaçait de défaillir en la conduisant dans sa chambre et en lui donnant la lettre rédigée par le Colonel. Il quitta la pièce et la laissa prendre connaissance avec le contenu du message de son fiancé sous la surveillance de Maria qui ne demandait pas mieux que je prendre soin de celle qui serait devenue sa maitresse n'eut été de cet horrible drame. Les cinq autres tinrent une réunion dans le bureau du Colonel, permettant à Élisabeth de partager son histoire avec ses amis et à Charles de joindre monsieur Bennet sur son portable à qui il résuma la situation.

Si Élisabeth réussit à s'épancher en racontant les circonstances entourant la mort du Colonel, elle garda pour elle tout ce qui concernait le viol dont elle avait été la victime. Elle cita plusieurs exemples où s'était déclinée la cruauté de William en insistant sur la nature imprévisible de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. La décision de garder le Maître en cage ne fit pas l'unanimité parmi leur petit groupe. Là où certains y voyaient une occasion d'étudier leur ennemi, Élisabeth elle craignait plutôt que cela ne contribuasse à attirer les vampires vers eux, rendant les prochaines nuits trop dangereuses pour Jane et pour tout ceux qui n'étaient pas entraînés.

Quelques heures plus tard, quittant momentanément le manoir pour aller chercher son père à la gare, Élisabeth attendit d'être en sa présence pour se laisser aller et lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé alors qu'elle était en présence du Maître. Consolant sa fille du mieux qu'il le put, monsieur Bennet comprit que l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre, la transformerait à tout jamais. Il comprit mieux pourquoi elle souhaitait que William soit pris en charge par les membres du conseil le plus rapidement possible. Il se promit de les recontacter à son arrivée au manoir, juste avant d'aller rendre une petite visite à la bête en question.

À son réveil, William avait non seulement une vilaine bosse sur le front, mais était passablement étourdi. Il regarda autour de lui et constata avec stupeur qu'il se trouvait dans une cage. Son dernier souvenir remontant à ce moment merveilleux qu'il avait partagé avec Élisabeth, il craignit – l'espace d'un court instant – d'avoir été fait prisonnier par les vampires et que ceux-ci aient eu raison de la tueuse.

S'asseyant à même le sol, la tête appuyée contre le mur de béton, William fut à nouveau terrassé par une nouvelle vague de nausées et commença même à respirer difficilement. S'allongeant par terre, il se calma et repartit dans les limbes. Monsieur Bennet qui entrait dans la grange quelques secondes après l'évanouissement de William, s'approcha de la grille et jeta un œil sur le corps inanimé du jeune homme. Puisqu'il avait reçu comme consigne de l'interroger, il alla s'asseoir sur une botte de foin et s'accota la tête contre le mur. Élisabeth arriva quelques secondes plus tard et s'installa près de lui.

_-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors…_

_-Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée que tu sois ici à son réveil?_

_-Mieux vaut que tu ne sois pas seul…_

Fermant les yeux, la tête bien appuyée dans l'épaule de son père, Élisabeth sursauta quelques minutes plus tard, quand le cellulaire de son père se mit à sonner. Devinant au numéro qui apparait sur son afficheur qu'il s'agit d'un appel du conseil, monsieur Bennet se leva et s'éloigna de sa fille pour répondre. Élisabeth le regarda se diriger vers l'extérieur, poussa un gros soupir puis se réinstalla en fermant les yeux. La sonnerie stridente ayant éveillé William, celui-ci était resté immobile pendant quelque temps, puis se redressa lentement, une main pressée sur chaque côté de sa tête. Ayant perçu du mouvement dans la cage, Élisabeth se recula prestement contre le mur devinant qu'en restant ainsi dans la pénombre, elle était presque invisible.

_-Qui est là?_ Demanda William d'une voix faible. _Il y a quelqu'un? _Continua-t-il un peu plus fort. _Eh, oh, pourquoi m'a-t-on enfermé?_ N'obtenant aucune réponse, il jura, juste avant de donner un coup de pied rageur sur la grille. Le bruit résonnant jusque dans sa tête, il se la reprit à deux mains, incapable de soulager sa souffrance.

_-Une vilaine bosse?_ Le nargua Élisabeth qui profitait du fait qu'il ne pouvait la voir.

_-Qui est là?! Montrez-vous! _Pesta William en se levant debout et en s'approchant de la grille.

Élisabeth s'avança doucement de manière à ce que la lumière n'éclaire que son visage.

_-Élisabeth! Dieu merci, c'est vous!_ S'exclama William, en poussant un réel soupir de soulagement. _Ouvrez-moi!_

Voyant que celle-ci n'obtempérait pas, William la dévisagea intrigué. Il constata que ses yeux étaient gonflés de larmes et que ses lèvres tremblaient tandis qu'elle l'observait entre ses cils.

_-Élisabeth, qu'avez-vous? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ S'inquiéta-t-il. _Pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas? Je vous en prie, ouvrez-moi…_

Arrivant à son tour dans la grange envoyé par monsieur Bennet qui avait dû aller finir sa conversation à l'intérieur du manoir, Charles s'avança prudemment, alla s'installer à côté d'Élisabeth et se tourna vers William.

_-Charles! Quelle joie de te voir. Tu es là depuis quand? _Enchaîna William avant de prendre une pause, froncer les sourcils puis leur demander avec une bonne dose d'impatience dans la voix : _Mais enfin, pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas? Charles, mon ami, que se passe-t-il?… _

_-Tu es passé du côté de l'ennemi William… _Lâcha simplement Charles en le dévisageant avec curiosité.

_-Quoi, mais non, c'est faux. J'étais avec Élisabeth. Nous nous sommes mariés…et _Rétorqua William en haussant le ton.

_-Il y a deux jours de ça William… Depuis cette fameuse nuit, tu es parti sans laisser d'adresse… _Lui apprit Charles sans le quitter des yeux.

_-Vous êtes allé rejoindre vos amis les vampires… _L'apostropha Élisabeth d'une voix hargneuse.

_-C'est faux… Élisabeth voyons, j'étais avec vous… nous avons…._

_-William, le Colonel est mort par ta faute… _L'accusa Charles sans plus attendre.

_-NON_! Hurla William avant de s'affaisser sur le sol et fondre en larmes à son tour. _Ce n'est pas possible… c'est un cauchemar… pas Fitzwilliam_… Répéta-t-il sans arrêt tout en sanglotant.

_-Il nie tout c'est ça?_ S'enquit monsieur Bennet en revenant dans l'écurie à son tour.

_-On dirait plutôt qu'il souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Passez-moi la pelle Charles. _Lui demanda Élisabeth en faisant référence à l'instant où il avait frappé son ami pour l'assommer.

_-Il vous manipule. Il ne faut pas l'écouter._ Leur suggéra monsieur Bennet après avoir écouté William qui continuait à geindre et à répéter qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

_-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je dis la vérité monsieur Bennet. Je vous jure que je ne me souviens de rien. Charles, aide-moi, ne me laisse pas ici. Élisabeth, je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de vous… _L'implora-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

-_Moi aussi je vous ai supplié là-bas William. Moi aussi je vous ai imploré de me laisser tranquille. Mais vous ne m'avez pas écoutée. Vous êtes resté sourd à mes suppliques…_

_-Ce n'était pas moi! _Hurla William en se couvrant le visage à deux mains.

_-Et vous avez abusé de moi…_

_-NON!_ Beugla-t-il en s'écrasant sur le sol, catastrophé. _Oh, mon Dieu!_

Jane, qui venait d'entrer à son tour, envoyée par la fiancée de Fitzwilliam pour leur dire que le souper était prêt, se figea sur place en comprenant enfin pourquoi sa sœur en voulait tant à William.

_-Et vous savez quoi William? Ce viol vous restera éternellement sur la conscience puisque vous êtes immortel maintenant._

_-Allez viens Lizzie, ne reste pas ici. Tu te fais du mal._ Lui dit Jane en la tirant par le bras.

_-Je vous tuerais de mes mains si c'était possible… _Hurla-t-elle encore avant de fondre en larmes à son tour dans les bras de sa sœur.

-_Allez viens. On sort d'ici._ Lui ordonna Jane en l'entraînant avec elle

_-Puisque je vous dis que je n'étais pas moi-même…_ Plaida une dernière fois William en se redressant à demi.

_-Vous direz ça à Fitzwilliam lorsque vous vous retrouverez de l'autre côté… _L'acheva-t-elle avant de sortir au pas de course, poursuivie par Jane qui pleurait au moins autant que sa sœur.

Une fois dehors, Élisabeth se laissa tomber sur le sol et laissa sa sœur l'envelopper de ses deux bras.

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière à qui on apprend les choses?_

_-Tu es trop douce pour être mêlée à ça… Jane… _

Après avoir pleuré ensemble pendant quelques minutes, Jane fut la première à se ressaisir. Elle força Élisabeth à se relever, retourna vers la grange pour ordonner aux deux autres de venir manger puis revint vers sa sœur pour lui lancer : _Allez, viens, la noirceur va bientôt tomber… Il faut que tu manges quelque chose… _

_-Tu as raison… la nuit sera très certainement décisive…_

_-À qui le dis-tu mon enfant? À qui le dis-tu? _Rétorqua son père en saisissant son autre bras.

_**...À suivre...**_

_**Pouvez-vous imaginer la suite?**_

_**Et surtout, la voulez-vous?**_

_**Miriamme **_


	10. Sujets d'étude

**_Histoire de ne pas rester dans l'horreur, voici la suite. Cette histoire compte 18 chapitres, mais sachez que le pire est passé. Le reste sera plein d'actions bien entendu, et nos deux tourtereaux n'en n'ont pas terminé avec l'horreur, mais une bataille commune les poussera à se rapprocher - par la force des choses. Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires. Puissiez-vous ne jamais vous arrêter. Bonne lecture. Miriamme. Merci à Laura14, Laura, Libra10, Gridaille, Marie-Paule, Angela, Hagadoe et à toutes celles qui suivent tout simplement cette histoire.  
_**

**_Dixième partie_**

Après que chacun se fut sustentés, les uns avec appétit, les autres par simple réflexe, monsieur Bennet prit la direction des opérations et ordonna à l'ensemble de leur petit groupe de se rendre dans le bureau où des décisions seraient prises concernant la nuit à venir. Il prit la parole en lisant un texte que lui avait envoyé les membres du conseil et dans lequel ils faisaient l'éloge du Colonel Fitzwilliam. Il va de soi que sa fiancée fut incapable de rester dans la pièce une fois que monsieur Bennet en eut terminé la lecture.

Cette pénible mais essentielle tâche terminée, monsieur Bennet revint sur le rôle qu'allait jouer le Maître – alias William Darcy – dans le déroulement de la soirée.

_-Après m'être entretenu avec lui tout à l'heure, j'ai l'intime conviction que le Maître se joue de nous. Je me range à l'avis de ma fille et suggère que nous laissions William en cage tant et aussi longtemps que nous n'aurons pas une raison suffisante de le croire sur parole lorsqu'il affirme ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé sous terre._

Le père de la tueuse mentionna ensuite que la section légale du conseil, leur demandait la permission de garder confidentielle la mort du Colonel afin de ne pas avoir la police sur les talons tant et aussi longtemps que cette histoire avec les vampires ne serait pas réglée.

-_Selon mes recherches, _intervint ensuite Charlotte en prenant la parole : _j'ai appris que le sang de l'élue une fois mélangé à celui du Maître crée une sorte de lien invisible. Cela peur permet – entre autre – d'être comme en communion d'esprit. Puisque le Maître et William Darcy avaient l'un comme l'autre avalé le sang d'Élisabeth, il y a tout de même une forte probabilité que ce dernier ait été habité par le Maître au moment où il a commis ses méfaits. _

_-Comme s'il avait été possédé?_ Renchérit Jane avec scepticisme.

_-Pffff! Si vous voulez y croire, faite-le. Pour ma part, je m'en tiens à ma décision et refuse qu'on libère William Darcy tant que je serai là. Autrement vous aurez une autre mort sur la conscience… _les prévint Élisabeth en gardant les bras croisés.

Charles étant du même avis que Jane, c'est-à-dire qu'ils devraient donner une chance à William de prouver ses dires, monsieur Bennet trancha finalement la discussion en annonçant que le conseil suggérait de le garder enfermé encore une nuit afin de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Monsieur Bennet, invita ensuite chacun à aller se préparer, comprenant qu'ils voulaient tous prendre part à la bataille d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Alex vint rejoindre Charlotte un peu avant le coucher du soleil, amenant avec lui, une réserve de pieux et deux lance-flammes que Dame Catherine lui avait offerts lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se joindre à la tueuse pour patrouiller.

Élisabeth et Charles furent les premiers à être envoyés à la bataille. Ils s'installèrent dans l'écurie, en compagnie de William (qui semblait en bien meilleure forme) et de quelques hommes de confiance du Colonel. Tous les autres devaient rester dans le manoir et attendre l'appel des deux téméraires avant de venir leur prêter main forte. Jane quant à elle, dut se résoudre à rester sous bonne garde, le risque étant trop élevé qu'elle soit capturée à cause de son groupe sanguin.

_-Alors Charles, Élisabeth, allez-vous enfin me laisser sortir? _Leur demanda William pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

-_Non. Nous considérons que tu es plus en sécurité là où tu es…_ Mentit Charles en regardant ailleurs.

_-Pfffff, c'est ça oui!_ Rétorqua William qui comprenait que son ami n'avait simplement pas le courage de lui dire la vérité.

Allant s'asseoir sagement dans un coin, William se mit à suivre Élisabeth des yeux tandis qu'elle examinait les alentours et plaçait son équipement dans des endroits stratégiques**. **Lorsqu'elle fur enfin satisfaite, elle revint s'installer devant la fenêtre pour surveiller dehors.

_-J'entends quelque chose…_ Déclara William quelques secondes plus tard en se redressant. _Vous les voyez? _Demanda-il à la jeune femme.

_-Non! Il n'y a rien, vous faites erreur… _

_-Puisque je vous dis que je les entends… Mes sens sont plus aiguisés que les vôtres voyons. Je vous dis qu'ils approchent… vous devriez les voir… ils sont là…_ S'énerva William marchant de plus en plus vite.

Élisabeth pressa son Walkie Talkie contre sa bouche et rapporta les dernières paroles de William à son père. Comme celui-ci lui répondait qu'il allait envoyer un premier groupe d'hommes pour arpenter les flancs du manoir, Élisabeth sentit l'atmosphère se remplir de quelque chose d'indéchiffrable et d'infiniment effrayant. Elle regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre et aperçut enfin une importante horde de vampires qui avançait en bondissant en direction de l'écurie.

_-Charles, cachez-vous maintenant. Ils sont là. _Chuchota-t-elle en sautant sur la poutre qui traversait l'écurie de bord en bord à deux mètres du sol.

Les hommes du Colonel firent de même et se dissimulèrent dans tous les coins près à attendre le signal d'Élisabeth avant de passer à l'attaque. Un premier groupe de vampires atteignit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'écurie. Ils examinèrent les lieux, puis se figèrent en découvrant William. Sans échanger une seule parole, le regard qu'ils jetèrent sur lui se révéla porteur d'un message pas très bon pour le groupe d'Élisabeth. En effet, une seconde plus tard, les vampires levèrent les yeux, exactement comme si William avait été capable de leur apprendre où elle était sans prononcer une seule parole. Celle-ci n'attendit pas une minute de plus, sauta sur le sol et commença à se battre avec eux.

Charles sortit de sa cachette en même temps que les hommes du Colonel afin de se jeter dans la mêlée. Tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de tous les vampires qui l'entouraient, Élisabeth entendit la voix de William qui ne cessait d'exiger qu'on le libérât tout en secouant vigoureusement les barreaux de sa cage.

À l'extérieur aussi la bataille faisait rage. Alex, Charlotte et une bonne dizaine d'hommes du Colonel s'en prenaient aux vampires au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient.

Lorsque Charles se retrouva en mauvaise posture, maintenu de force par trois vampires, Élisabeth vint à son secours et cessa de se préoccuper des monstres qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'atteindre Charles puisque l'un de ses poursuivants la projeta contre la cage où William était encore enfermé. Ce dernier en profita pour lui passer le bras autour du cou et la maintenir collée contre le métal froid.

_-Ouvrez-moi où je laisse les vampires la dévorer… _Ordonna-t-il de derrière les barreaux.

Résolu à obéir à William pour éviter que celui-ci ne livre la tueuse aux monstres qui continuaient à affluer, Charles s'approcha de la cage.

-_Non, Charles. Ne faites pas ça…_ Le prévint Élisabeth d'une voix étouffée.

_-Je vous donne trois secondes pour vous décider… ensuite je fais comprendre à mes sujets – puisque vous persistez à croire qu'ils vont m'obéir – qu'ils peuvent vous éliminer._

Charles fit fi des protestations d'Élisabeth, ramassa le trousseau de clés que la jeune femme avait caché dans sa poche et déverrouilla le cadenas. Dès que William l'eut relâchée, Élisabeth repoussa Charles sur le côté et essaya de refermer la porte de la cage. Repoussée violemment par le puissant coup de pied que le prisonnier donna sur les deux grilles, Élisabeth se retrouva vite sur le dos et rapidement entourée par un nombre impressionnant de vampires.

Clouée au sol, Élisabeth assista alors à la disparition de tous ses attaquants, qui s'envolèrent en poussière, tous éliminé par William à l'aide de pieux qu'il était allé ramasser dans l'un des nombreux lieux où l'avait vue camoufler ses instruments avant le début de la bataille.

_-Tu vois. Qu'est-ce que t'avais dit…._ Lui rétorqua Charles en s'approchant d'elle pour l'aider à se lever. _William est avec nous!_

_-Attention, juste derrière toi! _Le prévint Élisabeth avant de retourner au cœur de l'échauffourée.

Très rapidement ensuite, grâce aux nouvelles forces de William, tous les vampires présents dans la grange furent éliminés. Essoufflée, en sueur et couverte de bleus, Élisabeth s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. À l'autre bout de la grange, penché en deux, Charles se tenait près de son ami qui lui, marchait de long en large, regardant tour à tour Élisabeth, puis Charles. Les quelques hommes du Colonel qui avaient survécus se tenaient dans l'entrée, le plus loin possible de William.

Élisabeth communiqua alors avec son père qui se trouvait dans le manoir avec Jane et une petite escorte afin de le prévenir qu'ils en avaient terminé de leur côté.

_-Que faisons-nous de lui maintenant? _Lui demanda Charles en s'approchant d'elle.

Jetant un œil équivoque sur Charles, puis sur William qui s'était tourné vers elle, attendant son verdict, Élisabeth lâcha : _Il est dangereux!_

_-Tu veux le remettre en cage?! _S'insurgea Charles en haussant le ton.

_-Oui, mais puisque tu t'y opposes, il sera sous ta responsabilité. Je ne veux pas l'avoir autour de moi, est-ce clair? _

-_Je m'en souviendrai…_ Rétorqua William en lui tournant le dos.

Une fois revenue dans le manoir, laissant un maximum de distance entre elle et les deux hommes, Élisabeth rejoignit son père s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il propose un second rassemblement afin de faire le point.

Une fois bien installée auprès de Jane sur le divan, elle laissa Charlotte prendre soin de ses quelques blessures et écouta son père alors qu'il prenait enfin la parole.

-_Nous avons infligés de lourdes pertes aux vampires. Les membres du conseil sont certains qu'ils ne reviendront pas. C'est ce que je crois aussi. Par contre, nous croyons que tant que la tueuse et Jane seront dans les environs, ils vont continuer à affluer, se réorganiser et nous réattaquer dès qu'ils seront assez nombreux. _

_-Mais ils n'ont plus de chef! _Intervint William qui se tenait tout contre la porte les bras croisés.

_-Je sais oui… mais la conscience collective du Maître – si on adhère à votre théorie de la possession et qu'on ajoute à cela le témoignage de ma fille qui affirme que vous avez tué le Maître de vos mains – son essence doit encore flotter quelque part. Voyez-le un peu comme un esprit qui chercherait un corps dans lequel s'incarner. _

_-Le problème selon moi,_ intervint Charlotte, _reste entier. Ce qui faudrait en fait, c'est savoir avec exactitude de quelle manière ou plutôt quelles conditions doivent être réunies pour que le maître possède totalement un corps. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'on pourra éviter qu'il reprenne possession de vous à nouveau. _

_-Un bon coup de pelle! Voilà une chose qui peut lui replacer les idées! _Lâcha Élisabeth avec hargne, déclenchant un rire involontaire, puis une quinte toux coupable chez Charles.

-_Selon les membres du conseil toujours, les vampires ne peuvent pas reproduire la cérémonie avant plusieurs années._ _Le fait que le Maître soit mort et que le nouvel aspirant au trône, en l'occurrence vous, _poursuivit-il en pointant en direction de William_, ne soit pas intéressé par le titre, il se pourrait donc qu'ils renoncent définitivement à leur projet ou qu'ils prennent plus de temps pour se réorganiser._

_-Pffff! _Laissa échapper Élisabeth, incapable de croire au visage contrit que présentait William à la face des autres.

-_Nous avons donc décidé que tu irais te cacher pendant quelques temps… _Lâcha monsieur Bennet en regardant Élisabeth dans les yeux.

_-Où ça?_

_-Très loin d'ici, dans un lieu où les vampires n'ont jamais été vu… _

_-Ils ont pourtant des repères partout, _bougonna William en jetant un œil entendu à Charles.

_-Le conseil m'a suggéré un endroit où ils possèdent une cachette et ici même en Angleterre. Ils veulent que je t'y expédie le plus tôt possible. Dès demain matin, si possible. _

_-Combien de temps devrais-je rester là?_

_-Tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils n'auront pas fait toute la lumière sur les derniers événements._

_-Et moi? Vous ont-ils donné des instructions me concernant? _L'interrogea William avec appréhension.

_-Ils veulent que vous vous y rendiez aussi. Ils souhaitent effectuer quelques tests sur vous, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient… Ils disent que c'est à vous de voir._

_-C'est tout vu… je suis d'accord pour m'y rendre._

_-Pas moi! Il n'est pas question que je me rende là-bas avec lui! _S'insurgea Élisabeth en se redressant les poings fermés et la mâchoire serrée.

-_J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas le choix ma fille!_ Rétorqua monsieur Bennet avec tristesse. _Aux yeux de la loi, cet homme est ton époux._

_-Mais… _Reprit-elle.

_-Si tu voyages seule, vous vas attirer l'attention sur toi. Avec lui, vous ne serez qu'un couple de jeunes mariés qui part en voyage de noces._

Élisabeth exhala un profond soupir, jeta un œil en direction de William qui avait désormais la tête baissée puis quitta la pièce en proie à une vive contrariété. Monsieur Bennet fit comprendre à sa fille aînée de la suivre pour aller lui parler.

_-Monsieur Bennet, je crois que votre fille a raison et que nous ne devrions pas y aller ensemble… compte tenu des circonstances… _

_-Monsieur Darcy… je suis désolé, mais cette décision ne vous appartient pas. Dans votre cas… vous êtes en état d'arrestation… mais vous comprendrez que je ne voulais pas dire cela devant ma fille. _

_-Je comprends. Croyez-vous qu'ils vont me garder longtemps en détention?_

_-Tout dépend du résultat de leur enquête… et de votre degré de collaboration. Soyez assuré toutefois que votre soutien durant la bataille va servir votre cause._

La mort dans l'âme, mais résigné, William demanda ensuite à monsieur Bennet la permission de se rendre à Rosings chez sa tante afin d'aller boucler ses valises. Charles se proposa alors immédiatement pour aller l'y accompagner.

_-Liz, viens t'asseoir près de moi… _L'implora sa sœur en pénétrant dans la chambre d'Élisabeth et la trouvant debout près de la fenêtre. _S'il te plait._ Insista-t-elle après quelques secondes.

_-Je sais très bien que papa t'a envoyé ici pour me faire accepter l'idée de voyager avec lui. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, ça n'arrivera pas. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui et tout ce que tu pourras me dire n'y changeras rien. _Rétorqua Élisabeth tout en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

_-C'est ton mari._

_-Des fois, je me demande si nous vivons sur la même planète Jane. _Explosa-t-elle en marchant vers elle._ Tu sais très bien dans quelle circonstance nous avons été obligés de nous marier voyons. L'amour n'était pas au rendez-vous! _

_-Il t'a épousé pour te sauver, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour ça?_

_-Balivernes. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait gagner au change. Tu te rappelles ce fameux dossier qu'il avait constitué sur le Maître… _Roulant des yeux, elle lâcha un petit rire sec avant d'ajouter :_ bien sûr que tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, le démon cloneur t'avais droguée et tu dormais à ce moment là, mais toujours est-il que William possédait déjà une traduction des textes sacrés de la prophétie. Il savait donc que l'immortalité était à portée de ses mains s'il couchait avec moi. Alors ne dépense plus ton énergie pour me convaincre qu'il a fait ça par amour… _

_-Très bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes en désaccord sur un sujet et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière… mais j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas le choix et que tu doives tout de même voyager avec lui demain._

_-C'est bon Jane, épargne ta salive. Va retrouver papa et dis lui que j'ai compris. _Se résigna-t-elle d'un ton hargneux._ Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix… _

Une fois toutes ses choses ramassées, une fois sa valise bouclée, Élisabeth fit sa toilette et se coucha. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête posa l'oreiller et ne fut dérangée par aucun cauchemar. Debout la première, elle s'empressa de reprendre son entraînement, trouvant énormément de réconfort dans le simple fait de réaliser ces exercices qui ne lui demandaient plus aucun effort intellectuel. Lorsqu'elle eut presque terminé son programme habituel, son père se présenta devant elle pour l'informer qu'elle devait aller manger s'ils voulaient être à l'heure pour attraper le premier vol à destination du Derbyshire.

Se renfrognant à l'évocation de ce départ, Élisabeth obtempéra sans rien répondre au porteur de cette mauvaise nouvelle. Après avoir avalé un bol de céréales, un jus d'orange et deux œufs à la coque, Élisabeth se leva de table, nauséeuse. Mettant son malaise sur le compte de la nervosité, elle alla rejoindre Jane et Charles dont les voix lui parvenaient du salon.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils s'embrassaient goulûment lorsqu'elle passa la porte dans s'annoncer.

_-Pardon…_ dit-elle en toussotant légèrement.

_-Oh… Élisabeth._ Bredouilla Charles en rougissant. _Vous partez déjà?_

_-Oui… dans cinq minutes à peine._

_-Très bien… prenez soin de vous. _Ajouta celui-ci avant de la laisser seule avec sa sœur.

-_Oh Jane… tu vas me manquer… Ta douce présence va me manquer… Désolé pour hier soir… mais tu sais que ce n'était pas contre toi que j'en avais n'est-ce pas? Dis-moi que tu le sais?_

_-Bien sûr que je le sais… Bon voyage… et donne-moi des nouvelles._

_-Promis… promis._

Ravalant ses larmes, Élisabeth coupa court à ces pénibles adieux et quitta le salon. Elle arrivant dans l'entrée lorsque Charlotte vint la saluer. Après avoir promis à cette dernière qu'elle allait lui écrire aussi, Élisabeth suivit son père et monta avec lui dans le taxi qui les attendait devant le manoir. Ils firent un arrêt obligé à Rosings pour permettre à William de monter avec eux. Élisabeth frissonna malgré elle lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il serait dans son champ de vision compte tenu qu'il ne restait qu'une place dans le taxi à la droite du chauffeur, directement devant elle. Sentant le malaise s'installer à cause du mutisme des deux autres, monsieur Bennet en profita pour informer les deux jeunes gens que deux hommes envoyés par le conseil les accompagneraient incognito pour les protéger, mais qu'ils se tiendraient loin d'eux afin que personne ne puisse deviner pour quelle raison ils sont là.

_-Lorsque vous atterrirez dans le petit aéroport du Derbyshire, ce sont ces deux hommes qui vous guideront vers vos destinations respectives. _

Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, monsieur Bennet serra affectueusement sa fille dans ses bras avant de donner une solide poignée de main à William.

_-N'oubliez pas que vous êtes deux jeunes mariés en route pour leur lune de miel. Que vous le vouliez où non, vous devez donner cette impression à tous ceux que vous croiserez…_ Les prévint celui-ci avant de remonter dans le taxi.

_-Je sais. _Rétorqua Élisabeth sans quitter son père des yeux.

_-Nous y penserons merci._

Une fois la voiture de son père repartit, Élisabeth se retourna vers l'entrée de l'aéroport et commença à avancer en faisant rouler sa valise derrière elle, William la suivant de très près.

_-Vous avez demandé des sièges réguliers ou ceux qui offrent plus d'espace? _S'enquit la préposée de la compagnie aérienne en passant leurs billets dans l'ordinateur central.

_-Régulier…_ Répondit Élisabeth en même temps que William disait : _Plus grand._

Jetant un œil sur l'un puis sur l'autre, la préposée sembla attribuer cette étrange réponse à leur taille respective.

_-Plus grand…_ Trancha Élisabeth en accrochant un sourire exagéré sur son visage.

_-Vos sièges, les voulez-vous près d'un hublot ou d'un passage?_

_-Hublot!_ Rétorquèrent-ils en même temps.

_-Euh… vous ne voulez pas être ensemble_? Balbutia la jeune femme visiblement mal à l'aise.

_-Tu peux prendre le hublot chérie… Je te le laisse._ Se reprit William en serrant Élisabeth contre lui et poussant l'audace jusqu'à l'embrasser sur le dessus de sa tête, sous l'œil attendri de la préposée.

L'employée leur remit ensuite la copie imprimée de leurs deux billets avant de leur souhaiter bon voyage.

Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés de son comptoir, Élisabeth fit face à William, le dévisageant avec toute la haine dont elle était capable et le menaça : _Si vous refaites ça encore une fois…._

_-Je ne fais que me conformer aux ordres de votre père… _Se défendit-il tout sourire._ Quant à vous… vous ne faites aucun effort. _Lui reprocha-t-il ensuite.

_-Oh, vous!_ S'énerva-t-elle en serrant les lèvres.

_-Oui, je sais Élisabeth…_ La coupa-t-il en allant poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. _Tu m'aime à la folie…_

La quittant pour s'avancer vers l'agent de bord, William lui remit leurs deux billets d'avion et attendit qu'il leur donne la permission de passer la barrière de sécurité.

_-Je vous préviens, tout de suite. J'ai l'intention de dormir très longtemps. _Lui annonça Élisabeth après avoir pris place sur le siège du milieu, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient laissé entendre un peu plus tôt.

_-Comme tu veux chérie. Je te réveillerai à l'arrivée._

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Élisabeth se tourna et ferma résolument les yeux.

De son côté, William ramassa le journal qui se trouvait dans la pochette devant lui et commença à le parcourir avec un plaisir évident. Lorsque l'avion prit son envol, Élisabeth remarqua que William paraissait très ému lorsqu'il jeta un œil par le hublot tout le temps que dura leur ascension. Elle profita de cet instant où il était tourné vers la fenêtre et qu'il la crût endormie pour l'observer tranquillement. Son profil d'une beauté sans faille lui coupa le souffle. Le souvenir des moments intimes qu'ils avaient partagés après son mariage remonta à la surface et mena ses yeux vers les mains du jeune homme qui reposaient sagement sur ses cuisses. Un désir violent de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur elle l'étreignit l'espace d'une seconde, mais s'éteignit aussitôt que remonta – par opposition à ce moment merveilleux, l'instant où ce même corps avait abusé d'elle avec toute la brutalité que pouvait manifester une bête machiavélique et démoniaque. Lui pouvait prétendre avoir été habité par deux âmes différentes, une pour chaque moment, mais elle, qui avait vécu avec la même âme chacun de ces deux instants, n'arrivait pas à dissocier l'un de l'autre et ne le pourrait probablement jamais pour leur plus grand malheur à tous les deux. Elle au moins, elle le comprenait.

Chassant ces sombres pensées d'un geste brusque de la main et poussant un soupir, Élisabeth referma les yeux et laissa ses pensées dériver vers Jane, son père et sa mission de tueuse qui prenait maintenant une tournure imprévue.

Qu'irait-elle faire dans cet endroit pendant une aussi longue période? Qu'avaient-ils tant besoin de tester chez elle? Et combien de temps allaient-ils garder William? À toutes ces questions, aucune réponse pourtant. Elle fut finalement emportée par le sommeil sans se rendre compte que William l'observait à son tour depuis quelques minutes, cherchant à lire ses pensées sur son visage soucieux et se demandant comment il pourrait un jour se pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard, elle constata que William dormait à son tour, sa tête penchée sur le côté, accotée contre le hublot. Élisabeth songea à l'éveiller afin qu'il puisse s'installer plus confortablement, mais s'en abstint à cause d'un haut le cœur qui se manifesta à cause de la forte odeur de friture qui flottait dans l'air. Étonnée de se sentir si mal, elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'avion, là où se trouvaient les deux seules salles de bain. Elle resta de longues minutes assise à se demander si elle allait vomir. Trois petits coups frappés contre la porte, suivis d'une voix inquiète qui lui demandait si tout allait bien la décidèrent à accélérer le processus. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, s'essuya, puis quitta les lieux, soulagée de constater que son malaise était passé. Lorsqu'elle revint à sa place, la posture de William s'était modifiée au point où elle dut le réveiller pour être capable de s'asseoir à son tour.

Ensommeillé, William la regarda tout d'abord sans comprendre, puis, lui sourit, revenant de loin : _Désolé! Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez quitté votre place…_

_-Ce n'est rien… vous pouvez vous rendormir._

_-Non, j'ai assez dormi. Je préfère bavarder avec vous…_

_-Pas moi._ Rétorqua-t-elle en jetant sur lui un regard noir.

_-Ne vous en faites pas… je vous comprends très bien. _La surprit-il.

_-Je ne pourrai jamais oublier… C'était horrible… Vous étiez… _

_-Si je pouvais réparer, croyez bien que je le ferais… _

Après un long silence, Élisabeth se tourna vers lui, vint pour dire quelque chose, s'arrêta à nouveau, puis se décida : _William, que s'est-il passé exactement après que nous ayons avons fait l'amour cette fameuse nuit? Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti dehors comme ça, sans un mot, sans aucune explication?_

-_Je ne me souviens de rien. Je me souviens du moment où nous… nous sommes unis… mais rien du tout des minutes qui ont suivi. Le vide total. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillé dans une petite cabane de l'autre côté du village… Et une jeune fille m'a dit m'avoir trouvé près du cimetière. J'avais complètement perdu la mémoire. Elle m'a prêté des vêtements et m'a suggéré de me rendre en ville. J'espérais y rencontrer des gens qui me connaissaient. Arrivé là-bas, j'ai été reconnu en effet, mais par des vampires. Ils m'ont entraîné dans une maison close et dès l'instant où ils m'ont recueilli, plus rien, c'est le noir complet. Tout ce qui me revient c'est qu'ils m'ont dit que le Maître était mourant par ma faute et que je devais le remplacer._

-_De notre côté, nous vous avons cherché toute la journée. J'ai même crû pendant un instant que vous vous étiez évaporé… que vous étiez partis en poussière. Le reste, vous le savez maintenant. Lorsque le Colonel et moi sommes arrivés en bas, nous avons été stupéfaits en nous rendant compte que vous étiez au milieu d'eux et qu'ils vous appelaient Maître. J'ai tout de suite voulu repartir. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai été capturée. Quelques secondes avant le Colonel. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais pourtant de mes propres yeux. Alors, imaginez mon désespoir lorsque je vous ai vu offrir Fitzwilliam à ces monstres._

S'arrêtant de parler pour ne pas risquer de se laisser submerger par l'émotion, Élisabeth eut tout de même l'impression de revivre la scène, frissonna malgré elle et ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues. William osa alors l'étreindre et se mit à lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort.

_-Ce n'était pas moi… je vous jure que ce n'était pas moi… _

-_Ensuite, vous avez dit à cette femelle vampire qui vous suivait partout que vous vouliez jouer avec moi. Vous avez donné l'ordre à vos bêtes de me conduire dans vos quartiers. Ils m'ont attachée. J'avais mal partout._ _Vous m'aviez frappé… _Elle désigna sa joue du bout des doigts…_là._ _Quelques minutes plus tard, vous êtes entré… et vous avez abusé de moi… _

_-Élisabeth! Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… _

-_Pour terminer, votre admiratrice est venue me voir. Elle vous voulait pour elle seule. J'ai négocié avec elle pour qu'elle me laisse partir. Je suis remontée et vous m'avez suivi… C'est là que j'ai constaté que vous étiez capable de rester au soleil. Je suis entrée dans la cabane du gardien où vous m'avez suivie encore une fois Et vous m'auriez tuée si Charles ne vous avait pas assommé à ce moment là. Je serais morte William. De votre main. Votre regard en soi, était une condamnation à mort…_

_«Comme le vôtre maintenant« _Songea William en sentant quelque chose céder en lui.

C'était lui maintenant qui pleurait abondamment. Élisabeth vint pour le toucher, mais chassa cette idée au moment même où sa main allait se poser sur son bras. Autant parce qu'elle s'en trouvait incapable que parce qu'elle sentait qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'elle essaie de le consoler. Il semblait à mille lieux de l'avion maintenant. À mille lieux d'elle aussi. Élisabeth s'adossa confortablement et chercha à calmer les battements précipités de son cœur meurtri. William s'apaisa lentement et garda les yeux dirigés vers le hublot.

Trente minutes plus tard, il était encore dans cette position lorsque la voix du pilote leur demanda de boucler leurs ceintures en prévision de l'atterrissage. Une fois dans l'aéroport, les deux jeunes gens ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Ils se rendirent à l'extérieur où les attendaient un groupe d'officiers avec un véhicule. C'est là qu'ils reconnurent les émissaires du conseil. Ceux-ci leur désignèrent un groupe à chacun.

-_Monsieur Darcy, si vous voulez bien me suivre?_ Lui dit un jeune soldat après avoir salué d'un signe de tête discret, le membre du conseil qui se tenait directement derrière lui.

_-Oui, bien sûr. _Répondit celui-ci, sans même se retourner pour saluer Élisabeth.

_Non. Mademoiselle Bennet, vous ne montez pas avec lui. _L'arrêta un officier supérieur lorsqu'il la vit esquisser un geste vers le jeune homme. _Vous allez attendre le prochain véhicule avec moi._

Élisabeth le vit donc disparaître à bord d'une jeep et sans avoir la chance de lui dire qu'elle était désolée elle aussi. Désolée de ne pas être capable de lui pardonner.

Lorsqu'elle osa enfin demander des précisions à l'officier qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, celui-ci se contenta de lui désigner d'un signe discret de la main, le véhicule blindé à bord duquel elle allait devoir monter.

**_…. À suivre…_**

**_Alors, je suis certaine que vous avez déjà compris que...  
_**

**_Que quoi déjà?  
_**

**_Miriamme  
_**


	11. Séjour au bunker

**_Et bien mesdames, voici le onzième chapitre qui vous mènera vers une surprise de taille qui touche directement Élisabeth et William. Ne m'abandonnez pas, continuez à commenter. J'adore découvrir vos impressions. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui fait la force de ce site en particulier. Ici les lecteurs commentent, ce qui n'est pas le cas ailleurs. Merci à Libra10, Gridaille, Laura14, Laura, Angela, Hagadoe, Rosa. Dois-je m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Marie-Paule et Laurence? Sur ce, bonne lecture. Miriamme.  
_**

**_Onzième partie_**

La structure du bâtiment où on la conduisit était très étrange. D'abord construit comme un simple camp militaire conçu pour l'entraînement des troupes en général, on y découvrait vers le centre une bâtisse différente qui avait l'air sortie de nulle part. La voiture y pénétra en passant par un garage tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal puis se mit à descendre au moment où le plancher se mit en mouvement comme un ascenseur. Arrivé au sous-sol, Élisabeth fut invitée à sortir du véhicule et à suivre le général vers une porte de métal plutôt inquiétante compte tenu de son épaisseur.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de réunion, elle constata que plusieurs hommes étaient déjà présents et qu'ils la dévisageaient avec intérêt. Le plus vieux d'entre eux se leva et vint lui serrer la main.

_-Bienvenue mademoiselle Bennet. Je me nomme Victor Brodeur et je suis un vieil ami de votre père. Il sera content d'apprendre que vous êtes arrivée saine et sauve._

_-Je peux lui parler?_

_-Bien sur, mais vous devez d'abord assister à une petite réunion avec nous. Ensuite, vous pourrez passer tous les coups de fil que vous désirez._

Les militaires rassemblés autour de la table la saluèrent d'un coup de tête et la jeune fille fut invitée à prendre place à la droite de l'homme qui l'avait escortée et qui se présenta comme était le Général Gaston Cousture.

Pendant près d'une heure trente, elle se vit contrainte de tout raconter de son aventure, en commençant par l'instant précis où elle avait été désignée comme la nouvelle tueuse. Tout l'épisode faisant référence à sa rencontre avec Charles et le sosie de William Darcy fut consigné et pris en note par deux secrétaires à une vitesse folle.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, le Général jeta un œil entendu en direction de son lieutenant, celui qui était en contact avec monsieur Bennet et lui fit signe d'enchaîner.

_-Votre horaire des prochains jours débutera par un bilan de santé, puis une remise en forme complète. Probablement la pire de votre vie. Nous pousserons vos capacités à leurs extrêmes limites et nous vous entraînerons à ne rien négliger. _Lui apprit Victor Brodeur en la regardant avec bienveillance.

_-Très bien. Je n'ai pas peur du travail… _

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec le lieutenant Brodeur, Élisabeth osa lui demander: _est-ce ici que le conseil se réunit?_

-_Oh non. Le conseil n'a pas de lieu précis… nous utilisons plusieurs locaux… aucun d'entre-nous ne sait à l'avance où nous allons nous réunir la fois suivante._

_-Wow, quelle organisation!_ S'exclama admirativement Élisabeth croyant qu'ainsi elle obtiendrait d'autres confidences, mais Victor se tut et l'invita plutôt à entrer dans une pièce qu'il lui désigna comme étant sa chambre.

_-Alors voilà. C'est ici que vous allez dormir. Vous pouvez utiliser le téléphone qui est là sur la table pour appeler votre père, mais sachez que chacun de vos appels sera sur écoute. _La voyant hausser les sourcils, il s'empressa d'ajouter : _c'est là règle ici. Personne n'y échappe._

_-En bien…_

-_Alors voilà. Je vais vous laisser vous mettre à l'aise. Vos bagages sont déjà dans la pièce. Je vous retrouve dans une heure à la cafétéria. Cet après-midi, vous passerez dans le bureau du médecin._

_-Oh, mais, j'ai une dernière question monsieur Brodeur…_

_-Lieutenant Brodeur_, la reprit-il gentiment.

_-Lieutenant, avez-vous une petite idée de ce que vos compatriotes vont faire de monsieur Darcy?_

_-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il sera examiné de son côté, puis relâché. _Répondit-il comme s'il eut voulu se débarrasser._ Nous ne sommes pas intéressés par les vampires. _Se justifia-t-il ensuite, une moue de dégoût sur le visage. _D'autres questions?_

_-Pas pour l'instant. Merci._

Elle lui serra la main, puis referma la porte de ce qui lui tenait lieu de chambre. Après avoir jeté un œil dédaigneux sur la pièce, puis sur sa valise qui attendait son intervention, elle ramassa le téléphone et composa le numéro de son père qui fut très soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle était arrivée à bon port. Après qu'elle lui eut donné une idée du programme qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui faire suivre, Élisabeth prit des nouvelles de ses proches.

_-Le conseil vient de me donner le feu vert pour que nous précédions aux obsèques du Colonel. Sa fiancée est ici avec nous et s'occupe de tout. _

_-Oh…_ S'attrista Élisabeth à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être avec eux pour l'événement. _Je t'enverrai un mot pour sa fiancée. Tu le lui remettras. Et les autres?_

-_Jane est allée s'installer chez Charles… Ils veulent se marier dès que toute cette histoire sera finie. J'ai discuté avec Charles très longuement après votre départ et il m'a expliqué comment il comptait assurer la sécurité de Jane. _

_-Super… tu diras à Jane que je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur… Dire que je vais manquer ça aussi._

_-Je sais ma Lizzie… mais pour ma part, je suis content que tu passes par ce centre. Je ne crois pas valoir grand-chose comme entraîneur. _

_-Papa! Ne dis pas ça voyons. Tu es le meilleur. Je suis encore en vie et en bonne santé…_

Entendant son père renifler au bout du fil, Élisabeth sentit son cœur se serrer.

_-Papa… quand retournes-tu à la maison?_

_-Après les obsèques… Ta mère s'impatiente… elle dit que tes sœurs ne mangent plus… _

_-Pas capables de se débrouiller pour se préparer à manger toutes seules surtout. _Grogna Élisabeth incapable de cacher sa désapprobation.

Les jours qui suivirent cette première journée furent à la hauteur de ce que le Général lui avait promis. Elle dut passer beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie pour réaliser toute une série de tests, au moins autant d'heures à étudier des pages et des pages de documents officiels et consacrer ce qui lui restait de temps à écouter des vidéos concernant le fonctionnement du conseil et le rôle des tueuses en général. Une semaine jour pour jour après son arrivée, elle fut enfin convoquée par le Général pour un entretien privé.

_-Comment vous sentez-vous?_ Lui demanda celui-ci en désignant la chaise qui se trouvait devant son bureau.

_-Bien, compte tenu des circonstances. Je vous avoue toutefois que je suis étonnée du programme que vous m'imposez actuellement… Celui-ci ne correspond pas tout à fait à ce qui était prévu au départ. Ne devais-je pas commencer l'entraînement physique immédiatement?_

_-Oui… C'est effectivement ce qui était prévu, mais nous avons été obligés de modifier votre programme pour des raisons médicales_… Lui apprit-il en la dévisageant étrangement.

_-Que voulez-vous dire? Ma santé vous préoccupe? Je suis malade? _L'interrogea Élisabeth en commençant à paniquer.

_-Si vous considérez que mettre au monde un enfant est une maladie… alors oui, vous l'êtes. _Ajouta-t-il à la blague, sans que ses propos fussent soutenus par le sourire qui aurait normalement dû les accompagner.

_-Quoi? Mais comment est-ce possible? _

Le Général garda le silence se contentant de l'observer attentivement comme s'il attendait que la réponse vienne d'elle.

_-Mon Dieu, mais que vais-je faire?_

_-Tout dépend des caractéristiques de cet embryon. _

_-Que voulez-vous dire? Il ne vous semble pas normal?_

_-Considérant que son père est un vampire, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…_

Mettant la main sur son ventre, Élisabeth eut une vision d'elle, tenant un petit monstre par la main et sentit son estomac se retourner. _Excusez-moi… _Déglutit-elle avant de se diriger dans la direction que lui indiqua le Général et qui donnait sur sa salle de bain.

Après avoir rendu son dernier repas, Élisabeth se rinça la bouche, se passa de l'eau sur le visage, puis revint dans la pièce d'à côté trouvant le Général au téléphone.

_-Ouais, c'est ça. Son nom est William Darcy. Il est encore chez vous? Super… Très bien, nous attendrons vos échantillons. Merci mon Colonel._

Comme la jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs, le Général se justifia: _J'ai demandé des échantillons du sang de monsieur Darcy. On va me les envoyer aujourd'hui même…_

_-Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire toutes ces vérifications. Il est le père de cet enfant, il n'y a pas de doute possible… _

_-Oh, je vois._

_-Toutefois, croyez-vous que ça puisse changer quelque chose s'il était sous l'emprise du Maître au moment de la conception?_

_-Euh, ouais… ça demande réflexion… c'est certain que ça complique grandement les choses._

_-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à une interruption de grossesse?_

_-Non, mais nous devrons toutefois la suivre de très près. Il vous faudra vous soumettre à de nombreux tests de routine, dors et déjà, vous devez savoir que rien ne peux vous assurer que nous vous laisserons le mettre au monde. Tout dépend de ce que nous découvrirons au fur et à mesure de votre grossesse._

_-Ai-je réellement le choix?_

_-Non, évidemment._

-_En tout cas, il ne faut oublier que je ne suis pas seule en cause... En tant que père, William Darcy est concerné lui aussi, non?_

_-Cette créature ne se doute même pas qu'il est capable d'en concevoir un. Les quelques vampires qui y sont arrivés jusqu'ici, ont tous vu leurs rejetons mourir quelques heures après la naissance. De plus, vous changerez sans doute d'idée lorsque vous verrez ce qu'il m'a demandé de vous remettre. _Ajouta-t-il en ramassant une enveloppe qui traînait sur son bureau. Tout en la regardant l'ouvrir, il précisa : _Il s'agit d'un formulaire de divorce. Il a insisté pour qu'on accélère les procédures. Il ne manque plus que votre signature._

Aveuglée par les larmes dans lesquelles elle se lavait de son union avortée avec William en y mêlant sa crainte de mettre au monde un monstre, Élisabeth posa les papiers et l'enveloppe devant elle et chercha des yeux de quoi écrire. Elle ramassa le stylo que lui tendit le Général et apposa sa signature sur le document officiel d'une main tremblante, là où William Darcy avait déjà noté son nom d'une écriture fine et soignée.

Dès qu'elle eut posé son stylo, le Général s'empressa de mettre fin à leur entretien, l'escorta hors de son bureau puis lui ordonna de retourner dans sa chambre pour lire attentivement le nouveau programme que le conseil avait préparé pour elle en tenant compte de sa condition. En ouvrant la porte, Élisabeth réalisa qu'une infirmière était déjà dans sa chambre et qu'elle lui avait apporté un petit plateau de nourriture de même qu'un flacon contenant des vitamines.

Les semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent lentement, interminables. Tout en ayant recommencé à s'entraîner intensivement, Élisabeth s'attachait tranquillement à la vie qui grandissait en elle au fur et à mesure que celle-ci se concrétisait par l'accroissement de son ventre et par les mouvements du fœtus qui devenaient de plus en plus perceptibles.

Si cet aspect de sa vie lui apportait une certaine satisfaction, la solitude commençait à lui peser. Elle déplorait qu'aucune personne signifiante ne soit auprès d'elle pour l'accompagner et la réconforter. Les membres du personnel étaient impersonnels et ne pouvait donc pas faire grand-chose pour alléger sa peine. Durant le dernier trimestre de sa grossesse, elle dut même cesser tout entraînement physique se contentant de nager dans la piscine, prendre de grandes marches et faire un peu de course. Au tournant du dernier mois, elle se déplaçait difficilement. Son sommeil était à nouveau troublé par de nombreux rêves où son enfant prenait à chaque fois l'allure d'un monstre. Une fois par semaine, elle avait rendez-vous avec le médecin de la base militaire. Celui-ci surveillait de près la croissance du bébé tout en lui faisant passer un nombre surprenant d'échographies voulant à tout prix s'assurer que l'enfant resterait un enfant humain et ne se transformerait pas vers la fin. Élisabeth vivait donc dans l'angoisse d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

_-Vous savez quoi? Tous les petits monstres nés suite aux tentatives réalisées par des vampires ne sont pas tous morts comme vous l'a dit le Général. Deux enfants ont survécu jusqu'à l'âge de un an._

_-C'est vrai?_

_-Oui… mais ce qui a causé leur perte… c'est que le corps de l'enfant ne se développait pas à la même vitesse que ses capacités intellectuelles. Le dernier en date, une petite fille nommée Maya, âgée de 11 mois, avait l'âge mental de 5 ans._

_-Et il lui est arrivé quoi?_

_-Elle est morte d'une simple grippe… son système immunitaire était déficient… comme le second sujet qui était un garçon. _

Baissant les yeux sur son ventre proéminent, Élisabeth s'empressa de demander_ : Vous craignez la même chose pour mon enfant?_

_-Bien entendu… quoique nous sommes plusieurs à croire qu'à cause de la prophétie… votre enfant aurait davantage de chance de survie…_

Restant silencieuse quelques secondes, Élisabeth finit par oser demander : _Mais les autres bébés, euh, petits vampires, comment-avaient-ils été conçus?_

_-Par insémination artificielle… _

_-Oh…_

_-Oui, que voulez-vous. Dès qu'un vampire a une relation sexuelle avec une humaine, il finit toujours par la mordre… il semble que la soif aille de pair avec la jouissance…_

_-Mais William Darcy ne m'a pas mordue… pas plus que le Maître d'ailleurs…_

_-Ouais… il faut croire que ce vampire là est un cas à part… avec son âme et tout ça… _Balaya-t-il du revers de la main montrant en cela à Élisabeth qu'il partageait le même dégoût des vampires que le Général.

_-Parlant de cela, a-t-il été relâché? _

_-Oui… ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il est retourné chez lui…_

Son entretien avec le médecin étant terminé, Élisabeth retourna dans sa chambre où elle s'allongea sur le lit. Elle ne s'était pas autorisée à penser à William depuis bien longtemps. Le fait d'apprendre qu'il était libre et qu'il refaisait sa vie quelque part, la rendait malheureuse, mais elle aurait été bien embêtée de dire pourquoi.

_-Poussez, mademoiselle Bennet, poussez, maintenant! _Entendait-elle depuis quelques minutes sans que personne ne prenne la peine de lui expliquer pourquoi cette requête était devenue aussi urgente. Après tout, elle avait l'impression de pousser depuis des heures?

-_Je ne fais que ça! _Hurla Élisabeth avant de ressentir une autre contraction.

_-Le cœur de votre bébé faiblit dangereusement… il faut qu'il sorte maintenant…_

_-Je fais ce que je peux, je vous l'assure…_ Ajouta la jeune femme en se mettant à respirer comme le médecin le lui avait montré un mois plus tôt.

_-Oh, non… ça recommence…_ Hurla l'infirmière dans le petit micro qui était devant elle.

Une seconde après qu'elle eut lancé cette affirmation, une personne frappa sur la vitre et fit lui signe d'endormir la patiente. Lorsque celle-ci saisit la seringue qu'elle avait préparée à l'avance, Élisabeth tenta de s'opposer, mais fut aussitôt immobilisée par les deux assistants de l'infirmière.

-_Siège… Cordon ombilical… cou… Urgence_. Entendit-elle ensuite, pendant qu'elle partait tranquillement et que l'équipe médicale mettait en place, tout ce qu'il fallait pour réaliser une césarienne.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla enfin quelques heures plus tard, elle était seule dans une salle sombre. Seul un bip sonore aussi constant qu'un métronome lui indiquait qu'elle était branchée de partout. Un bruit différent attira soudain son attention. Devinant qu'il s'agissait d'une porte qui s'ouvrait (elles faisaient toutes le même bruit d'ailleurs), Élisabeth essaya de lever la tête pour regarder, mais réalisa qu'elle n'en avait pas la force.

-_Non, ne bougez pas mademoiselle Bennet, vous avez perdu trop de sang._ Lui ordonna le Général en s'approchant de son lit et en apparaissant dans son champ de vision. _Il vaut mieux que vous dormiez encore, nous nous occupons de tout…_ Lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante et en lui offrant son premier vrai sourire.

Le reste de son discours devint inaudible pour Élisabeth. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience à nouveau et ne s'éveilla que bien plus tard. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, une infirmière était assise à son chevet. Voyant qu'elle bougeait, celle-ci se tourna pour faire signe à une troisième personne qui se trouvait derrière elle, dans la pénombre.

_-Lizzie, mon Dieu enfin… Tu nous as fait très peur._ S'exclama monsieur Bennet en saisissant sa main et en la serrant très fort.

_-Papa! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Où est mon bébé?_

_-Je suis désolé mon chou, ton enfant n'a pas survécu… _Déglutit-il en la regardant tristement.

Élisabeth pleura pendant de longues minutes sous le regard attendri de son père. Il suivit les infirmiers lorsqu'ils la transportèrent dans sa chambre et était à son chevet lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à nouveau.

C'est lors de cette seconde phase d'éveil qu'elle apprit que le cœur de son bébé était mal formé et que c'était à cause de cette défaillance cardiaque que les médecins avaient été obligé d'ordonner le changement de procédure.

_-Ils ont d'abord cru que le cordon ombilical s'était enroulé autour de son cou… mais la situation était bien pire que ça. Son cœur avait une malformation grave et n'a pas tenu le coup plus d'une minute. Je suis désolé ma chérie. Si tu savais comme j'ai de la peine pour toi. _Lui répéta-t-il sans arrêt tout en lui caressant le visage avec tendresse.

Une semaine plus tard, la décision d'Élisabeth était irrévocable, elle allait rester sur la base et compléter sa formation. Seul son père savait combien de fois elle avait changé d'idée à cet égard, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, puisque leurs échanges avaient toujours été ainsi, intercalés de stupéfiantes voltefaces et de rudes affrontements.

_-Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Jane? _Lui avait-elle demandé deux jours plus tôt.

_-Lizzie… le conseil a été très strict… tant que le bébé n'était pas né… pas question d'en parler avec qui que ce soit._

_-Mais il est né justement… _

_-Oui… mais il est mort… _Voyant que sa fille se décomposait sous ses yeux, monsieur Bennet l'avait reprise dans ses bras et s'était empressé de s'excuser tout en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

_-Mais je n'ai jamais rien caché à Jane… nous sommes comme les deux doigts de la main. _Avait-elle ajouté entrecoupant ses paroles de hoquets larmoyants. _Imagine si elle l'apprend un jour de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre…_

_-Je lui expliquerai… Jane est raisonnable… elle comprendra._

_-Bien sûr qu'elle comprendra. Jane est comme ça, toujours accommodante… mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la tenir à l'écart. _

La discussion s'était close peu de temps après, lorsque monsieur Bennet avait allégué que risque était trop élevé que Jane finisse par en parler à son époux et que ce dernier en vint à aborder le sujet avec son meilleur ami qui était somme toute, nul autre que le père de cet enfant.

N'ayant pas d'autres arguments, Élisabeth s'était tue, restant toutefois convaincue que puisqu'il n'y avait rien de honteux à ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'était pas acceptable que le conseil exige qu'elle conservât un secret aussi lourd. Après tout, il s'agissait de son corps.

_-Raconte-moi les obsèques du Colonel et le mariage de Jane s'il te plait? _Avait-elle exigé ensuite, espérant ainsi se rapprocher de ses amis et de sa sœur aînée.

Deux semaines jour pour jour après l'accouchement, monsieur Bennet prit la décision de quitter la base pour retourner chez lui. Le conseil le rencontra une dernière fois afin de s'assurer qu'il s'en tiendrait à leur plan et se rendrait immédiatement à Londres pour se rapporter aux autorités londonienne du conseil.

Au bout de 18 autres longs mois pendant lesquels Élisabeth poussa ses limites physiques, psychologiques et intellectuelles au maximum, le Général la convoqua dans son bureau et l'informa qu'il estimait qu'elle était suffisamment entraînée pour retourner servir leur cause parmi les civils.

_-Vous devriez prendre des vacances avant de vous reprendre du service – si je puis me permettre de parler ainsi – après avoir parlé avec votre père, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez de la famille dans le coin, est-ce exact?_

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Le frère de ma mère, monsieur Edward Gardiner et son épouse._

-_C'est ça oui. Et bien sachez que votre père les a contactés dernièrement et que votre tante voudrait vous accueillir chez elle afin de vous faire visiter la région de fond en comble. Que diriez-vous de deux semaines de pause avant de recommencer à patrouiller?_

Fronçant les sourcils, Élisabeth s'enquit : _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose Général?_

-_Vous êtes très forte… vraiment très forte mademoiselle Bennet. Effectivement, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous profitiez de cette visite de paroisse pour tenter de repérer tout ce qui vous apparaîtra anormal. Divers incidents inexpliqués nous ont été rapportés dernièrement et cela nous aiderait beaucoup si vous pouviez être nos yeux et nos oreilles… rien de plus. Je ne veux pas vous voir patrouiller le soir. Pas pour le moment du moins._

-_Très bien… je suis d'accord. Après tout, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec mon oncle et son épouse et je les aime beaucoup. _

_-Toutefois, je vous recommande la prudence. Votre oncle et votre tante ignorent que vous êtes la tueuse. En aucun cas, vous ne devez les mettre en danger en les exposants à des vampires ou autres créatures bizarres. C'est compris._

_-À vos ordres mon Général! _Se moqua Élisabeth.

Deux jours après ce premier entretien réellement satisfaisant avec le Général (il semblait enfin traiter la jeune femme avec le respect qui lui était dû) la tante d'Élisabeth vint la cueillir à la grille de la base militaire.

Durant la première semaine, Élisabeth visita presque toutes les principales attractions touristiques du Derbyshire, ne manquant jamais de noter tout ce qui lui semblait anormal ou simplement surprenant dans son journal personnel afin de répondre adéquatement aux attentes du Général. Le dernier soir de la première semaine, monsieur Gardiner surprit Élisabeth en lui proposant de visiter la plus célèbre des demeures du Pays : Pemberley.

_-Tu parles bien de la résidence des Darcy?_

_-Oui. On ne peut pas visiter le Derbyshire sans aller voir ce château… parce que c'est vraiment aussi beau et grand qu'un château._ Insista son oncle en la dévisageant avec excitation.

_-Et bien, allez-y sans moi. _

_-Lizzie, ce n'est pas ton genre de faire la difficile comme ça… _S'inquiéta sa tante._ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement? _

_-Euh, en fait c'est que je connais personnellement monsieur Darcy… et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le revoir… _

_-Mais où Diable as-tu bien pu rencontrer un tel homme?_

_-En fait, William Darcy est le meilleur ami de l'époux de Jane… _Expliqua la jeune femme, sans trop savoir quoi inventer pour justifier son refus de le revoir.

_-Le meilleur ami de Charles Bingley?_ L'interrogea son oncle qui voulait en savoir plus.

_-Oui… c'est ça._

_-Mais encore… _

_-La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'au surpris une conversation entre William Darcy et Charles Bingley. Charles tentait de convaincre son ami d'aller danser. Il lui a même suggéré de danser avec moi. _

_-Oui, et puis?_

_-Et bien, monsieur Darcy lui a répondu que je n'étais pas assez belle pour le tenter. _

_-Ça alors!_ S'exclama madame Gardiner. _Pas assez belle, toi?_

_-C'est vraiment moche, je l'admets… _Affirma monsieur Gardiner en haussant les épaules en guise de conclusion.

_-Eh, attendez tous les deux! Et si son propriétaire était absent? _Demanda son épouse.

_-Comment ça? _L'interrogea Élisabeth.

_-Je vais aller vérifier auprès du guide afin de savoir si William Darcy est actuellement chez lui. Si celui-ci m'apprend qu'il est absent, nous aviserons, d'accord?_

_-Très bien… _concéda Élisabeth sachant très bien qu'il lui fallait idéalement visiter Pemberley si elle voulait remettre un rapport complet au Général.

Toutefois, lorsque sa tante revint pour lui annoncer que le jeune homme se trouvait présentement à Londres en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Élisabeth se méfia de cette information, préférant s'en assurer de manière détournée en téléphonant à Jane à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis presqu'un an. Après avoir discuté assez longuement avec celle-ci (mettant presque toutes leurs nouvelles à jour) Élisabeth attendit tout simplement que celle-ci lui confirmât que Charles était actuellement à Londres en compagnie de William Darcy pour prendre sa décision et aller annoncer à son oncle qu'elle acceptait d'aller visiter le domaine.

La veille de cette fameuse visite pourtant, alors qu'elle réfléchissait allongée dans son lit tout en contemplant les reflets que faisaient sur le mur la lumière qui s'échappait de la petite veilleuse dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer depuis son assignation de tueuse (elle ne supportait plus la noirceur), Élisabeth se questionna sur les raisons qui l'incitaient à refuser de le revoir. Après tout, il y avait quelques mois maintenant qu'elle avait compris, puis accepté, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir été lui-même lorsqu'il avait abusé d'elle dans le repère du Maître. Elle le sentait dans son corps et dans son âme. Une force démoniaque avait habité son corps, le manipulant aussi facilement qu'un marionnettiste. Ses paroles, ses gestes et ses réflexes ne pouvaient en aucun cas lui avoir appartenus ni avoir été initiés par lui.

En réalité, son refus de revoir William, était lié à la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait maintenant envers lui. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir informé de sa grossesse. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se conformer aux ordres du conseil à cet égard. Elle aurait dû s'en tenir à sa première idée et exiger que le Colonel l'en informât. Ce secret pesait de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la grille principale de la résidence majestueuse qu'elle apercevait déjà entre les arbres. Sa seule excuse, étant qu'au moment de la naissance de leur fils, elle lui en voulait encore.

_-Le revoir maintenant serait une telle torture… après tout, mon silence était aussi une forme de trahison._ Convint-elle tandis que la voiture passait la grille, leur visite ayant été confirmée par l'intendante du domaine.

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Je sais que vous n'avez aucun mal à imaginer la suite...  
**_

_**Mais tout de même, quelques surprises vous y attendent...  
**_

_**Je devrais être en mesure de publier la suite ce soir... heure de Montréal...  
**_

_**Si vous le souhaitez évidemment..  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	12. Le messager

**Mesdames, aucune de vous n'a prédit ce que vous allez apprendre dans ce chapitre... Tant mieux. Vous n'en serez que plus étonnées. Un personnage vous surprendra et vous aurez droit à une rencontre entre William et Élisabeth. Peut être même un rapprochement. Quand au divorce, vous avez toutes deviné que William ne l'a signé que parce que... enfin, vous le lirez vous même... Merci de continuer à commenter, même si j'en suis rendue à publier deux chapitres par jours... Bonne lecture. Miriamme._  
_**

**_Douzième partie_**

En passant le porche de pierre qui surplombait l'entrée du domaine, Élisabeth se surprit à frissonner. La maison était si majestueuse qu'elle comprenait mieux pourquoi William en parlait avec tant de fierté. L'intendante, qui les attendait sur la dernière marche du perron, les accueillit chaleureusement, les fit entrer et leur expliqua brièvement le déroulement de la visite.

-_Vous êtes certaine que le propriétaire n'est pas là présentement?_ Lui demanda Élisabeth avant de la suivre.

_-Notre Maître sera là demain, il est à Londres présentement. Mais sa jeune sœur est ici actuellement. _

_-Oh! _S'exclama Élisabeth, non sans s'être retournée pour jeter un œil paniqué en direction de sa tante.

_-Mais ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, votre visite ne pourra pas la déranger puisque nous ne passerons pas par les pièces où elle pourrait se trouver. La section où on retrouve ses appartements n'est pas ouverte aux visiteurs. _

_-Merci… Je ne voulais surtout pas déranger._

_-De toute façon à cette heure-ci,_ Ajouta l'intendante en regardant sa montre : _elle joue du piano dans la salle de musique. Elle est occupée à s'exercer sur le bel instrument que son frère vient de lui faire parvenir._

_-Son frère est à Londres présentement?_

_-Oui madame. Suivez-moi, nous allons commencer par la cuisine._

Une heure trente après le début de la visite, Élisabeth n'en revenait pas de voir tous les objets d'art que la famille Darcy avait accumulés au fil des années. Lorsqu'elle apprit que la maison possédait une véritable armurerie elle insista tant auprès de l'intendante que celle-ci finit par céder et décida d'inclure cette pièce dans leur parcours.

_-Habituellement, les gens n'aiment pas les armes… voilà pourquoi on passe directement à la bibliothèque lorsqu'on arrive ici, mais puisque vous insistez… je vais vous la montrer._

Lorsque la vieille dame poussa sur les deux immenses portes de bois et qu'Élisabeth put enfin voir l'ensemble des objets, elle ne put se retenir d'exprimer son admiration pour l'impressionnante collection d'armures provenant de toutes les époques et de diverses cultures.

_-Wow! Les Darcy doivent avoir voyagé de génération en génération pour avoir ramassé autant d'armes et d'armures? _Interrogea-t-elle l'intendante.

-_Oh non madame, seulement le Maître actuel… monsieur Darcy père,_ _Dieu ait son âme, était plus sédentaire et n'aimait pas les armes._

La bouche ouverte, Élisabeth circulait dans la pièce, incapable de s'arracher à la contemplation des cottes de mailles, des arbalètes, des haubans et des mousquets, témoins d'une époque révolue et que William Darcy avait achetée au fil des années. Comme elle l'envia soudainement d'être né aussi riche. D'avoir eu l'occasion de voyager et de découvrir toutes ces cultures différentes.

_-Euh, pardon mademoiselle… Le temps file… il serait temps maintenant d'aller voir la bibliothèque._

_-Oui, oui… bien entendu… nous arrivons._

_-Je ne te connaissais pas cette passion pour les armes à feu Élisabeth. _Lui dit sa tante en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle.

Alors qu'en découvrant l'armurerie elle avait eu la bouche ouverte, dans la bibliothèque, elle fut encore plus stupéfaite, se figea au centre de la pièce, les yeux ronds et les bras ballants le long du corps. Haute de trois étages, cette pièce circulaire était munie d'échelles que l'on pouvait déplacer puisqu'elles étaient rattachées à des rails.

-_Il ne vous reste que quinze minutes à la visite. Je vous propose donc de restez ici pour contemplez la collection de livres où de me suivre dans la cour pour aller voir les jardins. Ils sont accessibles en passant par la porte arrière de la bibliothèque._

_-Pour ma part, je préfère rester ici, _tranchaÉlisabeth. _Des jardins, on en voit partout…_ Se justifia-t-elle immédiatement après.

_-Mon époux et moi, on aimerait mieux aller marcher dans les jardins, si c'est possible évidement?_

_-Bien entendu… si mademoiselle ne voit pas d'inconvénient à rester seule ici…_

-_«__Et comment…__»_Songea-t-elle avant de sourire et répondre : _Ça me convient, merci. Oh, pas la peine de venir me chercher, j'irai vous rejoindre dans quinze minutes._

Aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée sur l'intendante et les deux autres, Élisabeth s'approcha du cahier dans lequel étaient consignés tous les titres des collections que comptait l'inventaire de la bibliothèque et tenta de repérer les livres concernant les vampires et la magie. Ayant trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle se rendit dans la section en question et ramassa deux livres qu'elle connaissait de réputation, mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir consulter un jour. S'asseyant à l'une des trois immenses tables de bois que contenait la pièce, Élisabeth se plongea dans la lecture du premier, puis du second livre. Lorsqu'elle se préparait à jeter un œil sur le troisième et dernier volume, elle leva la tête et réalisa n'était plus seule dans la pièce. En effet, une jeune fille, manifestement tout aussi surprise qu'elle, la dévisageait avec étonnement.

_-Euh, pardonnez-moi…_ Balbutia Élisabeth en jetant un œil sur sa montre. _Oh, mon Dieu, il y a plus de 40 minutes que je suis là… Pardonnez-moi… je vais aller rejoindre les autres…_

_-Oh, oui c'est vrai… vous devez être là pour la visite, _comprit la jeune fille en la regardant encore plus curieusement. _Mais dites-moi mademoiselle… avez-vous vu un homme en uniforme entrer ici avant moi?_

_-Euh non… je suis seule depuis très longtemps… et personne n'est entré…_

_-C'est étrange… j'aurai presque juré avoir vu…_

_-Élisabeth Bennet… _Se présenta la jeune femme en tendant la main vers la jeune fille.

_-Élisabeth Bennet… vous êtes vraiment Élisabeth Bennet? _

_-Euh oui. C'est bien mon nom…_

_-Mais vous êtes la tueuse alors? Et la jeune femme que mon frère a épousée? _S'étonna la jeune femme qui la dévisageait maintenant avec admiration.

_-La jeune femme qu'il a été contraint d'épouser vous voulez-dire… _

_-Oh mon Dieu! William m'a tellement parlé de vous. Oh, pardon… j'ai oublié de me présenter… Je suis sa sœur Georgianna._

_-Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de vous. Votre frère m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous… En fait non, ce n'était pas lui… _Ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux. _C'était l'autre William, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, c'est évident… _

_-Racontez-moi tout maintenant, je veux tout savoir de vous, _s'excita la jeune fille en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

_-C'est que mon oncle et ma tante vont s'inquiéter… je dois aller les rejoindre. Je suis déjà très en retard._

_-Vous n'êtes pas forcée de poursuivre cette visite officielle. Venez, allons prévenir l'intendante que vous allez rester ici avec moi._ _Votre oncle et votre tante sont les bienvenus eux aussi. Venez, allons les rejoindre… nous en discuterons directement avec eux._

Sa bonne humeur étant très contagieuse, Élisabeth courut rejoindre les trois autres accompagnée de Georgianna qui trépignait d'impatience. L'intendante organisa rapidement un nouveau programme pour ces visiteurs dont le statut venait de passer d'étrangers à amis de la famille.

_-Je vais aller dans la cuisine afin de m'assurer que nous ayons assez de couverts pour ce soir._

Attirant Georgianna loin des trois autres, Élisabeth en profita pour lui expliquer que son oncle et son épouse ne savaient pas qu'elle était la tueuse, ni même qu'elle avait déjà été mariée à William. La réaction de la jeune fille fut à la hauteur des espérances d'Élisabeth, elle s'empressa de demander à l'intendante de poursuivre sa visite des autres pièces avec les Gardiner – celles que les visiteurs ne visitaient pas habituellement – alors qu'elle se rendrait dans la salle de musique avec Élisabeth. Une fois ce détail réglé, Georgianna entraîna la tueuse à sa suite.

_-Élisabeth, croyez-vous aux fantômes?_

_-Quoi? Euh… je ne sais pas… et vous?_

_-Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui… mais si je vous demande cela, c'est parce que j'ai vu le Colonel Fitzwilliam juste avant…_

_-Votre cousin? _La coupa Élisabeth.

_-Lui-même… c'est lui qui m'a fait entrer dans la bibliothèque au moment même où vous y étiez…._

_-Quoi?_

_-C'est bien vrai. Je vous jure que c'est lui qui m'y a entrainée… _

_-Vous l'avez vu distinctement? Vous a-t-il parlé?_

-_Non_! S'exclama Georgianna avant de pouffer de rire.

Une fois dans la salle de musique, les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre et profitèrent de l'absence des Gardiner pour parler des habitudes nocturnes d'Élisabeth. Lorsque cette dernière évoqua enfin sa rencontre avec son frère, Georgianna la bombarda de questions, se montrant très curieuse à l'égard de ce qui les avaient obligés à se marier, puis à divorcer par la suite.

_-Mais… je suis très étonnée. Mon frère m'a dit que ce qui l'avait convaincu de divorcer, c'est lorsque les militaires lui ont affirmé que c'était ce que vous souhaitiez…_ Lui avoua Georgianna en rougissant.

Ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur le sujet avec la jeune sœur de William, Élisabeth comprit qu'il lui faudrait ajouter ce sujet à la longue liste des choses à régler avec le jeune homme lorsqu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle comprit également que pour une raison bien mystérieuse, le conseil avait changé d'idée et les préférait maintenant divorcés.

Pour satisfaire Georgianna autant que pour se soulager, Élisabeth relata brièvement les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient déroulés depuis sa première rencontre avec William, omettant bien entendu de faire allusion aux moments où il s'était retrouvé possédé par le Maître.

_-Lorsque William m'a fait la surprise de se montrer en plein jour, j'étais tellement contente, _intervint Georgianna_, C'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté à moi il y a maintenant plus de deux ans. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. _

_-Votre frère est un homme surprenant, _convint Élisabeth en jetant un œil attendri sur sa jeune sœur.

_-Encore heureux que vous ne l'ayez pas tué. En tant que tueuse vous auriez pu… _

_-Oh oui, surtout que je n'avais jamais rencontré de vampire comme lui auparavant… _

_-Georgianna!_ Les surprit une voix qui provoqua le raidissement instantané du corps d'Élisabeth et une agitation sans commune mesure chez sa sœur. Réalisant que celle-ci avait une invitée, William ne pénétra pas davantage dans la pièce et s'excusa : _Pardon, je te croyais seule… Je reviendrai te voir plus tard._

_-Non, William, reste ici. Quelle bonne idée tu as eue de revenir plus tôt. Regarde qui est avec moi… _Ajouta-t-elle en désignant Élisabeth qui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'extraire du divan pour tourner vers lui.

_-Bonjour William_. Lâcha-t-elle en jetant un regard très bref dans sa direction.

_-Élisabeth? Mais… Que faites-vous ici? _S'enquit-il en pénétrant totalement dans la pièce pour venir s'installer près de sa sœur.

_-Elle est avec son oncle et sa tante. Ils effectuaient un tour guidé de la maison lorsque je suis tombée sur elle. _Lui expliqua Georgianna la première.

_-On nous avait assuré que vous étiez absent, autrement nous ne serions pas venus. Je… nous ne voulions pas vous déranger._

_-Mais vous présence me comble de joie, au contraire, _rétorqua William en prenant sa sœur par les épaules. _Je suis surtout heureux que Georgianna ait enfin pu faire votre connaissance._

_-Moi aussi… _

Un silence s'installa.

_-Aussitôt que mon oncle et son épouse auront terminé leur propre visite, nous repartirons, _précisa finalement Élisabeth d'une voix haletante.

_-Mais vous deviez rester souper,_ s'objecta Georgianna qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son invitée était aussi mal à l'aise.

_-Très bien, va pour le souper, mais ensuite, nous allons rentrer._

_-Georgianna, j'ai trouvé ce que tu voulais, _lui annonça William en montrant le sac qu'il avait dans la main.

_-C'est vrai? Oh, montre-le-moi! Vite!_ S'impatienta-t-elle avant de grimacer en se tournant vers son invitée : _Oh, Élisabeth, c'est le livre des partitions de Chopin que j'avais commandé. Ça fait des jours et des jours que je veux essayer de les jouer. Me permettez-vous de vous laisser pour aller les essayer maintenant?_

_-Bien sûr, je vous comprends, lorsqu'on aime la musique autant que vous… _l'excusa poliment Élisabeth.

_-Avez-vous visité l'armurerie?_ S'enquit William à voix basse pendant que Georgianna s'installait au piano.

_-Oui… vous devinez bien que j'ai insisté pour aller la voir… _admit-elle en rougissant.

_-Donc, j'imagine que vous avez omis de visiter les jardins?_

_-En effet, puisque je n'ai pas pu résister à votre bibliothèque non plus… _S'esclaffa Élisabeth, joignant son rire au sien.

S'arrêtant quelques secondes pour écouter Georgianna qui commençait à travailler une première pièce de son compositeur préféré, William finit par s'approcher d'Élisabeth pour lui souffler à l'oreille : _Venez, allons explorer les jardins. Georgianna ne sera pas disponible avant quelques heures._

_-Comme vous voulez… _

Une fois dehors, William précéda la jeune femme afin de la mener vers le jardin de roses. Il la laissa vagabonder en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'adresser à elle à nouveau pour lui demander : _Vous êtes dans la région depuis quand?_

_-Ça fait huit jours que je suis sortie du camp. Je visite le Derbyshire depuis ma remise en liberté. _

_-J'avais cru comprendre que vous ne deviez rester au camp qu'une seule année?_

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais… mon entraînement n'a pas pu débuter tout de suite… ils ont décidés de parfaire mon éducation générale avant de m'entraîner pour le reste…_ Bredouilla-t-elle, satisfaite de ne pas avoir eu à lui mentir davantage.

_-Pour ma part, je suis sorti au bout de deux mois. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de signifiant dans mon sang parait-il. Rien de plus que les quelques découvertes intéressantes que j'avais déjà pu faire par moi-même. Je peux supporter les croix, la lumière, manger normalement…_

Voyant que la jeune femme portait la main à sa tête, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle était victime d'un malaise, William s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la cueillit dans ses bras au moment où elle s'écroulait inconsciente. Franchissant la distance qui le séparait de la maison, il décida de se rendre dans le grand salon où il la déposa délicatement sur le plus grand divan. Il la contempla avec inquiétude avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins, espérant également tomber sur son intendante et les deux autres visiteurs.

Élisabeth était en train de vivre une expérience de déplacement hors corps. Elle avait conscience d'être allongée sur un divan, mais se voyait également dans un jardin bien différent de celui qu'elle venait de visiter avec William. Elle était donc très consciente du rêve éveillé qui l'entraînait vers un magnifique lieu dans lequel il y avait des arbres fruitiers et des fleurs à n'en plus finir. Un jeune garçon d'environ deux ans marchait vers elle. S'accrochant le pied dans une racine, il bascula, tomba par terre, mais se releva aussitôt. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix d'homme qui arrivait derrière elle. Se retournant rapidement, elle reconnut le Colonel. Il la regarda avec un air moqueur avant de s'adresser directement à elle pour lui demander le lui passer le petit William.

_-William?_ Répéta Élisabeth en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

_-Je suis là Élisabeth…_ Lui répondit William Darcy, assis sur un petit banc. _Le médecin ne semble pas inquiet… êtes-vous souffrante? Avez-vous mal quelque part? _S'enquit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'examiner à nouveau.

_-Non, ça va. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai eu une vision…_ Lâcha-t-elle-même si elle n'en avait pas eu l'intention au départ. _Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. _Se justifia-t-elle ensuite.

_-Une vision? Quel genre de vision? _L'interrogea-t-il en se redressant sur son banc.

_-J'ai vu le Colonel… Il…_ Balbutia-t-elle sentant que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. _Il m'a demandé de lui passer un enfant… un petit garçon âgé d'environ deux ans. C'est absurde, ça n'a pas de sens… Après tout, je ne connais pas d'enfants de cet âge là._

_-Vous avez vu Fitzwilliam…_ Bredouilla William en se levant pour aller se placer devant la grande fenêtre.

Devinant que ce souvenir ne pouvait que troubler le jeune homme, Élisabeth créa une diversion en lui demandant : _Savez-vous comment se nommait le petit que votre cousin voulait prendre dans ses bras? _

_-Non…_

_-William._

Essayant de se redresser un peu trop vite, Élisabeth dut se recoucher saisie par un pincement très douloureux qui la força à se saisir le ventre. Elle repensa alors à son accouchement et comprit que la perte de conscience et la douleur atroce étaient anormales. Cette conviction devint finalement une certitude, lorsqu'elle réalisa avec stupeur que la douleur disparaissait chaque fois que William la touchait.

Lorsque le médecin l'eut examiné une seconde fois, sans rien trouver qui puisse expliquer son état, William se conforma aux instructions du docteur et transporta la jeune femme dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du château.

_-Je suis désolée de vous déranger William. J'avais raison, nous n'aurions pas dû venir. _Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil désespéré en direction de son oncle et de sa tante qui les avait suivis.

_-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je suis très heureux que vous soyez venue._

Voyant que le calmant que lui avait administré le médecin commençait à faire effet, William fit mine de se retirer et envia sa tante et son oncle lorsqu'il les vit se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

Revenant dans le salon avec les Gardiner, William leur suggéra de faire transférer leurs bagages à Pemberley afin de se conformer aux directives du médecin qui préférait que la jeune femme ne soit pas déplacée. Pendant que le couple se rendait à l'auberge pour ramasser leurs affaires, William alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, veillant sur le sommeil d'Élisabeth tout en prenant ses courriels sur son Ipad. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, William s'installa plus confortablement, ferma temporairement les yeux, puis s'endormit.

Se redressant d'un seul coup dans le lit, Élisabeth s'étonna de la présence de William et grimaça lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était si mal installé pour dormir. Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd en provenance de la porte, mais jamais autant qu'en voyant le Colonel Fitzwilliam passer à travers celle-ci pour s'approcher d'elle. Se tournant à demi pour saluer son cousin, le fantôme revint vers Élisabeth, un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvres. Flottant vers le mur, il dévisagea la jeune femme tout en haussant le bras gauche et utilisant la manche de son uniforme pour essuyer le mur derrière, comme il aurait pu le faire pour enlever la buée qui se serait accumulée sur un miroir ou une fenêtre. Élisabeth vit alors apparaître distinctement le petit William. Au lieu de marcher dans un jardin, cette fois il était assis tout seul dans une minuscule pièce. S'attardant sur les détails, Élisabeth remarqua qu'il avait des fers aux pieds et qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

N'arrivant pas à décoder ce que le Colonel essayait de lui faire comprendre en lui dévoilant ces images, Élisabeth se tourna vers lui avec un point d'interrogation dans le regard. Le militaire remua les lèvres, mais ce fut dans sa tête et dans son esprit que les mots s'inscrivirent directement. Il lui apprit que William était bien son fils et que celui-ci n'était pas mort contrairement à ce que les militaires lui avaient affirmé. Le Général lui-même avait mis en scène un faux décès prenant toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour s'assurer du succès de cette délicate opération ne mettant que quelques hauts placés au courant de la situation. À l'heure actuelle, le petit William était toujours enfermé seul quelque part.

_«__Comment puis-je le retrouver?__»_

Aussitôt qu'elle se posa la question, Fitzwilliam se tourna vers son cousin et pointa clairement dans sa direction avant de disparaître en pénétrant à l'endroit même où la jeune femme avait vu son fils.

Comprenant que le Colonel veillait sur leur enfant et qu'il venait de lui donner une bonne raison d'apprendre la vérité à son père, Élisabeth jeta un œil en direction de William qui commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Croyant à tors qu'elle allait se lever, William se redressa d'un mouvement brusque et rétorqua : _Non, vous devez rester allongée Élisabeth. Le médecin a été formel._

_-William, j'ai un aveu à vous faire… il s'est produit quelque chose de grave pendant que j'étais dans la base… quelque chose qui vous concerne directement…_

_-Qui me concerne moi? Mais quoi s'agit-il?_ S'enquit-il en palissant à vue d'œil…

_-Une semaine à peine après mon arrivée là-bas, le Général m'a fait venir dans son bureau… il était contrarié… _

_-Pourquoi? _

_-Il était contrarié parce que j'attendais un enfant…_

-_Vous attendiez un enfant?_ Répéta-t-il tel un perroquet.

_-Oui… notre enfant William._

_-Notre enfant? Mais je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant,_ S'exclama-t-il en se levant : _C'est impossible voyons._

_-Croyez-moi sur parole, vous le pouvez et vous l'avez fait. _Insista-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

_-Oh, mon Dieu. Est-ce vrai? Nous avons un enfant? _Après l'avoir vu acquiescer, il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda : _Où est-il?_

_-Pour vous dire la vérité… le Général m'a affirmé qu'il était mort à la naissance… c'est pour ça que… que j'ai finalement accepté de ne pas vous en parler._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? Il est mort ou pas?_

_-C'est que… c'est compliqué William… _

_-Je vous écoute… prenez votre temps… _

_-Vous vous rappelez de la vision dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure… Fitzwilliam qui me demandait de lui passer…_

_-le petit William…_ Compléta machinalement le jeune homme avant de dévisager Élisabeth la bouche grande ouverte : _le petit William serait notre fils?_

-_Oui…_ Lui confirma-t-elle. _Il y a quelques minutes à peine, pendant que vous dormiez, le fantôme du Colonel…_ commença-t-elle tandis que sa mâchoire se mettait à trembler et que des larmes s'écoulaient abondamment le long de ses joues, _M'a donné à voir notre fils là où il est enfermé. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et sans fenêtre, avec des chaînes aux pieds. _S'étant approché pour s'asseoir sur le lit auprès d'elle, William la prit dans ses bras tout en continuant à l'écouter attentivement. _C'est alors que votre cousin m'a affirmé que notre enfant n'était pas mort. Et que vous seul étiez capable de le retrouver._

_-Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi dit-il que je saurais le trouver moi? Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas… _Déglutit-il en se redressant.

-_Je ne sais pas… je ne fais que vous répéter les paroles de votre cousin. Tout ce que j'en sais, à cause de ce que le Colonel m'a laissé voir, c'est que notre fils avait des chaînes aux pieds. Il était assis sur un lit de camp recouvert d'une couverture grise avec deux bandes de couleur différentes. L'une pâle et l'autre foncée._

_-Ça ressemble étrangement au cachot où j'ai moi même été enfermé pendant deux mois. Ils ont peut être voulu effectuer des tests sur lui. Il est né à quel moment exactement?_

_-Le 8 juin 2006._

_-C'est possible alors. Je n'étais plus là à ce moment là. Ils l'ont probablement emmené exactement là où j'ai été enfermé moi même. _

_-William, il faut le retrouver. Vous seul pouvez le libérer… _Affirma-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

_-Je vous jure que je le retrouverai Élisabeth!_ Affirma-t-il en la reprenant contre lui.

_-Il faut me pardonner William. J'étais désespérée au moment où le Général m'a appris que j'étais enceinte. Et puis, j'avais eu si peur de vous dans la grotte._ Sentant que William pourrait interpréter ses paroles différemment et croire qu'elle voulait ainsi le repousser à nouveau, Élisabeth se pressa fermement contre lui et ajouta : _Je sais maintenant que vous n'habitiez pas votre corps lorsque le Maître à abusé de moi… Si vous saviez combien je m'en veux de ne pas avoir eu foi en vous. _

_-Chut!_ La rassura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur son front. _Il n'y a rien à pardonner Élisabeth. _

_-Lorsque j'ai découvert que j'attendais un enfant… J'ai tout de suite voulu qu'on vous fasse prévenir… mais le Général m'a suggéré d'attendre… je ne me suis pas assez méfiée de lui…_

_-Ne vous en faites pas. Je comprends très bien. _

_-Nous devrions prévenir mon père de ce qui se passe. Il saura peut-être quoi faire? Je vais lui expliquer la situation…_

_-Non, n'en faites rien. Laissez votre père en dehors de tout ça. En le mettant dans la confidence, vous ne feriez que le mettre dans une situation embarrassante face au conseil. D'autant plus que nous n'avons aucune preuve tangible à lui apporter. _

_-Ouais… vous avez raison… _Admit la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers lui. _Après tout, c'est vers vous que Fitzwilliam m'a guidée… _

_-Vous le remercierez de ma part. _Ajouta le jeune homme avant de pencher la tête vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres.

_«__Je n'y manquerai pas…__»_ Lui répondit-elle au fond d'elle-même, certaine que le Colonel était encore là, à veiller sur eux.

…_**À suivre….**_

_**Et s'ils trouvaient quelques vérités sur eux mêmes aussi durant cette quête?  
**_

_**Particulièrement William?  
**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous mesdames?  
**_


	13. La sorcière et sa souris

**Dernière trêve avant que le Maître et un autre ennemi inattendu ne vienne déranger nos deux héros. Élisabeth n'est pas au bout de ses peines et William non plus. Il leur faudra bien plus que l'aide d'un revenant et de la magie pour venir à bout de leurs nombreux ennemis. Ce chapitre est plus court, mais il sert de transition vers la montée finale. Bonne lecture. Miriamme._  
_**

**_Treizième partie_**

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain, Élisabeth tourna aussitôt la tête vers la droite pour vérifier si William était encore allongé à côté d'elle. La forme de sa tête, qu'elle reconnut imprimée dans l'oreiller de même que les couvertures redressées, provoquèrent l'apparition soudaine d'une rougeur sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas rêvé alors, William avait bel et bien dormi avec elle. Ils avaient réellement fait l'amour. Elle avait adoré l'embrasser. Elle se souvint de cet instant gênant où il était entré en elle et où ses canines s'étaient manifestées, lui faisant momentanément perdre ses moyens. Tout en haussant l'une de ses mains pour se couvrir la bouche, William s'était retiré et se préparait à se relever lorsqu'elle lui avait attrapé le bras et l'avait ramené vers elle. Elle l'avait alors surpris en le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit, s'était installée à califourchon sur lui et l'avait repris en elle, tout heureuse de voir l'effet de son audace se traduire par l'apparition d'une lueur sombre dans ses prunelles. Lui imposant son rythme, elle s'était empressée de reprendre leurs ébats s'excitant de l'entendre gémir et l'implorer de ne pas s'arrêter. Après avoir discuté brièvement de leur situation, Élisabeth s'était endormie dans les bras aimants de William qui n'en revenait pas du bonheur auquel il goûtait enfin et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible au début de cette journée qui avait pourtant si mal commencée. Il y avait d'abord eu Caroline qui était venue lui rendre visite à son hôtel, puis sa tante qui lui avait imposé d'aller rencontrer une lointaine cousine afin de l'inviter personnellement à l'accompagner lorsqu'il se rendrait à Rosings dans quelques semaines.

S'il n'avait pas eu cette soudaine impression d'étouffer, jamais il n'aurait pris cette décision de rentrer plus tôt que prévu, pressé qu'il était de se retrouver chez lui, dans ses affaires et de passer du temps avec sa sœur.

_«__Il faut que je retrouve notre fils maintenant.__» _Pensa-t-il en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain. Retrouver le petit William était la seule chose qui manquait à son bonheur, maintenant qu'Élisabeth était à nouveau dans sa vie. Bien que le mot «_**amour**_» n'ait pas été prononcé explicitement, William avait le sentiment d'avoir passé la nuit à le lui prouver que ce soit en lui faisant l'amour ou en lui prodiguant caresses et attouchements. Et le fait qu'elle ait si bien répondu et même pris les devants à certains moments, lui permettait de présumer que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Pressé de réaliser quelques recherches préliminaires sur internet en lien avec leur fils, William s'était donc levé le premier, avait jeté un regard tendre en direction de la jeune femme et avait quitté la chambre sur la pointe des pieds afin de regagner la sienne pour se changer.

Vers 9h00, après avoir tenu compagnie aux Gardiner tandis qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, William demanda discrètement à sa sœur d'aller vérifier si Élisabeth était réveillée.

Celle-ci entra dans la chambre à l'instant même où Élisabeth sortait du lit. Reconnaissant la jeune fille au moment où elle refermait la porte de la salle de bain, Élisabeth lui lança joyeusement: _Vous voyez combien vous êtes puissante Georgianna, vous souhaitiez que je reste et je suis restée._

-_Vous m'en voyez ravie… _S'esclaffa Georgianna tout en ouvrant les rideaux._ William m'envoie vous chercher… il voulait que vous sachiez que votre oncle et sa femme sont déjà levés…_

_-Très bien… Merci. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui?_

_-J'ai un cours de musique dans quinze minutes… après nous pourrons discuter autant que vous le désirez…_

_-Très bien… _

_-William m'a prévenue qu'il allait s'absenter pendant quelques jours afin d'effectuer des recherches pour vous. Est-ce en lien avec votre travail?_

_-En partie oui. William n'est pas encore parti j'espère? _Lui demanda finalement Élisabeth en sortant de la salle de bain.

_-Non…_

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine accompagnée de Georgianna, Élisabeth fut chaleureusement accueillie par William qui venait de se resservir du café.

-_Ce que vous êtes paresseuse…_ L'agaça-t-il s'émerveillant de la voir rougir. _Venez… venez vous asseoir près de moi. Je vais vous faire préparer à déjeuner. Qu'avez-vous envie de manger?_

_-Des rôties et un bon café, si vous en avez… _

_-Très bien… j'y vais tout de suite. Le café est devant vous. Il est frais, je viens de le faire. Servez-vous. _Ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Tout en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce, Élisabeth interrogea Georgianna afin de savoir où se trouvaient les Gardiner.

_-Ils sont allés marcher sur le terrain. Votre oncle voulait retourner à la pêche cet après-midi. _

Attirée par les éclats lumineux que faisait naître Georgianna en ouvrant et en attachant les nombreux rideaux que comptait la pièce, Élisabeth se figea en découvrant le fantôme du Colonel assis directement en face d'elle. Il tourna la tête en direction de Georgianna, la regarda s'affairer pendant quelques secondes, puis revint vers Élisabeth à qui il fit signe de garder le silence.

_-Elle est très puissante, convaincante et prête à tout pour garder ce qui n'est pourtant pas à elle…_ l'entendit-elle lui chuchoter juste avant de disparaître en fumée au moment où Georgianna s'asseyait directement sur lui.

_-Vous êtes bien pâle Élisabeth… ça ne va pas?_ Lui demanda la jeune fille en la fixant avec inquiétude…

-_En fait, je…_ Balbutia-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la porte que venait de franchir William qui revenait avec un petit panier d'osier rempli de rôties.

-_Madame est servie…_ S'exclama-t-il, en posant le panier directement devant elle.

_-Merci William._ S'empressa de répondre Élisabeth tout en faisant un signe discret à sa sœur afin de la rassurer sur son état et surtout éviter qu'elle n'évoquât ce nouveau petit malaise devant son frère.

_«__Se pourrait-il que le Colonel parle de Georgianna? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle ne l'a pas aperçu cette fois-ci?__» _Se demanda-t-elle tout en plongeant sa main dans le panier pour ramasser une rôtie.

-_Mon professeur va arriver d'une minute à l'autre…_ S'exclama joyeusement Georgianna. _Je vais vous laisser. Vous ne partirez pas sans me dire au revoir n'est-ce pas? _S'enquit-elle en quittant la pièce d'un pas sautillant.

_-Non… sois sans crainte Georgie._ La rassura William en s'asseyant en face d'Élisabeth, exactement là où le Colonel puis Georgianna étaient installés une minute plus tôt.

Déterminée à répéter les paroles du militaire à William, Élisabeth leva les yeux vers lui et referma la bouche en découvrant le Colonel, directement debout derrière lui. Le fantôme disparut aussitôt qu'il fut certain qu'elle avait vu et surtout bien compris son signe de dénégation. Toutefois, comme William était suspendu à ses lèvres, s'attendant à ce qu'elle parlât, Élisabeth s'empressa de lui demander : _Sommes-nous bien loin du camp où vous étiez retenu captif?_

_-Oh, nous sommes à environ deux heures de route de là. En quittant dans une heure, je devrais pouvoir vous donner des nouvelles vers la fin de la journée._ Lui expliqua-t-il.

_-Euh, mais c'est que j'ai l'intention de vous accompagner. _Le prévint-elle.

_-Je crois que vous devriez rester ici. Vous êtes encore pâle. _

-_Hors de question. Je tiens à vous accompagner. Je ne vous suivrai pas dans le camp ça va de soi, mais je pourrais louer une chambre dans l'hôtel le plus proche. William, je tiens vraiment à être sur les lieux en cas de grabuge._

_-Très bien. Ça me va. Croyez-vous être prête à partir dans une heure?_

_-Le temps de trouver une excuse valable pour les Gardiner et je suis prête._

Une fois la chose réglée avec les Gardiner – ceux-ci allaient attendre au lendemain matin avant de rentrer chez eux - Élisabeth leur remit le long rapport qu'elle avait rédigé pour le Général, préférant se conformer aux directives du militaire afin de s'assurer qu'il ne chercherait pas à la contacter trop tôt pour lui rappeler sa promesse.

_«__Après tout, il me reste encore quatre jours de vacances.__» _Songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle disait adieu à son oncle et à sa tante.

Une fois confortablement installée auprès de William à bord de sa voiture, Élisabeth observa son profil et s'émerveilla de voir le soleil jouer dans ses cheveux bouclés. Comme il avait dû être catastrophé le jour où il s'était retrouvé vampire. Elle se sentait bien curieuse à ce sujet, comme tout ce qui concernait Anne DeBourg d'ailleurs, mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle osât lui poser la question. Connaître la vérité à ce sujet lui semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus important.

Lorsqu'ils eurent définitivement quittés le Derbyshire et roulés une heure supplémentaire en direction du nord, Élisabeth saisit le GPS entre ses mains et guida William jusqu'à la petite auberge de campagne qu'ils avaient choisis ensemble avant de partir.

Après avoir ramassé leurs petites valises respectives, les deux voyageurs entrèrent dans l'établissement plutôt chaleureux. Au comptoir, une jeune fille blonde au visage agréable leva la tête à leur entrée et s'empressa de leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Après avoir adressé un sourire entendu à Élisabeth, William réclama une seule chambre et les inscrivit comme mari et femme. Il ne s'étonna donc pas, lorsqu'Élisabeth lui prit la main et se pressa contre lui.

_-Vous êtes en voyage de noces? _Les interrogea la jeune fille sans quitter William des yeux.

_-C'est si évident? _Roucoula Élisabeth en jetant un regard enamouré vers son compagnon.

Se contentant de rire, la jeune fille leur remit une carte magnétique à chacun puis leur expliqua comment se rendre à leur chambre.

Une fois entrée dans la pièce spacieuse, mais mal décorée, Élisabeth s'en tint au plan qu'elle avait élaboré avec William et appela son père pour l'informer qu'elle avait décidé de suivre le jeune homme afin d'aller rencontrer des membres de sa famille qu'il voulait lui présenter. S'il en fut étonné, monsieur Bennet n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant de lui suggérer d'être prudente, de profiter de ses derniers jours de vacances, il termina leur conversation en lui rappelant son engagement à ne pas informer William de sa grossesse.

_-Ne t'en fait pas papa. Prends soin de toi,_ conclut-elle.

Après avoir raccroché, Élisabeth termina de placer ses affaires puis s'approcha de William qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit pour étudier la carte des environs. Élisabeth l'aida ensuite à préparer le sac à dos qu'il allait emmener avec lui, lui remettant au fur et à mesure qu'il les demandait, les articles qu'il avait soigneusement noté sur sa liste.

_-Vous êtes un homme prévoyant mon petit mari!_ Se moqua-t-elle en sortant un paquet de préservatifs du fond de son sac de voyage.

Éclatant de rire de manière tout à fait spontanée, William rétorqua : _Vous prendrez soin d'en jeter une dizaine dans la poubelle afin que notre histoire de voyage de noces soit crédible…_

_-Pffff. Une dizaine vraiment! Vous êtes prétentieux monsieur._

La tirant vers lui d'un mouvement souple, William la fit basculer sur le lit, s'allongea directement sur elle et lui susurra à l'oreille: _Et vous, bien naïve, ma chère épouse, si vous croyez que vous allez vous en tirer sans égratignure…_

Prenant tout son temps, William se redressa, détacha l'un après l'autre les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme et s'amusa à observer l'effet de ses caresses sur son épiderme. Les sens exacerbés, il se fit violence pour la laisser le dévêtir à son tour avant de laisser sa bouche capturer un premier mamelon et le taquiner avec sa langue, s'enivrant de l'entendre gémir de plaisir et le supplier de la prendre. Lorsqu'elle hurla son nom pour la troisième fois, William la pénétra d'un seul mouvement et fut surpris par la force de son désir. Tel un corps plongeant dans une rivière gorgée de remous tumultueux, William se laissa porter par les suppliques de la jeune femme et atteignit rapidement le bord du gouffre heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas seul à sombrer en chute libre. Deux cœurs tendrement liés faisant un vol plané avant de se réveiller aussi étourdis l'un que l'autre.

La main encore toute agitée de tremblements, William s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme et s'amusa à enrouler ses boucles brunes entre ses doigts.

_-Tu m'as ensorcelé… tu sais?_

_-Moi?_

_-Oui… sans compter tous ces autres cadeaux que tu m'as apportés…_

Tournant la tête vers lui, Élisabeth lui caressa doucement la joue avant de lui souffler tout bas :_ Je t'aime William._

_-Bon! Il était temps…_

_-Eh, drôle de façon de répondre à une déclaration d'amour…_

_-T'en as mis du temps… pour t'en rendre compte… Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ta jeunesse… ton innocence… _La taquina-t-il avant de la coucher sur le dos et lui maintenir les deux mains au-dessus de la tête.

_-William! _Le menaça-t-elle._ Ne m'oblige pas à te donner une leçon… N'oublie pas que j'ai passé plus d'un an à parfaire mes techniques de combats…_

_-Et moi autant d'heures à fantasmer sur certaines parties de ton corps… _

Après avoir revisité le thème une seconde fois, à la différence près cette fois qu'ils avaient chacun la certitude d'être aimé en retour, ils se laissèrent bercer par l'illusion d'être réellement en voyage de noces et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_-Après tout, on s'est mariés et on a même divorcés, sans avoir eu un vrai voyage de noces, _blagua William après lui avoir raconté comment les militaires l'avaient convaincu de signer les papiers de divorce alléguant que la demande venait d'Élisabeth elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, Élisabeth devina aux bruits qu'elle percevait que William était debout et qu'il se préparait pour son expédition. Aussitôt qu'il comprit qu'elle le regardait, toujours allongée dans le lit, il vint vers elle et posa amoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_-Bien dormi?_ S'enquit-il joyeusement.

_-Et comment? _Rétorqua-t-elle avant de se redresser pour le serrer contre elle. _Comment va-t-on communiquer ensemble William?_

Avec un rire joyeux et bref, William ramassa un téléphone portable qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet et le laissa tomber dans la main d'Élisabeth. À l'aide d'un autre appareil semblable, il lui indiqua où repérer son numéro personnel et lui précisa : _c'est moi qui te donnerai des nouvelles… autrement, il serait trop risqué que je sois découvert à cause d'une sonnerie ou d'une vibration. _

_-Il ne faut donc pas que tu me laisses sans nouvelle trop longtemps… autrement, je serai tenté de l'utiliser…_

-_Écoute… entendons-nous sur ceci : si après trois jours tu n'as pas reçu de mes nouvelles… tu pourras t'inquiéter… pas avant d'accord?_ Lui proposa-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Après l'avoir repris contre elle et l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, Élisabeth le regarda passer la porte se sentant tout à coup très seule. Jetant un œil curieux en direction du réveil matin, elle grimaça en découvrant qu'il était déjà 15h00. Ils avaient donc dormi deux heures.

_«__Normal que j'aie une faim de loup!_Dit-elle à haute voix avant de se lever pour s'habiller. _Il est temps que j'aille explorer les environs.__» _

Jetant un œil sur la carte que William avait laissée à son intention, Élisabeth repéra à nouveau les deux camps militaires où chacun d'eux avaient été enfermés. Le village qu'elle voulait aller visiter se situait à mi-chemin entre les deux autres emplacements marqués d'un X sur le plan.

N'ayant aucune idée de la distance à parcourir pour trouver un petit restaurant ou encore un petit marché où elle pourrait s'approvisionner, Élisabeth ramassa un pomme et une bouteille d'eau que William avait pris soin de mettre dans leur bagage, mit son cellulaire sans la poche de sa veste, posa sa casquette sur sa tête et se rendit à l'extérieur.

En route vers le village alors qu'elle suivait le sentier étroit dont lui avait parlé la propriétaire de l'établissement où ils résidaient, Élisabeth croisa plusieurs mères et leurs enfants qui lui déclarèrent se rendre au village afin d'assister à une fête populaire quelconque. Contente de ne pas être seule pour marcher, Élisabeth se joignit à elles et se réjouit de la présence des enfants. Les plus jeunes d'entre eux l'attiraient malgré elle. Elle essayait de déterminer leur âge respectif, espérant secrètement en apercevoir un dont l'âge se rapprocherait de celui de son fils. Après les avoir tous examiné l'air de rien, Élisabeth comprit qu'aucun des enfants du groupe n'était aussi jeune que le petit William.

Deux mères probablement préoccupées par l'intérêt étrange que la nouvelle venue avait manifesté envers les enfants, s'approchèrent d'elle en commencèrent à l'interroger. Elles la félicitèrent pour son mariage, mais se jetèrent un regard si explicite qu'Élisabeth se sentit obligée d'ajouter : _Mon mari est parti au village un peu plus tôt pour aller faire des courses. Il est parti pendant que je dormais. Il voulait me faire une surprise. C'est moi qui vais le surprendre maintenant en allant le rejoindre. _

_-Oh… il doit être allé au marché public alors… C'est à droite en entrant dans le village._

_-On va vous le montrer en arrivant. _Lui annonça la seconde des deux femmes avant de se figer en apercevant une autre femme qui arrivait devant leur petit groupe en compagnie d'un autre enfant. _Oh, non… pas encore elle. _S'exclama-t-elle en serrant les lèvres.

_-Je t'avais dit qu'elle viendrait… je t'avais prévenue._ Ajouta son amie d'un ton tout aussi méprisant mais dans lequel Élisabeth percevait également de la peur et une grande méfiance.

Jetant un œil sur la belle jeune femme rousse qui arrivait devant elles, Élisabeth constata que celle-ci semblait elle-même très contrariée de les trouver sur son chemin, au point où elle en vint à forcer son fils à avancer trop vite pour ses capacités réelles.

_«__Trois ans, il doit avoir trois ans.__» _Songea Élisabeth avant de presser le pas elle-même, pressée de le voir de plus près.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à trois mètres de ceux-ci, Élisabeth attendit que le petit garçon tourne les yeux vers elle, pour lui désigner ses épaules. L'enfant leva deux grands yeux noirs vers elle, fronça les sourcils puis failli perdre l'équilibre à cause du geste brusque que fit sa mère pour le ramener vers elle.

Interprétant le changement de rythme dans la marche de son fils comme l'avait espéré Élisabeth, la belle rousse se pencha, ramassa son fils et reprit son chemin en le portant dans ses bras.

Lorsque le bambin leva la tête pour la regarder à nouveau, Élisabeth haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Il lui sourit malicieusement puis reposa sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Élisabeth fut impressionnée par son intelligence. Tout portait à croire qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas eu réellement envie de le prendre elle-même, mais qu'elle avait espéré que son intervention pousserait sa mère à le faire. Et elle avait vu juste.

Se pouvait-il qu'à trois ans, un enfant soit capable de comprendre ce genre de ruse? N'était-elle pas elle-même influencée par ce qu'elle voulait voir dans ce sourire alors que celui-ci pouvait très bien être le même que le rictus d'un enfant qui se découvrirait content d'être dans les bras de sa mère au lieu de marcher?

Constatant que la rouquine accélérait le pas et qu'il serait vraiment étrange qu'elle fît de même, Élisabeth rapporta son attention vers les femmes qui marchaient toujours derrière mais d'un pas beaucoup plus traînant. Lorsque les deux femmes avec qui elle avait discuté un peu plus tôt la rattrapèrent, la plus petite des deux lui demanda : _Vous la connaissez?_

_-Non, pourquoi? _Répondit-Élisabeth en écarquillant les yeux.

_-La sorcière… et sa souris…_ Cracha l'autre en haussant le ton.

_-Pourquoi l'appelez-vous sorcière? _S'enquit Élisabeth innocemment.

_-Elle jette des sorts horribles aux gens… _

_-C'est impossible voyons… _Rétorqua la tueuse en feignant d'avoir peur.

_-Voilà bientôt un an qu'elle s'est installée ici avec son fils…._

_-Des hommes sont morts depuis son arrivée… des morts suspectes… _Compléta la plus vindicative des deux.

_-Vous n'aimez pas les étrangers alors… _Suggéra Élisabeth.

_-Non… C'est elle qu'on n'aime pas. Elle est mauvaise, c'est moi qui vous l'dis._

_-Savez-vous quel âge il a son fils?_

_-Deux ou trois ans… mais il n'est pas normal lui non plus… _Lâcha la première en regardant sa voisine.

_-Ouais… il est presque pire qu'elle…_

_-En quoi? _

_-Il parle comme un enfant de 10 ans…_

Se sentant sur le point de défaillir, Élisabeth camoufla son malaise en lâchant un petit rire nerveux.

_-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses là?_

_-Il n'est pas normal… c'est moi qui vous le dis!_

_-Pourquoi vous croyez qu'on l'appelle la souris? _

_-On dirait qu'il a été amélioré dans un laboratoire, _conclut la dernière.

_…**. À suivre ….**_

_**Qui est la femme? Et qui est l'enfant?  
**_

_**Et surtout, que fait-elle là?  
**_

_**Hagadoe, Gridaille, Libra10, Angela, Laura14, Laura... et toutes les autres, Merci!  
**_


	14. Noeud de vipères

**_Un chapitre très confondant s'il en est un. Un personnage sort de l'ombre, montre son vrai visage, mais pas à tous. Élisabeth aura le sentiment de marcher sur des œufs jusqu'à ce que de vieux ennemis reviennent vers elle. Et oui, Hagadoe, tu avais raison pour les militaires. Vous avez aussi presque toutes compris que John est William jr, mais ne le dites pas trop fort, puisque William ne l'a pas encore compris lui. Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires. Bonne dernière journée de vacances aux françaises. Miriamme.  
_**

**_Quatorzième partie_**

Au moment même où Élisabeth entrait dans le village en compagnie du groupe de femmes, William avait enfin atteint la limite du boisé qui camouflait la grille principale du camp militaire où il avait été retenu prisonnier deux ans plus tôt pendant quelques mois. Il prêta l'oreille avant d'oser passer la tête de l'autre côté et s'étonna tout d'abord de ne rien entendre. Pas de voix, pas de moteurs de véhicules, ni même de pas cadencés. Intrigué au moins autant que prudent, il se décida à jeter un œil en direction de la grille et fut encore plus surpris en découvrant que tout en ayant conservé le même aspect qu'au moment où il l'avait quitté deux ans plus tôt, le camp semblait désert. Il n'y avait pas de surveillants postés à la grille, aucun chauffeurs ni passagers à bord des véhicules qui étaient pourtant toujours stationnés dans la place centrale et les bâtiments autrefois fortement éclairés et bouillants d'activité semblaient inhabités.

Tout le décor était en place, sans les acteurs principaux : **les humains**. Projetant son ouïe dans les limites de ses facultés _vampiriques_, il constata qu'il ne percevait aucun battement de cœur et put donc conclure avec quasi certitude qu'il n'y avait plus personne de vivant dans les alentours. Sans plus attendre, il quitta le boisé, s'approcha de la grille au pas de course, sauta par dessus celle-ci et contourna les bâtiments afin d'atteindre la trappe qui servait de bouche d'accès pour les cellules. Intrigué par le côté anormal du silence qui régnait partout dans le camp, William scruta les alentours et comprit qu'un événement surnaturel avait dû se produire après son départ et que, pour éviter d'avoir à ébruiter l'affaire et ameuter la population, les dirigeants avaient tout simplement fermé la base.

_«__Je ne m'étonne plus que le Général ait confié une enquête à Élisabeth…Quelque chose de semblable a dû se produire avec la base située dans le Derbyshire et il croit donc que les coupables se trouvent encore là-bas… __»_ Songea-t-il avant de se rendre dans la salle centrale où les gardiens de cellules notaient scrupuleusement les dates d'entrées et de sorties des prisonniers.

_«__Tiens… tiens… rien n'a été noté après le mois de juillet de l'an dernier...__» _ Découvrit-il en consultant les dates des dernières activités. Jetant un œil sur la liste des prisonniers pendant son incarcération, il réalisa que tout concordait avec la réalité, toutefois, en parcourant le tableau où était inscrites les allées et venues des mois qui suivirent sa libération, son œil resta rivé pendant plusieurs minutes sur un nom qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là.

_«__C'est impossible voyons… Elle est morte sous mes yeux. Par ma faute._S'exclama-t-il surprit d'entendre sa propre voix rebondir sur les murs métalliques de l'étroite pièce. _Pourtant, selon ce registre, elle serait arrivée ici quelques jours seulement après moi. Elle était là en même temps que moi ou presque et on me l'aurait caché.»_

Se mettant à feuilleter les pages noircies qui suivaient la date d'incarcération de celle qu'il aurait dû épouser, une autre surprise de taille le força à s'asseoir; sur la dernière page du cahier, le nom de son fils apparaissait, suivi d'une note manuscrite datant du 15 juin : DÉCÉDÉ.

_«__Pour quelle raison le Colonel aurait-il dit que moi seul pouvait retrouver notre fils… alors que selon toute apparence, il est mort?__» _Fermant le livre et le mettant sous son bras, William se releva et se rendit jusqu'à la cellule où il avait été enfermé. Puisque Anne DeBourg avait occupé celle qui était juste à côté de la sienne, il poussa son exploration jusque là et ramassa le carton qui était toujours accroché devant la porte et sur lequel les gardiens de cellules prenaient des notes. Il apprit alors que sa fiancée – celle pour laquelle il avait donné sa vie humaine - avait accouchée le 16 juin, deux ans plus tôt, soit deux semaines après qu'Élisabeth eut donné naissance à leur fils. Il allait rebrousser chemin sans plus attendre lorsque son œil fut attiré par une petite enveloppe qui traînait sur le sol à l'intérieur de la cellule d'Anne. Ouvrant la porte de celle-ci à l'aide d'un bon coup de pied, William pénétra à l'intérieur et se baissa pour la ramasser. Aussitôt que ces mains entrèrent en contact avec le papier, il comprit qu'une vieille magie était à l'œuvre. Luttant contre une forte nausée, il laissa la feuille retomber sur le plancher, fit le chemin inverse pour sortir de la section des cellules, sentant que ses forces diminuaient au fur et à mesure que le poison pénétrait son épiderme. Il perdit connaissance au moment où il atteignit le boisé, à l'endroit même où il était resté caché quelques minutes, son portable gisant sur le sol à côté de lui.

Ayant suivi le groupe de femmes auquel elle s'était jointe jusqu'au centre du village, Élisabeth les salua rapidement, s'excusa et déambula sur la rue principale afin d'explorer les environs. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en arrivant au centre de village, de découvrir l'enfant que les autres avaient appelé la souris, assis tout seul sur un banc, en face d'une boutique de chapeau. S'avançant vers lui, consciente d'arriver dans son dos, Élisabeth jeta un œil à la ronde, au cas où elle verrait arriver sa mère.

_-Je sais que vous êtes là._ Lui lança le petit en faisant brusquement volte face.

_-Tu as des yeux derrière la tête alors?_ Lui rétorqua-t-elle, toujours inquiète de voir arriver la rouquine.

_-Je t'ai senti avec mon nez de rongeur_… La provoqua-t-il.

_-Où est ta maman? _Lui demanda Élisabeth.

_-Elle est allée là, _répondit-il en désignant la boutique qui était juste en face de lui_, et elle ne sera pas contente de te trouver avec moi._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Ma mère ne veut pas que je parle aux étrangers…_

_-Je comprends très bien ça…_

_-Si ma mère te voit, elle te fera du mal… c'est une sorcière._

_-Une vraie sorcière, vraiment?_

_-Tu n'as pas peur_? S'étonna-t-il, les yeux ronds.

_-Non. Pourquoi j'aurais peur des sorcières. Ma meilleure amie est une sorcière. Les sorcières ne sont pas toutes mauvaises tu sais._

_-Ma maman elle, elle fait de la mauvaise magie… Elle est méchante, très méchante…_ La nargua-t-il en se redressant sur son banc.

_-John, viens ici tout de suite!_ L'intima la voix colérique de sa mère qui venait tout juste d'apparaître sur le pallier de la boutique.

_-Euh, excusez-moi, mais votre fils ne faisait rien de mal… _Tenta de tempérer Élisabeth.

_-John, j'ai dit viens ici! Tout de suite! _Le somma-t-elle à nouveau en marchant vers eux.

_-On ne faisait que discuter._ Réitéra la jeune femme lorsqu'elle arrivait devant eux.

_-Éloignez-vous!_ Lui ordonna la grande rousse. _Vous ne trouverez pas ce que vous cherchez ici… _La harangua-t-elle vertement en repassant près d'elle en tirant son fils par le bras pour le faire avancer plus vite.

_-Mais je ne cherche rien…_

_-Je ne parle pas de vous… mais de votre ami. Il ne trouvera pas ce qu'il cherche par ici._

_-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? _Demanda Élisabeth feignant de ne rien comprendre.

_-Ne restez pas ici. Rentrez sagement chez vous. _

Élisabeth préféra se taire devinant à l'expression de la jeune femme qu'elle était sur le point de perdre patience. Ramassant son fils par la taille, la mère le fit grimper sur son dos avant de se diriger vers la droite et tourner au prochain coin de rue. Transie de peur et sentant que plusieurs témoins la dévisageait, Élizabeth entra dans la première boutique qu'elle vit et osa enfin songer à nouveau aux propos étranges que lui avait tenus la supposée sorcière.

_«__Comment pouvait-elle savoir que William effectuait des recherches à l'instant même à quelques kilomètres de là? Et pourquoi prétendait-elle qu'il ne trouverait rien?__»_ S'interrogea-t-elle avant de revenir au moment présent et payer la revue à potins qu'elle avait ramassée mécaniquement.

_-Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin?_ Lui demanda le propriétaire de la boutique de souvenir où elle était entrée sans le savoir.

_-Mon mari et moi sommes en voyage de noces. _Bredouilla-t-elle tout lui tendant un billet.

_-Drôle d'endroit pour un voyage de noces. _Se moqua le commerçant.

_-Drôle de commentaire pour une personne du coin. _Rétorqua Élisabeth de but en blanc.

Éclatant de rire, l'homme lui rendit sa monnaie et la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle ressortait.

Traversant le village en sens inverse, Élisabeth reprit le sentier et marcha beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'aller, pressée de regagner l'auberge puis finalement sa chambre où William ne serait certainement pas encore rentré. Une fois bien à l'abri, la jeune femme feuilleta distraitement la revue qu'elle venait d'acheter, puis la lança en direction de la salle de bain dans un geste rageur après avoir réalisé qu'une photo de Dame Catherine dominait la page couverture à côté d'un titre qu'elle estimait avoir été placé là uniquement pour la narguer : _**Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre! **_Elle repensa alors à cette voyante ridicule dont elle avait brièvement écouté l'entrevue à la télévision deux ans plus tôt et qui prétendait que les fantômes n'utilisaient pas toujours le même registre lorsqu'ils voulaient délivrer un message à un proche. Qu'ils aimaient aussi énormément s'amuser au dépend de ceux avec qui ils communiquaient.

_«__Colonel, cessez donc ces petits jeux et adressez-vous directement à moi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre moi! Pourquoi ne vous montrez-vous pas?__»_ S'emporta-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes et s'écraser sur le lit.

Deux jours plus tard, Élisabeth avait exploré toute la région sans avoir revu une seule fois les deux personnes qui l'intéressaient. Elle avait même lu en entier la revue achetée sur un coup de tête, espérant y découvrir d'autres messages tordus du Colonel. Étant également sans nouvelle de William et ne pouvant pas l'appeler avant le lendemain, elle passa la majeure partie de sa soirée dans sa chambre à étudier le plan et à choisir le meilleur chemin pour se rendre là où il était allé. Le matin de troisième jour, après une nuit presque sans sommeil, elle se leva tôt, avala un encas et ramassa son sac à dos, habitée par la certitude qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Toutefois, avant de prévenir les autorités locales comme prévu avec lui, Élisabeth préféra se rendre sur place afin d'évaluer la situation par elle-même.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, elle atteignit la limite de la petite forêt qui entourait la grille d'accès du camp. Comme William l'avait réalisé trois jours plus tôt, Élisabeth constata qu'un phénomène inexpliqué avait décimé toute vie humaine à l'intérieur du camp.

_«__William est immortel… il doit bien être quelque part__» _S'encouragea-t-elle en se mettant en marche, pressée d'explorer le périmètre afin de relever des indices de la présence du jeune homme. Quelques mètres avant d'en avoir complété le tour complet, Élisabeth remarqua des traces de pas dont la fraîcheur et la forme ne laissaient aucun doute sur son propriétaire. Toutefois, l'aspect asymétrique des traces, prouvait également que le jeune homme avait dû être en difficulté au moment où il était passé par là. Marchant dans la même direction que les traces qu'elle venait de découvrir, Élisabeth constata que celles-ci menaient derrière bosquet qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'endroit par où elle était arrivée. Jetant un œil attentif entre les arbustes, elle aperçut finalement le corps inanimé de William. Se penchant sur lui afin de tâter son pouls, la tueuse constata que malgré qu'elle perçoive chez lui de faibles battements de cœur, il était d'une pâleur mortelle et son corps était anormalement glacé. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, Élisabeth le hissa sur son épaule et franchit la distance que la séparait de l'auberge le plus rapidement possible. En entrant dans l'établissement, elle prétendit avoir été reconduite par deux villageois et demanda à la jeune réceptionniste de faire prévenir le médecin du village.

_-Mon mari à eu un accident… je crois qu'il a fait une chute dans le bois… _prétendit-elle.

_-Je l'appelle tout de suite madame Darcy._

Acceptant ensuite l'aide de la jeune fille pour transporter William dans leur chambre, Élisabeth constata que la jeune hôtelière dévisageait le malade d'un air triste et pensif, un peu comme si elle était familière avec son état. La tueuse décida donc de jouer franc jeu avec elle et lui avouer qu'elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui était arrivé à son époux.

_-Je l'ai trouvé ainsi par terre dans le bois… Il était parti prendre une marche depuis deux heures… J'ai tenté de l'appeler sur son cellulaire, mais comme il ne répondait pas… je poussé ma recherche plus loin…._

_-C'est la sorcière qui lui a jeté un sort… j'en suis presque certaine… Il a dû la croiser sur son chemin. _Se libéra celle-ci tout à coup.

_-Parlez-vous de la belle rousse? Celle qui a un petit garçon?_

_-Oui. Elle seule pourra soigner votre ami s'il s'agit bien d'un sort._

_-Où puis-je la trouver?_

_-Personne ne sait où elle demeure réellement._

_-Dites-moi où… je vous en prie…_

_-Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas. Par contre, elle loge aussi quelque fois au village. Entrez dans la boutique de chapeau et demandez Rose… Dites-lui que vous cherchez la sorcière._

_-Merci._

Dix minutes plus tard, le médecin lui confirma qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce dont souffrait le jeune homme et lui suggéra même d'attendre au lendemain avant de le conduire à l'hôpital.

-_On dirait bien qu'il souffre du même mal que tous les jeunes hommes du coin. Rien de cassé, pas de fièvre, pas de blessure internes non plus. Il est simplement plongé dans un profond sommeil – proche du coma._

_-Que s'est-il passé avec les autres hommes?_

_-Ils ont tous été hospitalisés… il y en a bien un ou deux qui se sont réveillés… mais aucun d'eux ne se souvient de ce qui lui est arrivé._

Après l'avoir remercié, Élisabeth le paya pour la consultation et le regarda quitter la chambre en poussant un profond soupir. Après être redescendue pour aller prévenir l'aubergiste, Élisabeth remonta prendre son sac à dos, revint poser ses lèvres sur le front de William puis se mit en route pour le village.

Arrivée devant le magasin à chapeau, Élisabeth prit tout son temps pour examiner l'établissement avant même d'y entrer. Jetant un œil attentif sur la marchandise offerte dans la boutique, Élisabeth passa tout près d'une vieille dame qui sommeillait dans une chaise berçante et n'osant pas la réveiller, continua à déambuler dans le magasin. Arrivée devant le grand miroir central, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle réalisa que la dame avait maintenant les yeux ouverts et qu'elle la regardait avec curiosité, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ce sourire quitta son visage aussitôt qu'Élisabeth lui demanda où se trouvait la sorcière. Sans prononcer une seule parole, Rose leva son bras vieilli et pointa son index en direction d'une petite porte de bois qui se trouvait au fond de la boutique. Élisabeth la remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle l'ouvrit et constata que la porte donnait sur un escalier qui montait à l'étage supérieur. Elle s'y engagea et arriva finalement devant une porte très massive et munie d'un verrou à fermetures multiples. Élisabeth frappa discrètement sur la porte et attendit.

_-Qui est là? _Lui demanda une voix féminine à travers la porte.

_-Une personne qui a besoin de votre aide. _Répondit prudemment Élisabeth en prêtant l'oreille.

_-Je n'offre pas mes services au premier venu… passez votre chemin._

_-C'est pour mon compagnon… il est dans le coma… on m'a dit que vous pouviez l'aider…_

_-Je vous avais prévenue pourtant…_ La gronda la rousse en ouvrant la porte. _Vous n'aviez qu'à m'écouter…_

_-Je vous en prie, soignez-le et je vous promets que nous repartirons… _Bluffa Élisabeth sentant que c'était ce que la jeune femme voulait entendre.

La sorcière lui fit un signe de tête pour lui demander de l'attendre puis se retourna pour s'adresser à une autre personne à qui elle s'adressa dans une langue qu'Élisabeth ne connaissait pas.

_-Mon fils va rester ici avec sa gardienne, montrez-moi le chemin. _

_-Vous n'apportez rien?_ S'inquiéta Élisabeth.

_-Je n'ai besoin de rien. _Rétorqua-t-elle en suivant Élisabeth de près.

Elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel quinze minutes plus tard sans avoir échangé une seule parole. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre Élisabeth entra la première et se rendit immédiatement au chevet de William afin de vérifier s'il était réveillé. La belle rousse s'approcha doucement du lit, jeta un œil intéressé sur William puis demanda à Élisabeth de lui céder la place. Une fois assise à côté de lui, la jeune sorcière posa ses deux mains bien à plat de chaque côté de la tête de William tout en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles. Celui-ci sembla aussitôt reprendre vie et se mit à toussoter comme un noyé qui recracherait de l'eau. La rousse quitta rapidement son chevet retournant vers la porte comme si elle craignait d'attraper le mal qui venait de le quitter. Lorsque sa toux s'apaisa, William ouvrit lentement les yeux et demanda d'une voix éraillée. _Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?_

_-Je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans les bois et t'ai ramené à l'auberge. _

_-J'ai été drogué… _Affirma-t-il en se souvenant de l'enveloppe à laquelle il avait touché juste avant de se sentir mal.

_-Je vais vous laisser maintenant… N'oubliez pas de tenir votre promesse et de partir d'ici. _Lui rappela la sorcière alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte de la chambre.

_-Non attendez, j'ai de quoi vous payer… _Lui offrit Élisabeth.

_-Qui est-ce? _Lui demanda alors William qui tentait de se redresser.

_-C'est cette jeune femme qui t'a ramené à la vie… _Répondit Élisabeth en se tassant pour que William puisse lui voir.

Ayant terminé de se redresser, William fronça les sourcils tout en étudiant le visage de la jeune femme. La reconnaissant, il se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit : _Anne DeBourg? _Bredouilla-t-il.

_-Et oui… _

_-Mais tu es morte!_ S'exclama William éberlué.

_-Et non. _Rétorqua-t-elle avant de jeter un œil méprisant en direction de sa rivale : _C'est elle, la nouvelle tueuse?_

_-Oui. Elle se nomme Élisabeth Bennet, _lui apprit William qui réussit tant bien que mal à se lever debout.

_-Je vais vous laisser… _Proposa Élisabeth qui comprenait bien que ces deux là avaient des choses à se dire.

-_Non Élisabeth, ne me quitte pas_. L'implora William en s'accrochant à son bras.

_-C'est moi qui m'en vais_. Les prévint Anne en passant la porte.

_-Non, vous allez rester toutes les deux!_ Intervint William d'une voix ferme.

_-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, William. _Rétorqua Anne les deux poings sur les hanches.

-_J'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce vrai que tu es passée par le bunker toi aussi?_ Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à le nier, William lui cloua le bec en rétorquant : _J'en arrive tu sais et j'ai lu ton nom dans le registre._

Après avoir exhalé un profond soupir, Anne DeBourg ne put qu'admettre :_ Oui c'est vrai, mais ils ne m'ont pas gardée en laisse longtemps. Je suis sortie rapidement._

_-Que t'ont-ils fait? _

_-Ils m'ont fait de nombreuses transfusions, ils ont prélevé des cellules, toute la même série de tests qu'ils ont dû également te faire subir._

_-Qu'est-il arrivé à l'enfant qui était enfermé dans la cellule voisine de la tienne? _Lui demanda finalement William après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_-Il s'agit de mon fils John. Il est toujours avec moi._ Répondit-elle en le regardant gravement.

_-Je l'ai vu… Elle dit la vérité. _Admit Élisabeth en reculant vers le mur pour s'y accoter se sentant de trop et ne trouvant pas la force de s'en aller.

_-Sur la fiche. J'ai lu qu'il était aussi mon fils. _Ajouta William en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

-_C'est vrai, John est également ton fils._ Annonça-t-elle, une moue de dépit sur le visage.

_-Comment est-ce possible? _L'intima-t-il du tac au tac.

_-C'est une longue histoire William._

_-Je ne suis pas pressé. _Rétorqua-t-il en lui montrant l'unique chaise que contenait la pièce.

_-Je vais vous laisser… _Les surprit Élisabeth en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_-Non, attendez._ L'arrêta Anne en lui attrapant le bras tandis qu'elles se croisaient au milieu de la pièce. _Il y a eu un autre enfant avec nous pendant quelques temps. Il est arrivé le 8 juin, à peu près deux semaines avant la naissance de mon propre fils._

_-Où est-il maintenant?_ La pria Élisabeth qui avait cessé de respirer.

_-Il est mort._ Lui apprit Anne. _Une semaine après sa naissance, il a cessé de s'alimenter. Il est resté branché pendant quatre jours puis il est mort. Ce qu'ils en ont fait ensuite, je ne le sais pas. Moi, j'ai accouché une semaine plus tard. _

_-Il n'a donc pas survécu._ Résuma Élisabeth sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. _Je vais vous laisser terminer cette discussion entre vous._

_-Tu peux rester si tu veux._ Lui offrit William déchiré entre son désir de la consoler et celui de terminer son explication avec Anne.

_-C'est gentil, mais j'ai besoin d'air frais. _Ajouta la jeune femme incapable de croiser son regard.

Dès qu'elle se retrouva dehors, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle sa peine s'était envolée aussi soudainement qu'elle était née. Un peu comme lorsqu'on s'éveille après avoir fait un mauvais rêve et que la réalité reprend ses droits, enrayant la peine artificielle engendrée par le cauchemar. La conviction que son fils était vivant quelque part et que l'ancienne tueuse mentait reprit sa place et ses droits. Après tout, le Colonel n'avait-il pas fait allusion à une femme dans ses dernières apparitions? Ne l'avait-il pas mise en garde contre une personne qui était très puissante et malveillante? Ce qu'elle avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée en présence d'Anne DeBourg, ne pouvait être expliqué que par la magie.

Ressentant le besoin de s'asseoir pour mieux réfléchir, Élisabeth monta sur une immense pierre et tenta d'utiliser une technique que lui avait appris son amie Charlotte et qui devait lui permettre de prendre contact avec elle-même. Une fois bien installée, elle se concentra sur sa respiration, pensa à chacune des parties de son corps qu'elle sentait tendues et s'appliqua à les calmer en prenant de profondes inspirations. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle projeta ses pensées vers le Colonel, espérant qu'elle provoquerait sa venue où qu'il tenterait de communiquer avec elle à nouveau.

Comme rien ne se produisait, elle s'évertua ensuite à repasser les mots qu'il lui avait adressés dans sa tête, afin d'en revoir la signification à la lumière de ce qu'elle savait maintenant : _**«**__**Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle dit être… elle n'a pas ce qu'elle dit qu'elle a… mais elle est convaincante et puissante.**__**»**_

_-Cette première partie pourrait-elle se rapporter au fait qu'elle s'est présentée à moi en omettant de me préciser qui elle était? Après tout n'a-t-elle pas prétendu être qu'une simple sorcière? _Se demanda Élisabeth à haute voix.

_**«**__**Elle est prête à tout pour qu'aucune autre n'ait ce qu'elle a dérobé**__**.»**_

_-Que pourrait-elle m'avoir dérobé? John? William? Les deux? John à coup sûr… mais elle va certainement essayer d'attirer William dans ses filets. Après tout, plusieurs personnes sans lien entre elles, m'ont affirmé que la fille de Catherine DeBourg était mauvaise. Bien que William l'ait toujours défendue. _Se dit-elle ensuite.

_**«**__**N'en parlez pas à William…. Attendez l'heure… gardez cette information pour vous**__**».**_Cette dernière mise en garde, donnée par le Colonel au moment où elle avait voulu informer William de ce qu'il lui avait appris de nouveau, était la plus mystérieuse. Élisabeth ignorait totalement comment l'expliquer. Sans compter qu'elle allait totalement en contradiction avec sa première consigne qui était de laisser William se charger de trouver leur fils. Que lui seul était capable de le retrouver.

-_Et si elle avait jeté un sort à William afin qu'il ne puisse pas la voir telle qu'elle est en réalité?_ S'exclama Élisabeth, certaine d'être dans le vrai. Après tout, en dehors de sa mère, Dame Catherine DeBourg, William était le seul à prétendre que la jeune femme était une victime et à rejeter les unes après les autres, toutes les preuves qui l'incriminaient.

Cessant de respirer quelques instants afin de revenir à la réalité, Élisabeth sauta en bas du rocher et commença à courir vers l'hôtel dont elle s'était passablement éloignée pour mieux réfléchir, craignant tout de même ce qu'elle allait découvrir en arrivant dans la chambre.

_**«**__Serait-elle capable de tuer William?__**»**_Se demandait-elle tout en sautant les marches deux par deux afin d'arriver à l'étage plus rapidement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle constata non seulement que William était seul mais qu'il était occupé à faire sa valise.

_-Tu vas devoir rentrer seule Élisabeth._ Lui lança-t-il sans même se retourner pour la regarder.

_-Où est Anne?_ Lui demanda Élisabeth en dissimulant tant bien que mal la peur qui commençait à la saisir.

_-Je vais aller la rejoindre dans peu de temps._

Élisabeth n'aimait pas du tout le ton sur lequel il répondait à ses questions. Une terreur sans nom s'empara d'elle. L'homme qui s'affairait toujours devant elle, n'avait rien à voir avec William, le vrai, celui qu'elle chérissait entre tous. Elle comprit qu'elle était en présence du cloneur lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle : _On dirait bien que vous m'avez reconnu?_

_-En effet. Que me voulez-vous?_

_-Moi rien. Mais Anne voulait s'assurer que vous alliez quitter la région. Rendez-vous service Élisabeth. Oubliez William Darcy._

_-Vous devinez bien que je ne vais pas obéir à cette injonction._

_-Vous vous doutez bien que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivante alors… _L'intima alors une seconde voix en entrouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

Reconnaissant l'homme à son uniforme, Élisabeth recula vers la porte, prête à passer à l'attaque.

…_**À suivre….**_

_**Vous devriez toutes savoir qui se cache derrière cette voix et cette menace?  
**_

_**Vite... dites-moi ce que vous en penser pour avoir la suite...  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	15. Révélations mensongères

**Contrainte de mentir à l'homme qu'elle aime pour lui sauver la vie, obligée de côtoyer sa rivale... Pauvre Élisabeth. Je ne lui épargne rien. Pas plus qu'à William d'ailleurs. Envouté, défragmenté... enfin vous verrez... ce chapitre vous mènera jusqu'au seuil des révélations de William concernant la nuit de sa transformation en vampire. Merci Libra10 et Gridaille... vous êtes rapides sur le clavier... et surtout fidèles. Merci aussi à toutes celles qui s'intéressent à cette histoire. Bonne lecture Miriamme._  
_**

**_Quinzième partie_**

George Wickham s'avançait vers elle la lorgnant d'un air menaçant. Habitée par la peur, Élisabeth parvint tout de même à se contrôler suffisamment longtemps pour faire le vide et évaluer les options qui s'offraient à elle. Ce n'est pas tant George qu'elle craignait, puisqu'il n'était somme toute qu'un humain bien entraîné, mais elle s'inquiétait grandement de l'emprise qu'il semblait avoir sur le démon qui l'accompagnait (celui-ci n'était-il pas d'une espèce reconnue pour sa force brute et son intelligence?) et qui avait volontairement pris l'apparence de William Darcy à dessein. Tout en adoptant une posture qui lui permettrait d'être prête à intervenir, elle songea au fait que le Général en qui elle avait pourtant placé sa confiance pendant près de deux ans, devait être un complice de Wickham et sa bande. Ceux-là même qui avaient établi un campement près de sa propre résidence, il y avait presque trois ans de cela.

_-Qu'avez-vous fait de William Darcy?_

_-Pour l'instant rien… il était trop content de retrouver Anne… ils sont partis en ville rejoindre leur fils… _La nargua le démon tandis que son compagnon s'esclaffait.

_-J'imagine que vous allez le tuer et prendre sa place? _Suggéra ensuite Élisabeth.

_-Puisque vous êtes si intelligente… _La menaça Wickham tout en avançant vers elle,_ vous devez avoir deviné que vous êtes de trop sur cette photo de famille?_

_-Sans aucun doute, mais je ne suis certainement pas la seule, _ajouta-t-elle avant de passer à l'acte en frappant George à la tête à l'aide de son pied droit. Une seconde plus tard, elle ne fut pas étonnée outre mesure de le voir rouler des yeux puis basculer vers l'arrière avant de s'écraser sur le sol, inconscient. Elle connaissait sa force de frappe. Utilisant ces quelques secondes à bon escient, le caméléon monstrueux en profita pour reprendre son apparence d'origine et se jeter sur elle à son tour.

Si George fut rapidement et aisément maîtrisé, ce second ennemi obligea la jeune femme à puiser à même les ressources nouvellement acquises lors de son année supplémentaire d'entraînement et fit en sorte que le combat s'étirât en longueur sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prisse réellement le dessus sur l'autre. Lorsque la jeune femme arrivait à marquer des points, le démon revenait en force et la dominait à son tour. Il lui infligea même une profonde blessure lorsqu'elle fut distraite par l'intervention soudaine de l'hôtelière qui avait jugé la situation suffisamment inquiétante pour qu'elle vienne voir ce qui se passe.

-_Ne restez pas ici!_ Avait hurlé Élisabeth avant de fermer, puis tenter de verrouiller la porte de la chambre. C'est en se retournant après avoir réussi qu'elle fut violemment harponnée par son assaillant. Celui-ci profita du mouvement qu'elle esquissa pour se retourner pour lui planter l'un des pieux qu'il avait ramassé sur le sol, l'atteignant à l'épaule gauche. Sans perdre une seconde, Élisabeth saisit le bout de bois qui ne dépassait plus que par un petit bout, le retira en grimaçant, ne tint nullement compte du sang qui giclait de sa blessure et se jeta sur son vis-à-vis pour le rouer de coups. Une minute plus tard, elle le dominait enfin, l'écrasant de tout son poids sur le sol, les deux mains enserrant son cou.

_-Non Élisabeth, je t'en prie, je t'aime!_ Plaida désespérément le démon reptile en prenant à nouveau l'apparence de William.

-_Vous n'avez rien à voir avec lui!_ Rétorqua-t-elle en lui ramassant la tête, la maintenant solidement entre ses deux mains et la retournant brusquement pour lui casser le cou.

S'éloignant du corps uniquement lorsqu'elle fut certaine de sa mort, la tueuse s'approcha de George Wickham et entreprit de l'attacher solidement sachant qu'il pouvait très bien s'éveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Revenant vers la porte où elle entendait toujours l'hôtelière marcher de long en large dans un état proche de l'hystérie, Élisabeth la força à sortir de sa torpeur en la priant d'aller appeler la police. Jetant un œil par la porte entrebâillée, la jeune blonde porta une main à sa bouche et dévala les marches au pas de course.

De nouveau seule, Élisabeth ramassa le drap contour du lit, le déchira pour s'en faire un pansement, couvrit sa blessure (après avoir déchiré son chemisier et s'être brièvement examinée) et revint vers George qui était toujours inconscient.

Puisqu'il était hors de question qu'elle soit encore là lorsque les policiers arriveraient, Élisabeth souleva le corps inerte de Wickham, le fit basculer sur son épaule droite, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'enjamba et sauta sur le sol.

Sans attendre son reste, elle prit la direction du sentier afin de trouver le plus rapidement possible un endroit assez tranquille où elle pourrait questionner le militaire sans être embêtée par les autorités locales.

_**«**__**Ils vont tous croire que j'ai tué mon mari **_songea-t-elle en repensant au démon qu'elle avait laissé là et à qui elle avait définitivement réglé son compte alors qu'il avait pris l'apparence de William. _**Ils vont lancer un avis de recherche – il vaut mieux que je disparaisse pendant quelques temps».**_

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin devant l'entrée du camp militaire mystérieusement déserté, devinant qu'elle aurait tout intérêt à installer George dans l'une des nombreuses cellules vides où elle le pourrait le garder captif le temps de l'interroger, sans compter qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle trouvât également dans l'infirmerie du camp des pansements propres et l'attirail nécessaire pour soigner sa blessure.

Après avoir déposé son fardeau dans la première cellule qu'elle croisa et en avoir verrouillé la porte, Élisabeth s'éloigna d'un pas traînant, pressée de trouver l'infirmerie. Une fois à destination, elle fourragea dans les tiroirs, trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et déchira davantage son chemisier pressée de commencer à désinfecter sa blessure : _**«**__Au diable les apparences__**»**_ s'exclama-t-elle en ayant une pensée soudaine pour sa mère qui aurait ameuté toute la maisonnée et crié au scandale en la voyant mettre ainsi son bustier bien en évidence.

Refermant tout de même son chemisier en coinçant les bouts de tissus derrière la bretelle de sa brassière, la jeune femme se releva et retourna dans le corridor qu'elle avait précédemment suivi pour aboutir là. Arrivée devant la cellule, elle exhala un profond soupir en réalisant que son prisonnier était encore endormi. S'accroupissant à même le sol en face de la cellule en question, Élisabeth ferma les yeux à son tour et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

_**Elle marchait pied nu sur un immense tapis de gazon frais coupé. Devant elle, se trouvait la résidence du Colonel telle qu'elle l'avait vue lors de son court séjour chez lui dans des circonstances qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Le militaire boitillait en marchant vers elle, lui tendant la main, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.**_Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve ordinaire, mais bien d'une nouvelle manifestation fantomatique, Élisabeth déclina d'une voix pressée, toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

_-Chut! _L'intima Fitzwilliam en avançant un doigt jusqu'à ses lèvres, devinant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas du premier coup_. L'ancienne magie utilisée par Anne pour appeler William a elle l'a obligée à utiliser votre fils… c'est par lui aussi que la mal qui a été fait par cette sorcière pourra être défait. Ayez confiance… l'esprit de William est captif… mais il est là… pas très loin. N'oubliez pas… c'est à lui d'agir… pas à vous. Il ne la voit pas comme vous la voyez… et surtout, laissez le petit William vous montrer la voie… à tous les deux._

Allongeant le bras à nouveau, le Colonel fit ensuite pression sur son épaule blessée, provocant l'apparition d'une grimace sur le visage d'Élisabeth qui revint à la réalité à cause d'une douleur soudaine que George était en train de lui infliger dans la réalité à l'aide d'un bâton qu'il avait trouvé au fond de sa cellule.

Repoussant d'une main rageuse l'arme improvisée que George avait passée entre les barreaux dans l'espoir de pouvoir atteindre le trousseau de clés que la jeune femme avait attaché à sa ceinture, Élisabeth se redressa sur ses pieds, fit pression sur sa blessure et maudit George d'avoir abruptement mit fin à son entretien avec le Colonel.

_-Vous n'avez pas le choix de me laisser partir Élisabeth. Mes hommes vont me chercher. Ils savent toujours où me trouver. Nous sommes tous reliés au Maître…_

Gardant le silence volontairement, Élisabeth attendit patiemment qu'il commençât de lui même à la supplier avant de lui tendre une carotte devant les yeux.

_-Qu'allez-vous donc m'offrir en échange de votre liberté? _Le nargua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

_-Aimeriez-vous savoir comment William est devenu vampire?_

_-Il me l'apprendra lui-même lorsque je le retrouverai… _prétendit-elle avec assurance.

_-Pffff… pour ça, il vous faudra agir vite. Anne a un plan précis le concernant… _Rétorqua Wickham en retournant vers la couchette qui était derrière lui.

_-Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour l'instant, c'est la raison pour laquelle Anne s'intéresse tant à lui?_

_-Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient fiancés... _La nargua Wickham.

_-Très bien George… si vous le prenez sur ce ton… je vais vous laisser seul… _

_-Non… ce n'est pas nécessaire… je peux très bien vous le dire… William a un côté sombre lui aussi… vous ne le connaissez peut être pas aussi bien que vous le croyez…_

_-Mais encore… _insista Élisabeth en roulant des yeux.

_-C'est lui qui a tué Anne… de sang froid, _lâcha-t-il, jouissant de l'air horrifié qui apparut sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

-_Vous mentez! Je suis certaine que vous mentez George…_ Hurla-t-elle après s'être rapidement ressaisie. _Pour quelle raison le recherchait-elle activement et pourquoi aussi ensorcelait-elle tous les hommes du coin?_

_-Elle leur ravissait leur énergie vitale… source même de sa magie. Anne n'a rien à voir avec votre amie Charlotte. Anne carbure à la magie noire. Cette magie est la seule qui exige l'énergie vitale des humains…_

S'étant remise à marcher de long en large dans le corridor pour réfléchir, la tueuse s'arrêta une dernière fois devant la cage de George pour lui demander : _Comment expliquez-vous que votre amie n'aie pas été surprise de me voir arriver au village la première fois que je m'y suis rendue?_

_-Elle avait appelé William auprès d'elle… toujours par magie… mais elle n'avait pas prévu que vous l'accompagneriez… Elle en a été très contrariée… _lui expliqua Wickham, corroborant ainsi l'information que le spectre de Fitzwilliam venait de lui communiquer en rêve. _Au point de lui jeter un sort? _L'interrogea-t-elle ensuite.

_-Par quel autre moyen auriez-vous voulu qu'elle mette la main sur lui… elle sait qu'il lui est encore très attaché…_

Se rembrunissant en l'entendant émettre l'hypothèse que William serait encore amoureux de la jeune femme, Élisabeth serra les poings, plaqua un sourire contrit sur ses lèvres puis apprit à son prisonnier qu'elle allait le laisser mariner un peu pendant qu'elle irait faire un tour dans la tanière de l'ancienne tueuse, certaine qu'elle y aurait emmené William afin d'aller reprendre son fils John – qui n'était pas le sien – avec l'intention évidente de le présenter à William.

_-Vous oubliez que le Maître est toujours en lui quelque part… un peu de magie et il renaîtra… _mentionna George avec l'intention de la retenir auprès de lui.

_-C'est ça son intention? _Comprit Élisabeth en faisant volte face.

_-Lorsque deux âmes habitent le même corps, il y en a nécessairement une de trop, vous ne croyez pas?_

_-J'ai vu le corps du Maître se faire déchiqueter par les siens… comment pourrait-il revenir sans enveloppe charnelle?_

_-En en choisissant une autre… une autre bien plus puissante…_

Comprenant que George avait raison et que l'unique raison pour laquelle Anne n'avait pas tué son ancien amant et fiancé était parce qu'elle comptait l'utiliser comme récipient pour faire revenir le Maître auprès d'elle. Une fois réincarné dans le corps de William, le monstre serait désormais trop puissant pour être anéanti et pourrait régner sur l'ensemble de la planète, protégé non seulement par Anne, mais également par une bonne partie de ceux qui dirigeaient le cercle des anciens, à qui son père obéissait au doigt et à l'œil sans savoir qu'il était corrompu.

_**«**__Le Général n'ignore rien à mon sujet puisqu'il m'a entraînée personnellement. Son emprise sur ma famille est aussi très grande. Quelle idiote je suis… _S'alarma Élisabeth avant de quitter George, sortir de la base militaire et s'éloigner en courant en direction du village._ Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard__**».**_

Arrivée devant les portes de la ville, la jeune femme se souvint juste à temps qu'il était hors de question qu'elle circulât dans les rues ainsi vêtue. Les policiers étaient nombreux à déambuler sur les trottoirs et jetaient un œil sur toutes les jeunes femmes qu'ils croisaient. Devinant qu'ils étaient nécessairement à sa recherche, la tueuse, ramassa un vieux manteau élimé qui traînait dans une boîte à ordure, s'en servit pour se camoufler et progressa lentement vers la boutique de chapeaux en passant uniquement par les ruelles encombrée de sacs de déchets qui dégageaient des odeurs nauséabondes. Arrivée sur le côté de l'immeuble où séjournait Anne et la petite souris, Élisabeth profita de l'arrivée d'une vieille dame corpulente pour se recroqueviller derrière elle et pénétrer dans la boutique évitant ainsi d'attirer l'attention de l'agent de police qu'elle avait déjà repéré à l'intérieur du magasin. Une fois sur place, elle se rendit devant l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement de la sorcière et monta jusqu'en haut. Portant l'oreille tout contre la porte et obtenant la confirmation qu'au moins une personne était à l'intérieur, Élisabeth mit la main sur la poignée et s'étonna qu'elle ne fût pas verrouillée.

_-William? _Balbutia-t-elle en le découvrant debout près d'une valise qu'il remplissait de vieux livres.

_-__Ah, Élisabeth, je suis content de te voir. Il faut justement que je te parle. _Lui apprit-il en refermant la valise d'une main ferme.

_-Où sont les autres?_

_-Déjà en route pour Pemberley avec notre fils… _

Élisabeth n'aimait pas du tout le ton sur lequel William répondait à ses questions. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la même scène de l'auberge, à la différence près que l'individu qui lui faisait maintenant face ne pouvait pas être le démon reptile puisqu'il était mort de sa main. Frappé par la terrible perspective qu'il puisse s'agir du Maître, Élisabeth comprit qu'elle arrivait trop tard et que la cérémonie qu'elle avait souhaité pouvoir empêcher avait déjà eue lieue. Le regard vitreux de l'homme qui lui faisait face n'avait rien d'humain.

_-Vous en avez mis du temps à comprendre…_

_-Qu'avez-vous fait de William?_ Bredouilla-t-elle en reculant vers la porte.

_-Il m'a cédé la place gentiment. Comme vous allez aussi le faire maintenant en me laissant partir sans faire d'histoire… Anne et moi allons régner sur le monde des vampires. _

_-Je ne peux pas laisser faire cela et vous le savez… _le prévint la tueuse en le regardant s'avancer tranquillement vers elle.

L'écrasant de tout son poids contre le mur, le Maître avança sa tête en direction de son cou, le huma bruyamment comme pour lui faire croire qu'il allait la mordre, puis revint plutôt prendre possession de ses lèvres.

_-Tu avais pourtant aimé ça la dernière fois dans la grotte. Je peux très bien recommencer avant de te jeter en pâture aux policiers. _La menaça-t-il après qu'elle eut inutilement tenté de le repousser.

_-Laissez-moi…. _L'implora-t-elle.

_-Ne vous avisez pas de me suivre, car… il vous en coûtera. _L'avertit-il en se reculant brusquement.

Accrochant la valise au passage, le monstre franchit la porte, dévala silencieusement l'escalier, puis se glissa à l'extérieur, pas du tout embêté par les policiers qui continuaient à ne s'intéresser qu'aux femmes qu'ils arrêtaient maintenant les unes après les autres sans exception. Se laissant descendre le long du mur en proie à une grande détresse, Élisabeth laissa ses larmes dévaler le long de ses joues, encore toute frissonnante et surtout dégoûtée d'elle-même à cause de ce qu'elle avait été prête à faire pour que le Maître la laisse tranquille.

_**«**__Dire que je l'ai supplié…__**»**_

Pressée de quitter la pièce où elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, Élisabeth se redressa, posa son pied sur le sol devant elle, transféra son poids sur celui-ci, mais perdit pieds et tomba à genoux sur le sol. S'allongeant à même le plancher froid et rugueux, Élisabeth comprit qu'en l'embrassant, le Maître avait dû lui passer une substance quelconque qui avait justement pour but de l'affaiblir afin qu'il puisse prendre la fuite. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant, sinon attendre que l'effet du mélange qu'elle avait avalé contre son gré ne dissipât complètement, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seul le lampadaire installé devant la boutique de chapeaux éclairant légèrement la façade principale de l'immeuble, projetait un mince faisceau de lumière dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Prêtant l'oreille aux bruits qui montaient de la rue, Élisabeth comprit qu'il était déjà tard et que la boutique était désormais déserte.

_**«**__La propriétaire ne dors jamais ici… mon fils et moi ne sommes jamais dérangés…_Lui avait affirmé la sorcière lorsqu'elle était venue lui demander de soigner William.: _Elle avait tout prévu depuis le début… tout planifié…__**»**_

Relevant la tête en faisant pression sur ses avant-bras, Élisabeth éprouva beaucoup de peine à se redresser et se découvrit étonnement très faible. Appuyant son dos contre le mur, le temps de se remettre de l'effort qu'elle venait de déployer, elle jeta un œil intéressé sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Un vieux rouet trônait dans un coin juste à côté d'un mannequin grandeur nature que la chapelière avait dû utiliser autrefois pour essayer ses créations. Malgré la pénombre qui rendait menaçant n'importe quel objet qu'elle sondait lentement, Élisabeth distingua ce que Anne avait dû manipuler pour fabriquer ses artifices et ses potions. Découvrant un livre tout à côté des flacons de verre, Élisabeth se mit à ramper dans sa direction afin de l'examiner. Comme celui-ci était muni d'un lacet en guise de signet, elle tira sur le bout qui dépassait du bouquin et s'intéressa à la page que sa propriétaire avait voulu pouvoir retrouver rapidement. Le titre du chapitre la rendit perplexe : _**Clonage et défragmentation d'âmes. **_Ramassant le bougeoir et le briquet qui était posé tout à côté des flacons de taille et de couleurs différentes que la sorcière avait laissés là, Élisabeth se déplaça en glissant sur le sol afin d'accoter son dos contre le bord du lit. Après avoir tiré la petite table vers elle et allumé le bougeoir, elle commença la lecture du chapitre photocopié auquel Anne s'était également intéressée.

_**«**__**Lorsque deux entités cohabitent dans une même cellule corporelle, la seule façon de les séparer de manière définitive est de créer un clone de la cellule qui abrite déjà les deux entités, de défragmenter celles-ci puis de pratiquer le sort d'incarnation afin que chacune d'elle se retrouve dans un corps qui lui est propre.**__** En cas d'échec, les deux entités mourront et les cellules ne pourront plus être utilisées.»**_

Élisabeth frissonna en lisant la dernière ligne se demandant quel sort les deux autres avaient réservé à William au terme du sort délicat qu'ils avaient exécuté dans cette même pièce quelques heures plus tôt pour le libérer du Maître. Avaient-ils disposés de son corps? L'avaient-ils emmené avec eux? La question la plus préoccupante demeurant : Était-il seulement encore en vie?

Penchant la tête et se préparant à souffler sur la courte chandelle qui se consumait rapidement sur le bougeoir, Élisabeth s'arrêta une seconde avant de laisser aller son souffle croyant distinguer la forme familière d'un pied dans les plis de la partie du couvre-lit qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Se reculant suffisamment pour être libre de ses mouvements, la tueuse posa le bougeoir toujours allumé sur le sol et souleva lentement le couvre-lit afin d'en avoir le cœur net.

_-Oh, mon Dieu! _Haleta-t-elle en reconnaissant la forme d'un pied, puis en en apercevant un second juste à côté.

Portant ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, Élisabeth ramassa ce qui lui restait de courage, se recula et se redressa suffisamment pour enserrer les chevilles froides de ce qui semblait être un cadavre puis tira de toutes ses forces, presque certaine qu'il s'agissait de William.

-_J'aurai dû comprendre…_ Se maudit-elle, réalisant que c'était les vêtements de William que le maître portait sur lui au moment où il l'avait menacée juste avant de prendre la fuite. _Puisqu'ils ont cloné le corps de William et que le Maître portait ses vêtements… il est bien normal que je l'aie tout d'abord pris pour lui…_

Maudissant la direction futile que prenaient le court de ses pensées, elle s'approcha de la tête de William, chercha son pouls, puis laissa échapper un petit hoquet de joie en réalisant qu'il battait, bien que ce soit faiblement.

Après avoir couvert son corps avec le drap qui dépassait de sous le couvre-lit, Élisabeth prit le temps d'évaluer la situation afin d'être certaine de prendre la bonne décision compte tendu des circonstances.

_-Je ne dois négliger aucun détail._ Se répétait-t-elle inlassablement, craignant d'être encore légèrement sujette aux effets secondaires liés au poison qu'elle avait ingéré contre son gré.

Elle convint tout d'abord que William avait besoin de soin immédiat, qu'elle-même gagnerait ensuite à manger un peu et qu'au final, les deux devaient trouver un nouvel abri. Après tout, dans quelques heures, lorsque la commerçante viendrait ouvrir sa boutique, ils se retrouveraient coincés à l'étage, obligés d'être silencieux et inactifs pendant toute la journée, afin d'éviter non seulement d'attirer l'attention de la chapelière qui était loin d'être idiote bien que dure d'oreille mais surtout celle des policiers qui auraient certainement recommencé à arpenter les rues.

Voyant l'image du camp militaire ressurgir dans son esprit, Élisabeth la chassa aussitôt compte tenu des risques qu'il y avait que Wickham ait eut raison et que le maître et ses acolytes soient passés le chercher. Elle craignait qu'ils y soient toujours. Non, elle devait faire mieux que ça, trouver une meilleure idée, un meilleur plan.

_-À Pemberley?_ Envisagea-t-elle une seconde plus tard, avant de repousser cette seconde idée certaine qu'Anne était sans doute déjà rendue là-bas en compagnie de son fils et qu'elle y attendait sagement le Maître que tous et chacun accueillerait aussi chaleureusement que s'il était réellement celui dont il avait usurpé l'identité.

«_Mais alors… pourquoi l'avait-il gardé en vie? Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas débarrassés définitivement de William?»_

Ce mystère surtout ce questionnement prit toute la place dans sa réflexion actuelle, l'obligeant à faire un effort pour ramener son attention sur William dont le visage semblait avoir repris un peu de ses couleurs en raison de la chaleur que le drap lui offrait en prime, afin de s'assurer qu'il redevint le centre de ses préoccupations.

«_Charlotte, _s'exclama-t-elle une seconde plus tard, après avoir scanné le livre de magie qui traînait toujours sur le sol, là où elle l'avait déposé après l'avoir examiné. _Pourvu qu'elle soit là» _espéra-t-elle avant de fouiller dans sa poche et saisir son portable.

Trois heures plus tard, elle bénissait son amie de toujours et ses amies sorcières puisque c'est dans ce cercle restreint - dans lequel uniquement les initiés peuvent entrer - que Charlotte avait déniché une jeune femme qui heureusement pour eux résidait dans le village prochain et qui avait surtout accepté de prendre sa voiture en pleine nuit pour venir les chercher et les emmener chez elle où, à l'aide de Charlotte et du livre de magie qu'Élisabeth avait pris avec elle, elle tenta de soulager William.

_-Voilà!_ _Je ne peux rien faire de plus…_ annonça Maya Delcourt, après avoir préparé puis jeté le sort de guérison qu'elle connaissait le mieux et qui lui avait également été suggéré par Charlotte, juste avant qu'elle n'arrivât à l'aéroport où elle se préparait à monter à bord d'un avion pour venir les rejoindre. _Je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant. D'ici quelques heures, votre ami devrait se réveiller… profitez-en pour vous dormir aussi._

_-Bonne nuit mademoiselle Delcourt. Et encore merci de vous être déplacée pour nous._

Dès que la jeune femme eut quitté la pièce et en eut refermée la porte, Élisabeth lâcha un soupir de découragement puis alla s'allonger sur le lit à côté de William à qui les deux femmes avait passé une longue jaquette, à défaut d'avoir des vêtements masculins sous la main. S'installant sous les couvertures avec lui après avoir retiré sa veste, ses bas et sa jupe, Élisabeth changea deux fois de position dérangée non pas par la présence de William (l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux, ne pouvait certes pas mener au badinage), mais bien par sa blessure à l'épaule. Elle vérifia brièvement sous le pansement, grinça des dents en sentant sa peau se décoller lentement du gaze, en plaça un autre puis le recouvrit d'un nouveau diachylon. Se rallongeant en soupirant, elle profita de la chaleur dégagée par le corps de William pour se réchauffer et fermer les yeux.

Toutefois, au bout de quelques minutes, elle comprit enfin qu'elle aurait beau dire et beau faire, le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Elle resta là, allongée dans le noir, à veiller sur le sommeil de William lassant ses pensées vagabonder librement – espérant tout de même un tout petit peu que le Colonel se manifesterait. Lorsque la fenêtre laissa paraître les premières lueurs de l'aube, Élisabeth sentit que William commençait à reprendre conscience. Elle se recula légèrement de lui et le surveilla attentivement tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux, regardait droit devant lui en fronçant les sourcils, puis tournait la tête vers elle et la dévisageant avec soulagement comme s'il avait craint d'être à nouveau prisonnier.

_-Où sommes-nous?_ Lui demanda-t-il aussitôt que son esprit réussit enfin à se fixer dans le temps et l'espace.

_-Chez une amie… _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre totalement apeurée et craignant de commettre un impair. Après tout, elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'était déroulé ses retrouvailles avec Anne et ce qu'ils s'étaient racontés. Sans compter que le Colonel n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que la solution devait passer par lui et qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir.

_-Où est Anne? _L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant définitivement les sourcils.

_-Elle est partie avec John… pour Pemberley où elle t'attendra…_ énonça-t-elle intuitivement.

_-Il y a longtemps qu'ils sont partis? _Demanda-t-il tout en esquissant un mouvement pour se lever, mais se rallongeant aussitôt sujet à un étourdissement.

_-Reste allongé encore William. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour te lever. Anne a été claire sur ce sujet en partant… _improvisa-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

_-Mais je dois aller la retrouver… elle m'attend. Nous devons…_

_-Chut! Chaque chose en son temps William… chaque chose en son temps. _L'interrompit-elle autant parce qu'elle devait d'abord aborder un autre sujet avec lui que parce qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à l'entendre évoquer la reprise de sa relation avec Anne et ce même s'il était victime d'une sorte de sort ou d'enchantement.

_-William… parle-moi plutôt de vos retrouvailles…. Et dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a raconté pour expliquer la naissance de John?_

-_Oh… c'est assez pathétique comme histoire finalement, _commença-t-il en se calant davantage contre les oreillers. _Anne m'a dit avoir été capturée par les militaires peu de temps après notre arrivée dans nos camps respectifs. Ils ont commencé par l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures – de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient fait avec moi, j'imagine. Le leader du camp, le Colonel Bradstone l'a obligée à subir une première intervention chirurgicale lui faisant croire que sans celle-ci, elle périrait. À vrai dire, Anne est certaine que c'est à ce moment là qu'ils lui auraient prélevé un ovaire et lui aurait transfusé une quantité assez importante de ton sang afin de lui faire cadeau des propriétés exceptionnelles qui y sont associées et dont tu m'avais déjà fait cadeau. Lorsque Bradstone a acquis la certitude que la transfusion avait été un succès, il a opéré Anne à nouveau afin de lui implanter l'embryon que son équipe avait développé à partir de son ovule et de mes propres spermatozoïdes. Voilà, c'est comme ça – en résumé - que John a été conçu. _

_-Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça…_

_-Mais ce n'est pas tout… Anne se souvient très bien de l'arrivée de William junior le jour même de sa naissance. Le Colonel était tellement fier de ce petit miracle qu'il est entré dans sa cellule pour le lui montrer. Anne savait qu'elle allait accoucher d'une journée à l'autre et s'est donc intéressée au sort du petit William qui avait été installé dans la cellule voisine de la sienne en compagnie d'une nourrice. Quand William junior est mort quelques jours à peine après avoir été séparé de toi, le Colonel Bradstone a compris qu'il avait fait une erreur en séparant la mère et l'enfant et a donc laissé Anne prendre soins de son fils après sa naissance. _

En temps normal, Élisabeth l'aurait déjà interrompu pour lui faire part de certaines incohérences ou informations erronées que contenait son récit, mais compte tenu de l'avertissement précédent du Colonel Fitzwilliam, elle fit plutôt dévier la conversation.

_-Et comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec le petit John?_ L'interrogea-t-elle en tentant de contenir son amertume et réprimer sa colère.

_-C'est un petit bonhomme exceptionnel… comme sa mère. _Ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait complètement oublié le lien très fort qui l'avait uni il n'y a pas si longtemps à celle qui crispait les lèvres en face de lui.

_Il est envouté… _Le défendit-elle dans son esprit, réalisant que sans l'intervention de Fitzwilliam, elle serait certainement à mille lieux de là à ronger son frein, sans se douter une seule minute que William était toujours amoureux d'elle au-delà de son envoutement et que la sorcière qui était responsable de cette état de fait élevait son fils comme s'il était le sien. _C'est elle qui est la cause de tout. Guide-le vers elle… utilise la ruse…_ S'ordonna-t-elle pour ne pas sombrer dans l'amertume.

_-Et Anne? Tu l'aimes toujours? _S'entendit-il demander, faisant renaître son ressentiment et la rage qui cherchaient à la dominer toute entière.

_-Nous avons décidé de partir ensemble tous les trois. Nous nous retrouverons à Pemberley. On a discuté longuement de notre passé commun… Un peu plus tard, nous avons commencé à faire les valises avec l'aide de John… t'ai-je dit à quel point il est extraordinaire? _

_-Vous en avez de la chance tous les deux…_

_-Nous avons ensuite établi qu'elle devait partir devant avec lui. Après tout, il lui fallait régler les frais de son hébergement avec la chapelière et moi, je voulais avoir l'occasion de te mettre au courant de nos projets. Le reste ne me revient pas. Après leur départ, en ce qui me concerne, c'est le noir complet. Je ne me souviens plus de rien… c'est à croire que…_

_-William, lorsque je suis arrivée à la boutique à mon tour, le magasin était sans dessus dessous à cause d'un hold-up_… inventa-t-elle pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. À tors ou à raison, Élisabeth crut qu'il pouvait être aussi hasardeux de présenter une information incohérente à un individu envouté qu'à un somnambule._ Il y avait des policiers partout lorsque je suis arrivée après avoir reçu un message texte de ta part. J'imagine que les braqueurs sont montés à l'étage, t'ont assommé, ont volé tes vêtements pour ne pas être reconnus puis ont pris la fuite en passant par la toiture._

_-Je n'ai aucun souvenir… pas même d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête…_

_-Tu es même resté inconscient jusqu'à ce que ton arrivée ici. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait produit si les policiers t'avaient trouvé les premiers… Après le braquage du magasin, ton incapacité à te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à l'étage, aurait pu te valoir d'être arrêté._

_-Tu as bien fait de me ramener ici Élisabeth._

_-Tu en aurais fait autant pour moi… _

_-Crois-tu que ce soit possible que j'aille rejoindre Anne et notre fils aujourd'hui même?_

_-Oui… Mon amie Charlotte est en route avec des vêtements pour toi. Elle arrivera dans une heure ou deux… _

_-Merci de t'être occupé de tout. _Ramassant subitement sa main, William la serra fermement : _Élisabeth… je veux que tu saches que… n'eut été du retour inespéré de ma fiancée… bref… ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je suis désolé… sincèrement désolé, _bafouilla-t-il en dardant sur elle un regard tellement triste qu'Élisabeth en oublia presque les circonstances de son envoutement. Que ses sentiments envers Anne soient artificiels ou pas ne changeait rien pour elle la douleur était insupportable dans un cas comme dans l'autre.

_-C'est bon William. Après tout, tu m'as réellement aidée à retrouver la trace de mon fils. Ce n'est pas toi qui es responsable de sa mort. Ton cousin a dû faire une erreur et confondre John avec William. _Ironisa-t-elle pour finir.

_-En tout cas, c'est à n'y rien comprendre… _Admit tristement William en lâchant sa main.

_-Il devait vouloir te mener jusqu'à ta fiancée… D'ailleurs, parlant de cette intéressante jeune femme, accepterais-tu de me raconter comment elle est morte? Je suis curieuse de connaître dans quelle circonstance elle est devenue vampire…_

Exhalant un profond soupir, William se cala plus confortablement sur ses oreillers : _Très bien… je te dois bien ça après tout. Mais tu verras que cette histoire ne me donne pas le beau rôle… loin de là._

_-Je t'écoute William._

_-Alors voilà…. _Lâcha-t-il enfin…

… **À suivre…**

**Puisque je reçois bien moins de commentaires qu'avant... je me permets de vous faire passer le petit questionnaire suivant:  
**

**A: Vous êtes simplement gênée de le faire... ou ne le faites jamais...  
**

**B: Vous êtes du genre à commenter seulement une fois de temps en temps...  
**

**C: Je publie trop vite pour vous donner le temps de le faire...  
**

**D: Vous êtes trop mêlées et trop gênées pour me le faire savoir...  
**

**E: Vous vous appelez: Hagadoe, Libra10, Gridaille, Laura, Angela... et commentez presque à chaque fois... (merci)  
**

**F: Vous vous mourrez de commentez, mais êtes retenue par le fantôme de Fitzwilliam...  
**

**G: Aucune de ces situations ne s'applique à vous...  
**

**H (à la suggestion de Libra10) Anne vous a ensorcelé et vous ne pouvez pas taper  
votre commentaire/cliquer sur le bouton 'Post review'.  
**

**Vous n'avez qu'à m'inscrire la lettre correspondant à votre cas au début de votre commentaire...  
**

**Miriamme  
**


	16. La vérité selon William

**Mesdames, tout d'abord merci de vos gentils commentaires. En passant, je n'ai pas voulu froisser personne avec mon petit sondage, je voulais avant tout vous amuser. Merci à Gridaille, Laura14, Libra10 et Laurence de vous être prêtées à l'exercice. Je m'attendais à recevoir davantage de**** F: Vous vous mourrez de commentez, mais êtes retenue par le fantôme de Fitzwilliam... ou de ********H qui m'a été à suggéré par Libra10: Anne vous a ensorcelé et vous ne pouvez pas taper votre commentaire/cliquer sur le bouton 'Post review'.******** Alors revenons aux choses sérieuses, vous allez enfin lire la version de William et souffrir avec Élisabeth qui tout en l'écoutant, souffre abondamment de la situation contre laquelle elle n'a aucune emprise. Sa patience est mise à rude épreuve. Bonne lecture. Miriamme**  


_**Seizième partie** _

S'installant bien confortablement dans le lit à son tour, Élisabeth se prépara à souffrir psychologiquement. Elle savait que le récit de William contiendrait nécessairement bien des mensonges et que l'histoire commune qu'il partageait avec Anne l'obligeait à faire face à la réalité et comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec lui. Leurs milieux étant radicalement opposés, autant que l'était encore aujourd'hui, le rôle que chacun devait jouer dans la société. Elle était la tueuse et lui un dangereux vampire. Qu'il se soit un jour retrouvé avec une âme – elle connaîtrait bientôt une version des circonstances entourant cet événement– ne changeait pas sa nature profonde : il appartenait au camp ennemi.

Toutefois, tandis qu'il se mettait à parler de ses visites annuelles à Rosings avec ses parents, alors qu'on le forçait à jouer avec cette petite fille maigrichonne aux longues tresses qu'il s'amusait à défaire pour l'embêter, Élisabeth se concentra sur son discours, espérant sincèrement que ses sens seraient assez aiguisés pour déceler les moments où ses souvenirs auraient été tronqués par une intervention magique.

-_Lorsque cette petite fille qui, somme toute, me tapait royalement sur les nerfs fut désignée tueuse, j'étais confiné à Londres où depuis le décès tragique de mes parents, j'essayais d'endosser la personnalité d'homme d'affaire qu'il me fallait absolument apprivoiser. Il y allait de l'avenir de Georgianna dont le Colonel et moi, partagions la tutelle. Fitzwilliam fut le premier à être prévenu de l'assermentation d'Anne. Il fut lui-même, presqu'au même moment, contacté par le cercle, puis envoyé à Rosings pour devenir son entraîneur. Je fus donc séparé d'eux pendant au moins cinq ans._

_-Fitzwilliam ne te donnait pas de nouvelles?_

_-Oh, si… mais seulement par courriel ou en me téléphonant lorsqu'il venait à Londres rencontrer les membres du conseil. L'année de mon vingt-quatrième anniversaire, je reçus un message inquiétant en provenance de Rosings. Fitzwilliam y réclamait ma présence, alléguant qu'un groupe de vampires venaient de s'y implanter et qu'il craignait que ceux-ci ne s'en prennent à Anne. Il me demandait de le remplacer auprès d'elle, le temps qu'il vienne à Londres effectuer des recherches sur ces nouveaux monstres. Avant de quitter la grande ville, je pris le temps de rencontrer mon régisseur et de lui donner des instructions très précises et convint aussi d'un mode de communication avec lui. Après m'être également assuré que Georgianna était sous bonne garde chez une amie, je me rendis à Rosings et fut très étonné par la transformation de ma cousine. Anne était devenue une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Je suis tombé sous le __**charme**__ très rapidement, _rêvassa-t-il en lâchant un profond soupir.

_«Il n'aurait pas pu utiliser un meilleur mot», _suggéra une petite voix dans la tête d'Élisabeth.

_Je la regardais s'entraîner le matin, puis l'assistait dans ses recherches l'après-midi. Je ne me lassais pas de l'admirer. Le soir, elle me quittait vers 21h00, pour aller arpenter le cimetière, puis les villages avoisinants. Ceux-là même que tu as également visités lors de ton séjour là-bas._

_-Je me souviens oui. Un bien large territoire pour une tueuse si tu veux mon avis._

_-Je le pensais aussi, beaucoup trop vaste à arpenter. Sans compter qu'elle avait fait une rencontre dont elle a trop tardé à me parler. Et oui, je vois à ton air que tu sais de qui je parle… c'est effectivement à ce moment là que George Wickham est entré en scène. _

_-Bien entendu... _confirma Élisabeth préférant ne pas le détromper en lui apprenant que c'était au Maître qu'elle avait d'abord songé. Mais puisque William évoquait George, Élisabeth eut une courte pensée pour lui et se demanda s'il était encore dans la cellule où elle l'avait enfermé.

_-Alors où en étais-je? _La ramena William alors qu'il semblait s'être perdu dans pensées lui aussi. _Ah, oui… Anne. Pendant que nous vivions un conte de fée le jour – elle se faisait également courtiser par George le soir. _

Élisabeth commença à trouver la situation très amusante. Elle voyait les effets des deux versions sur le visage de William au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans son récit. Sa réaction personnelle était toujours la première à transparaître, puis, immédiatement après, il se ressaisissait et évoquait la réalité telle que reprogrammée par Anne dans son esprit. Élisabeth voyait l'œuvre de la sorcière aussi facilement que si elle avait été présente à ce moment là.

Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de déceler de la jalousie chez William lorsqu'il évoquât le fait que George courtisait Anne le soir, ni qu'il l'excusât quelques secondes plus tard, le visage extatique en déclarant qu'Anne lui avait avoué catastrophée que George lui avait jeté un sort.

_-Tu sais ce dont cet homme est capable toi aussi. Anne était bien trop confiante… _

_-George est un séducteur né, _commenta la jeune femme en penchant la tête d'un air entendu. _«Sauf qu'il ne pratique pas la magie…» _garda-t-elle ensuite difficilement pour elle.

_-Puis un soir, après avoir patrouillé toute la nuit, Anne n'est pas rentrée. J'ai parcouru l'ensemble du territoire pendant toute la journée du lendemain sans succès. J'ai bien évidemment contacté Fitzwilliam dès j'ai constaté qu'elle n'était pas rentrée, mais on ne m'a pas laissé lui parler. C'est alors que j'appris que mon cousin ne s'était pas rendu auprès du conseil pour faire des recherches comme il l'avait prétendu, mais qu'il avait plutôt été sommé par le meneur et avait été sévèrement réprimandé par eux puisqu'il avait osé initier Anne à la magie._

_Après avoir insisté auprès de mon interlocuteur, j'ai fini par le convaincre que la disparition de leur tueuse méritait certainement une intervention exceptionnelle de leur part et leur ai ordonné de laisser Fitzwilliam venir me rejoindre. _

_-Je ne savais pas que ton cousin avait déjà pratiqué la magie…. _Intervint Élisabeth avec scepticisme.

_-Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Anne qu'il a cessé de la pratiquer. Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs puisqu'il était de loin, le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer._

_-Je l'ignorais… mais cela explique bien des choses_… lâcha-t-elle avant de détourner le regard par crainte que William ne l'interrogeât davantage sur le sens qu'elle donnait à cette affirmation._«__Idiote… _se gronda-t-elle ensuite avant d'imaginer le Colonel lui faisant un clin d'œil._En tout cas, il n'y a que ça pour expliquer pourquoi il arrive à communiquer avec moi au-delà de la mort…»._

_-Une fois Fitzwilliam revenu, il m'a montré le vieux grimoire qu'il avait ressorti pour Anne et qu'ils avaient commencé à étudier ensemble. Il m'avoua que notre cousine avait le don des langues et que c'est elle qui était arrivée à traduire ce qui était écrit dans le premier chapitre de l'épais volume qui appartenait à notre famille depuis des générations. _

_-S'agissait-il de la prophétie qui concerne les effets du sang de la tueuse sur le Maître? _

_-Celle-là même _admit William avant de poursuivre_ et c'est justement à cause de ce que contenait ce précieux texte que nous avons repris les recherches de nuit en nous partageant le territoire. Moi, je devais arpenter le cimetière, alors que Fitzwilliam, qui était habitué à la région, se réserva l'exploration des villages. Il y en a trois, dont un plus important que les deux autres._

_-Étais-tu déjà fiancé à Anne avant cet incident?_

_-Non… pas encore. C'est arrivé après ce premier incident par contre. J'y viendrai le moment venu… _la prévint-il avant de poursuivre, _c'est Fitzwilliam qui l'a retrouvée, dans le second village où il s'était rendu. Elle était inconsciente et avait été presque vidée de son sang._

_-Où était-elle? _S'intéressa Élisabeth jouant le jeu jusqu'au bout en comprenant que le Maître avait probablement voulu goûter son sang pour avoir un accès à ses connaissances. Le grimoire et la prophétie étudiée par Anne était nécessairement visés.

-_Elle avait été abandonnée derrière le vieux presbytère. Peu de gens passent par là et l'endroit est très boisé. Mon cousin a été très chanceux de la voir. Il m'a envoyé un message texte et l'a transportée à l'hôpital le plus près. Il a compris bien avant moi que ce qui lui arrivait était directement lié au texte qu'il était en train de décrypter puis de traduire avec elle. _

_Fitzwilliam et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à son chevet, ensemble d'abord, puis à tour de rôle ensuite. C'est moi qui étais auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée. Elle était si faible. Elle faisait peine à voir. C'est alors qu'elle ma raconté comment George s'était joué d'elle. Elle savait maintenant que ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début, c'est justement de mettre la main sur le grimoire. Ne pouvant pas se résoudre à voler le précieux livre de son cousin, Anne s'était acharnée à décrypter puis à apprendre par cœur le contenu du premier chapitre. Lorsque George l'a obligé à lui réciter le contenu du chapitre en entier, il a feint de ne pas y accorder d'importance, à poursuivi sa cour auprès de ma fiancée jusqu'à ce fameux soir où il lui avait tendu un piège avec l'aide des vampires. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit habituel où George l'attendait toujours, c'est le Maître qui la reçut en compagnie de son armée de morts vivants. Telle une fleur délicate entourée d'un essaim d'abeilles, Anne fut vidée de son sang et laissée pour morte derrière le presbytère._

_-Pauvre petite…_ frissonna Élisabeth d'autant plus sincère qu'elle avait déjà vécu la même chose, même si dans son cas, il n'avait été question que du Maître.

_-Je passais le plus clair de mon temps auprès d'elle et continuai même pendant que Fitzwilliam retourna à Londres pour faire son rapport aux membres du conseil. Pour ma part, je suis devenu si attaché à Anne et elle à moi que nos fiançailles ne prirent personne par surprise._

_-J'imagine sans peine la joie de Dame Catherine. _Trancha Élisabeth incapable de ne pas laisser transparaître l'amertume qui la gagnait à cette idée.

_-Nous étions fiancés depuis trois semaines lorsque le drame s'est produit… _reprit William en balbutiant. Élisabeth jeta un bref regard sur ses mains et fut nullement surprise de les voir trembler.

_-Si tu préfères attendre William… n'hésite surtout pas._

_-Non ça va, je tiens à ce que tu saches la vérité… Je porte ce fardeau seul depuis la mort de Fitzwilliam et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir à mon sujet. Ce fameux soir donc, je me suis rendu à Rosings seul et à pieds. J'arrivai là bas vers 21h00 puisque je m'étais entendu avec Fitzwilliam pour que nous accompagnions Anne. Il s'agissait de sa première sortie officielle depuis sa guérison. Elle avait décidé de commencer par le cimetière. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, _s'anima-t-il tout à coup, _nous nous sommes rendus à l'endroit même où nous nous sommes également rencontrés. Tu te souviens de cette fois où on a vu des vampires entrer et sortir d'un passage secret. _

_-En effet… comment aurais-je pu l'oublier… _bredouilla-t-elle, espérant tellement que William ne pouvait percevoir, ni même entendre les battements précipités de son cœur qui ne pouvait que s'emballer à la seule évocation de cette soirée où stimulés par la peur et le danger encourus, ils s'étaient embrassés avec fougue et passion.

-_Nous sommes descendus les trois ensembles. Anne marchait devant, tenant une lampe torche. Nous la suivions de près armés jusqu'aux dents. Arrivée en bas, Anne nous a fait signe de nous arrêter et a dirigé notre regard vers la droite. C'est alors que nous avons aperçu les yeux jaunes d'un vampire. Une seconde plus tard, il fut réduit en poussière par Anne - qui selon toute apparence n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes. Nous avons repris notre marche plus loin dans la cavité, nous arrêtant souvent pour scruter l'obscurité et pour porter une oreille attentive à tout ce qui nous entourait. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, notre situation était passée de facile à désespérée. Au détour d'un corridor qui allait en s'élargissant, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à un mur de vampires qui – donnaient presque l'impression de nous attendre. Lorsque j'ordonnai à mes deux compagnons de me suivre et fit demi-tour, je me retrouvai face à un second groupe d'ennemi, précédé d'un monstre que je devinai être leur chef, puisqu'ils semblaient tous attendre ses ordres. Lorsqu'il s'est avancé vers nous – donnant l'impression de flotter dans les airs, j'ai reculé vers Anne afin de m'assurer qu'elle serait en sécurité. Mais c'était sans compter sur les autres vampires, ceux qui nous bloquaient le chemin de l'autre côté. _

_-Il ne doit pas mettre la main sur Anne… _Me souffla Fitzwilliam alors que je le frôlais pour atteindre Anne.

_C'est alors que je vis le monstre gigantesque la ramasser par les épaules, puis pencher la tête vers son cou, les canines sorties, prêt à la mordre. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me substituai à ma fiancée, laissai le monstre terminer le mouvement initié une microseconde plus tôt et sentis ses dents pénétrer dans ma propre chair. L'instant d'après, aussitôt qu'il réalisa qu'il s'abreuvait à la mauvaise source, il me jeta sur le côté comme on jetterait un morceau de viande à une meute de chiens affamés. Les yeux mi-clos, perdant lentement conscience, j'eus tout juste le temps de le voir se jeter sur Anne et la mordre à son tour, jouissant des hurlements que poussait Fitzwilliam tandis qu'il utilisait un puissant sort pour passer à travers la horde de vampires qui lui barrait toujours le chemin. _

William se couvrit alors le visage à deux mains et poursuivit alors d'une voix hachurée, entre deux sanglots :_ j'ai échoué! Je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger! Anne est morte par ma faute… parce que j'ai failli à ma promesse._

_-Tu n'étais pas de taille à lutter contre ces créatures maléfiques William… tu n'avais aucune chance de réussir à la sauver… _le rassura-t-elle avant de sentir sa propre voix lâcher en revivantsimultanément la scène de la mort du Colonel et son séjour sous terre en compagnie du Maître. Elle lutta contre le désespoir qui l'envahissait, serra les lèvres puis trouva les ressources nécessaires pour poursuivre son investigation:_ mais William, dis-moi, puisque tu n'avais mordu personne… ton âme, tu l'as gagnée comment?_

_-Je n'ai pas terminé mon récit… en fait, puisque je n'étais pas conscient, c'est le Colonel lui-même qui m'a raconté comment les événements se sont succédés par la suite. Pendant que les chiens me vidaient de mon sang, il a profité de la protection que lui offrait le sort puissant qu'il avait jeté autour de lui pour s'approcher de notre cousine._

_-Elle était morte? _Supposa Élisabeth en sachant que c'est ce qu'elle aurait elle-même voulu qu'il croie si elle avait été à la place de la sorcière.

_-En effet. Fitzwilliam m'a dit qu'elle ne respirait déjà presque plus à ce moment là._

_«Colonel, votre récit ne me semble pas bien net…» _Le critiqua-t-elle sévèrement dans son esprit avant d'encourager William à poursuivre son histoire.

_-Fitzwilliam m'a dit avoir compris à ce moment là que c'était le grimoire qui intéressait réellement le Maître. Comment expliquer autrement qu'il se soit abreuvé de son sang sinon pour lire en elle et mettre la main sur la suite de la prophétie? Mon cousin a donc négocié avec lui afin d'obtenir deux choses: la dépouille d'Anne et ma propre transformation en vampire avant d'accepter de lui remettre une copie du livre de magie auquel il tenait tant. _

_-Mais… _s'impatienta Élisabeth pour la première fois.

_-Mon âme, oui… j'y viens dans un instant Élisabeth, _la coupa William d'un ton las._ Fitzwilliam m'a dit avoir utilisé une vieille magie pour me rendre mon âme. Un sort si complexe et si puissant qu'il nécessitait un sacrifice de sa part…._

_-Sa jambe… _devina Élisabeth_, ce n'est donc pas à cause d'une vieille blessure de guerre…_

_-Pas du tout, non… _

Un silence régna dans la pièce que le soleil commençait déjà à réchauffer de ses rayons. Perdue dans ses pensées, Élisabeth ne songeait qu'à Anne et ce demandait comment elle pouvait être passée de morte à vivante sans que Fitzwilliam y soit également pour quelque chose. Ne trouvant pas d'explications ni dans les révélations actuelles de William, ni dans ce que le Colonel lui avait déjà appris, Élisabeth tourna la tête vers son compagnon et l'invita à continuer.

_-Pour ma part, à mon réveil, tu devines aisément que j'ai été incapable d'accepter la situation. Je me languissais et souffrait de l'absence de ma fiancée et rageait au moins autant d'être devenu moi-même un monstre. Je suis resté caché un long mois dans la crypte que le Maître et ses sbires avaient désertée. Je refusais de me nourrir et voulais mourir. Puis, un jour, après avoir surmonté ses propres problèmes et après avoir appris à marcher avec une jambe mécanique, le Colonel est redescendu, m'a forcé à le suivre et m'a conduit chez lui dans un petit appartement sombre qu'il avait fait aménager pour moi dans son sous-bassement. Avec le temps, à force de me gaver de sang, il a profité des forces qui me revenaient pour me convaincre que je devais l'aider dans sa quête. Il m'a parlé de la prophétie et m'a proposé de retrouver le Maître afin de lui faire payer l'assassinat de notre chère cousine. _

_-Je comprends tout maintenant… _S'exclama Élisabeth, devinant surtout que le Colonel était le seul à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la crypte du début à la fin.

_-Un mois plus tard, il me présentait Charles Bingley, _reprit William d'une voix un peu plus joyeuse_, sachant que ce dernier pouvait m'aider en me procurant du sang durant nos déplacements. Ce dernier s'est avéré très préoccupé par mon histoire et d'autant plus déterminé à m'aider dans ma quête. J'acceptai son aide au nom de l'amitié que nous ressentions déjà l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi pour combler le vide que représenterait l'absence de mon cousin qui ne pouvait nous accompagner compte tenu non pas de sa blessure, mais parce qu'il était toujours surveillé par les membres du conseil. _

_Le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais, Charles a acheté Netherfield au moment où Fitzwilliam nous a informés que les vampires étaient à la recherche de la nouvelle tueuse. Nous savions qu'ils tenteraient de mettre en place les éléments clés de la prophétie._

Comme le silence s'installait à nouveau dans la pièce, sans qu'aucun bruit à l'extérieur de la chambre ne vienne leur indiquer que leur hôtesse était levée, Élisabeth prit une grande inspiration et osa lui demander_ : comment expliques-tu qu'Anne soit encore en vie maintenant que tu l'as revue?_

_-Oh… ça… C'est elle qui m'a expliqué la suite de cette histoire… lors de nos retrouvailles d'hier… elle m'a dit que c'est George qui s'en est chargé… c'est lui qui serait allé recueillir sa dépouille dans le cimetière après son enterrement. Il aurait évoqué les puissances de la nuit et aurait ensuite complété sa formation de sorcière en lui donnant des cours de magie._

_«MAGIE NOIRE peut être, mais pas réalisée par George Wickham», _compléta Élisabeth dans sa tête avant de s'allonger contre William, autant pour se conformer à son besoin de sentir que leurs sentiments contenaient une part de réalité à travers les méandres de tous ces mensonges implantés dans son esprit que pour le remercier de lui avoir tout raconté._ «Après tout, il aurait pu se taire… ou pire, me mentir lui aussi»._

_-Je suis désolé Élisabeth, _susurra-t-il le souffle court dans sa chevelure bouclée, _si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment. Je te demande par…._

_-Chut… _l'arrêta-t-elle en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. _Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Et sache que j'admire la fidélité dont tu fais preuve à l'égard de ta fiancée… tu es un homme exceptionnel William Darcy… j'ai beaucoup de peine à l'idée que tu ne seras pas mien… _admit tristement Élisabeth avant de poser sa tête dans son fait, c'était faux, elle bouillait de rage, mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien changer à ce sentiment puissant et négatif qui la dominait totalement, elle se concentra sur son amie Charlotte. Elle avait bien hâte de la retrouver, sachant que celle-ci pourrait l'aider à canaliser ses émotions et donc à supporter l'insupportable.

Une minute plus tard, la respiration de William se régularisa puis s'approfondit. Profitant de son sommeil, Élisabeth se releva, passa à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir, puis quitta la chambre pour partir à la recherche de la jeune femme qui les avait accueillis généreusement. Elle la trouva dans la cuisine en compagnie de Charlotte qui venait tout juste d'arriver à bord d'une voiture de location.

Par respect pour les deux jeunes femmes qui fondirent en larmes en s'apercevant, Maya quitta la pièce non sans avoir pris la peine de leur demander de venir la voir si elles avaient besoin d'elle plus tard.

_-Oh mon Dieu, je ne savais pas que tu attendais un bébé… _s'enthousiasma Élisabeth en touchant le ventre déjà rond de son amie de toujours.

_-Cette fois ce sera une fille Liz… _rougit Charlotte.

_-Cette fois?_

_-Notre premier né était un garçon. Il va bientôt avoir deux ans. _

_-J'en reviens pas… mais… tu n'aurais peut être pas dû voyager dans ta condition…_

_-Liz… je suis enceinte de quatre mois seulement… et puis, j'avais tellement hâte de te revoir… et de savoir ce que tu attends de moi._

Relâchant le ventre de son amie en l'entendant faire référence à son histoire, Élisabeth relâcha un profond soupir et lui fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé de quelle manière elle allait présenter la chose à Charlotte, mais ce dont elle était certaine par contre, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que William s'éveille et n'entende leur conversation.

_-Je savais que le Colonel avait déjà utilisé la magie. Après tout, il savait qu'il allait mourir lorsqu'il est descendu dans la crypte avec toi…_ rétorqua Charlotte après avoir entendu la version que William venait de confier à Élisabeth.

_-Ça expliquerait aussi qu'il soit encore capable de communiquer avec moi… _

_-Et je peux même te dire pourquoi Anne et le Maître n'ont pas éliminé William après l'avoir cloné… _

_-Je t'écoute…_

_-C'est à cause d'une caractéristique de la __**défragmentation**__. William et le Maître sont soudés par la magie. Ce qui arrive à l'un, arrive automatiquement à l'autre. Si tu tues le Maître, William mourra également._

_-NON! _S'emporta Élisabeth.

_-Sois certaine qu'ils ont essayé de le tuer et qu'ils savent maintenant que sa mort aurait entrainé la disparition de l'un comme de l'autre._

_-Bien sur… c'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé William sous le lit, nu et presque mort._

_-Mais attend… je connais un moyen pour faire disparaître ce lien sans utiliser la magie noire… toutefois, cette intervention exige malheureusement que je sois présente et qu'ils soient réunis tous les deux sous un même toit._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-La défragmentation est une procédure copiée sur une naissance… le lien qui existe entre les deux fragments d'une même entité épouse la forme d'un cordon ombilical. Lorsque les deux porteurs sont réunis, le cordon se met à vibrer – mais seul un initié (un magicien en l'occurrence) – peut le percevoir et donc s'en approcher suffisamment pour le rompre définitivement._

_-Non. C'est hors de question Charlotte. Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner… le Maître est trop dangereux… et surtout, tu dois penser à ton bébé._

_-Élisabeth… si je n'interviens pas… il n'y a que deux scénarios possibles : ou bien William restera sous l'emprise de cette sorcière à jamais… ou bien, ils trouveront le moyen de couper le cordon eux-mêmes et se débarrasseront de William ensuite…_

_-Je peux vivre sans William…. Je m'y suis déjà préparée… _admit-elle péniblement_, mais jamais je ne pourrai vivre avec ta mort et la mort de ta fille sur la conscience, _affirma ensuite Élisabeth.

_-Je ne te donne pas le choix Liz… ou tu acceptes ma présence, ou je dis tout à William,_ la menaça-t-elle en se redressant.

_-Charlotte… tu ne peux pas me faire ça? _

_-Faire quoi? _Leur demanda la voix ensommeillée de William tandis qu'il sortait de la maison par la porte fenêtre.

_-Oh, j'essaie de convaincre Élisabeth de me laisser vous accompagner à Pemberley… Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je dois absolument voir Anne. J'ai besoin de savoir si ma fille sera magicienne. Il parait que votre fiancée possède ce pouvoir, _mentit Charlotte tout en caressant son ventre rond sous l'œil attendrit de William qui l'écoutait attentivement.

_-Je n'ai rien contre votre venue Charlotte… vous êtes la bienvenue à Pemberley, _l'invita-t-il en l'embrassant sur les deux joues, _et merci d'être venue si vite à notre rescousse._

Élisabeth scruta son amie avec colère, mais fut obligée de changer d'expression lorsque William se tourna vers elle pour l'interroger :_ Élisabeth, je venais justement te demander si nous allions bientôt nous mettre en route. Il me tarde de retrouver John, Anne et Georgianna_, insista William tout joyeux.

_«Oh mon Dieu, dans quelle galère m'avez-vous embarquée Colonel?» _Se décomposa tranquillement Élisabeth avant de se mordre les lèvres et rétorquer : _Quand tu veux William, quand tu veux…._

_-On déjeune et on se met en route alors… _proposa joyeusement William._ Oh, en passant Charlotte, vous remercierez Alex pour moi. Heureusement qu'on a sensiblement la même taille, _ajouta-t-il en désignant la chemise blanche et le pantalon de toile noire qu'il portait.

L'examinant admirativement tandis qu'il marchait en direction de la maison de Maya, Élisabeth ne vit pas le sourire entendu que son amie échangea avec un être immatériel qui lui répondit par un clignement d'œil avant de s'incliner bien bas devant elle.

_«De rien Colonel, de rien…» _le salua-t-elle à son tour avant de presser le pas pour aller rejoindre son amie qui s'était également remise en mouvement.

… _**À suivre …**_

_**Nos trois amis vont bientôt se mettre en route pour Pemberley...  
**_

_**Chemin faisant, certaines révélations importantes doivent encore être faites...  
**_

_**Certaines peuvent encore vous surprendre...  
**_

_**En passant, je devrais être en mesure de publier les deux derniers chapitres demain...  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	17. Révélation sur l'éveil du Maître

**Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette longue et macabre saga****. D'autres révélations viendront assombrir le début de la grande confrontation. Élisabeth est loin d'être au bout de ses peines. J'ai bien hâte de lire ce que vous en pensez... Bonne lecture mesdames. Miriamme**_**  
**_

_**Dix-septième partie** _

Le petit déjeuner vu de l'extérieur aurait pu passer pour un repas familial tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, si ce n'est qu'il réunissait, deux sorcières, un vampire immortel, la tueuse Élisabeth Bennet et deux fantômes dont l'un se demandait encore, comment il allait pouvoir aider son cousin et celle qui lui était destinée, à contrer les efforts de la plus puissante bête à être revenue des enfers. Sans compter qu'il souhaitait également que sa cousine Anne puisse connaître une fin honorable au terme de la bataille qui se jouerait sur la propriété de William.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth avait sursauté en réalisant que Georgianna était présentement déjà en compagnie du Maître – alors qu'il se faisait nécessairement passer pour William – et de sa fiancée, le Colonel était passé à deux doigts de baisser les bras lui-même, n'eut été du lien direct qu'il entretenait avec l'au-delà en passant par son messager (le second fantôme) qui lui souffla à l'oreille de ne pas s'en faire et que les événements allaient tourner en faveur du bien.

_«Pourquoi ne puis-je leur en dire plus?» _implora-t-il celui qui était devenu son protecteur à l'instant où il avait rendu l'âme, dévoré par chiens de garde du Maître.

-_Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, cher neveu…_ s'appesantit l'homme d'âge mûr avant de s'arrêter derrière la chaise occupée par son fils, enrouler l'une de ses boucles brunes autour ses doigts comme il aimait le faire lorsqu'il était petit et se pencher lentement pour poser ses lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête comme son épouse avait l'habitude de le faire, _nous avons tous les deux des choses à nous faire pardonner ou à réparer avant de pouvoir rejoindre les nôtres._

Assise en face du jeune homme, Élisabeth fronça les sourcils à l'instant même où la présence fantomatique se redressait avant de se dissiper. Tournant la tête vers Charlotte, la femme se questionna à savoir si son amie avait eut le temps d'entrevoir la même chose qu'elle (un phénomène étrange qui lui avait temporairement bloqué les rayons du soleil) puisqu'elle regardait dans la même direction.

_-Oups… elle vient de bouger… _s'émerveilla plutôt cette dernière, se dépêchant d'agripper la main d'Élisabeth pour la lui poser sur son ventre, devinant qu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'elle réussirait à détourner définitivement son attention du phénomène dont elle connaissait la cause autant que la source.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois passagers prenaient place à bord de la voiture de Charlotte, non sans avoir remercié chaleureusement la jeune Maya pour son aide et sa discrète intervention. La distance les séparant de Pemberley n'étant pas si grande, les trois passagers convinrent tout de même de faire une pause dans le village de Lambton autant pour permettre à Charlotte de se délier les jambes que pour casser la croûte.

Lorsque leur voiture s'engagea dans l'entrée du village deux heures plus tard, Charlotte mentionna qu'elle devait aller faire le plein d'essence et suggéra aux deux autres d'aller choisir l'un des nombreux restaurant sur la place principale.

Dès que William se fut éloigné suffisamment de la voiture pour aller vérifier le menu actuel d'un restaurant dont il connaissait très bien le propriétaire, Charlotte en profita pour informer Élisabeth qu'elle irait ensuite acheter les quelques ingrédients qui lui manquait et dont elle aurait besoin pour rompre le cordon magique qui enchaînait William au Maître.

_-Et puis, toi-même tu auras besoin d'essence…_ l'informa-t-elle en ramassant un petit bidon rouge qu'elle gardait dans le coffre arrière de son véhicule.

_-Moi?_

_-Oui, pour te débarrasser définitivement de la bête._

_-Charlotte… il est bien plus fort que moi… je ne suis pas de taille… _bafouilla-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la portière, un air boudeur sur le visage.

_-Liz, tu es la seule qui peut le vaincre… C'est même la raison d'être du pouvoir qui t'a été octroyé… _plaida son amie en s'approchant d'elle par derrière.

_-On ne m'a pas donné le choix pourtant… personne ne m'a demandé mon avis… _

_-Avec de grands pouvoirs, viennent… de grandes responsabilités, _énonça Charlotte d'une voix ferme et pleine de conviction.

_-Bullshit! Je ne suis pas un super héros en collant, je suis une femme faite de chair et de sang et j'ai LA TROUILLE, _hurla Élisabeth avant de prendre appui sur la voiture pour s'en éloigner.

_-Irais-tu jusqu'à refuser de te battre? _L'interpella Charlotte, pleinement consciente de la provoquer et de donner à sa question un sens définitif.

_-Et si c'était le cas? _La défia Élisabeth en faisant soudainement volteface.

_-Alors ce sera la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons… _lui fit remarquer Charlotte après avoir exhalé un profond soupir.

_-Aaargh! _S'emporta bruyamment Élisabeth en franchissant au pas de course la distance qui la séparait de son amie.

_-Élisabeth! Charlotte! _Les interpella William en sortant la tête hors du restaurant où il les attendait depuis quelques minutes_, venez vite, je nous ai trouvé une table…_

_-Alors, Élisabeth? Tu te décides oui ou non? _La questionna Charlotte, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Charlotte avait-elle prémédité son geste, difficile à dire (et encore plus dur à prouver), mais toujours est-il qu'en la voyant se frotter délicatement le ventre et pousser tendrement la chansonnette à sa fille, le sang d'Élisabeth ne fit qu'un tour, la ramenant directement là où elle devait être, c'est-à-dire en plein contrôle de ses sentiments. La vision de ce petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa mère et qui se battait déjà pour survivre, à la mesure de ses moyens, la réveilla bien plus efficacement que tous les plaidoyers du monde réunis. Qui était-elle pour refuser de se battre, alors que n'importe quel fœtus le faisait tous les jours, juste pour avoir le privilège de venir au monde? Oh que oui, elle allait se battre. Elle allait se battre pour tous les fœtus de ce monde et plus spécialement encore pour la fille de Charlotte qui avait le droit de venir au monde dans un environnement purgé de sa laideur. Elle allait terrasser ce monstre qui lui avait déjà fait tant de mal et qui n'avait pas sa place sur terre. Et rien, pas même le fait qu'il fût une copie conforme de son amant, ne pourrait l'arrêter.

_-On se retrouve au restaurant Charlotte? _L'interrogea-t-elle en s'éloignant rapidement, la tête haute et la démarche redevenue assurée, suivie par le regard soulagé de son amie de toujours.

«_Merci ma chérie», _souffla la sorcière en son sein avant de saisir le pistolet et l'insérer dans le bidon rouge qu'elle ne remplissait plus pour rien.

L'odeur alléchante du potage aux épinards que le serveur venait de déposer devant elle, lui chatouilla les narines et lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était affamée. Puisque Charlotte n'était pas encore revenue de faire ses emplettes, Élisabeth ressentit de besoin de clarifier certaines choses avec William.

_-As-tu hâte d'être chez toi William?_

_-Pas autant que de retrouver Anne et mon fils… _

_-Bien entendu… _encaissa-t-elle en serrant les lèvres_, en tout cas moi, j'ai bien hâte de revoir Georgianna. T'ai-je dit à quel point j'ai trouvé ta sœur charmante?_

_-Oui… à chaque fois qu'on parle d'elle d'ailleurs. Dire qu'elle était si jeune encore quand mes parents sont morts._

_-Comment sont-ils morts William? Oh, mais je suis indiscrète. Pardon William, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, si tu ne veux pas? _Insista-t-elle, puisque cet interrogatoire ne visait justement qu'à en apprendre plus sur l'accident de voiture dont ils avaient tous les deux été victimes autrefois.

_-Ça ne me dérange pas Élisabeth__. Je venais tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans lorsque l'accident est arrivé. Georgianna en avait huit. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est à peu près l'âge mental que je donnerais__ à mon fils John._

_«William Junior» _riposta-t-elle dans sa tête.

-_Mon père avait décidé d'emmener ma mère au Théâtre. Il avait réservé des billets depuis longtemps, avait engagé une gardienne afin que je ne sois pas obligé de prendre soin de Georgianna tout seul et avait réservé une chambre dans le meilleur hôtel de Londres. C'est sur le chemin du retour, deux jours plus tard qu'ils furent victimes d'un terrible accident de la route qui les tua sur le coup. _

_-C'est ton père qui conduisait_?

_-Non, il avait engagé un chauffeur pour l'occasion. Mon père n'aimait pas conduire. Il détestait ça en fait. Tout comme les voyages d'ailleurs, il les avait en horreur. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il avait décidé d'en offrir un à ma mère cette fois-là. Lorsque j'ai posé la question à mon cousin durant les funérailles, sa réponse m'a étonné…_

_-Tu parles de Fitzwilliam, là?_

_-Oui… il m'a dit qu'il avait aperçu mon père à Londres durant cette même fin de semaine._

_-Avec ou sans ta mère?_

_-Sans ma mère… il l'aurait vu alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues avec un livre sous le bras et qu'il marchait très vite. Fitzwilliam est même convaincu qu'il s'agissait du grimoire._

_-Mais encore…_

_-Et bien, lorsqu'ils ont sorti sa dépouille de la voiture, les policiers en ont conclu que mon père était en train de lire et que ma mère dormait à côté de lui._

_-William, es-tu en train de me dire que le grimoire appartenait à ton père avant d'être à Fitzwilliam?_

_-Il a toujours appartenu à ma famille…_

_-Vraiment? _

_-Absolument…_

_-Et qu'est-ce qui fait dire à Fitzwilliam que c'est effectivement ce livre là que ton père avait apporté avec lui à Londres?_

_-À cause de la tache de sang qu'on retrouve à la page 137… celle qu'il était en train de lire une seconde avant l'impact._

_-Et que retrouve-t-on sur cette fameuse page? _S'intéressa la jeune femme, déjà certaine de la réponse.

_-Un paragraphe sur la défragmentation…_

_-__**D'âmes**__… _compléta-t-elle machinalement, _j'ai déjà lu ce texte… dans un livre plus récent… _

_-Impossible! Il n'existe aucune autre copie du grimoire._

_-Tu as raison… en fait, il s'agissait d'une photocopie… _reprit-elle en se raclant la gorge.

_-De quel grimoire parlez-vous? _Leur demanda Charlotte en prenant place à côté d'eux.

_-William parle d'un vieux livre de magie qui a toujours appartenu à sa famille… _

_-Oh, ce livre-là! _Mentionna Charlotte tout en s'asseyant et laissant William lui pousser sa chaise.

_-Vous en avez entendu parler? _Lui demanda William en regagnant sa place.

_-Tous les sorciers en ont entendu parler… et vous dites que c'est vous qui l'avez William? _S'informa Charlotte, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

_-Non… le dernier à l'avoir eu entre les mains est Fitzwilliam. Et j'ignore totalement ce qu'il en a fait._

_-Moi, je le sais…_

Un silence régna entre les trois et s'éternisa aussi longtemps que le serveur fut dans les parages pour prendre la commande de Charlotte.

_-Je le sais puisqu'il est chez moi… _leur apprit la jeune femme une fois que le serveur se fut éloigné.

_-Mais comment ça?_

_-William, étiez-vous au courant que votre père était un sorcier?_

_-Mon père? Un sorcier? Vous déraisonnez certainement, _s'exclama-t-il, figé sur place.

_-Votre père était même l'un des plus grands…_

_-Impossible! _S'emporta brusquement William sans se soucier des regards qui convergeaient vers eux.

_-Et votre fils sera le plus grand de tous… _ajouta Charlotte en se penchant vers lui.

_-Charlotte, tu vois bien que… _commença Élisabeth, soudainement très inquiète de la tournure des événements.

_-C'est à lui que votre cousin m'a demandé de remettre le grimoire lorsqu'il sera prêt. D'ici là, le livre restera avec moi._

Se levant de table aussi brusquement que ce lui fut possible, William franchit la distance qui le séparait de la porte, sortit à l'extérieur et s'éloigna comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

-_Tu es allée trop loin Charlotte… qui sait ce qu'il va faire maintenant…_

-_Liz, fais-moi confiance. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Nous savons parfaitement ce que nous faisons_ précisa-t-elle en se frottant le ventre.

Élisabeth n'avait pas à savoir qu'elle n'incluait pas que sa fille dans son affirmation, mais également deux êtres bénéfiques qui veillaient sur eux et qui savait mieux que quiconque que la bataille n'était pas gagnée d'avance, que leur ennemi possédait de nombreux atouts et que surtout, certaines révélations devraient être faites, et pas toutes par elle.

Lorsque les deux femmes ressortirent après avoir terminé leur repas et réglé la facture, elles découvrirent William assis sur l'un des nombreux bancs qu'on retrouvait dans le parc faisant face au stationnement à quelques pas de l'endroit où Charlotte avait garé la voiture après qu'elle eut fait le plein d'essence. Après lui avoir fait un signe de la main pour attirer son attention, Élisabeth reporta son attention sur son amie pour lui souffler, _Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser… _

-_Je suis désolé Charlotte…_la devança William en arrivant vers elle, les deux mains dans les poches et le regard rivé vers le sol, _je n'avais aucune raison de partir de cette façon… Je n'ai aucune excuse. Me pardonnez-vous?_

_-Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner William. Oubliez cela voulez-vous et montez devant avec Élisabeth. Dans dix minutes, on est chez vous._

Tandis que la tueuse mettait le moteur en marche et les conduisait hors du village en suivant la route principale, mais peu fréquentée qui menait à Pemberley, Charlotte jeta un œil sur le paysage qui les entourait, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

_-Charlotte?_ L'interpella William après quelques minutes de silence.

-_Oui?_

_-Je peux vous parler en toute honnêteté? _Se retourna-t-il pour la regarder directement dans les yeux.

_-Et comment…._

_-Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer ça… mais je veux vous que vous compreniez pourquoi je suis parti…_

_-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier William…_

_-Je sais… mais ce qu'il y a, c'est que, je crois avoir enfin compris pourquoi mon père m'a toujours semblé distant avec moi… À vrai dire, on ne se comprenait pas lui et moi. Il avait beau me laisser voyager, m'encourager à le faire même, je sais qu'il n'approuvait pas mon style de vie. _

_-Mais il respectait vos choix, non?_

_-Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il attendait quelque chose de moi… quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner._

_-Et qu'attendait-il selon vous_? Lui demanda tout sauf innocemment Charlotte.

_-Je ne l'ai jamais su… jusqu'à aujourd'hui…grâce à vos révélations… je crois qu'il espérait que j'aie le don moi aussi… que je puisse lui succéder en tant que…_

_-__**Sorcier**__… évidemment._

_-Oui… je suis maintenant certain que c'est ce qu'il espérait._

_-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?_

_-C'est à cause du grimoire… je savais que ce livre était important pour lui… il me l'avait déjà montré. À plus d'une reprise d'ailleurs. Mais voyez-vous, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il l'a confié…_

_-Vous souvenez-vous quand il vous l'a montré pour la dernière fois?_

_-Oui… _répondit-il après quelques secondes et uniquement après avoir jeté un œil en direction d'Élisabeth qui ne perdait pas un mot de leur conversation,_ la veille de son départ pour Londres._

_-Et vous a-t-il dit quelque chose?_

_-Si justement… Il m'a mis la main sur l'épaule, m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a désigné l'armurerie. Ensuite, il a posé la main sur le grimoire et m'a dit : «__**Tu vois Will… rien de ce que tu as pu ramener de tes voyages n'a autant de valeur que cet héritage. Tu le comprendras un jour… et tu regretteras de ne pas lui avoir accordé autant d'importance qu'à toutes tes babioles…**__»_

_-Il a vraiment dit ça? _Grommela Charlotte en restant quelques secondes la bouche grande ouverte. _Je ne peux pas y croire… _ajouta-t-elle sèchement comme si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre. _William, je crois que vous ne devriez pas essayer d'interpréter les paroles de votre père… je suis persuadée qu'il vous manque des informations très importantes pour y arriver._

Retombant dans le silence après l'excellent conseil que venait de lui prodiguer Charlotte, William se cala confortablement sur son siège et ferma temporairement les yeux.

Lorsque la grille apparut dans son champ de vision, Élisabeth jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur pressée de faire comprendre à Charlotte que l'heure de vérité était arrivée.

_-Nous y voilà… _déclara-t-elle en ravalant sa salive_, William, vous voulez bien aller ouvrir la grille? _L'interpella-t-elle.

Surveillant le jeune homme tandis qu'il s'extrayait de la voiture et se dirigeait vers l'appareil électronique afin de composer le code qui déverrouillerait la grille, Élisabeth songea au côté irréversible de leur expédition. Maintenant que les deux grandes portes de fer forgé s'ouvraient mécaniquement suite à l'intervention réussie de William, non seulement il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour, mais il lui fallait aussi accepter le fait que leurs ennemis les attendaient de pied ferme, prévenus de leur arrivée par les nombreuses caméras de surveillance installées le long du parcours et devant l'entrée principale.

Lorsque la tueuse arrêta le véhicule et coupa le moteur devant la porte d'entrée, William sortit de la voiture le premier et se dirigea vers l'entrée au pas de course, aussi à l'aise que s'il rentrait chez lui après une simple balade ou journée de travail.

_-Allons-y Charlotte… _soupira Élisabeth en sortant de l'habitacle à son tour.

_-N'oublie pas Lizzie, le Maître et William doivent être en présence l'un de l'autre assez longtemps pour que je puisse agir… _lui rappela-t-elle à voix basse tandis qu'elles montaient l'une derrière l'autre, les nombreuses marches qui menaient à la porte principale.

Élisabeth reconnu le visage bienveillant de l'intendante et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Détaillant son Maître d'un air étonné, la dame en question sembla hésiter entre «être accueillante» ou «laisser William s'occuper lui-même de ses invités».

_-Anne est-elle encore là? Et le petit?_ S'informa William après avoir jeté un œil à la ronde.

-_Votre fils est dans la cour intérieure avec Georgianna. Et Anne, et bien… elle est remontée dans sa chambre, il y a quelques minutes… _

_-Très bien, Merci madame Reynolds, ce sera tout. Je vais m'occuper moi-même de mes invités_… la congédia-t-il poliment tout juste après avoir fait un signe à Charlotte et Élisabeth de rester où elles étaient.

_-Je propose que nous allions tout d'abord saluer John et Georgianna…_ suggéra-t-il aux deux femmes une fois son intendante hors de la pièce.

Ramassant son sac à dos, Charlotte espéra qu'Élisabeth lui proposerait de le transporter à sa place et fut heureuse de constater que sa stratégie (qui consistait à feindre de le trouver trop lourd) fonctionna à merveille puisque celle-ci lui fit signe de le lui passer.

La magicienne retira tout d'abord un petit sac noir du grand sac, contenant ses achats plus récents (tout ce qui lui serait utile pour couper le cordon invisible qui liait les deux vampires immortels) avant de le remettre à son amie, faisant exprès pour le fermer sous ses yeux afin qu'elle vit la bombonne rouge qu'elle avait remplie d'essence un peu plus tôt.

Pendant qu'elles traversaient les nombreuses salles qu'au moins l'une des deux avait déjà traversées, Élisabeth s'attendait à tout instant à voir surgir le Maître ou l'un de ses disciples. La peur lui nouait l'estomac, mais la présence de Charlotte et de la bombonne d'essence qu'elle portait sur son dos, contribuèrent à la rassurer temporairement.

Une fois à l'extérieur, William repéra rapidement sa sœur qui poursuivait le petit John en poussant des grognements. L'enfant la fuyait en riant aux éclats. Réprimant son propre rire, William interpella sa sœur et lui envoya la main lorsqu'elle lorgna dans sa direction.

_«Pour une fois, il paraît son âge» _songea Élisabeth en déplorant de ne pouvoir s'élancer vers son fils pour l'étreindre comme le ferait toute mère aimante.

-_Will! Élisabeth?_ S'exclama joyeusement Georgianna avant de faire signe à John de revenir vers elle. Lorsqu'elle lui désigna les nouveaux venus qui étaient encore très loin d'eux, Élisabeth le vit se refermer comme une huitre et s'en attrista.

-_Bonjour Georgianna,_ la salua-t-elle tout en s'approchant pour lui faire la bise. _Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Et toi aussi petite souris… _ajouta-t-elle en s'abaissant suffisamment pour avoir les yeux à la même hauteur que les siens.

Comme l'enfant la fixait sans rien dire, Charlotte crut bon de se présenter à son tour : _Bonjour John, je me nomme Charlotte… et je suis une sorcière… _ajouta-t-elle à voix basse en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-Comme ma mère… elle aussi est une sorcière… _s'anima l'enfant en allant se cacher derrière la jupe de Georgianna.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de serrer sa sœur contre lui, William se baissa à son tour et laissa John se rendre compte de sa présence. Avant même que le petit garçon ne réagisse, la voix de sa mère le fit se cacher à nouveau.

_-William! _L'interpella Anne en arrivant de la maison.

-_Chut…_ chuchota Charlotte dans l'oreille d'Élisabeth en passant derrière elle pour mieux observer la nouvelle venue.

Élisabeth garda le silence et serra les lèvres alors qu'elle comprit qu'Anne s'approchait de William pour l'embrasser amoureusement. «_Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle… il n'est pas amoureux d'elle…_» se répéta-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarquât que Georgianna la dévisageait avec curiosité. Reprenant un masque neutre, Élisabeth salua Anne d'un signe de tête, consciente de la haine que celle-ci lui vouait. William présenta Charlotte à sa fiancée puis retourna s'occuper de son fils qui était maintenant dans les bras de Georgianna.

_-Élisabeth, Charlotte, voulez-vous un rafraîchissement? _Leur offrit Georgianna en les invitant à retourner vers la maison en sa compagnie.

_-Volontiers… _répondit Charlotte la première tout en attrapant son amie par le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle de force.

Détournant la tête après avoir enregistré à quel point William, Anne et John offraient un beau portrait de famille, Élisabeth se demanda où était le Maître et surtout pour quelle raison il ne s'était pas encore manifesté (seul ou avec d'autres).

Une fois qu'elles eurent toutes trois passées la porte fenêtre qui menait dans la salle de musique, Georgianna leur emboita le pas en direction de l'allée centrale où convergeaient tous les corridors de la résidence. Juste avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la cuisine où l'attendait déjà Georgianna et Charlotte, l'attention d'Élisabeth fut attirée par un homme d'âge moyen qui traversait le corridor et pénétrait dans l'armurerie en passant par le mur. Sentant son souffle s'accélérer et un frisson lui traverser le corps, elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'adressa à Georgianna :_ Dites donc, Georgianna, vous permettez que j'aille voir quelque chose dans l'armurerie… j'y ai vu une arme très rare la dernière fois… et j'ai besoin de savoir s'il s'agit vraiment d'elle?_ La supplia-t-elle.

_-Bien entendu… faites comme chez vous Élisabeth. Charlotte et moi allons vous attendre ici… devant un bon pichet de limonade maison…_

-_Hum… alléchant tout ça. Prend ton temps surtout Élisabeth…_ la prévint son amie avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Une fois entrée dans la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse où elle avait passée de nombreuses minutes lors de sa première visite, Élisabeth alluma le plafonnier et chercha le spectre des yeux.

-_Colonel Fitzwilliam?_ Tenta-t-elle en priant pour qu'il s'agisse bien de lui.

Se détachant d'une armure datant de l'époque médiévale, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'inclina devant elle, la faisant sursauter. _N'ayez pas peur mademoiselle Bennet, je ne vous veux aucun mal… _larassura-t-il tout en la détaillant de la tête au pied.

_-Qui êtes-vous? _Balbutia-t-elle en reculant légèrement.

_-Je crois qu'on pourrait dire que je suis votre beau-père… _lui apprit-il en s'amusant de la découvrir aussi surprise.

_-Vous êtes monsieur Darcy? _S'écria-t-elle en retrouvant le plein usage de sa voix.

_-Chut, parlons plus bas, voulez-vous. Nous n'avons que quelques minutes devant nous… et j'ai tant de choses à vous dire… _la prévint-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

_-Et moi tant de questions, _souffla Élisabeth en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il flottait vers elle.

_-Votre amie Charlotte vous a appris que j'étais un sorcier n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui_, admit-elle. _Je l'ai appris en même temps que votre fils… Il…_

_-William ne s'intéressait pas à la magie… _la coupa-t-il avant de passer sa main devant ses yeux comme s'il voulait chasser un insecte. _Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je dois vous entretenir… _ Il soupira profondément avant de lui apprendre: _Je suis le père fondateur du conseil des tueuses… _

_-Mais, je croyais que ce cercle sélect existait depuis toujours… _Réagissant à son signe de dénégation, elle se justifia :_ c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit… en fait c'est ce qu'ils ont dit à mon père lorsqu'il a été recruté…_

_-Bien sur… Votre père n'aurait jamais fait confiance à un groupe quel qu'il fut s'il n'avait pas cru que celui-ci était très ancien et que sa fondation remontait à plusieurs siècles. _

_-Vous avez raison… Il n'y a donc pas eu beaucoup de tueuses avant Anne?_

_-Une seule en fait… mais si vous le voulez bien… je vais en venir à l'essentiel…_

_-Je vous écoute…_

_-C'est moi qui ai provoqué le court des événements en jouant avec des éléments dangereux et surtout en réveillant un être qui aurait dû rester endormi…_

_-Le Maître… _Devina Élisabeth.

_-Oui… C'est lors de l'un de mes voyages au Moyen Orient que j'ai mis la main sur une tombe et sur le fameux grimoire. _Voyant qu'elle allait protester, il s'empressa d'enchaîner : _Oui, je sais. Je sais que j'ai toujours affirmé ne pas aimer les voyages. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi dans quelques instants d'ailleurs._

_-Ne me dites pas que c'est vous qui vous responsable de l'éveil du Maître? _L'interrogea-t-elle, nullement surprise de le voir acquiescer.

_-Le grimoire n'est donc pas dans votre famille depuis plusieurs générations? _Continua-t-elle, recueillant la même réponse.

_-En fait, pour être précis… _reprit-il, _je l'ai trouvé alors que j'étais encore jeune et célibataire. Je venais d'avoir 21 ans et je me croyais invincible…_

_-Qu'en avez-vous fait?_

_-J'y viens… j'y viens… _s'interposa-t-il avant de reprendre son récit,_ lorsque j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de magie, tout vaniteux et inconscient que j'étais, j'ai rassemblé les ingrédients mentionnés dans le livre et j'ai réveillé la momie… celui que vous appelez le Maître aujourd'hui et que tous et chacun appellent vampire… Une fois réveillé, le monstre auquel j'avais redonné une seconde vie s'est abreuvé à même mon sang et s'est volatilisé, me laissant inconscient._

_-Il vous a épargné…_

_-Oui… J'imagine que c'était sa manière à lui de me remercier. Mais puisqu'il m'avait laissé le grimoire, je l'ai étudié en détail et effectué des recherches exhaustives qui m'ont guidé vers des hommes et des femmes qui partageaient mon intérêt pour les vampires. Il faut dire que le retour de ces créatures qui étaient disparues depuis si longtemps de la surface de la terre, a contribué à mener vers moi, de nombreux connaisseurs._

_-Le conseil a donc été initialement fondé pour étudier les vampires? Pas pour les éradiquer? _Se catastropha la jeune femme.

_-Vous êtes perspicace, _rétorqua-t-il la mine sombre,_ Je comprends pourquoi mon fils est tombé amoureux de vous. _

_-Savez-vous où est le Maître actuellement?_

_-Il est allé rejoindre ses acolytes…. Il savait que vous alliez venir ici. Il se prépare pour la grande bataille._

_-Alors venez avec moi, allons parler à William ensemble. Il vous croira._

_-Non! _Protesta-t-il avec vigueur avant que sa voix ne se casse et qu'une grande tristesse ne gagne ses traits à peine vieillissants. _Je n'ai pas la permission de lui parler…_

_-Mais pourquoi?_

_-À cause du mal que je lui ai fait… il s'agit de ma punition… _

_-Mais…_

_-J'ai toujours fait passer la magie avant ma famille… Mais plus encore, je me suis désintéressé de William et de ses projets… je ne l'ai pas encouragé… bref… mes erreurs le concernant sont si nombreuses qu'une seule réincarnation ne serait pas suffisante pour me rattraper… _déplora-t-il en restant de dos.

_-Que puis-je faire pour vous alors? Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?_

_-J'y viens, j'y viens… On m'a envoyé ici pour vous mettre en garde… Vous ne devez pas faire confiance au conseil… _

_-Si c'est pour me dire qu'il est corrompu, vous ne m'apprenez rien. Je le sais déjà. _

_-Il ne l'était pas au départ… pas tant que j'en faisais partie. Lorsque je me suis marié et que nous nous sommes installés à Pemberley… j'ai cédé ma place à un militaire. C'est lui qui dirige encore le conseil aujourd'hui._

_-Quel est son nom?_

_-Vous le connaissez… il s'agit du Général Gaston…_

_-Gaston Cousture, _compléta Élisabeth se voyant confirmer ce qu'elle avait elle-même déjà compris.

_-En effet… cet homme collabore avec le Maître. Son rôle est de le protéger coûte que coûte._

_-Comment le savez-vous?_

_-J'ai découvert cette vérité lors de mon dernier voyage. C'est le Général justement qui m'a convoqué cette fameuse fin de semaine, il disait vouloir montrer mon grimoire à l'un de ses experts. N'ayant aucune raison de douter de lui, je me suis empressé de proposer à mon épouse - qui me talonnait d'ailleurs depuis assez longtemps pour aller à Londres – de faire un petit voyage en amoureux. Rendu là-bas, j'ai laissé ma femme en compagnie d'un couple d'amis pendant que je me rendais rencontrer le Général dans son bureau. Dès que je fus avec lui et que je lui eus confirmé que j'avais le grimoire, il fit venir son expert dans la pièce pour me le présenter. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, j'ai compris que le Général était un traitre, lui ai ôté le grimoire des mains et me suis empressé de quitter la pièce, non sans avoir utilisé un sort de protection pour éviter que le monstre s'approchât de moi un peu plus tard._

_-Vous veniez de vous faire un ennemi… et pas le moindre…_

_-Je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort… et celui de mon épouse… Heureusement que j'avais laissé un message à mon neveu avant de quitter Londres et qu'il est arrivé sur les lieux avant les complices du Général. _

_-Voilà pourquoi c'est lui qui a récupéré le grimoire…_

_-Oui… je le lui avais laissé en héritage… _

_-Et il ira ensuite à votre petit fils…_

_-NON! Surtout pas. Voilà la seconde raison pour laquelle je devais vous parler… Il faut que vous me promettiez de détruire le grimoire lorsque vous en aurez terminé avec le Maître._

_-Qui vous dit que je réussirai à terrasser cette bête?_

_-Rien ni personne. Je l__**'espère**__ tout simplement et croyez-moi… dans ma situation, c'est tout ce qui me reste._

_-Élisabeth? Tu viens? _L'interpella la voix de Charlotte, provoquant la dissolution immédiate de l'être immatériel avec qui elle conversait depuis si longtemps.

_-J'arrive Charlotte… j'arrive, _lui répondit-elle en rebroussant avant de passer la porte, Élisabeth se retourna une dernière fois pour chuchoter :_ Merci monsieur Darcy. Allez en paix maintenant._

Refermant la porte, elle ne fut pas en mesure de voir le Colonel sortir de l'ombre, poser la main sur l'épaule de son oncle pour lui souffler : _pourquoi ne le lui as-tu pas dit?_

_-Crois-moi Fitzwilliam personne ne devrait connaître l'heure de sa mort…_

_…**. À suivre ….**_

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?  
**_

_**Quels rôles joueront les fantômes dans le règlement de cette histoire?  
**_

_**Et plus important encore, êtes-vous prêtes pour la fin?  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	18. Intervention divine

_**Voilà mesdames. J'espère que cette fin arrivera à vous satisfaire. Buffy contre les vampires est une série qui a été très importante pour moi puisque nous l'avons suivie en famille, tout comme Angel d'ailleurs. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le mélange entre ces deux univers. Merci à Gridaille, Hagadoe, Laura14, Libra10, Laura, Angela, Laurence et toutes celles que j'oublie certainement et qui ont pris le temps de me transmettre leurs impressions au fil du récit. Bonne lecture. Miriamme. PS, un merci tout spécial à Hagadoe pour qui je viens tout juste d'ajouter un petit bout - une courte, mais essentielle discussion entre monsieur Darcy père et William.  
**_

_**Dix-huitième partie (fin).** _

Pendant qu'elle entraînait Élisabeth vers la cuisine pour y retrouver Georgianna, Charlotte la prévint qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre la sœur de William de quitter temporairement la résidence avec le petit John.

_-Ton fils ne doit pas assister aux événements… J'ai prévenu Georgianna de ce qui se tramait. Elle va se charger de lui. Elle prépare justement un panier de provisions pour eux deux._

_-Parfait, le fait de le savoir en sécurité pourrait faire toute la différence pour moi…_

_-Puis-je savoir comment tu as trouvé monsieur Darcy? _La nargua l'espiègle Charlotte juste au moment où Élisabeth posait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_-Très bel homme… mais un peu trop tourmenté à mon goût, _rétorqua-t-elle tout bas en s'arrêtant sur le bord de la porte.

Une fois que Georgianna eut réussi à convaincre Anne Debourg de laisser le petit John partir en expédition avec elle, Charlotte entraîna son amie à l'extérieur pressée de lui expliquer comment elle comptait s'y prendre pour briser le lien qui unissait les deux vampires, mais surtout pressée de chasser la tristesse qui était apparue dans les yeux de son amie en voyant William et Anne monter à l'étage en se prodiguant maintes caresses et tout autant de baisers chemin faisant. Que le jeune homme fût envouté ne rendait pas ce spectacle plus supportable. D'autant plus qu'Élisabeth venait tout juste de réaliser, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu William sans qu'il soit envouté. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'une fois l'enchantement brisé, il reviendrait vers elle.

-_Le Maître sera bientôt ici… il vient pour toi. _Intervint Charlotte,pressée de préparer son amie à la terrible confrontation. _Il arrivera avec un détachement de vampires dont tu n'auras rien à craindre… j'y veillerai personnellement. _

_-Tu ne vas pas tout de même pas t'en prendre à eux personnellement? Pas dans ton état voyons… _la gronda Élisabeth.

_-Liz, tu me connais mieux que ça voyons… j'ai l'intention de les confondre avec un tour de magie de mon cru… le grimoire contient des choses très intéressantes…_

_-Oh, parlant du Grimoire… monsieur Darcy m'a fait promettre que je le détruirais… Il ne veut plus que celui-ci soit transmit à notre fils._

_-Je sais… il me l'a dit aussi, _déplora Charlotte en grimaçant avant de se tourner pour tendre l'oreille en direction de la résidence. Deux véhicules de l'armée venaient de s'arrêter devant la maison. Jetant un regard lourd de sens à son amie, Charlotte invita Élisabeth à contourner la maison pour arriver devant le porche principal.

-_N'oublie pas… tu ne dois pas tuer le Maître avant que j'aie réussi à le séparer définitivement de William. Tu dois gagner du temps…_ lui rappela-t-elle à voix basse tout en la suivant le long du mur.

Jetant un œil dans l'entrée à partir du coin gauche de la résidence, Élisabeth frissonna de dégoût en découvrant le Maître. Il avait beau ressembler à William comme deux gouttes d'eau, ce qu'elle ressentait en le voyant, ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nature infernale et démoniaque. Tous ses sens en alerte, la tueuse quitta le lieu sécuritaire où elle s'était cachée pour se diriger vers lui d'un pas déterminé.

_-Ne vous donnez pas la peine d'entrer… je suis ici… _le nargua-t-elle.

_-Saisissez-vous d'elle,_ ordonna-t-il à la dizaine de vampires qui l'accompagnaient.

_-Très bien… venez mes petits chiens, approchez. Allez, n'ayez pas peur! _Rétorqua-t-elle en prenant une position défensive.

Ne pouvant se retourner pour vérifier ce que faisait Charlotte, Élisabeth ne put que prier pour que celle-ci réussisse à la protéger de ces créatures de la nuit qui devaient toutes avoir été «**améliorées**» moyennant une forte dose de son sang puisqu'elles ne s'embrasaient pas au contact du soleil.

_«Voilà pourquoi le Général m'obligeait à leur donner du sang chaque semaine… pas pour suivre mon état de santé, ni même pour en étudier la composition, comme il le prétendait… mais pour l'emmagasiner afin d'__**améliorer**__ les petits soldats de l'enfer qui travaillaient déjà pour lui», _comprit-elle, se délectant à l'avance du plaisir qu'elle aurait à les voir mourir les uns après les autres. Si tant est qu'elle aurait à les combattre, ceci étant loin d'être certain, puisque Charlotte murmurait déjà des incantations cachée au coin de la résidence. La peur se mêlait donc parfaitement bien au plaisir qu'elle éprouvait déjà les imaginant disparaissant en poussière les uns après les autres.

Les vampires formèrent un cercle parfait autour d'elle, dents sorties et à demi repliés sur eux-mêmes. Ils n'attendaient qu'un signe de leur chef pour se jeter sur elle et se mirent à protester à grands coups de grognements et de claquements de dents considérant que celui-ci tardait trop à le faire. Levant les yeux vers le monstre en question alors qu'il descendait nonchalamment les nombreuses marches pour venir la rejoindre, Élisabeth eut soudainement peur qu'il s'intéressât à Charlotte et s'en prit à elle alors qu'elle-même ne pourrait pas intervenir puisqu'elle serait coincée au centre du cercle de vampires.

Prenant les devants, elle fonça sur l'un des soldats vampire qui était directement devant elle et réalisa en même temps que ses ennemis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la toucher sans prendre un choc violent et aller s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Bien obligé de revenir vers Élisabeth pour éviter que celle-ci ne prenne la fuite, le Maître se désintéressa de Charlotte, sommant plutôt ses gardes du corps de s'occuper de la magicienne.

Tandis que le monstre avançait maintenant lentement vers elle, Élisabeth entendit la voix de madame Reynolds qui l'interpellait à propos de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et qu'elle ne cautionnait pas.

-_Allez chercher William Darcy,_ lui ordonna Élisabeth, espérant que l'aspect démoniaque de la créature qui lui faisait face, le visage déformé par son ascendance vampirique suffirait à convaincre l'intendante qu'il fallait obtempérer.

La voyant rebrousser chemin, Élisabeth risqua un œil vers Charlotte qui semble-t-il, avait réussi à répéter la même prouesse magique que pour elle un peu plus tôt puisqu'elle voyait l'un après l'autre les vampires prendre la fuite après qu'un autre des leurs eut reçu un puissant choc électrique.

_-Tu te souviens dans la grotte… tu aimais bien mes caresses à ce moment-là…_ lâcha le Maître dans le but évident de la déstabiliser.

_-Ne compte pas là-dessus… tu mourras bien avant de remettre tes salles pattes sur moi… _le prévint-elle sentant la colère naître de ses entrailles et remonter le long de ses veines. Se souvenant tout à coup de la mise en garde de Charlotte à l'effet que les deux hommes étaient toujours liés, Élisabeth parvint à se dominer. Elle ne devait surtout pas blesser gravement William en terrassant le Maître.

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe Élisabeth? _L'interpella William d'une voix très énervée alors qu'il arrivait à l'extérieur, suivi de près par Anne DeBourg.

_-William… souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit… Élisabeth ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait… Tu es lié au Maître. Tu vois bien qu'elle veut le tuer… _le haranguait Anne tout en le suivant de très près pendant qu'il descendait les marches au pas de course.

_-Élisabeth? Le Maître et moi sommes liés…_ Répéta William en s'approchant du couple étrange que formaient les deux ennemis tandis qu'ils se tournaient autour et s'étudiaient attentivement sans oser passer à l'attaque.

Embrassant la scène d'un regard scrutateur, Anne bifurqua derrière les deux êtres qui étaient maintenant braqués et figés l'un devant l'autre pour se diriger vers le coin de la maison où elle avait repéré Charlotte.

Interrompant l'amie d'Élisabeth alors qu'elle se préparait à briser le lien qui unissait les deux vampires issus du même code génétique, Anne se mit à psalmodier un chant monocorde. Comprenant que l'attaque de la sorcière contre son amie pouvait compromettre ses chances d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec le Maître, Élisabeth effectua un bond dans les airs, atterrit à proximité du Maître et la frappa de toutes ses forces à l'aide de son pied.

Les deux hommes ressentirent simultanément la douleur, mais un seul d'entre eux répliqua en passant à l'attaque. Pendant qu'Élisabeth recevait un coup de pied, elle accepta la douleur sans rechigner, heureuse d'avoir réussi à détourner momentanément, l'attention de celle qui empêchait Charlotte de briser le lien.

_-Tu vois mon chéri, elle a complètement perdu la tête. Elle va te tuer si tu ne fais rien, _réitéra Anne tout en aidant William à se relever.

Considérant que les hostilités étaient maintenant officiellement ouvertes, le Maître passa à l'attaque en se jetant sur la tueuse la mâchoire grande ouvert, déterminé à la mordre. Après avoir réussit à le repousser à l'aide de son pied, Élisabeth le regarda s'écraser sur le sol puis se redresser pour revenir vers elle.

_-Élisabeth! Arrête!_ Hoqueta William après avoir eu le souffle coupé en tombant violemment le sol en même temps que le Maître.

Une fraction de seconde après avoir froncé les sourcils préoccupée par l'état de William, Élisabeth se retrouva plaquée sur le sol, les mains du Maître serrées autour de son cou.

-_NON_! Entendit-elle William hurler, comprenant que si elle ne faisait rien, il risquait de s'en mêler, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Un sifflement strident et aigüe déchira l'atmosphère et dura tant et aussi longtemps que le mince cordon qui unissait les deux hommes ne se fut pas complètement désintégré dans l'atmosphère.

-_C'est fait…_ chuchota Charlotte avant de tomber sur le sol, évanouie.

La crainte de voir les vampires revenir vers son amie maintenant qu'elle était inconsciente, contribua à nourrir l'angoisse d'Élisabeth, mais surtout à lui redonner une bonne dose d'énergie. Utilisant ses pieds, la tueuse réussit à repousser son adversaire et à se remettre debout. Chargeant dans sa direction, elle le frappa à plusieurs reprises, espérant que William comprendrait assez vite qu'il n'était plus relié au Maître.

_-La sorcière… retournez tous vers la sorcière…_ Ordonna le Maître à ses petits soldats qui s'étaient résignés à n'être que spectateurs.

Lorsqu'il vit les vampires s'avancer à nouveau vers Charlotte, William se jeta devant elle pour la protéger, surpris de constater qu'Anne préférait rester à l'écart.

Se mettant à grogner, les dents sorties, les vampires engagèrent la lutte avec William, se découvrant plutôt faibles comparé à lui malgré leurs _**améliorations**_.

Pendant que chacun était occupé avec ses propres ennemis (William avec les soldats de l'enfer et Élisabeth avec le Maître), Anne s'approcha discrètement de Charlotte déterminée à en finir avec elle. Sortant une dague qu'elle avait cachée dans sa veste, elle s'assura que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, haussa le bras et l'abaissa à toute vitesse en direction de la jeune femme qui était toujours inconsciente.

Son bras heurta un champ de force d'une telle envergure qu'elle revola six pieds plus loin et s'écrasa sur le sol, inconsciente à son tour.

Croyant que sa fiancée avait été victime d'une attaque sournoise de la part d'un vampire, William hurla de rage et redoubla d'efforts pour se débarrasser des monstres qui l'entouraient toujours.

Charlotte revint à elle lentement, se redressa péniblement, examina les alentours et évalua la situation. Elle s'étonna de voir Anne inconsciente tout près d'elle, mais devina que celle-ci devait avoir essayé de s'en prendre à elle. Elle l'ignora pour s'intéresser à William qui se battait avec les trois derniers vampires à qui il faisait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Cherchant Élisabeth des yeux, elle la découvrit beaucoup plus loin, alors qu'elle avait entreprit avec le Maître une danse meurtrière qui mènerait assurément l'un des deux protagonistes sur le seuil de la mort.

À bout de force, Charlotte repéra le sac à dos qu'elle avait confié à son amie et paniqua en le découvrant si loin de celle-ci.

«_Elle n'aura jamais le temps de s'en emparer le moment venu_» songea-t-elle en évaluant la distance qu'il lui faudrait parcourir pour aller le lui porter.

Se redressant tant bien que mal, la magicienne se mit à ramper sur le sol, consciente de ne pas aller très vite.

Un courant d'air chargé de poussière traversa le champ de vision de Charlotte, correspondant au dernier ennemi vaincu par William. Ces petits soldats, tout améliorés qu'ils furent, ne résistèrent pas longtemps aux les assauts répétés de celui sur qui le Maître avait été copié.

Craignant tout de même que William ne s'en prenne à elle, Charlotte feignit d'être inconsciente et attendit d'être certaine qu'il se soit dirigé vers sa fiancée pour se remettre à ramper. Elle mettait la main sur le sac au moment où William atteignait le porche, sa fiancée dans les bras.

Se redressant à demi, Charlotte avança de quelques mètres puis se mit à tanguer tant et tant qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Sortant le petit bidon d'essence du sac à dos, elle le posa devant elle, se concentrant sur la formule magique qu'il lui fallait évoquer pour que l'objet se déplace de lui-même jusqu'à la tueuse. Elle fut aspirée par la noirceur au moment où le bidon atteignait le porche. Beaucoup trop loin toutefois pour que la tueuse puisse s'en emparer.

Du côté des deux ennemis qui n'en finissait plus de rendre coups sur coups, rien ne permettait encore de déterminer lequel avait le plus de chance de l'emporter. L'un comme l'autre recevait des coups et perdait des forces. La vieille blessure à l'épaule qu'Élisabeth s'était faite lors de son altercation avec le cloneur, se rouvrit rendant son bras meurtri inutilisable. Le Maître profita de ce handicap et lui administra un violent coup de pied, lui faisant faire un vol plané en direction du porche où elle s'écrasa, évitant la première marche de peu avec sa tête.

Pendant que le Maître sautait haut dans les airs pour la rejoindre, Élisabeth eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Charlotte qui gisait dans l'herbe non loin de là, puis finalement le bidon rouge qui était presque à portée de main.

Avançant sa main valide jusqu'à celui-ci, Élisabeth réussit en retirer le bouchon, puis se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire qui venait tout juste de grimper sur elle et tenter de l'étrangler.

En une microseconde Élisabeth prit la pleine mesure de la situation et sut qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante. Charlotte était inconsciente, William était quelque part à l'intérieur, en train de prendre soin de sa fiancée et Georgianna était au loin avec le petit William. Elle s'en réjouissait d'ailleurs puisqu'ainsi, il ne serait pas témoin de sa mort. Se sentant peu à peu sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle se força à utiliser le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour lever le bidon d'essence le plus haut possible avec sa seule main valide et verser son contenu sur la tête du Maître, sachant très bien qu'elle en s'en aspergeait tout autant.

Lorsque le Maître réalisa qu'elle tenait un briquet dans son autre main, il la relâcha, commença à se redresser, espérant avoir le temps de prendre la fuite.

Une seconde plus tard, les flammes les couvraient entièrement, brulant non seulement la chair du Maître, mais également ses os et ses entrailles. Étonnée de ne pas ressentir les affres de l'embrasement et la douleur qui allait de pair avec l'immolation, Élisabeth s'examina attentivement et découvrit qu'une forme blanche, floue et lumineuse semblait s'être interposée entre elle et son ennemi, détournant l'ensemble des flammes pour les concentrer sur le Maître dont les restes commençaient déjà à flotter dans les airs sous forme de cendres. L'odeur désagréable qu'il aurait nécessairement dû dégager ne parvenait même pas jusqu'à ses narines. Retenant son souffle, la tueuse se concentra sur la lueur opaque qui la protégeait encore d'une mort certaine et tenta de l'identifier.

Lorsqu'il ne restât plus rien du vampire, la blanche présence vaporeuse se dégagea, s'éleva haut dans les airs, sembla former un spectre, puis révéla une silhouette féminine, d'une beauté telle qu'Élisabeth comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un ange.

_-Qui êtes-vous? _Balbutia-t-elle en se redressant lentement.

Disparaissant instantanément, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, l'inconnue s'évapora emportant son secret avec elle, laissant Élisabeth s'affaisser de nouveau, comme lorsqu'on vient de fournir un effort surhumain et que l'adrénaline se dissipe.

_Elle avait réussi… Le Maître était mort. Elle avait reçu une aide qu'elle qualifiait de divine, mais elle avait réussi, _se répéta-t-elle inlassablement, tandis que la réalité la frappait de plein fouet. «_Le grimoire, il doit être détruit. Le Général Gaston Cousture ne doit pas mettre la main dessus. Le Maître ne doit renaître à aucun prix.» _se jura-t-elle avant de se relever péniblement, puis de se déplacer en direction de Charlotte qui commençait à gémir un peu plus loin.

_-Tu as réussi? Élisabeth, tu es vivante?_ Furent les premières paroles que laissèrent passer les lèvres tremblantes de Charlotte en la découvrant à côté au dessus d'elle.

_-Oui… C'est fini. Le Maître a été réduit en cendres. Mais toi? Tu te sens comment?_ S'inquiéta Élisabeth tout en l'aidant à se relever.

_-Ne t'en fais pas… tu es plus mal en point que moi… _constata Charlotte en jetant un œil sur l'épaule d'Élisabeth. Elle grimaça et laissa échapper un léger sifflement en réalisant que la plaie saignait encore abondamment._ Allez, viens. Il faut désinfecter cette blessure au plus vite._

Sonnant à la porte principale, les deux femmes attendirent que l'intendante vienne leur ouvrir, puis les conduise dans la cuisine où se trouvait la trousse de premiers soins. Lorsque madame Reynold comprit que Charlotte était parfaitement capable de soigner son amie, elle s'excusa auprès d'elles et retourna à l'étage où elle comptait bien aller prévenir son Maître de ce qui se passait au rez-de-chaussée et qu'elle jugeait inacceptable.

Tout en serrant les lèvres à chaque fois que la magicienne pressait un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur sa plaie, Élisabeth s'inquiéta de la suite des choses et surtout de ce qui allait se passer avec Anne.

-_Je ne comprends pas… vraiment pas,_ lui murmura Charlotte après avoir poussé un profond soupir. _Tu devais mourir. J'avais été prévenue…_

_-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, _s'enquit Élisabeth en grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

_-Le Colonel Fitzwilliam m'avait prévenu que ton heure était arrivée… mourir en même temps que le Maître était ton destin. Monsieur Darcy père aussi le savait, il aurait dû te le dire d'ailleurs… _grommela-t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

_-Quelqu'un est intervenu… j'ai vu… _commença Élisabeth avant de s'arrêter totalement en reconnaissant les voix de William et de sa fiancée qui arrivaient du hall central.

_-Où est le Maître?_ L'intima Anne immédiatement après avoir passé la porte et s'être rembrunie en les découvrant là toutes les deux, surtout Élisabeth en fait, mais puisqu'elle savait maintenant pourquoi chacun des initiés à la magie pouvait être surpris de la voir, la tueuse s'abstint de s'en occuper et rétorqua: _J'ai fait l'erreur d'allumer le barbecue alors qu'il était trop près de moi…_ Une vive douleur se rappela à elle lorsqu'elle haussa sa joue en un demi-sourire.

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? _S'inquiéta William à son tour en s'approchant pour examiner la plaie Élisabeth.

La porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, priva la tueuse du plaisir de pousser l'humour encore plus loin. La voix de Georgianna qui grondait sévèrement le petit William provoqua l'immobilité de tous les protagonistes donnant l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

Chacun fixait la petite «**souris**», se demandant comment réagir. La bouche ouverte, le petit garçon s'était figé tout autant en découvrant la scène bizarre qui se jouait devant lui et surtout la posture étrange que chacun des personnages avait adoptée depuis son entrée.

_-John… viens. On retourne dehors, _ordonna Georgianna, se réveillant la première.

-_Qu'est-ce qui s'passe maman_… s'inquiéta plutôt le petit en avançant lentement vers Anne, incapable de ne pas détailler Élisabeth au passage, tandis que Charlotte faisait toujours pressions sur sa blessure avec un gaze.

_-Oh… _s'exclama-t-il en s'immobilisant_, toi aussi tu as la lune en croissant…_ lâcha-t-il ensuite juste avant de s'approcher d'Élisabeth pour détailler la tache de naissance qu'elle avait sur l'épaule.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?_ Le pressa Charlotte en dégageant davantage l'épaule de son amie afin de jeter un œil attentif sur sa marque lunaire.

_-On a la même tache au même endroit…_ continua l'enfant en relevant la manche de son T-shirt pour montrer son croissant de lune à Charlotte, puis à son père.

La réaction en chaîne que provoqua le commentaire innocent du garçonnet fut inénarrable. L'emprise sous forme d'envoutement que possédait la sorcière non seulement sur William, mais également sur son fils prit fin instantanément.

Alors que le père fut victime d'un malaise, chancela brusquement puis se rattrapa sur le bord du mur, le fils de son côté, fut plutôt agrippé par la poigne ferme de la sorcière qui avait parfaitement compris ce qui venait de se produire et qui se cherchait une porte de sortie.

Élisabeth eut tout juste le temps d'entendre ressurgir de sa mémoire, les mots exacts prononcés par le Colonel lorsqu'il lui avait appris que l'éveil de William et sa libération passerait par son fils. Mais que leur fils eut été également envouté, personne ne l'avait préparé à cela.

Jetant un regard haineux dans la direction d'Élisabeth en tout premier lieu, Anne s'adressa ensuite à William alors que la réalité finissait de reprendre ses droits en lui.

_-Si tu veux revoir ton fils en vie… tu as tout intérêt à nous laisser partir d'ici, _le menaça-t-elle en reculant vers la porte tout en entraînant le petit garçon avec elle.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté du petit bambin qui planta ses deux pieds sur le plancher et lâcha un cri si aigu que sa tortionnaire n'eut d'autre choix que de le relâcher pour se boucher les oreilles. Lorsqu'Élisabeth réalisa que Charlotte réagissait de la même façon, elle comprit que son amie ne s'était pas trompée en affirmant que William jr avait le don. Se retrouvant maintenant sans otage et donc à la merci des trois autres, Anne quitta la pièce au pas de course.

Se relevant pour se mettre en chasse, Élisabeth se mesura du regard avec le Colonel dont la silhouette familière venait tout juste d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Tandis qu'il agitait la tête de droite à gauche dans un signe de dénégation, Élisabeth se remémora ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit: «_Vous devez laisser William se débrouiller avec Anne»._

Une seconde plus tard, le fantôme du Colonel fut traversé par William dont le masque de vampire trahissait la détermination qui lui dictait d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec celle qui l'avait trop longtemps manipulé.

Pendant tout ce temps, Charlotte s'était rapprochée du petit William autant pour s'assurer qu'il resterait loin de la porte que parce qu'elle était fascinée par la précocité de son don. Après l'avoir brièvement questionné sur le cri qu'il avait émis et l'avoir entendu admettre tout gêné qu'il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi il avait fait cela, Charlotte le ramena vers Georgianna et força Élisabeth à se rasseoir pour finir de panser sa plaie.

_-Ton fils sera un grand sorcier Lizzie… tu as vu ce qu'il peut faire… _ mentionna-t-elle à voix basse en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son excitation.

-_Raison de plus pour détruire le grimoire…_ rétorqua Élisabeth avant de grimacer à cause du geste un peu brusque que faisait Charlotte avec le pansement.

Inquiète pour William plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer à son amie, Élisabeth trépignait sur sa chaise et réagissait en sursautant chaque fois qu'un bruit anormal arrivait de l'extérieur de la pièce.

_-Voilà… c'est terminé!_ S'exclama Charlotte d'un ton mystérieux au bout de quelques minutes. _Tu peux y aller Liz. William en a terminé avec Anne. Je ne sens plus sa présence dans la maison._

_-Tu es certaine?_

_-Oui… elle est allée rejoindre les autres fantômes… elle est en paix maintenant, _lui souffla Charlotte avant de faire signe à Georgianna et au petit William de les suivre aussi.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans le hall donna des frissons à la tueuse. Passant devant elle, Charlotte l'entraîna dans une section de la maison qu'Élisabeth n'avait pas encore explorée. Sans être capable d'expliquer rationnellement le geste de son fils, Élisabeth sentit sa délicate petite menotte venir se saisir de sa main et entrecroiser ses doigts délicats entre les siens. S'arrêtant pour lui sourire, Élisabeth l'invita à l'accompagner dans son exploration du long corridor qu'elle n'avait jamais traversé.

Poussant une porte dont le bois avait été verni et vraiment bien entretenu, Charlotte laissa Élisabeth et William jr pénétrer dans la pièce les premiers. La tueuse ne fut pas tout à fait étonné de découvrir William agenouillé à même le sol, la tête penchée par en avant, pleurant doucement pour le repos de l'âme de celle qu'il venait de sauver par son intervention. Arrivant à côté de lui, Élisabeth s'agenouilla également puis attendit qu'il remarquât sa présence. Le petit William lâcha la main de sa mère pour suivre docilement Charlotte et Georgianna qui l'invitèrent à s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

-_Dans la grotte cette fameuse nuit. Anne n'a pas trouvé la mort dans d'atroces souffrances comme elle me l'a fait croire, _lui raconta William_, loin de là même, si tu veux savoir. En arrivant dans la caverne alors que nous étions à sa recherche Fitzwilliam et moi, c'est elle que nous avons trouvée sur notre chemin la première et qui a lancé les suceurs de sang sur nous. _

_C'est elle également qui m'a abandonné au seuil de la mort. Il est vrai par contre que Fitzwilliam a négocié avec le Maître ma transformation en vampire contre une copie de certains chapitres du grimoire. Ensuite, il est aussi vrai qu'il a pratiqué un sort interdit pour me rendre mon âme et a sacrifié sa jambe dans la transaction._

…_Toutefois, ce que Fitzwilliam n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'à mon réveil, je ne sois plus tout à fait le même. Après tout, comme il était inconscient au moment où Anne a quitté les lieux en compagnie du Maître, il n'a pas été témoin de ce qu'elle a fait pour m'ensorceler. _

_-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? _

_-Et bien, je crois que c'est parce qu'elle était assez intelligente pour savoir que je ferais tout pour la retrouver et l'éliminer. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…_ avoua-t-il en se tournant vers elle, les joues baignées de larmes. _Fitz était tellement confiant de pouvoir la ramener dans le droit chemin… _

_-Tu peux être fier de toi William. Tu viens de la libérer une bonne fois pour toute… _

_-C'est vrai William. Tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Anne a toujours été mauvaise… petite déjà elle massacrait des animaux… _ajouta Georgianna en se relevant pour aller aider son frère à se lever et le serrer contre elle.

_-Je ne sais pas pour vous… mais moi… j'ai faim, _déclara Charlotte en se levant à son tour.

Tendant à main à Élisabeth alors qu'elle était encore agenouillée, William la serra contre lui, n'arrivant pas encore à réaliser pleinement à quel point ils étaient tous passés à un cheveu de la catastrophe. Posant ses lèvres sur les tempes d'Élisabeth, il l'éloigna de lui puis fit signe à son fils de s'approcher.

_-Ton nom n'est pas John… _bredouilla-t-il en le dévisageant gravement.

_-Je sais… _rétorqua William jr en levant la tête vers ses parents.

_-Comment?_ S'étonna son père en haussant les sourcils. _Qui te l'a dit?_

Regardant tout autour de lui, le petit garçon se dirigea au pas de course devant un portrait de famille d'une grandeur impressionnante qui ornait l'un des murs de la pièce et pointa son index en direction du Colonel Fitzwilliam, _c'est lui,_ annonça-t-il en laissant sa main retomber doucement.

-_Où l'as-tu vu?_ Reprit Georgianna en constatant que son frère s'était figé et que sur son visage, la tristesse l'emportait maintenant sur toute autre émotion.

_-Il m'a parlé dans un rêve…_ avoua le petit garçon en baissant les yeux.

_-Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il t'a dit? _Lui demanda Georgianna en s'abaissant à son niveau, lui relevant la tête et lui caressant doucement le visage avec le dos de sa main.

_-Il… il m'a donné un message… un message pour mon père…_

Sortant brusquement de la torpeur où il était demeuré depuis que son fils avait fait allusion au Colonel, William s'approcha de lui et le fixa, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Jetant un second regard en direction de la photo qui datait d'une dizaine d'année, William junior précisa : _dans mon rêve, il n'était pas pareil… il avait une jambe de bois… _Un frisson traversa l'échine de William._ Il m'a regardé directement dans les yeux puis m'a dit : __**Tu diras à ton père que je n'ai pas à lui pardonner. Je connaissais l'heure de ma mort et je sais qu'il était possédé à ce moment là…**__ ensuite, il m'a flatté les cheveux et m'a dit de te dire qu'il était en paix et heureux._

Incapable de rester debout, William retourna s'asseoir et se remit à pleurer. Élisabeth s'approcha de son fils, vint pour se pencher, mais changea d'idée à cause de la douleur.

_-William… si tu savais comme je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi… je te demande pardon…_

_-Il n'y a rien à pardonner… une amie m'a parlé de toi aussi_… _il y a quelques minutes, dehors, alors que j'étais avec tatie Georgie_, précisa l'enfant en tendant son bras à sa mère. En toute confiance, Élisabeth ramassa sa petite main et le suivit un peu plus loin de l'autre côté du salon, là où des portraits grandeur nature étaient accrochés au mur. S'arrêtant devant une immense toile où se trouvait un seul sujet, Élisabeth leva les yeux et resta figée devant la dame qui lui avait épargnée d'être brûlée vive en même temps que son ennemi._ Qui est-ce? _Déglutit-elle en entendant la réponse sortir de la bouche de William en même temps que dans son esprit :_ Ma mère… _

_-Oh… mon Dieu… _échappa Georgianna en se retournant vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir toute seule provoquant un fracas épouvantable. Le Colonel Fitzwilliam et monsieur Darcy sénior se matérialisèrent au centre de la pièce, se tournèrent vers le portrait de madame Darcy et tendirent les bras vers elle. Sortant du mur en passant à travers la toile qui l'avait immortalisée, l'apparition lumineuse d'une blancheur immaculée tendit la main à son époux tout d'abord puis à son neveu. Les deux fantômes s'approchèrent d'elle, se saisirent de sa main, puis devinrent subitement aussi lumineux qu'elle avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers le petit groupe hétéroclite qu'ils formaient tous les cinq.

Flottant ensuite jusqu'à son fils qui pleurait abondamment, madame Darcy vint poser ses lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête, lui caressa la joue de sa main lumineuse puis répéta exactement les mêmes gestes avec son petit fils avant de revenir vers les deux membres de sa famille qui s'étaient totalement lavé de leurs fautes respectives.

_-N'oubliez pas de détruire le grimoire… _souffla-t-elle à Élisabeth juste avant de faire signe à son neveu d'entrer dans le tableau. Lorsque son époux voulut imiter Fitzwilliam et pénétrer dans la toile, madame Darcy l'interpella d'une voix étonnement agressive,_ Oh non monsieur! Toi, tu restes ici! Il te reste encore une chose à faire avant de gagner de droit de nous suivre, _ajouta-t-elle en le poussant vers le centre, où le groupe était encore figé_. N'as-tu pas quelque chose d'important à dire à ton fils? _L'encouragea-t-elle en sachant très bien que celui-ci avait besoin de son intervention pour commencer.

-_William_... déglutit finalement le fantôme en levant les yeux sur son fils._ Je... je veux que tu sache que… que je suis très fier de toi... En fait, je dois admettre que j'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs te concernant, _jetant un œil sur Élisabeth puis sur William jr avant de revenir vers son fils, il ajouta :_ Je suis heureux de constater que tu as fait de meilleurs choix que moi_. Monsieur Darcy termina son discours en prodiguant une dernière caresse sur le visage de son fils, accrocha une dernière boucle au passage puis se détourna en penchant la tête.

-_Papa_! Intervint William d'une voix incertaine, _je... je t'aime! _Se libéra-t-il enfin.

-_Je t'aime aussi mon fils_, admit son père juste avant que d'une voix douce et émue, son épouse lui demande de venir le rejoindre pour s'approcher de Georgianna. Les deux parents l'entourèrent de leurs bras aimants, puis se rendirent devant le tableau à l'intérieur duquel, ils pénétrèrent côte à côte.

La lumière brillante éclaira la pièce pendant encore plusieurs minutes une fois qu'ils furent tous deux entrés, permettant à nos cinq amis de s'émerveiller de l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre et qui impliquait le départ de deux des leurs vers un lieu où ils allaient enfin trouver la paix… un lieu qui venait aussi de gagner deux ardents défenseurs.

La tête maintenant posée sur l'épaule de William, Élisabeth prit la pleine mesure de la situation et estima qu'elle avait bien le droit de profiter de l'instant présent tout en sachant qu'il lui restait tant à faire.

Il restait bien quelques centaines de vampires à retrouver, puis à éliminer, mais puisque le Maître n'était plus là pour les rassembler et les guider, Élisabeth ne craignait plus rien. Elle avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, son fils, une famille et des amis fidèles. Plus personne ne pourrait désormais l'empêcher de détruire le grimoire et de provoquer la dissolution du conseil.

Le Général et George Wickham auraient également des comptes à lui rendre bien entendu, mais le plus pressant et la seule chose qui importait à ses yeux pour l'instant, c'était de prendre le temps de vivre et de passer du temps avec les deux hommes de sa vie.

Après tout, sa vie… celle qu'elle débutait à l'instant pourrait se définir comme suit :

_Mon nom est Élisabeth Bennet,_

_je suis la tueuse,_

_je suis amoureuse d'un vampire_

_Et mon fils est un sorcier…_

_Que demander de plus?_

_**Du temps!**_

_Pour en profiter évidemment…_

**_FIN_**

**_Un dernier petit commentaire pour me dire si la fin était à votre goût?  
_**

**_De plus, je retravaille actuellement une autre histoire qui se passera cette fois dans monde de l'espionnage...  
_**

**_Si vous êtes toujours intéressées évidemment...  
_**

**_Miriamme  
_**


End file.
